New universe
by ladyhump
Summary: Slash DeanNathanael. Archive for NathanaelDean stories now also DeanIsaac last two fics up
1. disclaim and Rock star

This is gonna be a archive for my Dean/Nathanael stories, which mean slash if you don't like don't read.

I have many started but haven't completed them or not written them down just yet. But much more is to come.

Own: Nathanael and other fictional charachters i come up with.

Don't own anything that CW/WB/Kripe or anything they come up with which mean the charachters of Supernatural.

Beta: No, and i have probobly not even read it so error is very likely to se. Can't deal don't read. You don't have to be a member to write a review. Reviews i love. :) they make me happy which mean i post/write more stories.

* * *

Title: Rock star.

¤

The bar crowded with a younger generation. Smoke and booze filled his lungs, dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved grey shirt and an army green t-shirt on top, his hair spiky and blond with a hint of darker strays in it. Wearing real boots. He was leaning on the bar drinking his beer while watching the scene licking his lips greedy. His breath heavy, he felt his groin tighten more his eyes fixated on the scene, there singing on the mike was the most sensual person he ever seen. The rock music blasting through the speakers, the boy's voice husky and manly, his hair spiked up in a mohawk. His hair black like a raven, his eyes piercing blue his lips full and fuckable.

Dressed in all black with the logo of the band's name Dark Raven on it with a few tribal symbols, his wrist having leather bracelets just like he had, but he had a stone on one of them, the mohawk boy having a belt with revets. His hand rapped around the mike from time to time while he was playing on a pitch black guitar with red flames and a the logo of the band on it glued on.

What made him burn from the inside out was that the boy looked straight into his eyes as he sang the ref the line, _and I wanna fuck you slow, baby, come to me, I'm not gonna screw with you only pleasure you._ Dean had never in his life wanted someone this much, a cruel desire almost, a desire that ached all over, his swallowed his beer tearing his eyes away as one of his friends excused themselves to go to the toilet to puke. _Pussies. _He thought nodding at his friend that squeezed his way into the crowed and toilet.

The song stopped, Dean's eyes went up the stage again, this time the music much softer the crowed going crazy for him. _Baby I know you've been burned in your passed, but I will make all your troubles leave, there's no doubt in my mind that I want you so badly, let me take care of you. _Dragging out the word you making the females go like crazy, Dean shook his head amused his eyes forced his way off the stage. Getting up to follow his friend taking pity on him, but suddenly the voice got stronger like trying to get someone's attention. He glanced up and his breath was kicked out of him the boy looked straight at him offering a crooked smile and a wink. Dean thought he imaging it cuz he left the crowed.

He lifted his friends weight that was spiting and half puking out in the ally. "Hey your friend alright?" he knew that voice he froze for a second but sobered quickly up glancing up then down quickly.

"Yeah. Andy here just can't stop when he starts." He offered not wanting to look at him, the attraction killing him. He was sure at any second he was about to combust. The horn went off and Dean looked up smiling at Cassie that looked at him with a smile. "Well hello hun." He felt the rock boy start to pull away.

"Dean your such a jerk, why are you always dragging Andy into shit? Lucas will be pissed if he sees me with you two again." But she still helped Andy into the back seat and sat down in the car again.

"Tell your boyfriend that you are there for your friends." Dean offered cheekily. He glanced at the rock boy that looked at him hungry he felt a rush in his body, he glanced at him licking his lips. His breath heavy, the honk making him turn again. "Thanks Cass."

"Your not coming?" Dean looked at the boy for an answer letting the boll in his court the mohawk boy grinned his finger going to his belt buckle yanking him closer, "I guess not… use protection!" she called as she went off. Dean rolled his eyes, but then his lips were attacked. His lips were sucked and licked and he moaned loud into the kiss, gasping as he felt a hand sneak in between their groins stroking him greedy. His eyes heavy, looking into those light blue eyes that looked with such intensity into his eyes.

"C'mon, my place." Dean couldn't reply he just followed in daze, part of being drunk and part of desire. His heart hammering hard, his breath hitching as he was dragged, yanked and lead up the stairs beside the bar and the sound of keys. "I live just over the bar." He heard but he didn't care what he said, he just wanted to feel. And feel he did, he was slammed up the door before being yanked again, stumbling into a room and fell backwards on the bed that squeaked in complain of the rough treatment. The mohawk boy straddled him before attacking his body this time pinning him down, "stay put." An order, Dean felt a shiver all over.

He held back a whimper as the mohawk boy moved away but returned with lube and condoms Dean popped himself on his elbows reaching out for him and his hands were slammed away. He was pushed back and dragged up higher on the bed, he tugged off the black shirt of the mohawk boy. His body lean and strong, fucking perfect. Dean's head resting on a pillow his fingers working on the buckle, soon the mohawk boy was nude as the day he was born. It was his turn, his clothing ripped off roughly. Their boys pressing and rocking greedy, he bit his lip hard trying not to come already but being drunk had its limitations. "Fuck!" he came hard his body shaking.

The mohawk boy panted into his ear before biting him hard rocking harder before coming to. Dean felt his eyes drop and he was shaken awake, "I'm not nearly done with you." Dean shivered by his voice so freaking soft as manly so fucking husky with a hint of accent. His legs spreading apart, he was about to warn the mohawk boy that he never been the "bottom" before but the mohawk quickly noticed it and murmured something about, "fuck, your killing me."

Things got blurry, some pain but then only pleasure he moaned loud cursing words, "Nathanael." Dean sort of got insulted the guy could at least try not to moan someone else's name when he came. Dean squeezed his eyes forcing himself to concentrate on the feelings of their bodies rather his brain and chest that clenched. "Say my name." the boy murmured kissing him greedy, "say my name." Dean cried out the name, Nathanael as he came everything getting blurry.

He woke up by a buzz, he sat up quickly but then laid down as his head felt heavy. He groaned and glanced at Nathanael that was sleeping on his stomach an arm thrown over him, he was stirring, Dean slowly rolled away stumbling to his jeans and phone. On the caller ID he could se his mom's name and he kicked himself. Probably had Andy's step mom once again called his mom telling him Andy was drunk and blaming totally on him. He dressed quickly stumbling into his shirt when a voice startled him. "Hey."

"Uh… hey."

"Leaving?"

"Yeah. My…" he interrupted himself, swallowing hard as Nathanael opened the cover revealing his nude body.

"Sure you wanna leave?" Dean disconnected his phone stumbling out of his jeans once again, "I thought so." The tone cocky with a crooked grin and lascivious twinkle in his eyes to match it with.

§

The second time he woke up he was al alone in the bed, there was a note on the bed saying that he was just fixing something to eat and he better not think of leaving anytime soon. Dean chuckled shaking his head, he groaned his head pulsating, he blinked a couple of times and saw the glass of orange juice and pills beside it. He swallowed it down quickly and sat up stretching his aching body lazy. He stood up throwing the cover away and reached for his boxers, "can't you read?" the tone teasing almost gleeful. Dean looked up to se Nathanael looking all hot and tussled, "lay down." He ordered.

He chuckled, "ever head of freewill?"

"Ever heard of, fuck you all weekend?" Nathanael's head crooked to the side with his feral smile of his, and Dean looked into those eyes and stretched out on the bed.

"Its only cuz I have a hang over."

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night." Dean snorted as reply, "I brought doughnuts and coffee." Lips tugged up into his signature grin. Nathanael straddled him offering the cup, "drink up, I need you awake for what I'm planning for you." Dean chuckled shaking his head and regretted doing so and groaned.

It wasn't until late afternoon he really left the bed, this time not to pee or take a shower but this time to leave, "well now I really have to go." Dean said dressing, wrinkling his nose of wearing dirty cloths.

"Weekend is not over yet."

"For my part it is. Have to show my face so my family and friends still know I'm alive." Dean replied glancing at Nathanael that was sprawled on the bed nude and shameless. His arm behind his head.

"Your sure?"

"Yes." He laughed amused tapping his pockets to make sure he had everything. "I will se you around."

"Well you know were I'm at, don't be shy. Feel free to come over." Dean wasn't stupid he knew what Nathanael meant by that. He winked before leaving the apartment that was small, only a small bedroom that fitted only a guitar and a queen-sized bed, then was the open room kitchen/tv room and a small bathroom with a shower.

¤

Dean yawned in class his mom had grounded him for the whole month but his father had shorten it off to two weeks. Boy will be boys he had said that earned him a slap from Mary. Dean chuckled, John Winchester was a fearless man, hard working man but his mom Mary Winchester could boss his dad around all the time. His lips quirked up into a wicked grin as he thought that he hadn't broken the ground rules, on lunch period he time to time knocked on Nathanael's door was yanked into the apartment getting his brain fucked out of him before dragging himself away and running to class to not miss anything. Andy had of course apologized and Dean had of course forgiven his friends after a little weed.

The bell went off and Dean was quick to leave the classroom, it was a weird agreement he and Nathanael had for the last two months, he would sometimes come to the bar after the show follow Nathanael up stairs fucking like two bunnies, he would come after school sometimes and the same thing. Not that he was complaining. But he didn't know anything about Nathanael and he didn't want to ask because he would probably seem clingy or something. Dean threw an arm around Melissa that blushed and giggled, he nibbled her neck patting her butt before dragging his attention to Cassie that was there. "When will you stop flirting with my friends?"

"When they stop being so irresistible." He said grinning making the girls blush, Cassie rolled her eyes, "well friend of my, I need a favour."

"What is that friend of my?" Dean asked seducing and she rolled her eyes at him he stepped into her personal space. She winked at him their flirting always playful they never meant anything by it, sure he lost his virginity to her as she did to him when they were about fourteen but since then they were best friends.

"I need you."

"I knew it." He interrupted husky, biting his lower lip before grinning like mad man, she smiled sensual at him moving closer their lips almost touching.

"I need you to get me an interview for Dark Raven." His brow drew down in disbelief.

"You got to be kidding me." He laughed out humorless shaking his head stepping back from her as she began to tug his arm.

"C'mon Dean you know the band leader!" she argued making a puppy eyes and pouting knowing he couldn't resist her she pressed her body closer to him, boys would always think with their lower anatomy.

"OMG! You know Nathanael Raven?!" Melissa squealed.

"I don't even know him that well…" Dean argued weakly his eyes fluttering as her body flushed closer, he bit back a moan.

"Please it's my chance to get published! _Please_, pretty please." She murmured into Dean's ear that scowled at her for making him feel weak.

"I can't promise anything."

"Its all I ask." She said smiling wide.

§

Dean shifted uncomfortable standing in Nathanael's apartment that was already pulling his shirt off. "What? Why aren't you undressing?" his lips into a wolfish smirk. "Need help?" the tone teasing.

"This is awkward but…"

"Don't tell me, you have a sexual disease. Ok no can se that by the look of your face, ok your in love with someone… no ok your laughing. What."

"My friend wants to be a journalist… she needs an interview. It's that girl Cassie you probably wont even…"

"The hot dark chick?"

"Yes, she's been bugging me cuz she knows somehow that I come here so… I can tell her no if…"

"Any friend of yours is a friend of my, that's it? Good. Take that off." Laughter and moaning followed.

¤

"Remember he don't know I'm in high school so…"

"Dean!" she hissed.

"What? He never asked."

"What? You've known the guy for over two months how can you not have told him."

"Cuz we never talk…"

"What do you do then?... oh…. Oh god Dean I didn't need that image…"

"You're blushing…" Dean smirked wickedly.

§

"So, what how did the band get started?" Nathanael glanced at Dean that was waiting by the bar drinking a beer.

"Hun that's not interesting. Something unique something others wouldn't' dare." He said winking at her that didn't wait a second to ask her question.

"Where did the inspirations for fuck me slow come from?"

"Well that was fast, me like. It was a girl I knew once, every song I write has a personal history to it…" Cassie wrote down everything as she asked bolder questions getting honest answers from Nathanael that drank his beer. "That's it?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Dean we're done." Dean looked up getting up. "Thank you again, now we have to go."

"We?"

"I'm picking up Dean's little brother since Dean got his…"

"Licence pulled in." Dean interrupted.

¤

It was in the middle of the night, he woke up by the bang from the bar bellow, his eyes travelled to the guitar beside the bed. He glanced at Nathanael that was still asleep and he daringly reached out for the guitar holding it in his hand, feeling the weight of it.

"Mmm what are you doing?" he jumped up startled feeling a kiss on his shoulder blade.

"Oh I'm sorry." Dean excused embarrassed, quickly putting the guitar down, but Nathanael chuckled and kissed his neck again nibbling his neck and down his shoulder.

"Its okay, can you play?"

"My dad said he would teach me but he… well he haven't."

"Want me to teach you some riffs?"

"Sure." Dean said and was about to turn around when Nathanael sat up behind him his chest pressed against Dean's back, guiding Dean how to hold the guitar and hand his hand on top of his.

"This is a C mayor." He murmured into Dean's neck and he shivered. "Mmm your good." Dean chuckled, "D mayor, C mayor, F mayor, G mayor. Ok mix them around a little." Dean felt a chuckled on his neck, "good but you can variant with you hand a little, you can go up and down and pluck the strings like this." soon Nathanael hummed, "I'm gonna do the accords and you can hit the strings." Nathanael started to hum then began to sing quietly. "With you I can sing every love song and they can't compare to you."

"Sounds good what song is that?"

"A new one." He murmured mysteries and Dean chuckled.

"Are you making me a mix tape?"

"Better." Nathanael chuckled, the guitar put away and they wrestled on the bed, Dean pinned Nathanael down and started to tickle him.

§

Before he even had the time to knock Nathanael opened the door, "I have something for you."

"Really?" he asked husky grinning wide and Nathanael winked at him dragging him in the door closing behind him, soon he was sited own on the couch that had seen better days, Nathanael pressed play and his voice came out the speakers, Dean listened and fell in love with the song not understanding why Nathanael was nervous until he sang, _freckles._ Dean blinked surprised and then looked up at Nathanael that bit his thumb, "you… your singing about… me?" he stuttered almost out and Nathanael nodded and Dean felt a flush. "You…like me?"

"More then like…" Dean had always tried to play it cool with Nathanael but the fact was that he was head over heels over this boy, he felt awkward and stupid just like… well a teenager. He felt a huge goofy smile spread on his face, looking love sick almost. "Glad you like."

¤

Nathanael was playing with his band when his cell went off. "Dean?" he question when he heard someone puke.

"Nathanael?"

"Yes" he chuckled. "You called me…"

"Right… I need u to pick me up. Fucking cops bashed the party, I'm hiding I need you to pick me up."

"Where are you?"

"Mapple street between first and third."

"I'm on my way."

"Thank you." He heard more puking and wrinkled his nose. The phone went dead and he looked at his band members.

"I'll be right back I'm just gonna pick up…"

"Your boyfriend." The drummer interrupted making kissing sounds. Nathanael rolled his eyes and chuckled he hurried out. He found Dean passed out cold on the street he lifted Dean up his heart hammering with fear what if he hadn't been so near by? Anyone could have hurt Dean killed him even he would have a serious talk with Dean how much booze he could actually drink.

¤

"Oh hi, I'm looking for this record or Led Zeppelin." Mary showed the cover and Nathanael's eyebrow crooked. She must have mistaken him from a worker in the cd store but she seemed nice and he didn't want to embarrass her. And he did know the store as the back of his hand.

"Your holding it in you hand." He replied amused.

"Ha ha a funny guy, no I accidentally broke the record when I went into my son's room…"

"Ah… spying on your kid?" he asked teasingly.

"No, yes… just that he's so secretive latently."

"All teenagers are secretive…"

"Yeah I know he's sixteen and all but I worry." She sighed sadly Nathanael took pity on her and put a hand on her shoulder briefly.

"Wait I'll get the record for you." Nathanael quickly found it and gave it to the woman that reminded him of someone, someone special to him he smiled at the lady.

"Thank you," she walked to the counter looking confused at him when he stood put looking through records she felt stupid as the manager came out selling the cd to her.

"Hi" Nathanael said brightly to Dean that entered the record store but then looked up wide eyed dragging him to leave with him. "Huh?"

"Dean?"

"Oh hey mom…" Dean dragged out slowly feeling his heart hammering. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just buying a cd… for Sam…"

"Oh." Dean smiled tightly, "well bye mom." he waved her off and she scowled at him pinched his cheek and was walking out but she turned around and said strictly.

"You better be home for supper!" Dean knew he was probably red.

"So I thought your little brother was eleven." Nathanael was frowning and Dean nudged them to leave the store, they walked down the street.

"Oh he is." Dean replied after awhile.

"I thought you only had one sibling."

"Yeah…"

"She said to me that her sixteen year old… your not sixteen right?" the last part low. Dean looked at him with a crinkle with his forehead looking at him amused.

"She said I was sixteen?" he chuckled, Nathanael breathed out in relief.

"Yes…"

"Whatever… so your place?" he offered winking. When they were inside Dean began to tug on Nathanael's cloths, and attach his neck.

"Wait, stop… I'm still at ease…" Nathanael's hand rested on Dean's arms stopping him but Dean rolled his eyes.

"Why?" he asked with a frown.

"You mom…"

"So…."

"Why did she say you were sixteen?" he questioned.

"C'mon you really want to talk about this rather go to bed?" the last part he murmured into Nathanael's neck that stopped him and pushed him gently but firmly back.

"I hardly even know you."

"Uhm… random… we known each other for five months now…" Dean said looking at Nathanael in disbelief.

"Yeah I know but I don't know you, sure I know what your favourite band is and how you like being touched, your movies, what liquor you like to drink but I don't know anything else, I don't know where you live, where you go to collage, never met your family well except your mom today…"

"C'mon, it's not like I know…"

"Your right I haven't told you anything, cuz you never asked me why is that?" Nathanael questioned looking into Dean's hazel eyes for answers that shrugged.

"Perhaps cuz its not important and that I'm not nosy?"

"Dean…"

"Nathanael c'mon just lets go to bed." Dean said trying to drag him to bed before it all would be too late.

"It's all that we do." He argued standing put not letting his lover drag him to bed because then he couldn't think straight at all.

"Problem with that?" he asked amused.

"Yeah." Dean's smile died out on him. "Watching a movie, talk its me that has to get that starting or we just end up in bed…"

"What is so wrong with that?" he asked a little sternly his arms going around himself in defence.

"Is that all we have? Sex? I mean… in the risk of sounding like a clingy needy girl. I think we have more then that, you know it so why even try to pretend that we don't have more then just a sexual attraction?" Dean sighed.

"Perhaps I don't tell you cuz I like some mystery." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Or your hiding something from me…"

"Yeah I am…" 

"Tell me."

"When I was seven… I really wanted a dog…" 

"Dean! Tell me."

"My family doesn't know about me being… well a sexual person that is drawn to hot people." He offered a wide smile that was fake, "I would appreciate you well… respecting that."

"Ah so I'm your dirty secret?"

"Not dirty in a bad way…"

"What else… Dean tell me… where do you go to school."

"High school."

"Excuse me?" Nathanael asked darkly suddenly, "Oh you're a senior."

"Next year."

"Excuse me."

"Next year I will be a senior."

"You are eighteen right… no you have to be or you wouldn't get into the club."

"Fake ID, I'm seventeen."

"Please say your gonna turn eighteen this year."

"Next year."

"I just turned seventeen… remember when you picked me up at that party?"

"Yeah…"

"It was my birthday party."

"You were sixteen when I first meet you!"

"Yeah…"

"WHY the hell did you never tell me that you were just sixteen?!"

"You never asked!"

"That's the fucking lamest excuse I've ever heard! Don't you get that this will ruin my career!"

"Shut up, its not like anybody knows expect Cassie and she won't tell."

"She's a freaking reporter!"

"She wouldn't tell cuz she knows what I do with guys are personal."

"Guys?" Dean just clenched his jaw, "never mind doesn't matter I can't se you anymore."

"Please you're not that much older then me." 

"I'm nineteen gonna be twenty in less of four months."

"Yeah and I eighteen in ten."

"It's fucking illegal. You have no idea how much fucking trouble you can get me into."

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it for fuck sake Dean…"

"You will never se me again, if we cross path we just act like we don't know each other. That's it. Your fucking career is safe and sound. Goodbye."

"Dean wait…"

"Screw you."

"No I'm not just gonna…"

"What?! I'm not the only one that has to worry, I don't want my family to know what I do on my personal time." he said then scornful, "its not we even are together. I'm walking so let me go now." Dean left the apartment shaking somewhat.

¤

Dean sat at the coffee shop with Dennis a buddy of his, Dean grinned and threw his head back and laughed loud. Dennis leaned forward and whispered a dirty joke in his ear and Dean went all red. His eyes went up and he saw Nathanael there narrowing down his eyes at him looking pissed. He felt a kick in the gut, Nathanael turned away and walked over the street and Dean looked down his mood changing.

§

"Your sure about this Dean?"

"Of course, I'll get you in." They walked into the house party, he was drunk as hell in less of two hours and listened as bands started to play in the living room. Then he froze when he saw Nathanael go there, "let's go." He tugged Dennis and Andy's arms.

"What?! Why! Its Dark Raven! Dude their so cool! You have to like pay loads of cash of watching them play!"

"I'm leaving." Dean snorted annoyed at Dennis, "coming?" he asked Andy that was very loyal to him.

"C'mon Dean its Black Raven…" Dean felt betrayed like hell and pushed his way through the crowed from the corner from his eyes he saw that Nathanael saw him. He stumbled out the hall into to the door, he must have passed out cold because he woke up on a bed. His vision blurry, "Dean dude you okay?"

"Yeah… are we in the house?"

"Yeah, I carried you up stairs you hit the door pretty bad… funny but… well it was funny. Someone opened the door just as you stumbled into it."

"Oh."

"Is he awake?" his eyes dragged to the door seeing blurry.

"Dude you're the guy from Black Raven!"

"Yeah… why don't you step outside for a second?"

"Sure."

"Andy!" but Andy already left him.

"You okay?"

"Huh?"

"Are. You. Okay?"

"I think so…"

"Good then you can stand me yelling at you."

"For what!"

"You're just a spoiled brat."

"Excuse me?"

"I grew up poor, I lived on my own since I was fifteen! I'm not gonna let your stupid mouth destroy everything I've worked for the past ten years!"

"What! I haven't told anyone about anything." Dean argued standing up to fast because he swaged and almost fell backwards.

"Don't give me that shit. I should have known that you were just a fucking kid!"

"Woah! You don't wanna go there."

"Fuck you! You should have told me! Now your in verge of ruin everything just keep your fucking mouth shut!"

"I've never said anything asshole! Leave me the fuck alone." Dean shouted trying to stumble out the room but Nathanael yanked his arm.

"Yeah I will, you better fucking shut up about everything."

"Like I want to talk!"

"Just keep your damn mouth shut."

"Fuck you." Dean snarled pissed yanking his arm free and stumbled out the room.

¤

"C'mon Dean!"

"I'm not in the mood."

"You can't stay in bed forever!"

"Leave me alone Cassie." He turned the radio on hearing Nathanael's new single, heartbreaker he threw the radio out, that bastard he twisted everything that it was his fault it wasn't his fault. The whole new fucking record was about him, how he lied how he deseed how cruel he was.

"Dean!" she shouted as the radio smashed.

¤

"Sammy c'mon don't be angry with me."

"You a big stupid… butt!" Dean rolled his eyes. "I mean it! Everybody hates me now!"

"Sammy it's not my fault… its not even about me people just…"

"Don't lie, Hazel eyes is about you!" Dean felt his eyes burn, "I hate you!"

"Please Sammy don't say that, I'm sorry that they are mean to you but…"

"I never want to se you again!" Sam ran up the stairs and the door was slammed Dean squeezed shut his eyes.

¤

Nathanael breathed out nervously, he screw up badly. He always blamed Dean for blabbing his mouth or even Cassie never in his life did he think that it was Joey the bartender. His so called friend. He told Joey everything about everything he was so fucking stupid now he lost Dean, in rage he threw his guitar into the wall.

¤

_I know I've hurt you bad, I know that by the way you walk, but let me make it up to you, please babe I know my pride got away, don't wake away, stay just stay, I gotto to take care of you, just let me take care of you, baby please I'm begging you like a mad man take me back and I'll make it up to you. So baby please tell me that you will come back to me, cuz there's no doubt in my mind that you and me are a fucking perfect. I will take care of you, so baby please take me back. _

Dean looked at Nathanael as he sang looking straight into his eyes Dean looked away, _don't let resentment be our fall, don't let your pride break us apart, baby just take me back. Baby I will take care of you. Please freckles take me back._ Dean's eyes darted up on the stage feeling his eyes burn even more he blinked turning away drying his tears that wanted to spill and stamped out the bar.

"Dean!" he heard Nathanael call.

"Fuck you, you can't just let our problems in one fucking song. You have no right dragging me into there."

"C'mon Dean don't be such a…"

"Don't be a what? Brat? That was you said, I'm just a brat right? A spoiled brat that knows nothing. Just a kid that can't even…"

"I'm sorry okay but they…"

"The fucking paper wrote a fucking story about us, fine that you tell something but not about me! You had no right fucking trashing me on fucking TV! Fucking TV! You fucking said my fucking name! It didn't take people around here to know it was me! You have any idea what I've been gone through the past eight months? Huh? People fucking trashed my car! My little brother got bullied in school cuz his big brother was a faggot, a bitch to ´dark raven´, a groupie! My mom cried her self to sleep wondering what she did wrong by me! My dad fucking have made my life a hell, half of my friends wants nothing to do with me. I've lost everything because of you! You have no right ever saying my name ever again I want nothing to do with you!"

"Dean… I'm sorry." He said it with so much regret, it was no excuse for what he done on the tour, it had been Patrick the bassist that told him the truth after he shared bed with a handful with groupies one night. He told him that he over heard Joey talk, he felt so horrible but he had been so freaking in love with Dean still was but Dean broke his heart. It made him bitter like hell because he never been so freaking in love before, when he found out that it wasn't Dean that was the one that leaked information he grew even more bitter then pissed. Now broken.

"Sorry it's not enough," Dean sneered out, he would never admit it but Nathanael had made him cry several night. He had felt horrible for lying about his age for never telling him, but then Nathanael had accused him of things he hadn't done. Called him in the middle of the night drunk as hell accusing him for using him.

"Let me make it up to you. I can set things straight…"

"Really want to help me?"

"Yes."

"Tell the press it's not me. That you just accidentally said my name that it was someone else, that I was just a friend to you that it's all a misunderstanding. And perhaps my mom won't have to cry every night." Dean cried out his tears dropping, "You know what it's like having your father telling he's fucking disappointed at you? Huh? That my little brother that saw me as his hero, now things low of me? You destroyed my life I hate you." He cried out not caring who heard him in the middle of the street. Even if it was empty.

"Dean I…"

"If you say sorry I swear to got I will punch you, just tell the world I wasn't the one. Then stay out of my life." He left.

¤

Dean shut off the TV looking at his mom that was sad, his father looked at him "Dean?"

"Yes sir." He replied shaky, feeling a heavy stone in his stomach. Last week he graduated and he felt more lost then he ever done in his entire life, he was scared. Scared that his family would hate him even more.

"Is that truth?"

"What?"

"You just got caught in the middle of this or did you ask this of him?"

"What?"

"Honey… its no secret that you've been depressed…"

"Mom…"

"Its just break my heart…"

"Stop okay! I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry!" he screamed the top of his lungs. "I'm sorry that I failed you both I'm sorry that your disappointed at me, I'm sorry that I was stupid enough to fall in love and especially in a guy I'm so fucking sorry okay! But I've tried everything! I'm sorry that people are bulling Sam, I'm sorry their giving you hell dad, I'm sorry mom that you cry every night. I'm sorry that I even am alive! I'm sorry okay!"

"Dean." His mom sobbed. His father looking at him pained.

"If I could I would turn back time, I would never have gone into that bar in the first place, I'm sorry I'm such a freak, that I've never fitted into this family, I'm sorry that I'm the black sheep." He was in panic tears falling, screaming as his lungs were trying to breath he saw black spots. He turned away and ran when he saw their tears. He ran out the door ignoring their calls for him he just ran out the street never hearing the car, just feeling pain and the sensations of flying before a hard slam in his head and everything went black.

§

"I'm sorry mrs Winchester but he's in a coma, I can't be sure if he will ever wake up. And I can't do another surgery."

"Why not?" 

"I've been a doctor a very long time, so I know when the person is strong and has a will to live… I don't know how to say it nicely, if I put your son under the knife again he won't make it. He just wont fight on his own. He's given up, if I just stop the machine he will die, he should be breathing on his own but wont."

"Oh god." John hugged his wife close.

§

Sam sat by his brother's bed, "I'm sorry I've been mean, please don't leave me Dean." He dried his tears sobbing. He heard a gasp and turned to se Nathanael "what are you doing here?! It's your fault he's laying here!" Sam screamed out angry and filled with hatred. Nathanael ignored Sam shaky he reached out for Dean's broken body.

"Oh god Dean, please Dean don't die on me." He begged he clasped Dean's hand the other hand touching Dean's cheek, he had a bandage around his head and cast on both of his legs, and right arm.

"Go!" he looked at Sam

"I'm sorry…"

"Go away! If you just let my brother be nothing of this would have happened!"

"I'm sorry kid." He got up drying his tears walking out ignoring the crashing of Dean's parents, and ran out of the hospital and puked outside in the bushes.

§

"We can't afford that hospital even if we take a second loan on the house." John argued with the doctor that nodded.

"Its okay mr Winchester, its already paid for." 

"What?"

"Yes a mr Raven was here, your son is being transfer to the best hospital in the country." The doctor almost beamed. John Winchester sighed scratching his beer, Dean had been in a coma for over four months already.

§

"I know what you have done to my son." Mary said tear eyed to Nathanael that froze in his spot, "I know how you broke his heart how you then accused him. Have any idea how hard it is for a mother seeing her son in pain? I know you come here every week when we are working, I'm grateful for that you are paying for the hospital bills but don't let for any second that I will forget how you hurt my son."

"mrs Winchester…"

"Shouldn't you be on tour?"

"We propounded for two more months…"

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Dean's at critical state I just…" Mary sighed.

"From what I hear your talented, and I know Dean wouldn't want you here." Mary saw the flinch, "he would want you on the road doing your thing." Mary sat down on the chair stroking Dean's cheek. "Go." Nathanael left.

¤

Dean gritted his teeth hard in pain "c'mon I know you can do this."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Dean you have to or you will be stuck in that wheelchair." Dean just looked darkly at the physical therapist that wouldn't give up on him.

"Dean your parents are here…."

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to se them!"

"Okay mr Winchester."

"Don't look at me like that." He grunted out angry.

"Like what? Oh you mean in disappointment, Dean they love you."

"They can't stand seeing me like this. And I can't look them in the eye after everything…"

"You were in a coma for almost a year I think they got to progress the fact your gay."

"I'm not gay. I'm a…"

"Whatever that you had a relationship with Nathanael. I mean I saw Nathanael talk to your parents a couple of times sometimes even laughing… showing pictures…"

"You're lying"

"No I'm not."

"There is now way in hell that…"

"It's the truth Dean, sure it was frosty between them the first couple of months but after the mayor surgery of your spine they got close." Dean snorted.

¤

"What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure you are alright. You look good."

"Well write a song about it."

"Dean."

"Leave Nathanael."

"No"

"No? I can just call for the doctor."

"I'm paying for all of this so…"

"Well… fuck off." He tried to say it heated but it came lame, he felt weak and bitter. The bitterness killing him he was not bitter he was god going guy not like this he hated himself.

"Dean you were in a coma for nine months. I have been taking care of you so could I at least get to stay a little while?" his voice so calming and smooth Dean could se that Nathanael was struggling, with what he didn't know.

"Whatever." He grumbled and felt a hand on him and shook it of and realised what the struggle had been about Nathanael had fought himself from not touching him but failed, somehow it warmed his heart. He looked down then up again "what do you want to talk about."

"Going to collage… well when your feeling better?"

"Not going to collage period."

"Why is that?"

"Perhaps because I don't like school." Dean replied bored, wincing as he tried to make himself comfortable, Nathanael fixed his pillow and sat down beside him.

"Ah okay, the band went on tour… I've been in Europe even Japan."

"Really?"

"Yeah I can show you if you want tapes."

"Sure." Dean replied, truthfully he was exited, he wanted to se how well it went for the band because the band members were great, they were nice to him even when they didn't have to be. "Still have your apartment?"

"Yeah," Nathanael chuckled, "bought a house in L.A and NY."

"That's good."

"Yeah." There was a silence, "there's a hidden motive why I'm here."

"And that is."

"Your parents want to talk to you." Dean looked away, "there's a plastic doctor in L.A that wants to se you. He can fix your scars."

"I like my scars."

"No you don't."

"What I'm not pretty with them?" he patted his eyelashes. Nathanael shook his head.

"That scar on your shoulder is damaging your muscular you know that, he can fix it."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"I'm to tired to care."

"Good. You will stay with me to in recovery…" 

"Whatever."

§

"This is your ´crib´?" he snorted, feeling that bitterness again. Did Nathanael get this crib of writing hateful songs about him?

"Yes, albums selling will get ya money." Nathanael replied and pushed the wheelchair into the house. "This is going to be your room se its close to the bathroom and kitchen. Push this button a tad a here we have plasma TV popping up from the headboard… Dean c'mon…" he lifted Dean up on the bed that winced. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." He hissed angry, "can I have some privacy?"

"Sure, I'll be close by so you can…"

"I'm fine."

"Sure but just in case…" Dean closed his eyes biting back then looked at him.

"I'm sorry I know I'm a pain in the ass. Thank you for well letting me stay…"

"Your not a pain in the ass Dean, never. I wouldn't have it any other way I want you to stay here with me." The hidden words again Dean nodded and closed his eyes. "I'll let you rest."

¤

It was winter and it was cold as hell, Dean stared at Nathanael that was tuning the guitar. He was still living with Nathanael he had talked to his family everything was forgiven but it still hurt. He sighed, he had started to work in Nathanael's band as a assistant. He couldn't do any heavy lifting because his right arm shoulder blade muscular was damaged, he waited for long to fix that scar. His left hip still gave him trouble sometimes when he walked to long, or when it was about to rain he called his hip weather channel.

Thanksgiving, had passed for two weeks ago his parents had been over his whole family that meant grandparents from both sides. Sure enough it had been awkward but his grandma from his mother side was one cool chick she just asked, honey are you still gay? If so I have a friends which grandson is gay to. He had began laughing loud. Everyone offered a smile keeping up with new topics to talk about, his grandma winked at him as Nathanael seemed jealous.

As said his grandma was a cool chick she had given him proof that Nathanael still liked him.

"Kiss me." Dean said looking at Nathanael that looked up surprised but stood up and kissed him. "So I still felt that did you?" he asked.

"Yes." Nathanael replied honestly, yes in deed did he feel that.

"Ok,"

"Ok what?"

"I will take you back." Dean offered nonchalant.

"It's a start." Nathanael murmured into Dean's lips.

THE END

26may 07


	2. The son of

**Title: The son of. **

¤

The sand storm was getting on his nerves, his body was damp with sweat and old blood. He cracked his head to the side, hearing a snap on each side of tense muscular. His skin dark golden and burned, he felt bone tired and doped his hand into the bowl with water to rinse his hands. He quickly drew his sword as he heard a quiet sound of a footstep. "Cratos is that your way to greet a friend?" the tone teasing in a flirtatious way.

"Nathanael, you're here." The surprise dripping from his tone, Nathanael just smirked predatory advancing him.

"Of course, wanted to make sure you are not badly wounded." Cratos gestured to his body tired.

"As you se I'm not harmed badly, but many of my men are." He sighed sadly, his eyes dropping down on the sand the wind hitting the tent harder as the storm passed.

"Pity." The tone bored almost a yawn.

"At least pretend to care." He scowled as he backed further into the tent dropping on the pillows where he slept, Nathanael pushed him gently but firmly back his intentions clear.

"I don't, just you." Nathanael said honestly before claming his mouth.

……….

Dean sat up with a gasp, he looked around him in the darkness. It was the fifth dream he had the past two weeks, he rubbed his eyes glancing at his father that was snoring on the other bed. He dropped back with a sigh allowing his eyes to drop again.

§

"Dean snap out of it." Dean looked up from his breakfast greasy burger and a coke, he blinked and looked into his fathers eyes, "what's with you? Lately you've been acting weird I don't like it."

"Sorry sir." He murmured eating slowly his breakfast as if it was hard for him to even get a bite, he wasn't hungry anymore which was a big warning sign he loved food, not loved he worshiped food. Any chance he could he would stuff his mouth full and some more with food so that he barley could take a bite was definitely a worrier. "I'm just… tired." He got out slowly.

"Can't sleep?" Dean didn't reply, "this is serious if your not sleeping your not sharp, if you ain't sharp you'll get hurt in the job. So tell me why aren't you sleeping." His father was right, if he wasn't the top of his game he would fail at the job which could damage his father, even cost his fathers life.

"I… I'm having… dreams."

"What kind of dreams? Dreams about the jobs, what?"

"No… about… a war… I dunno perhaps I'm watching to much TV." He joked smiling nothing can bother me smile but his father just looked at him sharply clearing telling him he wasn't buying any of his bull shit.

"Just as long you keep sharp I won't bother you, but if this continues…"

"I know dad."

¤

Dean panted his body sweating, his body sticking to the sheets as he was trashing on the bed grunting out in pain. "WAKE UP DAMMIT." John screamed of the top of his lungs, for the past two hours had he tried to wake up Dean with everything thinkable. Then Dean cried out that name again, Nia a name he been screaming for the last past hours.

As Dean woke up he panted and looked straight at his father. "What?"

"You were dreaming."

"Oh"

"Oh? I've tried to wake you up for the past few hours."

¤

_Cratos stirred and jumped slightly, "Nathanael. How… never mind old friend I have given up trying to figure out you." _

_"Such a shame, I see you enjoyed… company." He said gesturing to the two females on each arm. "Better that then two males then I would have gotten jealous." _

_"Jealous? Now you mock me. Leave me be I'm tired I have a big battle tomorrow." _

_"That's why I'm here, ladies leave." The two females woke up and took one hard look at him and they hurried out crying that he was Haden's son, evil to the core. "Do you think so? That I am son of Haden?" _

_"Yes." He replied truthfully. _

_"Still you don't scream." _

_"I fear not death, I pray to Ares he will give me strength for my war." _

_"Is that so? You believe in Zeus? A man with thunders?" Nathanael asked it while dragging the sheet of Cratos body that shivered the heat in the air was hard and Nathanael brought more heat. "I will give to you the world, come with me Cratos." _

_"I will never leave my men I will fight with them until everyone last is gone…" _

_  
"Then I'll prey that they all die." _

_"Don't say such things! I am their general! Stop that, I'm too exhausted." He tried to battle Nathanael off that wouldn't budge but bit his neck hard marking him. They spoke into each others lips their eyes locked at each others. _

_"One day I will stop ask and take you with me with force." _

_"I prey that they will never come old friend. Do you remember when I first lay eyes on you?" _

_"You were five." _

_  
"Ever since that you've been following me, later in my manhood you laid in my bed. you wouldn't allow me to take Nia as my wife." _

_"She's a whore." _

_"Stop saying that! She is beautiful… what if I fall in love with her?!" _

_"I will then rip her." _

_  
"You say such things and I want to make you leave and never return. But when your gone I ache inside and out. This flesh burns for you, my soul cries for you even when your tong is filled with poison. What spell do you have over me?" _

_"None. You want me because you want too, I saw you in your mothers womb I left… the underworld. For you, I saw you and knew. Its you I will give the world to." _

_"Your mistaken, I have given my loyalty to Nia…"_

_"And still you share bed with whores and me." _

_"What does that make you?" Nathanael took a hard grip on him. _

_"Do not anger me." _

_"Leave." _

_"You will ache." _

_"Don't mock me." Cratos growled angry as Nathanael smirked at him. "Then I will ache, but I will not hear your poison tong any longer." _

_"I refuse to let you go." Nathanael said darkly and kissed him brutal. _

_………._

Dean sat up gasping, his father entered with two coffee's "we're calling Bobby."

"No."

"It's not up for discussion." Dean looked down in defeat. He laid down closing his eyes. When he opened them he jumped startled, he reached for his knife under the pillow but was pinned down.

"Hello Dean." There was that smirk Dean recognized.

"Christo!" Dean growled and Nathanael's lips tugged up and then threw his head back laughing in mockery, "what are you demon!"

"I'm Nathanael, and I've come for you." Then Dean was kissed he tried to fight but gave into the kiss, something in him burst and he gripped Nathanael's shoulder to keep him there rather then to push him away. As the kiss broke Dean craved for more he tried to bring him down for a kiss again but Nathanael spoke, "still beautiful. Your still blond, but hazel eyes instead of brown, golden pale then golden dark. Not as buff but that's okay." Dean blinked.

"Did you just insult me?" Dean snorted he pulled his t-shirt up showing his flat stomach with outlines of muscular. "Se this?"

"Yes I do. Its not much. You were buffer, like I said that's okay, your cock on the other had must not have changed or we might have problems. Just kidding I would work with it." Dean's mouth fell open, he let Nathanael peek down his boxers seeing Nathanael do a hmm and a shrug. "Its okay." Dean made a loud sound of being offended, his dick was good… no its was damn near perfect! Then Nathanael laughed at him. "Its good, don't worry, but you were bigger last time… everything about you were bigger. Well at least your not short. Not that you were… not as many scars thats good."

"Hey… wait… get the fuck of me!" Dean tried to push him off but it would have been easier to get a walrus to roll then to get Nathanael off him. "get off! This is assault!"

"Really? You like it."

"No I don't!"

"No?" Dean followed Nathanael's eyes to his hard groin and he flushed hard, "so… you were saying?"

"I'm not Cratos, he died some…how…"

"You don't remember?" 

"No."

"Know why you've been having dreams about your soul lately?" Dean didn't ask but looked at him for answers, "he died five months to his twenty fifth birthday, so five months ago you started to have dreams. Today is Cratos birthday. Happy birthday. I've come here to give you a gift." Dean looked wide eyed when Nathanael started to pull his shirt off, then grinned at him. "Here." Dean looked at the necklace then looked at Nathanael, "it was yours, I took care of it for you." Dean reached for it his fingers stroked the talisman.

He looked at Nathanael, "thank you… I thought… I lost in the fire…"

"You did, you dropped it at the stairwell I found it. So there ya go. Happy birthday." Dean put it around his neck it had been his mothers a protecting talisman. She given it to him the night before her death making him promise to never take it off, but when he ran with Sam down the stairwell it have been ripped off his neck.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, I will give you a better gift for you in nine days. When your birthday is, twenty-five how does it feel?" Dean's brow twitched, was it his birthday in nine days? "what ya want? The world?"

"Dude lay off. Wait… where the hell is my father?"

"In this room." Dean's heart hammered and Nathanael laughed again. "Don't worry he can't se or hear us. Your sleeping at the moment."

"But… it feels real."

"It is real we're in another dimension. We can fuck and no trace will be on you…"

"No thank you." He tried to push him away again but failed he sighed in defeat dropping back on his back. Then he felt a lick on his neck, his eyes fluttered.

"Sure?"

"Yes" he breathed out shaky. But it was a lie, he wanted more. He needed more he stretched his neck to the side humming in pleasure.

"It doesn't sound like a yes to me…"

"Mmmm" he murmured his hand resting on Nathanael's firm ass and his eyes snapped open this wasn't a girl! This was a demon of some sort! He had to fight it! "STOP IT!" he growled.

"Spoil sport." Dean almost smiled as Nathanael pouted and crossed his arms then grinned wickedly leaning down for a kiss and Dean blinked and growled.

"Who the hell are you?"

"The man of your dreams."

"The truth."

"The man of you memories."

"Nathanael!!"

"You're quite demanding… I like it." Dean found it amusing that he was so playful but pushed that away.

"You said to Cratos that you saw him in his mothers womb. That you left the underworld for him so why him? Why did you keep on visiting him? Why not just take him huh? Why come for me? Why me?"

"So many questions, it's a turn off." Then Nathanael grinned at him, "a lie nothing you say is a turn off. My big sister saw you actually she showed me you, you would be the one I'd give the world too. I came first to kill you, I wouldn't share my power, but when I saw you playing I knew it was the truth. It's our curse, love. But its not… good love it's a slighter dark love"

"Obsession, possession, the dark side we see as love."

"Yes… I never saw you only your soul."

"So I could have been born fat and ugly and you still love me?"

"Sad but true." Nathanael chuckled, "like said I love you so of course I would come back for you. But then you were murdered. I never got the time to take you, then I thought you'd be in hell and I could claim you. But of course did the good people take your soul away from hell and kept you from be reborn… until now."

"Murdered? By who? One of my men?"

"No, by a whore."

"Who?"

"Your whore to a wife." He said with so much hatred that it made Dean's stomach flip.

"She's in hell right?" Nathanael grinned wickedly.

"Yes" he said darkly. Dean shivered.

"Your torturing her… aren't you?" his voice suddenly raspy he could almost hear her scream in torment.

"Yes. I tore her apart when I found you. I stripped her flesh from her bones I made her suffer to the end and keep at it, I have hell dogs ripping her to pieces. She feel it all every chew every bite." Dean wanted to puke, he gagged. "She deserved it, who was she to take you away!" Dean saw the eyes set on fire and Dean gasped.

"I'm here now." 

"Yes" he replied more calmly. "Your reborn and here I am, unfortunely the good shield you from me until five months ago that is."

"Why did they stop?"

"They didn't I found them and killed them."

"How many have you killed for me?"

"Thousands." Dean blinked, there were so much blood on his hands, "I can't wait until you die and expect you to go to hell, they would probably take you again. Can't have that now can we?"

"See I'm not Cratos I…"

"Didn't you listen to me? Its your soul I want."

"Its mine." Dean argued like they were arguing over a toy.

"Not for long." Before Dean could protest his mouth was on his and he was lost in a world of passion. It hurt like hell, the thrust brutal almost, he groaned in pain and pleasure trying to get away as he tried to keep Nathanael inside forever. The passion and lust were not missed by them. His legs tighten as he cried out as he came, his body shaking as Nathanael continued to move inside of him. When Nathanael filled him up there was a rush of adrenaline that exploded inside of him and he cried out for more.

"FUCK!" he shouted as he came.

"You need to feed now." He blinked dazed, "don't worry freckles I will return for you." Dean tried to make a grab for him but he was gone and he felt hollow. He blinked and saw his father sit in front of him with a cloth looking worried.

"Dean, we have to figure this out. You've been out of it for nine days."

"I'm hungry."

¤

_Cratos left the tent walking wincing, his ass was on fire. He froze seeing his wife standing outside the tent, "who was that?" _

_"No one."he replied quickly._

_"You shared your bed with a man!" _

_"Its not unusual many men share bed to strengthen the ties between them." _

_"Yes I know. But the thing you shared bed with was no man. A demon is what he is!" _

_"Demon? What is that? Your not Greek he's the son of Hades but…" _

_"He's the son of Demogorgon, not Hades! He wants your soul!" _

_"Don't be ridiculous, don't put shame on us." _

_"God will punish you." _

_"You pray to one god your people. The gods will be jealous you must be careful of Zeus will strike you." _

_"I don't believe in your gods." He slapped her. When she dropped on the ground he looked at his hand in terror. _

_"Nia… Nia I'm sorry my love I don't know what came over me." _

_"The demon is what came over you! I will not be treated like a dog! But as an equal!" _

_"Nia I'm sorry! Come back!" he started to ran after her when he saw Nathanael grip his arm. _

_  
"Let the whore go." _

_"Release me." Nathanael let him go and Cratos looked at him, "she is right. I have changed. I become like my father hard and cold." _

_"You're the general of course your hard and cold. Now come to bed with me." _

_"No. I will not!" _

_"Sure?" Cratos looked into the destert where Nia had ran, "come with me." _

_"Just for tonight." _

_……….. _

Dean groaned in pain his hand was resting over his bruised ribs he bit his lower lip in pain as he pushed himself up trying to get more comfortable. He lifted his feet's up and saw black spots, his lip quirked up thinking about a certain grin when he heard a husky voice say, "hey beautiful."

"Don't fucking pop up like that!" Dean scowled but felt a flush of embarrassment and groaned holding his ribs in pain, Nathanael kissed his temple he felt a fire inside of him. "Go." He moaned as he stretched his legs out on the uncomfortable couch, he wanted to have his pervy thought to himself and not a certain person there while he thought about him. His eyes fluttered a little as Nathanael's cheek pressed against his and offered to him was a red apple.

"Want a bite?" Nathanael's voice husky and seducing.

"Is this suppose to be funny?" Dean asked trying to be cold but his lip tugged up into a crooked grin.

"A little, your smiling." Nathanael breathed out into his ear, pulling the cover off Dean that shot him a look. "Here take a bite and all knowledge of everything will come to you." He mocked, "c'mon I know you wanna."

"Don't want anything from you." Now that was a complete lie. 

"Your sure?" he asked darkly, "I can offer you the world."

"Just give me the freaking apple." He grunted taking the red apple sinking his teeth in it the juice dripping on his chin, Nathanael was quick to lick it and Dean felt that fire again. It shouldn't be like this, he shouldn't feel such an attraction to him. "If you wanted a taste from my apple you could have asked."

"I just want to taste you."

"I told you, I'm not gay." Dean said a little heated but mostly freaked, Nathanael just grinned amused. He gasped as a hand stroked him over the jeans. That fire again that attraction, dammit!

"You were saying? I think this count. C'mon Dean you know attraction. You want me I want you its very simple, now c'mon take me." Nathanael was suddenly stretched over the leg in a dramatically pose as he said the last with a huge grin.

"Get off the bed moron." Dean laughed loud but quickly choked it down as Nathanael looked at him that certain way.

"You're no fun."

"Stop that, stop pouting stop looking at me like that."

"Why?" Nathanael asked husky licking his lips and Dean felt something tighten he wiggled uncomfortable and hissed.

"Just… my dad will be back soon."

"I know when he comes back and he won't be back for 34minutes more. I can make those 34 minuets very good for you." Nathanael said in a sing song voice. Dean tried hard to be serious and inhaled shaky.

"Listen, I don't know what you are… who you are but… I know we had this… thing. In the past… in past life but…"

"Dean, Dean, Dean I've been waiting for you for a very long time… 2271 years to be accurate. I told you this many times and every time we end up in bed."

"Creepy, you've been stalking me." He tried to sound confident but failed, he swallowed hard the apple gone suddenly and his eyes widen, "what the hell are you?" Nathanael chuckled. "Christo." Nathanael didn't flinch at all like he didn't do the other times.

"I'm Nathanael and I'm here for you." He straddled him and rolled his hips and Dean gasped, "I lost you long ago I wont let that happen again,"

"Shut up," Dean gasped gripping Nathanael's hips his hips wanted to buckle up but it hurt to move. His breath changed he didn't care about reason until Nathanael started to unbutton his pants, he kneeled down his mouth covered his, "no we…" that fire again. That burning fire inside of him burned. Soon his blood boiled his body became damp with sweat, he was on fire he gasped his body wanted to move but Nathanael held him down. His mouth on him and Dean's eyes half closed looking at Nathanael and threw his head back crying out. Everything went black and while, and blue. He panted wildly and Nathanael straddled him again grinning down at him.

"Still think it's in the past?" Dean blinked daze looking down because he saw his pants were closed and zipped his shit tugged down. Then his lips were pressed against him. The kiss was sweet, almost addictive no it was addictive. Even if he was on fire there was something inside of him that felt at peace at last, feeling calm. He gripped on to him hard wanting to keep that feeling forever, then he moved away he made a mue of protest trying to tug him down again. "Sorry freckles." Then he was gone and something inside of him snapped.

"NO!" come back come back his soul screamed, he tried to make a grab and the pain was unbearable he screamed in pain.

John slammed the door open hearing his son's scream, he ran to his son reaching out for him. John hissed loudly, his hands red and fuming he took one quick look at Dean and ran to the bathroom filling the tub with ice cold water and ran to the kitchen purring the big bucket of ice into the bath, he gritted his teeth lifting Dean up it wasn't Dean's weight he had problem with it was the fire. The heat. He dropped Dean into the bath the water screaming in a protest a thick smoke came from the water and Dean screamed a scream that put a terror into John's heart. "Christo!!" he screamed again but his son didn't react just screamed he touched the water seeing it boil he pulled the plug out ran out the room and filled the bucket with ice ignoring the scared faces of people that must heard that scream.

He purred the bucket of ice on to Dean that roared at him his eyes dark suddenly his eyes rolled back and started to shake his body becoming cool John held on to his son hard praying that he wouldn't loose his son. Not like this. Then Dean's eye snapped open staring at him strangely like he was a stranger and not his father. Dean started to talk a languish that John didn't know, he heard the name Nia, Nathanael come out. Then he heard a Greek ancient word spill from Dean's lips. John knew that would it mean damnation long ago when Dean had been a little boy he found a book in ancient Greek searching for clues about the demon but came nowhere.

"I don't understand you dammit!" John cried out desperate as he could hear by Dean's tone he was asking him questions. "I don't understand you Dean come back!"

"Dean?" John felt his heart drop. He tilted his head to the side and spoke slowly, "Dean, I don't know that name."

"Who are you." 

"I am Cratos son Adrastos."

"Leave my son now!"

"I fear… Where am I? Is this the underworld?"

"No this is USA America, United State's ring a bell?" Cratos shook his head, "why are you in my son?"

"I remember now…" there was fear in his voice. "Why did you wife give birth to me! You do not know of what you have done! I am Cratos general of an army."

"Your talking about my son! Your in my sons body! Nia was your wife right?"

"You know of Nia? She was my wife, she murdered me."

"Sad to hear but leave my son now." 

"You don't understand, your not Greek… I am Cratos general, my wife murdered me by orders of the gods, as Nathanael… you serve him? You serve Nathanael?"

"No who the hell is Nathanael!"

"He's the doom of human kind. He's the son of Demogorgon, I did not know this, If I fear is true, your son has already meet him, it brought me back from the rounds, you see the gods trapped me into the round. That my soul wouldn't return to earth, it seems I did anyhow. I am your son… Dean, I am his soul he is me."

"Who is Demogorgon?" Cratos began to pant.

"You should ask of me what Demogorgon is." He gripped John's arm hard, "kill your son now before time runs out and my soul perhaps will be saved."

"I don't care about your soul I care about my son!"

"Your son is I! I am the soul of the body I am Dean! I got reborn I am the memories of his past he is me as I am him! You warrior of gods must kill me before he claim's me. For I am weak for his power." The words getting more slurry as he panted louder in pain. "He has been here I feel him… he's near by. Kill me now!"

"NO!" John said as Dean's body started to shake violently like he was having a seizures, "please god!" he prayed then Dean's body became limp and his lower lip started to tremble.

"Daddy?" the sound sounded so pathetic and scared, John looked at his son.

"Dean?"

"Daddy." Dean looked at him scared, "I remember! Oh god I remember." John helped Dean off the tub quickly rapping him in towels and helped him to the couch, he helped Dean take of the shirt seeing the black bruises on Dean's ribs. He bandaged up Dean while Dean was rambling, "it was ancient Greece it was a war with another country. I was a general, I see their blood on my hands. So much blood… their heads… laying on the sand. Pallas oh god Pallas my friend he died I was too late it was my fault if I just hadn't listen to him… oh god… I was dead… I was dead for so long…"

"Dean listen to me we're gonna go to Bobby, I called him while I was out to get supplies he found something a chest he's trying to crack it open apparently inside will be a book to all of our answers."

"The chest of the underworld."

¤

"John Dean, about time you two got here." They nodded as a reply entering both drinking the whisky that was spiked with holy water. John followed Bobby glancing at Dean that looked down the entire time. He was pale with black circles under his eyes. Dean froze by the door staring at the chest Bobby looked at it with a deep frown, "it's giving me the creeps, I can't crack it open."

As a response Dean walked to the chest, his thumbs pressing two symbols which made a lock move around and he pulled out the tong of a creature that popped out he cut his finger with it, "Dean!" John gripped Dean's hand that shrugged him off and dropped the blood into the whole and pressed the tong into the whole turning it and the chest opened and as soon as it did it gave a scream from hell. Of souls in torment. There was so much evil coming from the chest that it hurt to breathe. Dean backed away stumbling.

Bobby lifted the book up seeing the same lock the book felt way to heavy to bear, it was heavy for his soul. The book was wearing his soul down making him feel dull and numb. All joy disappeared all feeling of calm and being at peace. Jumpy he opened the book seeing that it was in a languish not created by man, Dean pushed him and spat into the book and the text changed. "What the fuck is going on!"

"It's the book of the underworld. Their bible." Bobby swallowed hard hearing the dead tone in Dean's tone. "I'm gonna lay down." He stumbled out of the room.

Dean sat down on the couch he closed his eyes for a second and jumped. "fuck!" he cried out seeing Nathanael sit beside him comfortable, "they will know you're here." He spoke hard and hushed.

"No they wont," Nathanael spoke in all knowingly, "I see you opened the chest, good for you."

"Go to hell."

"Later," Dean swallowed hard. "Don't be scared… I won't hurt you. I want you."

"Shut the fuck up! I know what you are. Your evil."

"What is evil and good?"

"Ah screw you, the other me might have thought that would been cute as he didn't know anything. He thought you were the son of Hades but when your really the son of Demogorgon also known as the Devil." Dean said it heated, "what do you want of me?"

"You."

"As what? Lap dog."

"You know as what." 

"Ah your personal whore." Nathanael's features changed and he gripped his chin hard, his hand pressing against his chest Dean gritted.

"Human pain has always been so funny, why you want to be a human when you can be with me? I can give you everything. Anything."

"Give me the demon that butchered my mother head on plate and its children." Dean said it darkly, "give it to me and I'll give to you my soul." Nathanael's lip quirked up he was about to speak, "and show me your true self, this can't be your face. Show me now." He demanded it.

"You see Dean, if I show you the illusion is broken. You can never return to se me like this again."

"I'll take my chances." Dean said it raptly. "If I'm gonna be your whore I might as well se who my owner is won't I?"

"Okay" the tone light, he stood up standing in front of Dean with a devilish smirk he stripped down and Dean swallowed hard. "Is that a blush?"

"Shut up, just show me." Nathanael just smirked at him and Dean's eyes burned he blinked raptly and his jaw dropped. "Fuck."

"We can do that." Nathanael grinned.

"Your… your… beautiful… and remind me of that girl from hell boy." He said the other part with a deep thought.

"A girl?" Dean chuckled and nodded, he looked at Nathanael with a twitch of doubt Nathanael was glowing hard there was a fire around him a light blue fire. Compared to now and before Nathanael looked ugly before, not that he ever was ugly. "How? Ya really think I would look like…" 

"That Dracula guy with Wynona Ryder when he drops from the ceiling."

"Yeah, of course I'm beautiful, ya think I would lure angels to damnation looking ugly? Do you think I would trick man's mind looking ugly? I'm tempting, I'm louring."

"And very bashful." He said sarcastically. Nathanael's lip just quirked up.

"Now you seen me, I will give the demons head on a plate to you and its children. I can give them to you now but as soon as I do you have to come with me." Nathanael straddled him and Dean felt that fire but now he saw that light blue fire cover him. "C'mon Dean, shall I give it to you now?"

"No. I'm not stupid. I will probably never see my family again… I need to speak to my father. Hear my brother's voice one last time…"

"I can do better. I can bring him to you, or bring you to him right now."

"He can't see me…"

"Sure, kiss me and I'll take you to him." Dean looked into Nathanael's eyes then his hand went around Nathanael's neck bringing him to a kiss, he felt that attraction burn within. When he opened his eyes the fire was strong and flaming more powerful. He felt his skin boil and pulled away, he looked around it was his brothers dorm. Dean walked and froze seeing his brother laugh and tickle a blond beauty.

"Sam stop it!" she giggled.

"Make me."

"Sam!" Dean's lip quirked up, he walked up to his brother reaching out to touch him.

"Dean?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry… just thought about my brother…"

"You should call him."

"No… he's too angry with me." Dean felt his heart be stamped out.

"I love your little brother." He said softly and looked at Nathanael that looked strangely at Sam.

"Good that you made that deal with me, seem that the demon had some plans for your little brother."

"What kind of planes?" Dean growled advancing Nathanael that looked at him.

"The demon seem to want your brother, ironic. Anyhow, one child would live seem like Sammy here would be the last one standing. And open with the colt the gate's off hell. Letting the demon have a little army to take over earth. Too bad for him that his planes won't work out now will they?" Nathanael looked straight into Dean's eyes that glanced at Sam.

"No they won't. He will be safe then?"

"Yeah, he will live on. Marry that girl there, Jessica Moore. Nice girl, kids house… they will get that sweet package you humans long so for." Dean looked at Nathanael.

"Good, he will go to heaven right?"

"He hasn't killed any human, and the demon blood in him will vanish as soon as the demon is gone. He will be a normal lawyer. So heaven for him? If he continues yes. Your father on the other hand…"

"What about him?"

"He has killed a lot of humans… demons are anxious to take a piece of him…" Dean looked at Nathanael, "but he is a warrior. A good one. So heaven? If he doesn't make a stupid deal with a demon I'd say his soul is safe to go to a round, heaven no but a round you were at… was it awful there?"

"No."

"See. Not too bad." 

"My mom?"

"Well, she's stuck at the house. But when you kiss the demon goodbye she will be released too, the demon had apparently done some deal… her parents were followers she a victim of course. That's how you came back Dean, when her parent's found out that their daughter was dying they made a deal with the yellow eyed. She lived her future son would be his of course. She didn't know until she gave birth to Sam, she found out later. You came because she was on that round… remember her?" Dean's brow twitched his eyes closing.

"I remember a child… I held her then… a fog."

"Destiny, when you held on her the demon brought her back. Your soul nested in her body until she gave birth to you." Dean looked at Sam with regret, "it's not your fault, Sam would have been chosen anyway it was his destiny. So let go. Kiss me." Dean tore his eyes from his little brother, "don't worry he will have a good life."

"I hope so…" Dean felt himself tear up, painfully he walked towards Nathanael kissing him. They where back at Bobby's home and Nathanael grinned at him.

"Say goodbye to your father, I will come for you at midnight." Dean nodded, and he blinked his father standing in front of him.

"Dean?"

"Yes?" 

"You were out of it again, c'mon Bobby needs help with the book." 

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight." Dean cursed Nathanael and he brought his father to a tight hug, "Dean?" his father's voice was worried and Dean clung on him for a little while longer.

"You're a great father," he choked out. "The best."

"What's going on?" John gripped his shoulders looking into Dean's eyes that smiled softly at him. They heard Bobby shout their names they ran to Bobby both froze at the vision. On the ground on silver plates where over fifteen heads, there where human heads. "What the fuck is this?!" he looked at one of the male's head and froze, "I know that face… it's the face I once saw the yellow eyed demon."

Dean wanted to puke, "it's the demon and its children…all of them…" he looked at his time ten minutes left. "Its over dad, the demon is dead."

"We don't know that Dean! It can just be the bodies." Dean chew his lower lip. He thought back what he said, he did say the demon's head not the host so the demon had to be dead… right? Right… did he just give his soul for this? No… he shook his head. Bobby looked around he was speaking but Dean couldn't make it out.

Dean felt a pull he walked out the house and into the woods, instead of one step it became nine then hundreds. He was deep in the forest seeing a big stone circle he could feel the evil presence, he could sense demons around him. There were eyes on him, in the circle was Nathanael. "The demon is dead right?"

"You saw the head."

"The host! Not the demons!"

"The demon was inside the dead host. The demon is in hell now." 

"Then he can craw right back up again! That was not the part of the deal I wanted the demon dead and its children for all time!" Dean roared angry Nathanael just looked at him amused.

"The demon is in hell in a… special place. The demon and its children are all yours down in hell. Your slaves just like every demon. I told you I would give you the world. Hell is a world."

"Wont your… father…"

"He rules all hell but I rule hell there are many hell's Dean Winchester. Its quite crowded." He said with a shrug.

"So the demon is in hell, right."

"I told ya that, c'mon I'm starting to think your trying to delay."

"Well I wanna be sure, I'm not just gonna give my soul away for nothing. Forever is a very long time."

"Ya don't say, I was conceive before earth even existed. Long before." Dean shuddered, looking around him he had his knife close to his chest ready to defend himself to his dying second. "How well, lets get things started."

John ran the fastest he ever run in his entire life, his knees were aching his chest burning it was on fire. He jumped over the stumps of trees the adrenaline pumping through his veins the primal instinct of that your child was in danger was in full force. He could feel it in the air the evil, the darkness it was like the forest was crying getting dried of their life spirit. It made John run even faster, Bobby was long after him. He could no longer hear Bobby call for him anymore.

As he heard that chanting he took of like a leopard after its prey, he pushed the pushed from his vision and dropped almost on his knees screaming on the top of his lungs. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," but it was too late he saw how Nathanael yanked Dean's head back that was on his knees pressing the cup into Dean's mouth forcing him to swallow. John saw the blood tickle down Dean's mouth. Dean seemed to choke almost as the liquid was forcing down his throat.

John saw how Dean's body dropped back on the ground with a grunt his mouth red with blood Nathanael looked straight at him very pleased. "He's mine now."

**THE END **

**10 june **

**a/n wrote this non stop not even got up to eat! Lol c'mon offer some love. **


	3. Darker side of me

Title; Darker side of me.

¤

Nathanael sniffed loudly, the book tightly hugged against his chest, he took the book kissing it, "Dean" he murmured chokingly. He kissed the book again before dropping it into the lake, the waved swept the book away and into the depths of the late and he looked up the sky. "Dean."

¤Ten Years before¤

"Dean smile for the camera!" Nathanael laughed as Dean flashed as wide shy smile as he drove, "beautiful! Freckles!"

"Hey! Check it out." He pointed at the view, "it's so fucking beautiful, beyond all the sounds and all the people and energies. You can se how fucking beautiful the world is."

"Sap." 

"Shut up. Enjoy it when we come to New York we won't see this beauty anymore."

¤

Nathanael served the food ignoring the looks from a man in the corner of the dinner. "Hey you." Nathanael walked to him use to men and females offering him money for sex. But he would never do that as he was madly in love with Dean that was in the kitchen washing the dishes.

"What?"

"What ya say about becoming famous?"

"I'd say you full with shit."

"I'd say come to my office tomorrow at noon." He showed him a card and left.

"Your sure its here?" Dean gestured to the huge expensive building and Nathanael nodded, "ok, let's go." They entered and soon they where seated with hundreds of other people not ordinary people but beautiful people. "Stop drooling." He scowled amused.

"I only have eyes for you my love."

"Asshole." Dean chuckled.

"You! Get in here." Nathanael looked up to se the man again, he got up then looked curious at Dean, "you too." Dean frowned but followed, before he knew it he was pushed in front of a camera. He didn't really like the camera at all, he wasn't comfortable unless he knew who took the picture. He was camera shy. "Love it! Pout your lips a little" Dean frowned giving what the fuck look. "Love it!" they screamed he was pushed away and Nathanael was pushed in front of the camera, the camera loved Nathanael as he always looked like a wild boy, that could claim you he oozed with sex and attitude. "LOVE IT! HE'S AMAZING!" they all went crazy for Nathanael pulling his shirt off and Dean swore he heard girls moan.

¤

"Nathanael what are you doing…?" Dean demanded to know as Nathanael snorted in coke and seemed in his own dream world. "Nathanael?"

"Dean relax, we've been in his business for the past year now, they all are hovering over us. Just want something to take the edge off."

"I don't know…"

"Relax baby C'mere."

Dean licked his cracked lips, "babe… I… you've been using that shit a lot lately… I'm getting worried."

"C'mon we're young it won't hurt. Want some?"

"No."

"Relax Freckles it won't hurt me."

¤

"Who the hell are you talking to?! Huh? Is someone in our bedroom? I'll kill him!"

"Nathanael stop it! There's no one there! You're just high and paranoid!" Dean stopped him to enter the bedroom, they would get thrown out soon from the building he just knew it. Nathanael was making to much noise.

"Liar! Nobody touches you but me!" Nathanael stormed into the bedroom seeing the computer and Sam on the web cam looking startled.

"It's my brothers fifteen birthday… if you forgot."

¤

Dean stood by the cameras watching Nathanael be interviewed, a blind man could se that Nathanael was high as he was sniffing and looking at Jim the interviewer that was the biggest talk host in the world. As Dean realised for the past years as Nathanael got bigger and bigger that he got away with everything and anything. He got away with driving to fast, getting high on public places all because he was so famous so big and everybody's wet dream. Girls panties got soaked only by looking at Nathanael. For the past five years everybody wanted a piece of Nathanael 24/7

"So, are you still with DW the model and actor?"

"YES! He's actually there." He pointed at Dean that shook his head giving him a signal to lay off. "He's camera shy."

"Camera shy? Yes there's a reason why he's never in pictures or films that much he just do it to have money so he can stand on his own two feet. I told him, didn't I babe that I will pay for everything. I have money." He gestured for Dean to come. "C'mere!" Dean scowled at him and backed away.

"Seem like your boyfriend doest want to be in here so…"

"No he's just shy I'll get him." Dean's eyes widen and he took off like a bolt but Nathanael was after him and so was a camera. "c'mon freckles." He pulled him on stage and put his arm around him hugging him tight, Dean pushed the arm off him he wasn't comfortable with Nathanael at this state at all. "Se he's just shy, but he shouldn't be he's beautiful." Dean pushed him embarrassed.

Dean listen at Nathanael in disbelief as he was talking bull shit and everybody bought into it, he hated how he whored him out to the public eye. He moved away uncomfortable from Nathanael that was practically humping him. As the commercial came up Dean pushed Nathanael pissed off and stormed off.

¤

"Dean its just for a month." Nathanael promised Dean that had his arms crossed, "c'mon freckles."

"I don't like it… you going by your self to LA…"

"I told you if you want to come you can."

"No… I'm not your baby sister and Zach needs me in a shoot here." Dean explained knowing how jealous Nathanael could be when it came to him and his boss. "I just… don't do anything stupid there okay? Promise."

"Dean I won't do anything stupid I love you baby."

Nathanael woke up gagging, his eyes snapped open on each side of him was a naked girl curled into his side. He pushed the covers off him, "No no no. fuck." He scratched his head desperately sniffing and stumbled around to the bathroom, "no evidence." He said desperately scrubbing his body clean "I have to go." He stumbled out yanking for his cloths.

"Hey baby."

"Shut up." he demanded, if Dean found out that he was out cheating again he would freak. He hated to see Dean's hurt look and sad eyes as he stormed off and would try to leave him forever.

"Relax baby."

"Don't call me that, that's Dean's word!" he screamed.

"Kay chill hun. Dean's not here. But we are. Why don't you stay and take another line with us? To… relax? You seem tense." Nathanael scratched behind his neck.

"Ok ok just to relax." He snorted it in and saw the pretty colours again. Later he stumbled around in the street and to the set. Paparazzi kept stalking him "go away! He roared angry, the set pushed him into make up, "no no I have to go home! I have to call dean."

"Hey sugar relax here take my phone." She gave her cell phone and Nathanael dialled.

Dean watched the TV screen with clenched jaws, breaking news, he listen as the reporter spilled the beans of the weekend long party Nathanael had been at, showing tapes and photos of Nathanael making out with girls and getting high. Even a freaking sex tape was reported, and photos of Nathanael with two girls in a bed passed out cold totally naked. The phone ringed and he looked at the answering machine. "Hey freckles…" Dean half listen to Nathanael babbling about the shoot and how he missed him then suddenly, "don't believe a word it poison their complotting against me." How everyone was against their love and how much he loved him. "Freckles I love you don't believe that shit, I'm coming home soon..." the machine stopped.

"No no I have to go." Nathanael said desperately as he heard a bip

"Nathanael I need you in ten minutes!"

"No I have to go he won't understand. He won't understand! I have to go."

"No listen listen… why don't you go and relax… you have your ways… I will call the press and fix everything. Now relax and be ready to shoot in five."

"Promise? He won't know?"

"Exactly he'll never know." the director promised him. Nathanael nodded, the shoot was easy he never had s problem acting or taking pictures high or in abstinence or clean. He was freaking amazing that what kept everybody wanting him still even in his crazy state. His co-star as the shoot was finished threw her arms around him kissing him and he heard a snap from that freaking paparazzi and he roared.

"Hey!" he pushed the girl off him and ran after the paparazzi, not aware of others taking pictures of him beating the living crap of the paparazzi screaming that Dean wouldn't find out.

Nathanael shaky entered the apartment. He waited desperately for Dean to return that came back around 4am, "hey, where were you? You didn't pick me up at the airport."

"Why should I have?" Dean asked drunkenly.

"Dean… their lying…" he had heard the breaking stories on the plane.

"Lies? Hmm let's see." Dean pulled out magazines throwing them at Nathanael's face, "this one has intresting pictures of you parting with two girls, open the middle you'll find interesting pictures of them giving you a blow job. This one has you passed out, oh this one is my favourite, you kissing your co star and them jumping the paparazzi for taking the shot."

"Dean…"

"Shut the fuck up asshole!" he screamed, "I take a lot of shit from you… a lot! But this takes the cake. Wanna kill me?"

"What! Baby I love you."

"Fuck you, you don't know anything of love! If you loved me you wouldn't risk my life! We never use fucking protection! Who know how many deceases you've given me? AIDS? HIV?"

"No! I always use clean needles and never share my needles and I..."

"That makes it alright? The world might take your bullshit with a big happy smile but I won't… not anymore. I'm leaving your sorry ass."

"No your not!"

"Fuck you.!"

"Your just drunk c'mon baby. Let's go to bed."

"Fuck you!" Nathanael yanked him to bed wrestling him down. And Dean passed out.

¤

Nathanael woke up dizzy, Dean wasn't in the bed. "Dean?" he called. "DEAN!" he stumbled out of the bed and into the bathroom and froze, Dean was past out on the dirty floor with a jar of pain killers around him and two bottles of booze beside him empty. "Dean… wake up… its not funny… baby? Wake up… c'mon baby wake up… c'mon… Dean?" he shook his fanatically "wake up! HELP!"

"He's coding!"

"Charge!"

"Charge again!"

In the distance in the hospital corridor there were footage of Dean on the curny getting rushed into the ambulance with Nathanael being a manic. Sam stroked his brothers forehead, he heard rattle and got up and to the hall seeing Nathanael throwing shit around. "Let me se him!"

"Sorry sir your not apart from his family, his family has requested that you don't come near the patient." 

"That's bull shit!" Nathanael roared his eyes red and his body shaking from drugs and being upset. He looked like he just escaped a mental hospital.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Sam demanded to know.

"Sam, they wont let me se him!"

"I know it was me that requested that. Are you high? Drunk?"

"You sound like your brother"

"Shut up, my brothers in the Intensive care right now because of you! Because of your bullshit! If he dies it's on you! You think it will be healthy for him to se you like this huh?"

"LIAS!"

"Take a hard look at yourself! Look yourself in the mirror! You won't come near my brother like this." 

"You asshole! You won't fill his head with poison!!! You'll turn him against me!!!!"

"Poison? Excuse me? You filled his head with poison and lies! Get yourself cleaned up and don't come back here." 

"You can't keep me away!"

"Oh yes I can." He nodded to the security that dragged Nathanael away like a crazy person in restrains in an institute.

"Hey"

"Welcome back Dean."

"Sammy."

"Hey."

"I miss you."

"Me too…"

"I was thinking…"

"Mmm"

"When you get released… that you come home with me…"

"I…"

"Please, I miss you it's been over two years since we saw each other… please. Come home with me… to relax and recover… to cleanse your head." 

"Wont dad be mad?"

"No, you'll live with me. C'mon it will be fun just you and me Dean. We can be brothers again c'mon what ya say?" Dean smiled.

"Yeah."

"You'll come?"

"Yes… I just have to get cloths…" 

"No, its okay we'll buy new ones. Don't worry I'll take care of you."

Dean had never felt freer as he ran with Sam "jerk you have longer legs!"

"Pussy." Sam laughed.

"No"

"Sam, I'm just going back to talk to him. He deserves that much at least, I'll tell him it's over take my things and fly back here. It won't take longer then a day."

"I can come…"

"No you have school it's gonna be okay. Promise."

"Dean?" Sam asked choking into the phone, "please."

"He needs me… he's a fucking mess Sam."

"You almost died… I lost you almost. Please Dean. Please I need you! I need you! You owe me!" he sobbed into the phone.

"Sammy… I… don't make it harder."

"He will be your death!"

"No… I'm not… it's just for a little while just until he can make it on his own."

"Hes fucked up he won't…"

"I'm sorry." 

"Dean.. don't don't hang up the phone Dean!"

"I'm sorry."

"DEAN!"

¤

"He put up with a lot of shit, more then a normal person would take. But that's who he is, he's strong."

"But your clean now right?" the reporter asked that frequently interviewed him.

"Yes. 100 percent clean, he made me chose between the drugs and him." 

"Why didn't he force you before?"

"Well… you have to understand. I put up so much shit and came up with excuses after another that after the years passed I think that he just… started to compare ya know, ok he got high and made out with a girl. It's not a big deal, then fucking two girls. I always had excuses I weaselled and tricked and lied…"

"So what happens if you use drugs again? Will he forgive you?"

"I won't use drugs."

"But do you think he'll forgive you?" there was a silence then a sigh.

"Yes."

Dean blinked in disbelief and took off.

¤

"Did you know that he use to lock me in the bathroom? What was it? Huh? Two days once! He wouldn't let me out until I promised to stay. When I tried to leave he always made a big deal out of it. I couldn't do anything! He let me fucking starve in the bathroom."

"Dean… your drunk." For the first time Nathanael felt how Dean must have felt all of those times, he looked around him.

"What? What was that? Drunk? Pfew you'll forgive me right? Oh right that's what I do?! Excuse me! Let me tell you about that time" he took another big gulp of the bottle. "The model Cie I found them fucking, ya know what he told me? Sorry? Ya know what I said? Ok. How pathetic aren't I?!"

"Dean c'mon lets take you to bed."

"Bed? Right so you can fuck me over again! Right! No tell them all about that time you where so high that you fucked me until I bleed I couldn't leave the bed for days! I hade to use bottles to pee in! Oh tell them about how much you just love to slam me into walls and lock me when I try to leave. Or how fucking jealous you are that the small friends I had couldn't stand being around me anymore! Tell them about that time you beat the crap out of Zach my friend and boss! He thought I was fucking him!"

"Dean lets go"

"No! Won't go anywhere with you."

"Lets go." He gripped Dean's arm.

"What? Gonna hit me? Go ahead hit me in front of all of these people don't think they even care. Because you get away with everything don't you?! I hate you!"

"You don't mean that."

"Right because you love me… right! I hate you! Did you all know that I left my father and little brother that needed me? I abandon them both to run away with Nathanael. Gonna tell you the real reason why we ran away because his father was nothing more then a lousy drunk that got kicks of beating you up with a belt."

"Stop it."

"Its true, I use to clean his wounds all the time. Then his father caught us in bed and beat the living shit out of us, so Nathanael pushed him down the stairs and we took off. He's in a wheelchair now isn't he Nathanael? Ya see Nathanael never ever loved me. Because he doesn't know a fuck about love!"

"Dean!" Nathanael gritted out gripping Dean's arms shaking him, "quit it, your just making a fool out of yourself."

"Fool? Yes my dear! I've been made of a fool for the past nine years! Nine years since we ran off! Yes we lied about our age! I'm not twenty six! I'm twenty three, Nathanael here is twenty five soon! Not twenty eight!" he roared.

"Dean they don't care."

"True! They don't care. I don't care. I just don't!" Dean roared through his pocket and pulled out a small bag of coke "here, take it."

"Stop it."

"Take it. Snort it. Get high just give me an excuse to leave you and never look back to this miserable life I call life."

"No"

"Just take it!" he screamed with the top of his lungs everybody in that room stared at them as it was a party for Nathanael's new movie.

"No!" Nathanael roared, "You've been using it huh? Dean! Don't you know how dangerous it is for you! Last time you got yourself into the hospital."

"Yes! I did. I'd rather die the take his lies again!" Dean roared gesturing wildly and drunkenly throwing the bottle on the floor everyone gasped. "I guess he never told you about all the lies, the lies of never using drugs and cheating. Or the biggest lie to leave New York. I actually went down on my knees begging him that we would leave. He just laughed. He said this is home. Yes, home to hell! But when I said I was leaving he actually put me in a car driving me to the suburbia pointing that houses asking me which house I wanted. Promising as soon as the movie was done we would buy a house. Then the movie went by. Then another one. We'll fuck you!"

"That's it." Nathanael said throwing Dean over his shoulder "we're leaving."

"I hate you."

"Well I love you."

"Lies! All lies!" Dean screamed bitterly.

Dean woke up smelling puke, he saw the trash can beside him, the wet cloth that was stroking his forehead, "Hey, feeling better?"

"I made a mess didn't I?"

"Well… it was about time it was your turn." Nathanael tried to say lightly.

"Shut up."

¤

Dean sighed tiredly he walked to the bathroom, "Nathanael they need you, get off you ass and…" his words died out as he saw Nathanael with the needle shooting himself up and sniffing. "Fuck." He muttered.

"Dean… its not…" he laughed. "Ok its exactly what it looks like… but I didn't fuck the girl." He said pointing at the model that was high as Nathanael that was kissing Nathanael's neck.

"Liar, you said we would fuck!" she muttered. Dean just shook his head.

"They need you for shooting. " He said then gestured at the two, "clean yourself up."

"Hey hey where are you going? You're not mad are you?" Nathanael asked standing up buttoning his shirt.

"No just disappointed. But not surprised." Dean walked out the bathroom and from set.

Dean jumped startled as he was about to lay down on the bed and relax his wounded soul. "Fuck!" he screamed and looked at the window seeing Nathanael standing there knocking on the window like a loon. How the fuck he climbed up the fire stairs all the way up the nineteen floors up the building in that state. Especially when there were a staircase from the thirteen and fourteen broken. "Go away!" he roared pissed off as he went up and pulled the curtain over the window to get Nathanael's face away from him.

"Let me in baby please, please baby I'm sorry ok? C'mon freckles open the window." He kept banging on the window and shouting after him like a crazy man he was, the next door building neighbours turned the lights on then turned down off again as they realized it was only Nathanael getting one of his crazy kicks again. This building was so much tolerant against Nathanael.

"No go away!" He yelled crossing his arms, his heart ached and he turned his back walking to the bed, foolishly thinking that Nathanael perhaps would leave, the window was smashed open and Nathanael climbed into the apartment. "Fuck your crazy!" he roared. Gesturing to the smashing pieces of glass everywhere, Nathanael was just wearing the designer t-shirt and boxers.

"Baby don't be mad at me." He cajoled and stepped into his personal space and he pushed him away pissed off.

"Are you high huh? Drunk? I really don't know anymore!" he screamed pushing him angry away from him. "Your fucking state scares me!"

"I love you I'm not gonna lose you, what do I have to do? Huh? Baby what?" 

"Don't call me that! Look Nathanael look at the fucking window. It's fucking broken! It's already fucking cold here, now it will be freezing! Its fucking winter Nathanael and you smash the fucking window!" he screamed gesturing wildly, "Look at your self! What the fuck! You've been running around town like that?!"

"You wouldn't let me in!"

"Because your fucking crazy! Now leave dammit!"

"NO!" Nathanael roared, "I paid for this apartment I bought this apartment! I won't go anywhere. I won't leave." He crossed his arms and sat down on the bed.

"You know… fine! I'll leave because I can fucking stand you right now!" he yanked his coat and stormed to the door but in some fucked up way Nathanael was quicker and slammed his body at the door making himself a block from him and the door. "Move!"

"No! Your not leaving me! I need you I will go mental! I need you freckles, c'mon baby. Don't be mad it was just one needle. I promise ok? Just one needle." He begged Dean shook his head.

"Liar! We made a deal me or the drugs! You chose me! Now you chose the drugs over me! Don't you care about me?"

"I love you so fucking much." Nathanael breathed out trying to kiss him.

"Don't fucking touch me!" he roared. He fought off Nathanael but his heart ached he felt exhausted and beat, Nathanael took the opportunity to try to kiss him and his jaw line, "get off!" he grunted out and pushed him off and tried to move away. He dropped on the floor as Nathanael hugged him from behind locking his legs around him, kissing his neck, making promises of never using drugs again. "Liar!" he screamed jabbing his elbow in Nathanael's side. "Fucking liar everything that comes through your mouth is lies! Let me go!"

"No you'll just leave! I can't stand if you leave me, I'll be miserable!"

"Well I'm miserable with you!"

"No you don't mean that! Say that you don't mean that, I need you baby, please I need you, baby please." Dean squeezed shut his eyes to keep himself from crying as Nathanael kissed his neck, "you promised, you promised you wouldn't leave me."

"And you promised never to touch the drugs or anyone else again!" he jabbed his elbow again and got free and ran into the bathroom locking the door quickly and heard a loud thump as Nathanael's body crashed against the door.

"Baby, open the door."

"NO!" Dean screamed curling at the other side, pulling his knees to his chest and buried his face into his hands and started to cry. Nathanael felt panic his fingers curled into the wood of the door and slammed his fist into the door.

"Baby, c'mon open the door" he tried to reason, "Open the door." He heard a choked sob, "freckles you're scaring me, don't cry. Baby please don't cry, open the door. C'mon open the door… OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"NO GO AWAY!" he heard Dean shout the top of his lungs his voice hoarse and broken, Nathanael shook his head banging on the door with his fist and feet.

"Open the door! Top the door on the count of three or I'll swear to god I will break in the door!"

"Just go." The voice choked with sobs. Nathanael backed off the door and kicked the door open, the door broke, splinter of wood exploded, the lock broken and the door now handing crooked. He went to Dean's side, "go." He pleaded to him but he ignored it and kissed him desperately, the hands was in the was so he kissed the hands.

"Baby, I'm sorry, it was just one needle. Nothing more I promise. Just one needle, just one hit. C'mon don't shut me out, I love you I need you, please baby. C'mon." he pulled Dean's legs and straddled him attacking him with kisses and touches as he spoke, "I'm sorry baby I'm sorry, I'll change. Don't cry, stop crying… stop… baby please don't cry… c'mon… don't cry… you'll make me cry." He pleaded desperately.

"Just go." Dean begged of him.

"No. I won't go you can call me names scream lock yourself in I won't stop loving you. I love you so much freckles, c'mon baby. Dean please. Please. We'll move like I promised you. We'll leave New York I promise, we'll never go to L.A or Chicago again I promise. We'll buy that house in the lake like I promised you. We'll leave… we can leave tonight. C'mon lets pack our bags." He tugged on Dean that was crying his heart out, he could hear the panic cries the pain spill from Dean's sounds. "C'mon, let's leave now. We'll go home c'mon."

"Stop it. Just stop. Just leave me."

"No, c'mon baby lets pack our bags."

"No."

"C'mon… what do you want me to do? I'll do anything and everything for you expect leave you. C'mon tell me." Dean just shook his head, Nathanael pulled off his designer t-shirt worth about 800dollars to start dry Dean's tears as he pulled on Dean's hand away from the face, he saw red swollen eyes running nose. He wiped his nose with the shirt and kissed the tears away, "c'mon we can leave tonight. I'll go to rehab I promise. To that rehab you wanted me to go to remember?" that caught Dean's attention.

"Rehab?" he choked.

"Yeah." Nathanael said with a wide smile. "I'll go to rehab, I'll get clean there, then we'll leave I promise you we'll never look back."

"Liar."

"No I promise." Dean just shook his head, "c'mon we'll go tonight, c'mon I'll go to rehab tonight." Dean looked up at him. "But you have to promise to wait for me. You'll wait for me right? I won't make it without you, I'll die."

"You will go to rehab tonight?"

"Yes." Dean nodded pushing himself up he washed his face.

"Let's go." Nathanael didn't argue but followed Dean out ignoring their state as they left the building and called for a cab

¤

Nathanael was tapping his hand against the phone booth, "pick up… pick up dammit!" he roared slamming the phone against the phone booth pissed off. He kicked the booth furious no one dared to stop him but let him have his fit.

"What the hell?!" he turned quickly seeing Dean stand there with a visit badge and looking at him a little frighten.

"Dean… you didn't pick up!"

"Well… no if I'm here how the hell am I suppose to pick up?" he questioned as he was dragged into a hug. "Ouch dude let go." 

"NO!"

"I just meant the hug… need to breathe."

"Right…" they sat down on the couches and Nathanael kept touching Dean that was holding nervously a bag. "What's in the bag?"

"Well… its… actually…" he then smiled and pulled out pictures, "this house. Its by the lake… I know it's a little ragged but we'll fix it up and it will be fucking perfect." He showed the house to Nathanael that looked at it. "So.. what ya think."

"I think we should buy it… you should call tonight and lay a offer."

"Really?"

"Yes. I promised didn't I? … I know I've made promises before and broke them… but… I love you Dean I really do, you've been my achor and everything, my light in this dark fog and I know I fucked things up… a lot… but I promise you as soon as I get out of here I'll make it up for you and these nine years will seam like a nightmare."

"Good"

"What?" Nathanael asked as they were outside in the garden.

"You've been clean for seven months now."

"Yeah I know… this place sort of… keeps you reminded of your stuck here."

"Just for a few more weeks." Dean promised him, it was him that made sure that Nathanael would stay there until he was clean and had the tools to stay clean. "The house is starting to look beautiful."

"Good." Nathanael said happy.

"Before we enter the house… its our clean start so I don't want any shit there. So I want you to write… write about your life about us… about everything… like a biography then I want you to publish it. We will burn your writings and the first book that comes up we'll take to the lake. There we'll kiss the book farewell and drop it. Our bad past will be gone. And we'll have a new beginning." Dean said between kisses.

"We'll do that I promise."

"Your making me a lot of promises lately."

"Well I'm gonna honour each one. that's a promise." Dean chuckled and wrestled him down.

¤

Nathanael woke up in the middle of the night panting, the sweat pouring down his back. He panted loud and washed his face with cold water the clock said 03.13 he couldn't help but to shiver. He felt a tug in his heart, a pain a sharp pain then another one. Then like he lost something he dropped down on his knees. In the morning Dean didn't come. Nor did he come that evening. He noticed how the staff looked at him funny he frowned and followed the TV sounds.

He froze in terror at a news reporter said. "Earlier this morning at 03.13 Dean Winchester died in a shooting drama. He suffered two bullet holes through his chest he died instantly. Our hearts and prey's will go to his family Sam Winchester and John Winchester. We will always remember Dean in our hearts is truly a huge tragedy."

Nathanael shook his head, "No…no no no no no no!!"

"Nathanael?" he turned to se Zach sweaty and crying.

"I came as soon as I could… I'm so sorry."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"He was picking up the last pictures when he was about to step into the car there were a shooting… he didn't make it. I'm so sorry…" Nathanael couldn't hear Zach's comforting or Rebecca that rushed in.

He never was allowed into the funeral, Sam had even hired security to keep him out.

¤

Nathanael walked for the first time on the porch to the house, that would have been his and Dean's future. He saw Sam standing there. "Sam."

"Nathanael." His voice cold and bobble."

"What… what are you…"

"I came here to tell you something." Nathanael nodded and unlocked the door and let Sam enter the house, Nathanael sat down looking around the house screamed Dean and himself. It made his heart ache. "I hate you." He wasn't surprised, "you stole my brother from me, my father pretty much died when our mother died. He was a mess, Dean raised me. The you came into the picture, you stole my brother away from me. I never had those years. I needed him and you stole him away from me! I needed him as I grew up! I needed him to be at my graduation, but he couldn't because you OD only because he was coming to se me. The only times I got to se my brother in person was always interrupted by you at your stupid jealous rate. Drunken state, high state. I needed my brother when my heart was broken, I needed him and you just kept him to yourself. You used his good heart for your own advantage! You killed my brother! When I found out he was shot my first thought was, Nathanael shot him." Sam was choking as he spoke, his heart bleeding.

"My brother was fucking happy when he was with me here did you know? HUH? He was HAPPY! You trapped him locked him in, in your fucked up head and world. You damaged his soul! You destroyed everything. Do you know how many times he called me crying? My brother is strong and you broke him over and over did you get kicks out of it."

"Sam…"

"He fucking tried to kill himself to get away from you. When he left for you again abandoning me again because of you I thought it was just a matter of time before he would die. He came back home here, you know that when you were at rehab. Making promises of a better life. That you would be clean and healthy that everything would be different. I admit I tried really hard to be happy for him. But I couldn't help but to think you would screw him over. He said he understood if I hated him. I told him I could never hate him."

Nathanael looked down in pain. "Look at me dammit. He told me about you book. I thought it would be bullshit. He laughed at me knowing what I was thinking, he said that I would perhaps understand why he stayed. He hugged me, he said that he loved me. Then left. I never heard his voice again I will never hear his voice again. He's dead… god…"

"Sam…"

"So I get this letter from him… it was send to me at his funeral with the book. I can honestly tell you that I couldn't read it for two weeks it just laid there, my fiancé finally forced me. I read the letter. It said, hey little shit here's my fucked up nightmare of nine years. I started to read. I never thought you loved my brother. But… I think you did… in your own fucked up way, the part of you watching him sleep. You wrote, as I sit here in my own fucked up mess in my own hell I see my angel. He lays there sleeping, even his poodle of drool on the pillow is fucking art. I'm not perfect, not by long shot, neither is he but he's fucking near, as the sun rise touching his skin I wish I was a fucking poet. So I could describe how beautiful he is, and why I call him freckles." Sam sniffed.

"Sam, Dean was weak on the surface but his heart so fucking strong. I know I never deserved him, I never meant to steal him from you…" 

"I found myself forgiving you as many times as Dean did through the book, as you said all the right things, and I wanted so badly to believe you too… but you broke every single promise. I started to laugh hysterical, I was forgiving you for Dean… in some fucked up way I get why you clung on him so tight. I clung on him to I think everybody does. Your wrong he wasn't weak on the surface he was strong, his heart was weak for us all. His love made him weak and blind. I came here to say I hate you so fucking much. But I'm letting you go. I forgive you because if I don't I can't move on. And I came you to give you this." Sam gave Nathanael a tape that was trembling with tears. "Goodbye, and if you ever loved my brother you'll keep your promises to him to grow old in this house and stay clean. That much can you do for him." With that Sam left leaving no room for words from Nathanael's part.

Nathanael looked a the tape with trembling fingers he pushed the tape in, and turned the TV on. Nathanael watched the screen of a happy Dean making kissing faces at the camera and gesturing wildly at the wild life, "fuck I'm so fucking high on life!" Dean screamed standing on the cliff "I wanna stay here forever." Nathanael didn't wipe his tears as they fell. "Know what Sammy? I'm gonna stay here, I know I'm gonna be happy here." Dean pointed, "I can se the lake from here its perfect."

"Yeah perfect Dean, its just like 20 miles to the town!"

"Even better!" Sam laughed behind the camera he put it down running to Dean's side to look over the cliff, "c'mon Sammy you know I will love it here."

"Yeah I know." He said with a smile. Nathanael cried as the film stopped he pulled his knees to his chest and cried. He lost him.

THE END:

21 July came to me last night. Written in one big sweep. It was fucking dramatic in my head but it wouldn't get out on the computer. : (


	4. WORN HEARTS

So this is what I'm gonna do, I will post every story i've started and not completed, and post them that has a beginning at least here. Now if ya want to read the ending and want me to complete the story ya have to review on that story. At least 5 on each story, just so I can se intrest or know if its a waste of time.

* * *

Title: Worn hearts

¤

¤

¤

He was tapping on his bare belly breathing out bored, the room was almost pitch black the only light came from the moon outside his window, he glanced at his alarm clock that gave a green light showing the numbers 02.23. He groaned annoyed because he should be asleep, it was Tuesday he had school in the morning. Dean gave up and texted hoping that he would answer. _I can't sleep._ He pressed send and breathed out heavily through his nose and hit his pillow trying to get comfortable as he thought he wouldn't reply he felt the vibrate. _Awww can't sleep? Want me to come over and rock you to sleep?_ Dean could almost hear the sarcasm he chuckled, _yes, yes I would._

There was a silence in his room, he puffed out air again this time in disappointment rolling to his stomach when he felt it vibrate again. He looked at the text message _I'm on my way freckles._ Dean quickly threw his cover off him, and kicked his messy cloths under his bed and opened the window praying that his parents wouldn't wake up. He smiled widely seeing that black mohawk push a motorbike down his street he chuckled as Nathanael climbed up the tree like a pro. "Romeo oh Romeo." Dean whispered out chuckling as Nathanael bravely swung himself to his window, Dean gripped him pulling him into his room.

"Calling me Romeo? You're insulting me, he was a pussy. Got himself _and_ his love killed now I wouldn't allow that." Nathanael said with amusement but said husky the last part gripping Dean's hips.

"Aww romantic." Dean almost purred kissing Nathanael's full lips.

"Mmm you have no idea freckles." Nathanael murmured as Dean helped very eagerly to take of Nathanael's black motorbike jacket he helped by shrugging it off, Nathanael's pants dropped on the floor and he kicked off his black sneakers and socks, his t-shirt was almost ripped off his body but that was okay. He got into the covers with an eager Dean, "eager much?" he asked amused as Dean climbed on top of him, he could se Dean's features through the dark.

"Complaining?"

"No just pointing out the obvious, keep on taking advantage of me… just like the one time you did in the tent."

"Your never letting that one go are ya?" the dry humour dripping from his tone

"Never, I mean I was innocently asleep in my sleeping bag and there you were taking advantage of me, it wasn't the rocking… but the blowjob? Tsk tsk Dean you start to wonder."

"If ya don't shut up your not getting lucky in a very long time." Dean warned hushed poking Nathanael's ribs that jumped a little as it was his sensitive spot.

"I see your point, thing is I don't think _you_ would last a week without me."

"Screw you." Dean snorted feeling a little mad. "If you didn't want to come you shouldn't have come." He got off Nathanael that gripped his hips rolling them so he was on top.

"I was just yanking your chain," Nathanael murmured, "don't be mad at me, can't stand that. C'mon freckles…" Dean snorted at the cajoling and poked Nathanael's ribs just for good measure and Nathanael smiled and mould himself into his body. Dean's eyes felt suddenly heavy as Nathanael's fingers gently tapped on his chest, as their breathing became like one. "I love u." came the softest of breathes Dean's eyes snapped open.

"Huh?"

"I love you, sch… go to sleep."

_"Ditto."_ He whispered and let the sandman spill his sand on him.

"Dean what…." Dean's eyes snapped open startled as he heard the small bang and Nathanael leaving his bed quickly. He rubbed his eyes and came quickly aware as he saw Nathanael grip Sam's chubby arm pressing him against the wall warning him hushed.

"Keep quiet!"

"Nathanael let him go!" Dean ordered hushed gripping Nathanael's arm that started to let Sam go.

"I'm telling mom and dad!" Sam threaten and Dean backed Sam to the wall that looked afraid at the two.

"Saying what exactly!"

"That your having a boy sleeping over!" then he wrinkled his nose "what _are_ you two doing?" Sam demanded to know for a twelve year old he sounded like a parent.

"Non of your business ya got that kid!"

"Hey Sam, he's my friend he was sleeping over he's already in trouble you don't want him in more trouble now do you?"

"I don't care if Nathanael gets into trouble, he always get into trouble I hear daddy tell mom that he was in jail!"

"Ok hit him." Dean sighed out and Sam cried out a no but it was muffled by Nathanael's hand, "oh you don't want to be a punch bag? You want to leave? Ok I'll get you leave if you shut up about this. If I even hear you make a pip of this Nathanael here is gonna make you hurt… a lot and I won't stop him." Dean said in a oh kind of matter sounding fake surprised while glancing at Nathanael that grinned. "Oh can I let you go now? That's good. Now keep out of my room little shit." He gave Sam pinch on the cheeks for good measure and closed the door puffing out air in relief.

"Better heading out before anyone else from your family comes bursting in."

"True, se you at school?"

"Why would I bother with school?" Nathanael asked nonchalant while dressing his father's old army id necklace around his neck with a couple of tattoos on his skin, "tattoo artist don't need school." He said with a crooked grin.

"Neither do I… probably end up in the car shop with my dad…"

"So… fuck school and we can do some fucking." Nathanael breathed out on Dean's lips his hands stroking Dean's body and cupping his manhood and Dean's eyes fluttered close.

"Sorry but I got practice… football remember? That's my only ticket to school… you can be my distraction." He suggested the last part with wiggling eyebrows stopping Nathanael's hand to proceed because if he continued he would stop to think and it was hard to focus around Nathanael.

"Sorry freckles not coming to school today or tomorrow or any other day if ya wont come with me I'm gonna go alone."

"Where?"

"Anywhere just not in society's claws." He said gesturing, Dean rolled his eyes Nathanael always talked about how the society was all mess up the system corrupted and he wasn't gonna be apart of it.

"Don't be dramatic." Dean said it almost purring his hands now working it magic on Nathanael, "what if I make it good for you." He purred out nipping Nathanael's lower lip his blue eyes getting dark with desire as a reply to his seduction.

"How good?"

"Baby ya know I can make it good for you." He offered a wide teeth grin and Nathanael slapped his hands away.

"Love that but I'm still not going to school." 

"I'm loosing my touch." Dean grumbled.

"Freckles your not losing your touch, I just don't go to school." Nathanael leaned to the window, "I have to go I'll call you…"

"Dude c'mon, I want you to be next to me in graduation. Please." 

"I told YOU I'm gonna go to your stupid graduation, promised didn't I? But I'm not…"

"Whatever, you were leaving right? Bye." There was a reminiscent expression in Dean's eyes which made Nathanael feel a kick in his stomach.

"Freckles…"

"Go before my mom and dad catch you." 

"We'll talk later okay?" there was no reply. "Okay?" he gripped Dean's arms. "Okay?"

"Sure." Dean breathed out in defeat, as Nathanael sounded scared and a little desperate. He didn't like that at all he sighed and kissed Nathanael gently on the lips. "We'll talk later."

"Okay, I bet you'll look cute in that gown."

"Shut up." Dean laughed.

¤

He threw his head back laughing loud he punched lightly Lucas arm in a friendly matter and held his stomach, Lucas took the advantage of Dean's laughing state to wrestle him down and shout "say uncle!" Dean shook his head while fighting for air, "say I'm the man and you're the bitch. Dean I'm gonna keep it up until you pee yourself and you'll have to walk around school al day with pee!"

"Bastard!" he got out laughing. "Can't breathe!" Dean tried to escape but it was no use, "ok ok ok stop! You're the man I'm the bitch!"

"Don't ya forget it."

"Am I interrupting something?" the voice held no amusement or anger just coldness.

"Hey Nathanael!" Lucas greeted seeming not aware of the coldness in Nathanael's tone. Dean chose to ignore it as he sat up.

"Thought of saving you from the food cafeteria."

"Ah to late already ate the poison." Dean said with a wide smile. Lucas chuckled at his joke Nathanael however didn't.

"Dude, your gonna go to the game right?" Lucas asked Nathanael trying to be friendly but Nathanael shot him a cold look.

"Don't call me dude, and I don't go to shit like that."

"Shit?! You got to be kidding!" Lucas said al humour died in his voice, "football is everything in this town." He said serious, "Dean here is one of our best player he could easily get a scholarship. If you were his friend ya at least support him a little." Dean scratched behind his head, Lucas was a good friend to him a very good friend.

"Ok… whatever your name is."

"Lucas."

"Right, Lu I don't give a fuck about a bunch of guys hitting each other with a football. And you don't know a shit about me and Dean so back off before I make you back off."

"Nathanael, quit it." Dean said sharply. "Just go." He said tired shaking his head.

"Eh fuck you."

"Fuck you too." Dean said flipping him off but knew he wasn't angry at him he was but not furious. So they would be okay in a little while.

¤

Dean winced and drank the whisky laying on his stomach on the bed, he bit his lip hard as the buzz came closer to his neck. "Don't be such a pussy only a few more hours and its done." He murmured as he worked on the shadows of the tattoo. He had design it he actually took his time working on the piece before printing it on Dean's skin. He knew it would look amazing and it was, it was freaking beautiful and he had a hard time with his art as he always looked too critical. You're your own worst critic right?

"You said that last time too…" his eyes closed wishing his friend could at least distract him a little again.

"Well I was, it is a whole back tattoo…" Dean snorted.

"How the hell did you talk me into that?" he almost shrieked, he cleared his voice aware that he sounded like a little pussy. He sucked it up "this is your first real big tattoo… it better be good or I will kill you."

"If you kill me I will hunt your ass." Nathanael snorted, and continued working with the lines he pressed the needle in harder making Dean scream a little "be nice."

"I am nice! I'm letting you tattoo a freaking bird on my back!"

"It's a phoenix." Nathanael corrected ignoring Dean's bitching, he pinched Dean's butt, "behave now." Dean was silent for the two hours, "se I'm all done now, gonna patch you up." He grinned as he straddled Dean again, he liked teasing Dean, for some part of the tattoo he straddled him whispering dirty things to Dean's ear and rocked to distract Dean from the pain. "No one likes a bitch."

"Shut up." Dean growled a little. Then he moaned as Nathanael's tong flickered and sucked his neck just the spot where Nathanael knew drove him mad, he put the bottle down on the floor and scowled at Nathanael. "Nathanael…" he warned but he ignored it and sucked that spot again, his eyes closed as Nathanael kissed his shoulder on the skin that wasn't printed.

He moved his way down kissing Dean's spine and heard a gasp, he grinned as he tugged Dean's hips up that protested a little but he ignored it, his hands went under unzipping Dean's jeans and unbuttoning his pants. He tugged the jeans down to Dean's ankle that helped him even if he protested that it was bad idea. He bent down and kissed Dean's tailbone before unbuttoning his own jeans pushing them down. He ripped his gloves off and reached for the lube while letting his one hand tease Dean, his hand cupped the sack testing the weight carefully kneeling hearing a loud moan he slicked his finger up quickly feeling his blood leave his body and going straight down to his dick.

He gave another kiss on Dean's tailbone before carefully pressing a finger into Dean, he groaned as he felt that sweet heat. His other hand stroking Dean his thumb brushed over the head feeling moist as Dean was leaking with pre cum. He stretched Dean out before sliding in he moaned gripping Dean's hips hard probably a bruising grip.

¤

He threw his dirty sock into the bag while chuckling at Max that was all over the place, Dean swore that he had ADD he shook his head before lifting off his sweaty shirt. There was rules in male locker rooms you never ever peeked at another guy unless you wanted an early grave, you never commented a male's body without being a machinist. So as soon he started to undress everybody minded their own business. He grabbed his towel around his hips and went into the showers. "Dude cool tattoo!" Dean turned and grinned it was healing, it been two weeks since it was complete. "Who did it?"

"Nathanael."

"Nathanael? The sociopath?" Tom asked worried, Dean rolled his eyes.

"He's not a sociopath." He defended his friend/lover automatically as he reached for the soap he noticed Max stare at him. "What?"

"You have a hicky on you butt."

"Why the hell are you looking at my ass Max?!" Dean quickly stiffed, his heart hammering then Max pointed at his hips.

"You have fingerprints on your hips Dean… what the hell?" everybody stared at him now, looking at him like he was some sort of a freak a mutant.

"Yeah so? I think your freaking me out Max. What are you closer queer or something?" he accused looking strangely at his friend.

"No I was looking at your tattoo and I couldn't help but to see your bite marks… so what gives."

"Well Maxie, when your all grown up you'll meet a woman not a girl but a woman that's a ass kink." He shampooed his hair trying to look as casual and unaffected as possible. "What worries me that your mind goes to the gutter… it makes me wonder Max…" he felt guilty turning like that to his friend but hey he was in no mood of being attacked. He showered his hair and grabbed his towel around his hips walking towards Max. "You're my friend… is there something you want to share with the class? Something… special?"

"What! NO!"

"Then don't freaking stare at my ass dude!" Dean roared, "You're freaking me out!"

"Who was the woman?"

"Hell should I know real kink man… but damn she was good in bed." He wiggled his eyebrows and laughed with the others. He changed cloths quickly joking with the other but felt Max weird looks on him his heart hammered hard he would kill Nathanael. Even if the position on his four was his new favourite he couldn't do it anymore. He had to be more careful.

He left the locker room with a sick sensation he had the urge to puke. He grabbed his back wanting to flee and never returned when he crashed into his father. "Dad?" he said surprised and saw his mother, "what… what are you two doing here?"

"Dean are you okay hun? You look a little pale."

"No I'm fine… so what…" 

"We're here to talk to headmaster it's a meeting about Sam."

"Sam?"

"Yeah." John said looking a little strange at him "your sure your fine son?" Dean suddenly shook his head, he felt uneasy yep he was gonna puke he hurried to the bathroom nearby and puked his guts off. He heard someone enter the toilet, "Dean?"

"I'm fine," he panted spiting, and gagging.

"Puking doesn't seem okay, did you push yourself to far in practise or something?"

"No, I just… felt sick all day." He lied, what if his parents heard something about the comments of the bruise, what if the school found out that the best baseball player in school was a closet queer? Oh god he puked even more, he couldn't stop.

"C'mon I'm taking you home." 

"No, you have meeting with the head master. I'm fine… I'm gonna go home…"

"Dean."

"Dad please!" he begged.

"Come out of there now." Dean felt weak in the knees and flushed the toilet he stumbled out his father steady his as he rinsed his mouth. "Your gonna go home now and go to bed I don't want you watching TV Dean." 

"I won't"

"How ya gonna go home huh?"

"I'll take the buss…" 

"No." 

"I'll call Nathanael."

"Sure but make sure he actually drives you home and not to some party!"

"Dad its one a clock."

Dean groaned his stomach aching, he accepted the tea that Nathanael offered, "dude you look like shit."

"Well no one asked you to stick around."

"Stop being a bitch." He sighed feeling a cool cloths "you were fine yesterday… more then fine…"

"Yeah about that… we can't do that anymore."

"Do what?"

"Sex"

"Your kidding? Dude is this you way of saying I have to make a commitment? I told you I don't like commitments you always break them… it's like mental. Like when people get married they get a divorce after a few months when they were happy years before. Its all in the head dude."

"No, I mean… the guys in my team saw the bruises on my hips, and the bite marks."

"Pfh you always have bite marks."

"Yeah they don't question them, they do question the marks on my fucking ass and hips! Max even pointed it out! You have no idea…" he felt the urge to puke he turned over and gagged. He had puked every content he had in his stomach so he was just gagging.

"Your not sick… its nerves… oh fuck your petrified." Nathanael breathed out scratching his head. "Freckles relax no one will find out." 

"Yeah I know that's why we're gonna stop. I'm gonna find myself a nice willing cheerleader and they will back off."

"Hell no."

"Nathanael we're not together or anything you say that yourself all the time."

"We're not committed yes but we are… I don't know what but I think I have a say about this!"

"No you don't. If my dad found out… he would kill me. This whole town would band me! Dammit this scholarship is my ticket out of this town! I don't want to end up like my father stuck in some garage!" he roared angry.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, you're a fucking coward."

"Shut up! You have nothing to lose! Your parents are fucking hippies!"

"So what, your dad might hold a grudge its not the end of the world!"

"YES IT IS!"

¤

His heart was hammering hard, "please, please don't!" he pleaded, the sweet purring down his body. The entire day had he spent in the work out room prepping himself for the game when the guys in the team gathered against him. "You can't do this!" he screamed as he was pinned down. he looked at them, "c'mon you know me!"

"Yeah, we know you're a cock sucker." Dean looked at his so called friends in the background that just stood there.

"TOM! Lucas! Max please! Don't let them do this! We grew up together!"

"I'm so sorry." Lucas said and ran out. The others screamed pussy but Dean didn't care his breath hitched.

"It's disgusting!" Max said pushing his way forward, "you're a freak! How long have you been perverting on us all? Peeking!"

"I have never done that! Who the fuck wants to se you naked!" Dean shouted heated. "Who the fuck do you think I am! I never looked at any of you once! You're a fucking coward Max! I've known you since you we were five! I took care of you when your dad died and this is how you replay me? I've stood up for you when no one else did!" Max's eyes narrowed down.

"Shut up!"

"Perhaps he's in love with him! Perhaps Max is one too!" one of the guys said and Max roared.

"No I'm not and I'm gonna prove it!" he lifted the heavy bar and Dean's eyes widen.

"Max! Max! Stop it!" then he screamed in pain as the bar his smashed down his knees, crushing them. Many team members ran out the door screaming that it was not suppose to be like that that they just were gonna beat him up and scare him. Nothing more. Dean threw his head back in pain shouting in raw pain.

John Winchester held his wife tight that was crying. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe it. They had tortured his son, beaten him up, smashed his knees then dragged him to the middle of the football team tied him up writing with ink and his own blood fag and pissed on him. The doctor came out exhausted, "the brain surgery was a success but I'm sad to say that he's knees however will not be repaired. It will take many operations to fix them, and the best scenario would be that he perhaps one day will walk again." Mary cried out.

"But he's a football player… he… he loved that sport he…"

"I'm sorry. We won't do any more operations as his body had gone through too much already." John felt his eyes burn. He looked at Nathanael that frowned anger flaring in him. It had been him that found him and called the ambulance.

"I'm gonna kill them."

"No! Nathanael get back here!" John roared as Nathanael stormed out the hospital.

"How does the defended find himself?"

"Guilty."

"Tom Mayor what do you find yourself."

"Guilty." And so the names went on John sat in the court supporting his wife that sobbed, he understood her Tom Lucas Max JR and many of the kids had been at their homes may times, they had sat at their table eating their food. Grew up in their home. And now there were there admitting to torturing his son, there were no doubt in his mind that they wouldn't have pled guilty if it hadn't been for Nathanael. They were all bruised up and scared. He thought about Nathanael that had looked at him pissed off. _I didn't kill them. That would have been to easy, I want them to suffer._

It was ironic that it was Nathanael that was the loyal one when John was certain it was him that would be the disloyal one. He had to better his skills with people.

"Tom Mayor I scents you for 2 years in prison. Max Miller I scents you 5 years in prison, Lucas Hade I scents you 500 hours of community service." All team members that had been in the locker room got the 500 hours and no football. The ones that helped Max and Tom drag Dean to the football stadium got 800 hours and 6months of provision."

The paper wrote about it for months, Dean however refused to talk about it and retried to silence and depression. He refused to eat or leave the bed for the months, the doctors didn't like do the operations on Dean as he didn't seem have a will to live and that was a dangerous thing when you were sedaced. Dean stared out the window blank, Sam sat down at the edge of his bed. "Hi Dean." He didn't respond. "Well I don't think you should sleep so much, it worries me." Dean felt his lip tug up a little and he looked at his little brother and spoke.

"Well you shouldn't."

"And you should get up and brush your teeth because… ewww and wouldn't hurt to take a shower." Sam said wisely.

started write 22/june


	5. Home

**Title: Home **

****

¤

¤

¤

With tired feet they dragged themselves from the car and to the porch, it was a rather old looking one floor house, it wasn't much at all but it was home. A fence around their property as the old owners had Pit-bulls. The door creaked open as they entered, "I already warned ya about the air fan being broken so I don't wanna hear any bitching." He said rather bored and warningly as he scratched his fresh snagged hair that was blond with a few strikes with darker strays of darker blond. "Honey I'm home!" he called out chuckling twisting his head to Sam that shook his head at the grin on Dean's face.

"Fuck you!" Sam heard and he chuckled amused following Dean into the kitchen where Nathanael was cooking with a smoke between his lips. He was only wearing white boxers. His skin printed with tattoos, "Hey Sam." Sam nodded in a greeting matter as a reply, Nathanael's smoke never left his lips as he spoke.

"What ya cooking wifey?" Dean asked sitting down an a squeaking chair as he spoke gesturing Sam to do the same, even if Sam had come over for over thousands of times he still felt awkward when he came to the house when Nathanael was there. Even if it was Dean's and Nathanael house it was easier to pretend that it was only Dean's when they were alone. Nathanael was imitating, he looked raw and primal, chain smoking tattooed aggressive guy that kind of guy you warned your daughters about.

Nathanael lifted the wooden spoon up in a warning that he would smack Dean if he continued, even if he wasn't serious Sam tried to disappear into his chair a little. "Shut it, so Sam senior, soon ya start collage, decided yet?" oh did Sam mention he was very nice?

"Actually…" Dean interrupted him.

"Don't get him started, he's a nervous rack about collage applications that he has to make."

"No I'm not!" Sam bitched angry.

"Don't argue with big brother, I'm always right."

"Right about what?"

"You being a nervous rack?" Dean offered in a duh! Stile offering Nathanael a cheekily smile, "ya baked a cake?" Dean had this little obsession with food, which was okay because Nathanael had this habit of cooking and baking. Sam remembered how that special relationship had started, he being twelve at the time. He remembered drinking his milk and eating cookies in the kitchen like a good boy just like his mom told him to, when Dean came in all dirty after dirt biking, and sat down stuffing his mouth full with cookies with muddy hands, and Nathanael sat down taking one cookie much more slowly. Dean had called him bitch and ruffled his hair. Then Dean said he loved food and Nathanael looked at him with a tilted head saying, I can cook. Not the most exiting story just the simple thing that evolved to so much more.

"Yes I have actually you ungrateful fuck." Nathanael said turning to his cooking, "you like chilli right Sam?" Sam nodded but quickly kicked himself because Nathanael couldn't se him nod his head.

"Yes." He choked out.

"Good." Sam turned his attention to Dean that was checking Nathanael out very obviously, ya could almost hear his thoughts of nice ass. Sam wrinkled his nose, "stop staring at my ass and talk to your brother." Nathanael said never looking at them but stirring the food while tapping his fingers to a melody he only could hear.

"He knows me so well." Dean said ever so proud to Sam that lifted his eyebrows amused and shook his head, "how's mom?"

"You could call her." Sam said softly looking at his older brother that wiped his forehead from sweat and wiped his white stained t-shirt.

"We both know that if I do that dad might pick up." Dean said suddenly cold. It wasn't the fact that their father found Nathanael and Dean in bed together that got him kicked out from the house at the age of seventeen but the fact that Dean was high. And it wasn't the first time but the third time and John had warned Dean if he ever caught him with another smoke of marijuana he would get the boot and Dean got three warnings. It was about four years ago, Dean had felt betrayed like hell because he worshiped the ground John walked on. So when John said he was no son of his it broke Dean's heart. It hadn't been the marijuana that got John to say that but the other illegal acts Dean pulled through the weeks after. A certain car jacking, he was caught by the cops and John had to pay bail and a lawyer. Dean had gotten community service only because John was a high respected man in the community.

It had been a very stressful year, after that they didn't hear of Dean for almost a whole year, they all had been worried because Dean could have been dead somewhere and they wouldn't know. Their mom had gotten a sealed letter addressed only to her. Sam wasn't certain what it stood but he remembered his mom crying the whole night. It also had been an address to this place.

Suddenly pulled from his thoughts as a plate was served in front of him, "thanks." He said looking up at Nathanael.

"Dean's right you are stressing over school to much."

"Thank you! See I told ya Sammy." Sam never had a chance to open his mouth before Nathanael hit Dean over the head.

"Yeah yeah, go and wash your hands you to Sam. Don't want anyone get food poisoning."

"Nag," Dean said affectionate which earned him a slap on his ass. Sam ate hungry the delicious food, he loved Nathanael's cooking it made his moms food taste like shit and she was an awesome cook. Dean burped loud stroking his flat stomach sated, he had eaten more then Sam and Nathanael put together and they took big plates with food. Not even five minutes later Dean was whining of wanting cake.

"Here ya go." Nathanael said serving them all chocolate cake, Sam hummed as he ate like a starving man. But after he was done he groaned in pain as he was stuffed.

"Newbie," Dean snorted. "You should try his pancakes their sooo good," Dean promised as he took started on his second piece.

"How could you possible talk about food now? Ya know I'm gonna laugh at you when you get all fat when your old." Sam groaned rubbing his belly wanting desperately wanting to open the button of his jeans. He burped muted and drank the milk greedy.

"Why would you say that? Trying to give me an heart attack?" Sam chuckled.

"I'm actually looking forward the day Dean gets fat as hell." Sam lifted his eyebrow in question, "that way he'll get man boobs and he can no longer call me wifey." Sam burst into laughter, almost a thunder of laughing hiccupping at his throat Nathanael looked pleased with himself and Dean had a deep scowl on his forehead. "Think positive I think you can wear a bra then." Sam saw the image in his head and held his stomach as his laughter increased.

"Ha freaking HA! That's a very long time from now so you just admitted that you're the wife here. Busted bitch." Dean scoffed and Nathanael snorted at him looking at Sam for back up.

"Hey, look if I didn't cook we'd starve. If I didn't clean this place would be filled with mold and cockroaches, and a real man knows his way around the kitchen."

"Hey I'm a man! I got all the incumbent to prove it! More than you can handle in matter of fact."

"OOOOOO" Sam said between laughter.

"Is that so? If I can't handle it perhaps I shouldn't be around it. Only _you_ could handle it, and be careful Dean to much." He gestured waking off with his hand, "will only hurt ya pretty wrist." Dean narrowed down his eyes at him. Before Sam could react Dean pounced Nathanael to the floor, the two going at it, battling each other growling. Like two wild animals. "You little fuck you bit me!" Nathanael growled showing the bit mark on his arm to Dean that inspected it.

"Its not that bad, it just melt in with your other marks." Dean grinned wide wiggling his eyebrows. Sam shook his head amused, he always not to see the bite marks on their bodies. Sam was actually glad even if Nathanael was the kind of guy he didn't want to be alone with he was happy that someone could call on Dean's bullshit. Someone that could physically pin Dean down to knock some sense into him, because that what Nathanael did. That Sam would always respect him for it had been Nathanael that kicked Dean's ass, then got him clean from any drugs, fixed Dean's job at the record store as he studied to be a handy man. Which he was now, he made sure they had the house and supported Dean's ass the first years until recently when Dean got the job.

Sam left later that night after a few beers, he entered his home yawning sleepy as he always got after a couple of beers. "Sam?" he froze.

"Hey dad." He sort of slurred.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, I… ok just a little but I only had two beers, I think I'm a light weight." Sam babbled to his father that didn't look impressed. Ever since Dean got his ass kicked out John had been extra hard to him making sure that he always had A in everything. That he didn't go out to parties every weekend but stayed cleaned even made him pee in a cup every third month.

"Sam lets get you upstairs." His mom said gently.

"Where were you Sam?" John asked sharply.

"I was at Dean's."

"Dean gave you beer? Why the hell…" 

"No it wasn't Dean, he had nothing to do with it. He told me not to." John scratched his chin exhausted. "Dad, I promise it wasn't Dean. He's clean dad…"

"How ya know Sam? Dammit Sam I know he's your older brother but they caught him high with marijuana in the stolen vehicle."

"I promise you he is, if he ever got himself high Nathanael would kill him." He saw his father flinch at Nathanael's name, it was a bit taboo to talk about Nathanael.

"Honey just go upstairs and sleep it off." He nodded and was about to leave when he froze, "what is it honey?"

"Here, he wanted me to give this to you." He gave his mom the envelope before heading upstairs. John walked to his wife that was clenching the letter.

"What does he write to you about?" John asked gently stroking his wife's arms that moved away leaving him alone, she never forgave him for kicking Dean out. It almost ended their marriage. He was relieved that It hadn't he couldn't live without Mary.

Mary heart ached, she opened the letter in private sighing as she saw the money, Dean was every month sending money that he owed from the lawyer and bail. The letter was short as always, it said he was okay that she shouldn't worry that he was working hard and long hours but loved it. That he loved the rush off knowing he completed a house. That him and Nathanael were happy and send a recipe of a cake again, it was Nathanael's but Dean said she would love to bake it. It always made her chuckle. Their quality time had always been in the kitchen of her baking for her son that ate it with love.

There was a picture too of Dean eating a birthday cake his twenty first birthday it made her heart ache even more even if the thought was nice it hurt to know that she wasn't there. Even if she wanted to se him call him she never could.

¤

Dean stretched on the bed lazy panting loud, grinned like a cat with cream as Nathanael cleaned them up and threw the rag on the floor before curling close to him. "I think your brother ain't so scared of me anymore."

"He's a pussy." Dean murmured scratching lazy Nathanael's back that almost purred nuzzling his face into his neck.

"He's I right you could call your mom. What if your dad picks up? It's been four years."

"Nathanael…"

"No you listen to me, you at least have family. I don't. You're the only one I got. Even if I wanna be selfish and keep you to myself I know its not fair, you love your family and your miserable without them." 

"Hey I'm not miserable. I'm happy with you. More then happy, you keep talking like their only my family. You're my family. Ya know like when ya get married? You're my wife." Nathanael his Dean's chest lightly telling him to be serious. "Point being you're my family too. I love you." It wasn't hard for Dean to admit that fact the first time had been hard but after that it was easy, so freaking easy to love Nathanael.

¤

"Mom, mommy." He choked on sobs opening his arms as she ran into his arms, "he's not waking up, they can't do anything but wait." Dean sobbed in hiccups. "I don't know what to do mom. He's just laying there."

"Honey…" Mary said heart broken hugging her son that was trembling with sobs, his eyes were red he was utterly broken.

"What if he doesn't make it?"

"He will, just have faith baby." As soon as she said it the monitor went beeping alert they looked at the screen.

"Nathanael?" Dean choked, "No… no… come back!" the doctors rushed in.

"Please sir you have to leave."

"NO NATHANAEL!!!!!" Dean screamed, his voice raw. They were shocking Nathanael's lifeless body. "Don't you dare leaving me." Mary held her son that broke in front of her as the beeping wouldn't stop as they put a needle into Nathanael's heart filled with adrenaline his heart started to beat again. "OH god." Mary dropped at the floor as Dean's weight was to much for her, he clung on to her. Murmuring without Nathanael he was lost, she promised him it wasn't the case but Dean shook his head. "I love him so much, I can't… oh god I can't breathe." Mary panicked.

"He's having a panic attack get a bed right now."

John hurried down the hall freezing as he saw his wife on a chair tired as Dean was sleeping on a bed, "Mary?" he asked worried.

"John." Mary breathed out in relief. "Oh John," she sobbed hugging her husband tight, "he got a panic attach."

"A panic attack?"

"Yes, as he saw Nathanael almost die, they had to stick a needle filled with adrenaline through Nathanael's heart."

"Fuck."

"Yeah." Mary said stroking her sons hair lovingly "they had to drug him, he wouldn't calm down. John I'm scared if you saw…I think… I know in my heart he wont make it if Nathanael wont." She stood up.

"Where are you going."

"Making sure that my son will be alright, I'm gonna go to Nathanael's room." The whole night she threaten Nathanael that he had to wake up, she demanded it. "Don't you dare taking my son away from me. Don't you die."

¤

Dean slept on the chair next to Nathanael's, he woke up by a whisper, "sleepyhead." His eyes snapped open and went straight to Nathanael that grinned at him. "Hey, thought ya never wake up."

"Ditto." Dean replied feeling tears burn in his eyes, "don't ever scare me like that again."

"Hey wasn't like I asked being hit by a car."

"It was a drunk driver, you never ever again driving that bike again ya hear me? We're selling it as soon as you get home." Dean scowled seriously.

"Its my baby."

"I'm you baby so shut up and listen to me, we're selling it and its final." Nathanael smiled weakly.

"Ok… baby. Does that mean I get to ride you more often?" Dean laughed. "I mean you always want to be on top." Nathanael faked to pout.

"You love it."

"Mmmm"

"I'm gonna call for a doctor."

"Ok. Just… kiss me before you do." Dean kissed Nathanael with all of his love and felt a tear drop spill down his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Then for god sake shower, and brush you teeth." Dean burst out laughing. Never noticing Mary looking at the two from the door.

¤

Sam read his speech just like he practiced in front of Nathanael, after doing it in front of Nathanael he thought reading it to 300 should be a piece of cake. Even if Dean had been a distraction of constantly fussing over Nathanael always making sure that he was comfortable as he was sitting down. There was a lot of small scars as larger ones on Nathanael's body. Sam sort of got use to him being in only boxers around the house, so he could always se the scars and some stitches that remained still.

"Class of 2001 we made it!" he screamed out as all hats went flying in the air. He ran down to his parents that hugged him tight, he smiled broadly at Dean that stood there looking proud. He hurried to Dean seeing Nathanael there in his wheel chair, he hugged his brother tight and got a hug from Nathanael to both proud over him.

"You didn't stutter!" Dean said proud and Sam rolled his eyes over joyed that he hadn't stuttered once. He glanced up then smiled a little stiff "hey Sammy I'm damn proud of you I think mom wants to take a loads of pictures of you. Don't be a stranger okay?"

"Dean please can't you…"

"Sammy don't think about it its your day."

"Exactly I want it with my family. So both you and Nathanael should be here."

"I'm touched but you know…"

"Dean." He heard his father's voice, the voice he hadn't heard since that fight.

"Sir." He acknowledge without looking at his father but at Sam that looked nervous.

"I am expecting you to come to dinner later today. I is Sam's graduation…"

"I'm aware of that." Dean replied still not looking at his father he glanced at his mother that slapped John's arm. She hugged him tight and smiled at Nathanael friendly. In the back of his head Dean felt anger that they just accepted Nathanael like that not acknowledging him as his boyfriend or lover but just as someone in his life. Someone they had to tolerate, Sam at least tried more.

The dinner was stiff and as it was over he hugged Sam and his mom goodbye before taking Nathanael home that looked at him. "You were right I needed to talk to my mom… just to se that I was right. They accept you but not acknowledging you as my boyfriend… some things… we won't be like we use to be. Now we at least talk some but… I know their my family but… _your _my family ya know. I wont wait for them to just accept you, we are gonna live our lives their gonna live theirs. We move on."

"Dean…"

"I love you okay. That's all that matters, Sam's gonna go to collage it's a happy day. I'm happy are you?"

"Yes."

"Its all we need."

¤10 years later¤

"Dean me and Jess are still waiting for the plane, we'll be late but I'll call as soon as we arrive."

"Ok Sam, don't stress it's the holidays the planes always get delayed at least you have Jess to keep ya company."

"Take your mind of the gutter, where's Nathanael?"

"Why?"

"He'd hit ya head by now." 

"Ha, ha he's cooking."

"Ah and your watching the game I presume?"

"Damn straight."

"Mom and dad will they come?"

"No, just you two. Hey I did invite them but ya know… your just gonna have to eat two big dinners over the holidays."

"I can do that."

"I know. call me Sammy when you get here."

"Ok bye, and tell Nathanael to make sure you don't dip your finger in the batter."

"Nag!"

**THE END **

As ya se wrote it in one sweep ha now its dinner time so hope ya liked… :/ 13/6-07


	6. MY OTHER PART

So this is what I'm gonna do, I will post every story i've started and not completed, and post them that has a beginning at least here. Now if ya want to read the ending and want me to complete the story ya have to review on that story. At least 5 on each story, just so I can se intrest or know if its a waste of time.

* * *

My other part

AU  
slash

¤

The wooden floor filthy with drawn ash from the fire. Two young nude men on the middle of the room surrounded by black candles, dark eyes staring greedy into each other. Licking lips. Eyes travelling to the sharp knife, a palm was shown.

The skin cut, blood leaking from the skin, hungry eyes the eyes meeting. The knife passed to the other that took the other palm cutting the skin, the two hands entwined. Their blood mixing a needy moan into each other's mouth, biting almost breaking the skin. A body roughly pushed down palms still pressed against each other. Spreading legs and gasp and moans, dark predatory sounds came out their lips.

Thrusting and shoving, clawing and blood dripping, a release sound muted in each other's bloody mouths. Now bound by blood. Taking each other's ownership. An arch of the back and panting into each other's mouths, sandy blond hair griped and yanked back and a bite on the neck. A hiss and a sound of a moan.

A lick on each others palm and looking around as the candles were put out, "he heard us. The ritual is done." The voice filled with dark power, smooth as honey. Black hair yanked back and a moan escaped his lips as his lover's teeth gave revenge biting hard on his neck leaving a deep bite mark.

The candles lighting up touching the high ceiling. "We were absolutely heard." The sandy blond said husky attacking his lover brutally spreading his lovers legs again.

¤

Sam Winchester smiled widely at his girlfriend he loved to death, she smiled back wide and pushed her blond curly hair back as she walked towards him. Her curvy body pressed against his harder one, he was spread on his back on the bed wiped.

The alarm clock showing 4am. "Did I wake you up?" she asked husky thick with sleepiness as she stretched over him, their bodies moulding into each others easily. His chin resting a top of her head.

"Can't sleep if your not with me." His voice equal as husky his hands resting on her nude back the cover thrown over their lower bodies.

"Mmmm romantic." She murmured.

"Why did you get up?"

"Thought I heard something."

"Where?" Getting more aware, his heart pumping quicker.

"It was just the sink, we clotted it again."

"Mmm I'll take care of it in the morning sleep beautiful."

"Mmm," she was already gone in her sleep. Sam kissed the top of her head his fingers stroking her back smoothing.

§

"Fuck!"

"Sam?" the voice worried and distant, the sound of steps clicking on the wood floor. "shit, c'mon lets clean that cut." Sam held his palm shut, the blood dripping as he stared at the cut of his palm he couldn't help but to remember his brother Dean.

_Memory flash _

_Dean laughed and picked him up easily on his back. Sam hugged his older brother tight by the neck enjoying the piggyback ride as they walked up the hill. Dean offered a candy bar from his pocket and Sam snitched it quickly but not quick enough to not notice the small scars on his older brother's palm. _

_"Dean your hand." He pointed at the hand, his brother showed his palm offering a wide smile, "why do you have so many scars?" _

_"You know I work hard." _

_  
"Looks like a knife cuts." His voice worried and scared. He was put down and he looked at his older brother that kneeled in front of him getting to the same eye level. _

_"Sammy, its just scars don't you worry about them. Now c'mon if we don't get to the hill we wont get good seats tonight for the fireworks." _

_Flash. _

_Sam was ease dropping by the door, looking with an eye through the door crack as his father shook his older brother hard. "It's not a game Dean!" John slurred holding his bottle with poison up as he swaggered. _

_"I know!" _

_"Do you really!" _

_"I know more then you know! I know about all the lies you've been feeding me and Sammy. Your nothing more then a pathetic drunk!" slam John's fist connected with Dean's face and again and again. _

_"STOP IT YOUR HURTING HIM!" Sam cried out, running from his hiding spot and Sam hugged his older brothers leg._

"Sam?"

"Huh?" she laughed.

"You zoned out on me, you okay?"

"Yeah just remembered Dean."

"Your brother Dean?" Sam nodded as a reply, "Sam I know its hurts that your brother is missing…"

"He's not missing he abandon me."

"Sam you were just nine, he couldn't ask you to come with him like that…"

"Sure he could, he said it himself he raised me. And I couldn't be even loyal enough to go with him."

"Well I'm glad that you stayed with your dad."

"Why?" she smiled gently patching him up and kissed his cheek.

"Or we would never have meet."

¤

6may 07


	7. ONE QUARTER

So this is what I'm gonna do, I will post every story i've started and not completed, and post them that has a beginning at least here. Now if ya want to read the ending and want me to complete the story ya have to review on that story. At least 5 on each story, just so I can se intrest or know if its a waste of time.

* * *

this story has missing parts

Title; one quarter.

Slash Dean/Nathanael.

Totally AU

a/n; this came when I was writing another story with Dean and Nathanael when their wolfs. But their not wolfs here.

¤

John Winchester went out the male restroom in the bar, limping a little as he walked, he leaned more to his left leg. He looked up searching the bar, he found Dean sitting in the most remote place in the crowded bar. But he wasn't alone, John Winchester's brow crinkled narrowing down his eyes trying to se better. As people walked by clearly the view his face changed to rage.

He walked with long angry strides ignoring the pain in his knee, gripping collar of the black coat before yanking it up. "Dad!" Dean gasped a little surprised.

"John." The young man said utterly calm.

"What the hell are you doing here Nathanael?!" John demanded shaking him angry. He felt his oldest hand on his shoulder.

"You're attracting attention. Attention we don't need." Dean gritted hushed.

"I told to stay gone!"

"Dean is not fifteen anymore. He can deal with the truth." 

"What truth? Dad what truth?" Dean looked at the two Nathanael was staring straight into his fathers eyes changeling.

"What do you want huh?"

"You kept me away far to long John." Dean frowned rubbing his forehead as he felt a headache creep at him. He always did suffer the worst migraines.

"Shut up" John growled at Nathanael.

"Stop it. Both of you stop. I called him dad." John narrowed down his eyes at his oldest that looked down then gathering his courage looking up looking straight into his eyes. "He's the only one that can help us. You know that." Dean said hushed glancing around him nervous. The last thing they needed was attention, they had been using the fake credit card way to much.

"Perhaps because he's a demon Dean!" John snapped hushed to Dean gripping the leather jacket that was new. Dean flinched.

"Only half."

"No actually he's one quarter human." Nathanael hadn't known until John found out he remembered Nathanael stumble back shaking his head roaring he was liar.

"That quarter is me. Or do you hate that quarter so much because… where's Sam John?" Nathanael asked the last part almost scornful straighten up. John slammed his fist on the table making people jump at look at him.

"You will leave him out of this."

"Sam?" Dean asks frowning ripping almost Nathanael's sleeve off, "what about Sam!" before Nathanael opened his mouth John shut him up with a punch on the arm.

"We have to go." Dean reach for John's journal giving it to his father before following Nathanael out the back door, his father hot in their heel's. The parking lot is quiet, no one followed them but they couldn't be sure if someone did call the cops. Small towns always called the cops. John nudged Dean to his Impala, the Impala Dean had always wanted since the day he learned to walk. He thought of giving it to Dean but not just yet. "Dean get in here!" John barked but Dean sat behind Nathanael in his Harley.

"We'll follow you." He called John hadn't time to argue. Nathanael better not kidnap Dean or he would search for any exorcist to kick Nathanael's sorry ass to hell. He gripped the wheel tight. The secret. The big family secret. Dean wasn't ready to hear, if Nathanael thought anything other then his dick he'd know that. He wasn't stupid he knew Dean and Nathanael were lovers, or at least close to it.

Dean felt the wind whip in his face he freaking loved it, he whished Nathanael could go faster but that would be foolish his dad would have his head. He had no doubt in his head that his father would kick his ass if he tried anything. Even at the age of twenty-two he could feel like a naughty five year old around his father. John Winchester just had that effect on people. His fingers gripped Nathanael's hip one hand let go and went under the coat and the material of the black shirt and t-shirt.

Nathanael grinned feeling Dean's index finger stroke his abdomen, the grin died out as he saw the black Impale drive into a rest stop farer into the woods. He pulled the bike to a stop even if he had the urge to drive away with Dean into some cheesy sunset. As soon as he got off his bike John had his fist in his coat shaking him angry. "Dad stop! God dammit!"

John had the secret close to his heart for the last eighteen years, constant worry that his children would find out and now. Nathanael was going to say everything, didn't he understand the prise? "You have no idea what your dealing with!" 

"Oh I do." Nathanael was a hunter just like them, a stray. John had crossed path with him under a hunt he thought Nathanael was a victim to get his ass saved later by this young eleven-year-old boy. He had looked at him shocked before Nathanael had winked at him giving him a nod before disappearing in the dark. It was still a mystery to John how Nathanael and Dean ever meet, cuz years later John introduced Nathanael to Dean that had just looked at each other knowingly.

Dean rubbed his face tired, "you can't deny the fact!" Nathanael yelled out. For the last hours he listen to his father and Nathanael shout at each other neither listen to him. He felt the frustration bubble inside of him.

"Just freaking tell me!" he demanded. "I'm gonna find out sooner or later make it now."

"Your not ready Dean!"

"The hell I am! I deserve to know!" John breathed harshly "I want to know, I need to know. what does this has to do with Sammy?" Dean looked at his father then at Nathanael.

"Tell him."

"No"

"I will."

"Tell me dammit!"

"Sam is not normal." Nathanael blurred out. 

"No secret there." Dean mouthed off.

"A few years from now he'll get powers. What powers I don't know all I know it's connected to the demon your hunting. The demon chose Sam that night, because he's special. Whatever is in him is demonic. But your father is not… your mother I don't know." 

"Mary was not a demon! Explain why Dean doesn't…"

"Dean's not normal."

"Gee thanks."

"I was drawn to him cuz of that fact. I meet Dean in dreams." John wrinkled his nose that was too much information.

"Not that kind of dreams." Dean said edgy. "Regular dreams." John's eyes widen turning to Dean about to curse him when Dean continued, "I had them since I was a little kid. After mom was killed… as I grew up I figured he was my imaginary friend."

"Ditto." Dean managed a smile. John vaguely remembered Dean drawing a picture of his friend, he had looked at it before saying that his friend wasn't real. Apparently he was. "But your not like Sam your nothing like Sam."

"Is Sam in danger?" Dean asked feeling a knot in his stomach, he'd protected Sam his entire life he would not fail his little brother now.

"No yet. Not in a couple of years at least. When stirs again, whatever that's in him…"

"My son is not evil!"

"I never claimed he was." Nathanael snapped back. "I'm getting really sick of your bull John." Dean stepped back closing his eyes his eyes cracked open seeing Johns' fist in Nathanael's hand. "That's enough! We are on the same side."

"For how long? When you turn twenty three you will…"

"If I do I guess you get to do what you always wanted to do since you found out. Kill me."

"Nathanael." Dean said sharply. "I guess your staying." Dean said with a smile, feeling joy over that fact. Nathanael looked at him with his light blue eyes his lips quirking into a smirk, Dean crooked his lip to smirk/smile.

"Don't be so pleased Dean, we'll have to kill him if he turns." Dean looked at his father. "I'll have to kill him." John

Dean looked worried at Nathanael's worried form "dad knock me out."

"What?!"

"Knock me out. Trust me just do it."

"Dean…"

"God dammit dad just this once please just do what I tell you to do!" he yelled angry John lifted his fist. "Just don't leave a mark." John snorted punching him hard, Dean dropped out cold. John caught his son letting him down gently on the ground.

"You better know what your doing."

_Nathanael was trapped in the darkness, he couldn't breathe. He could hear the voices closing in trapping him. "Nathanael!" he heard Dean shout in the dark. "Fuck! Where are you! Nathanael! Answer me!"_

_"Dean!" _

John saw Dean's brow draw in deeper his fist clenching, Dean's mouth mouthed _we can do this. fight fight. _Then Nathanael's back arched up gasping a scream was let out Nathanael's mouth. A voice of a millions voices. Dean gasped sitting up. Nathanael dropped on the floor next to Dean "you ok you ok?" he repeated desperate.

"Yeah yeah." Dean breathed out confused, his blood pumping.

John Winchester hurried through the halls in the hospital, he froze in his tracks straight in front of him he saw the room with open windows the blinders was open, he saw Nathanael stroke Dean's hair a soft smile on his lips that kind of smile you only could have if you where in love. Even if John resented Nathanael for all of what he was he couldn't resent him for loving his son. Nathanael leaned forward ever so gently making sure that he didn't put any weight on Dean's bed or on him before kissing Dean's forehead his lips lingering before pulling back.

Sucking back his pride, he walked into the room, Nathanael sat back in the chair his arms crossed "John." He greeted coolly.

"Nathanael." He said ever so steady, he sat down on the chair, "has he woken up yet?"

"No"

"Dean just tell me. You freaked on me. You said that you did know how I felt." Sam pushed the issue looking at his older brother that clenched his jaws pulling up every defence mechanism in him. "Tell me. You said you know how it feels like to lose someone… I need to know Dean."

"Why the hell do you need to know huh? That we'll hug or something? Feel a common bond between us?"

"No." Sam said his lower lip trembling as if he was about to cry, "I just… I need to know… was it the demon? Dean please I need to know. I need to have… to know that I'm not cursed."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Spill."

"No you never do so I don't have to either."

"I lost the love of my love. I lost a child." Sam froze looking at him. "You're not the only one cursed Sam. Your not the only one that lost. So buckle up Sam. No more anguish and brooding stop it. You're a Winchester you keep on going." 

"Dean…"

"Its something we need to do to survive. So do it." Dean snapped it angry his fist shaking as he stood up. "I'm gonna get a drink."

"Dean." Dean held up his hand to silence his brother, he knew his brother meant no harm it was not in his nature. But if he kept pushing he might hurt him and Dean really didn't want to hurt Sam.

"Don't wait up."

"Do you know? Dean?! Do you know? Dean listen to me do you know why the demon is after me!" Sam shook Dean angry, "answer me!"

"Yes." Dean spat out.

"You knew… you knew and never told me! I deserved to know!"

"I know. Believe me I know."

"Then why! Why didn't you tell me huh? You knew… god dammit Dean!"

"Dad made me promise."

"Screw promises Dean! I deserve to know everything! You don't earn the right to keep secrets from me!"

"No?"

"NO!"

"Your special, you already know that. Your like that Max kid and the other kids. Wanna know why? Your demonic."

"What" Sam frowned backing away, was he evil? Was he truly a monster?

"You're a quarter demon. Sam listen to me. Hey look at me. It doesn't mean your evil Sam. It don't."

"How the hell do you know that huh? Cuz you know me? What! Tell me!"

"Cuz. Nathanael was only a quarter human, a quarter and he was the strongest nicest man I ever meet. Honest. He was good Sam, he was more good and a man then I'll ever be. Just because your one quarter don't mean that your evil. You have choices Sam. And I'm not saying it will be easy as you turn twenty three. I'm not. You'll have to fight just like he did. But know what. He won."

Sam looked into Dean's anguish eyes, "then why is he dead now huh?" Dean blinked his lower lip quivering a little as he looked away.

"He died cuz of me. My son died. He was so beautiful Sammy. He always smiled ya know." Sam walked up closer to his brother. "He had blue green eyes, black hair, he was just one Sam. One. He never had a chance in life cuz of me."

"Dean that's not true. And I don't know who two men can get a child together. I don't. But he had the best parents Dean. If Nathanael is everything you think is your child was protected to the death, and I know you did everything. You do anything for me and dad, you'll do everything and anything for your son."

"It wasn't enough Sam."

"Daddy." Gabriel sobbed.

"You be good ok. Sammy will take care of you." 

"Daddy please."

"I love you son I always will. Know that we both love you so much." Dean's breathing hitched, he was choking on his blood, he could feel the blood fill his lungs. His heart was pumping to fast, it was almost his time. "Promise me that you'll be good." Dean looked up at Sam that nodded the silent promise of taking care of Gabriel and protecting him no matter what.

"I promise daddy." Gabriel saw his fathers eyes flutter close and he sobbed loud. He looked up at his uncle that was crying. "What gonna happen now?" Sam picked Gabriel up in his arms.

"We'll keep on going." Sam choked. They didn't have much time, he hated himself for not giving his brother the burriation he deserved. "Don't worry Gabe, nothings gonna happen to you." Sam lighted the cabin on fire and turned his back never looking back as he walked down the hill.

Gabriel's chin was popped on his uncle shoulder he saw the flames reach the sky, heavy tears dropped. He lost both of his parents he lost his grandfather. All he had in the world was his uncle. "Sam…"

"I promise, I'll never leave you."

"Daddy said the same."

"He never did. Both of them is always with you Gabe, they are apart of you. Its just for now. Life is so short, when we die we all will meet again and never be apart."

"Promise?"

"Yeah. But we won't se them for awhile now. We have to stay here… keep going." Gabe could barely se the flames, he closes his eyes he could almost hear his parents whispering _I love you._

THE END


	8. THE CLAN

So this is what I'm gonna do, I will post every story i've started and not completed, and post them that has a beginning at least here. Now if ya want to read the ending and want me to complete the story ya have to review on that story. At least 5 on each story, just so I can se intrest or know if its a waste of time.

* * *

**Title: The Clan **

"Our people have always lived on the road! We belong on the road! We are not human! You can't deny your blood calling!" John roared his voice powerful and dark.

"I'm nothing like you! I never was, I never belonged with this people!"

"This people?" The tone dropping low and growling. "This people are our people! You're naïve if you think that you'll last one day in the human society." Their chest bumping as they roared in each others faces, challenging each other and Sam was loosing.

"I'm not afraid to try!"

"You're a fool. Know what gonna happen? You'll probably end up killing a human." John said scornful snorting at Sam which face twitched with emotions of pain.

"No I won't!" his voice troubled, he blinked raptly because it was his biggest fear killing a human because of his animalistic nature.

"You won't control the basic need we have. To kill. To hunt!" he spat the words into his youngest son face that flinched at every word because he knew it was the truth.

"Stop it!" he breathed out almost desperate.

"Face it, you're not leaving this clan, and that's it!" John decided leaving no room for discussion but Sam gripped his fathers arm that was moving away from him.

"You can't stop me." He said low breathing quicker his heart pumping as he was trying to numb the feeling of attack and retry.

"No? Try me." John growled challenging. It brought Sam to his knees his head down in defeat but gripped his fathers clothing clinging on him looking at him pleading.

"Dad please!"

"No, want to disobedience me? Leave this clan? Then you be a man and tell that to Lucian." John said yanking Sam's hands off him roughly and pointed deep into the woods.

"Dad... "There was fear in his voice. He looked frighten into the dark woods, his fingers shaking and he looked at his father wide eyed that looked down at him grimly.

"Your not man enough to go to him? Then your not man enough to leave this clan." He said darkly before turning his back at Sam and started to walk deeper into the woods when Sam's voice stopped him.

"Dean would allow me to go!"

"Don't bring your brother into this!" John roared pointing at Sam that looked down flinching.

"He mated with Nathanael son of Lucian!" Sam murmured.

"You will not go to Dean with this, do you understand me boy?!" John gripped Sam's chin hard. "I said do you understand?"

"Yes father."

The clan hunted as one killing efficiently, there was blood on their mouths from their kill a beast. Sam looked up at his older brother that stood behind Nathanael watching over them all his eyes landing on him and offered a crooked smile which he responded weakly, his brother could easily read him and his head tilted to the side with a frown. Sam's lower lip was in a sad pout which he couldn't control he tried to stop himself but the verge of tears were close as his sadness was gripping his heart. His brother looked at him concerned and moved towards him when Nathanael stopped him narrowing down his eyes at him.

It was hard to get anytime with his brother, Dean nuzzled his face against Nathanael and nudged against him, Nathanael's eyes landed on him and he looked down. Soon Dean was by his side touching his shoulder. Their foreheads bumped together their eyes meeting communicating without words. Sam looked into his brothers hazel eyes sad, Dean's head tilted to the side his hand resting the back of his neck offering him comfort. Others ignored them to busy to argue over their kill of who would get which part. It was pitch black humans eyes wouldn't even se a contrast in front of their eyes but they saw everything around them.

Dean made a small sound mmm Sam responded with a shorter mm and his head tilted to the other side. Their father moved towards them standing there yanking Sam away from Dean, growling slightly as Sam that cringed. He saw how his brother questioned his father that did not respond, even if Dean was now higher ranking then their father it wouldn't change that John was their father and still decided over them and influenced. Especially now with their mother gone. John pushed Sam away that moved away from them and saw his brother greet his father their foreheads bumping. Heads tilting to the side. There was a roar that interrupted their family reunion Lucian growled at them all, "feast! For we have killed beasts tonight! Then rest! I want silence!" the aggressive fights for the kill stopped quickly the yank of what they could before retrying to their sleeping nest.

Nathanael called for Dean that looked up and left the two Winchester men alone. "You better not have told Dean."

"I didn't!" Sam gritted out as his fathers grip on his arm stopped the blood flow in his arm.

"Good" and he released him.

¤

"Silly boy! you dare do defied me? I ask you this boy what do you think will happen when you fall for a human?" he didn't reply. "Answer me boy? When you go to bed with her, you will rip her. You will have her blood on your hands boy!" Lucian was a big tall man strong, his hair pitch black with blue eyes his features beautiful.

"I won't!"

"Don't be a fool, you will fall for a human and end up in bed with her thinking you can control yourself but you can't. She will not survive the first thrust." he glanced at his brother that stood there beside Nathanael. "Our kind has survived out way for century's! You're telling me you will break our ways?"

"No! …I am not the first to leave." Sam choked out trembling he was scared he would be a fool not to be scared.

"Yes, that is true others have left what happened to them? Yes they returned broken, they died by their own hand, by others." Lucian said speaking clear so others would hear him and put a rest any thought of leaving the clan to dead.

"It won't happen!" he choked out daring to get up on his knees then sitting down and making himself small.

"What makes you so different?" he didn't reply. "You think your different your the same as us, stop repress who you are!" Lucian demanded angry, there would always be those that wanted to be humans trying to find a cure to be human but always failed. They put shame to their kind and they were traitors and hated Sam didn't want to be seen as a traitor or put shame on himself of his family. He had a noble family. "Answer me boy what makes you think your different?!"

"I just want to se the world. Other then the road."

"Stupidity!" he kicked Sam hard down that grunted. A heavy boot was pressed now against his neck, "so foolish your mother would have been horrified hearing you speak like this!"

"Lucian." Dean's voice was pleading. "He doesn't know better, he's just a boy."

"He's by age! Do you question me too? Is this the way you raise your sons Winchester?"

"My brother has always has a fairy tail romance about humans," Dean slinked away from Nathanael's death grip. "You're a fair leader. A strong one. He is not the first to desire to leave, why not have him as an example?"

"Example?" the tone intrigued.

"Yes, give him a year with humans. A year and when he returns once and for all will it be settled that our kind doesn't belong with humans." Dean said trying to sound secure and strong but his voice trembled time to time as Lucian's eyes narrowed down at him and he dropped on the ground quickly. If he died he would die by his brothers side slowly he moved to his brother keeping himself as a boarder. Trying without being obvious protecting Sam from Lucian.

"My son chose wisely, perhaps John you did a good job after all. One black sheep shouldn't pull your rank down." Lucian looked at the two in utter disappoint, "you both put shame on your blood." Sam flinched because he knew how much Dean put pride in their blood their blood was everything to them. Sam looked at his brother, when they were left behind to feel shame.

"If it means anything…thank you." Sam said skittish looking at his brother that had clenched jaws.

"Thank you?" he gritted out furious, "have any idea what you just did? That was our clan leader! You just risked your life for a stupid idea! Humans? Stupid!"

"Then why did you speak up?" Sam asked hurt his head clinging down in shame. They were not good enough to speak to Lucian, what Dean did was very brave but stupid. You did not want to catch Lucian's attention. There were many eyes on them because of who their mother was, they put shame on their blood tonight, Sam for wanting to leave the clan and Dean interrupting and mending in things he should stay out off.

"Because you're my brother, and I promised mom to always protect you. That were her last words she said to me. Protect Sammy. I will always do that but don't think for a second that I will stand up for you again in front of others to Lucian. Both of our necks will be ripped off!"

"Thank you big brother."

"You be safe, watch out for humans brother, they are very devious." Sam nodded a smile creeping up his features feeling a happiness inside of him and Dean tilted his head to the side studying him. "Your happy."

"Yes."

"Then perhaps it was worth it." Dean said with a heavy sigh looking around, "stay and watch the sun rise with me."

¤

He moaned feeling his blood boil with lust and need he growled slightly and she giggled as she kissed him pressing her body closer to him and he bit back any sound that wasn't human. He wanted her bad. Sam touched Jess and like he been burned he pulled away, "Sam? what's wrong what did I do?" she looked at him worried and hurt.

"Nothing" he replied pulling away further.

"Nothing? You pulled away again, every time I touch you... is it me? Am I..."

"No, I just... cant control myself around you." Sam said slowly not trusting his voice.

"That's a good thing baby."

"No it's a dangerous thing," he stood up, "I'm gonna take a shower." Jessica never complained that there were no hot water because he never had hot water only ice cold. His body burned for her, but the thing was he had seen movies and their love making. Even watched porn with his guy friends which he thought was weird but even hard core porn didn't match up how brutal they were with each other in their mating. It was true Jess would rip in the first thrust. And he wouldn't be able to control himself either. Once they started they couldn't stop, they ripped each other until there were nothing else to rip. It was barbaric and brutal and it gave them more pleasure then anything.

"Sam… why don't I join you?"

"Jessica please."

"Sam just… can't you tell me why? We've been together for six months already I trust you, if this isn't about you wanting me then what gives?" then her brow crinkled. "Are you… a virgin?" Sam looked at her, he could lie to her and say no. He nodded his head instead. "Its okay, I'll take care of you. The first times sucks anyway." Sam laughed at her attitude and he shook his head, how could he tell her the truth?

"My… family… we don't ma…" mate was wrong, "make love until we've… married." He said slowly, she looked at him blinking.

"Oh, wow really?" He nodded it was close to the truth. "That's… well… unusual." 

"I'm sorry." 

"No, don't be. I'm sorry for pushing you… god feel like such a boy perverting on an innocent girl." She felt guilty and miserable for pushing Sam, he was such a wonderful guy a little strange at times but wonderful. He always treated her with respect and dignity, when she screamed at him he didn't scream back but took it and his head went down. It always made her feel like a big jerk. But then there were things about Sam which made her a little nervous, when he did get mad he got really mad. He got jealous at first he almost killed a guy now he just left. She would find him later in the tub laying in ice cold water. 

"I'm not innocent Jess."

"I know." she replied stroking his cheek, "but I have to ask. Am I just your collage girl… or…"

"What? No! if I would decide it would be me and you forever, I want a future with you a long one. I'm not so sure that you…"

"Oh Sam!" Jess jumped on Sam hugging him tight, "I love you!"

¤

Sam's eye snapped open as he felt a hand cover his mouth he saw brothers finger come to his lips a gesture to be quiet. Dean's hand dropped and backed off as Sam carefully untangled himself from Jess's hold on him she snuggled and hugged his pillow instead muttering incoherent words. They snuck out the apartment and into an ally Sam clutched hard on his jacket that he yanked on quickly as they passed the door.

"Dean what's wrong?" Sam was worried his one year had almost passed was Dean coming for him already?

"Its dad."

"Dad? What... is he?"

"No, he took off Sam."

"Took off? What?! Dad would never leave the clan unless... unless he found... did he? Did he found them? Did he rip them apart?" His tone surprised changing to darker and intense. His head tilting "tell me!" he roared.

"Yes." Dean replied, "He found a trail, he took off without allowance from Lucian. He never told me anything. He's been gone for two moon's."

"Three months? And you can't find him?!" Sam demanded to know, "we need to help him Dean! He can't hunt them down alone! They will rip him!" 

"Don't you think I know that? I got a message from him telling me that I had to stop searching for him, if I kept it up I would only end up killing him. I came for you Sam. I need to take you back now." Dean said heatedly.

"Why?" Sam questioned.

"Didn't you listen to me? Dad is gone! Their eyes are on us now. We're a target. If you stay you will target… that girl."

"Her name is Jessica."

"Well Jessica will die if you stay." Dean snorted.

"I will protect her!"

"Are you that stupid and selfish or that naïve?" there were anger in his voice his body shifting for attack.

"Sam?" both looked up the window seeing Jessica looking out from the window, "what? Who is that?"

"Jess… this is my brother Dean."

"Well come up both of you it's too cold. Sam you'll get a cold wearing that." She scowled closing the window and Sam looked at Dean that tilted his head to the side. Their eyes meeting.

"I want you to meet her." Sam said finally, if Dean could se his life he might see that the normal world was not that bad after all.

"Why we're leaving."

"Please."

"Fine." Dean walked in front of Sam that opened the door, they went up the stairs and walked into the apartment Jess had now a rob around her curvy body she gestured to the kitchen where she reached for the cookie jar putting it on the table with milk and glasses. "Thank you" he said sitting down coping Sam's behaviour as he sat down and drank milk.

"Your welcome, I've only seen one picture or you. But you were just a little boy at the time." Dean nodded taking another sip his eyes averted its interest to the floor his head tilting to the side, "oh this is Kitty I know its not an unique name, want me to put her away perhaps you don't like cats…" she spoke rather quickly a little nervous. Dean head tilted to the other side like an animal trying to figure out what the thing was.

"A cat?"

"Yeah" she laughed, Dean picked the cat up that purred at him.

"It's female."

"Yes she is," Sam replied reaching out to pet her, "she just had kitten's their probably asleep. Jess found her on the street three years ago she took her in. it's a very nice cat." Sam explained looking at his brother that held up the cat to his eye level watching the cat with fascination the similar face he had done when he first saw her. He had seen pictures but never the real deal, Kitty licked Dean's nose that pulled his head back in surprise then nuzzled his face against the cats that purred. Sam felt his lip twitch up, they were quite feline it was from their mothers side.

The cat purred settling down at Dean's lap her paws kneeling Dean's leg before settling down nuzzling a little to friendly Dean's groin and Sam chuckled "well seem like she likes you. A lot." Sam said smiling wide. Dean just stroked the cat calmly and looked up at Sam. He noticed that his girlfriend was staring at Dean a little strangely he felt a pang of jealousy. But her eyes twitched and she reached out dragging the collar of Dean's jacket down showing a scar of teeth's. Dean gripped her wrist hard making her quickly let the touch of his jacket go and she winced. "Dean!" Dean released her and narrowed down his eyes at Jessica. "I'm so sorry Jess, I should have told you that he has this problem with people touching him." That was a lie, that teeth mark signalled that he was taken and not to be touched by others.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so forward. It's just that bit mark…"

"I'm claimed." Dean said as if it was the most obvious thing but his tone low, telling her at the same time that he wasn't interested in her.

"Claimed?" she questioned her brow crinkling glancing at Sam that seemed more skittish and jumpy then usual.

"He just mean that he has a... partner." He choked out, the human had other ways to commit like marriage or engagement or being boyfriend and girlfriend but that didn't stop humans from committing adultery. You never could have claim over a human never could own someone that was illegal. Their ways were different their ways worked but they weren't humans.

"Yes," He agreed on his fingers digging in deeper into the soft cat's fur. "Like my mother claimed my father." Dean continued softly his finger scratching behind the cat's ear that purred loudly. There was an awkward silence.

"So Sam never told me what you do." Sam looked at Jess that was nervous and a little frighten but that was to be expected Dean had an aggressive energy a primal one. Humans didn't have that, those who did had a slighter different one and were sociopaths.

"I'm a hunter," Sam choked on his cookie Jess immediately reacted hitting on his back as he coughed.

"Hunter?" she a questioned as Sam was coughing making a lame excuse of eating to fast.

"Yes."

"Like animals?" she asked horrified. Dean tilted his head to the side looking at her.

"No, more like... bad people."

"Oh you're a body hunter?" she asked a little surprised and interested.

"Yes."

"That's sounds exiting and dangerous, so you take criminals to justice?"

"Yes, it's a family business. They say I might even be as good as my mother."

"Really?"

"Sam just has to understand that. Our family has been hunters for generations. He belongs with us the sooner he gets that the better." Dean said determined inspecting the cookie before taking a bite and settled it down not familiar with the tastes.

"Sam is a kind of a hunter, he's the one to make sure they will never will get out." she said defending Sam stroking Sam's back that was looking straight into Dean's eyes.

"But he can't deny what's in his blood." Dean argued a little darker.

"Blood? Look here I don't know you but Sam here is 19…"

"Your right you don't know me, I don't expect you to understand our traditions." He said grimly snorting at her.

"You want your brother to be happy right?" he narrowed her eyes at her. "He's happy here. As far as I know what Sam has told me you practically raised him after your mother passed."

"Passed? murdered." Dean growled. Jess looked skittish as Sam that was looking down. Did Sam forget that part? Of course I want my brother happy but his safely is above all my first priority. He's not safe... here." Dean glanced around him.

"Safe? Of course he's safe here, he's safer here then hunting bad guys!"

"Jessica, my brother is just worried, we have many enemies and now when my father has left for a personal reason my brother is worried about me." Sam explained looking at his girlfriend he loved so, he fell for her passion and fire but her calm and normal existence. Jessica shook her head.

"I understand, but he can't order you around I don't care if he raised you, you have a free will and choice. You don't have too."

"Of course he does. He's lower then me." Dean said with a crinkled brow his head tilting to the side.

"Lower?" she asked in disbelief.

"Younger, he means younger." Sam quickly explained shooting Dean warning glances, he had for the last year keeping everything about him a secret now Dean was almost spilling the beans about everything he didn't mean to do it on purpose Dean just didn't understand human ways like many of their kind.

"Nathanael won't be pleased if I linger here tonight."

"Nathaniel?" he narrowed her eyes at her again.

"No, nah THAN yel. Nathanael." He corrected her, Sam licked his lips taking Dean's attention from Jessica his brother would kill Jessica if she insulted Nathanael, human didn't have leaders like they did. They had mayors and presidents but the people replaced them often and didn't agree always what they said. Their people listen and followed their leader blindly, If their leader decided to be all evil they would become evil that was their ways, no free will.

"Right," she said.

"It's his boss, will I see you tomorrow?" Sam asked his brother that stood up carefully picking up the kitten and kissed its head lovingly. As soon as Kitten was on the floor she rubbed her body against Dean's legs that stood up straight.

"Yes." He walked towards Sam that smiled they hugged and Sam saw his brother leave the apartment with an acknowledging nod towards Jess that waved. Jess turned to him in what the fuck way and he smiled gently bringing his girlfriend to a gentle kiss.

"We should sleep."

¤

It was late afternoon when his brother came again, Jess wasn't there Dean was sitting on the floor petting the kittens when Sam entered his apartment not surprised to his brother sit on the floor, "you will have to knock on the door before you enter."

"Why?"

"It's the polite thing to do."

"Whatever." Dean replied, Sam sat down next to his brother his face popping to his brother's shoulder. He had missed his brothers and their kind closeness, their kind family bound were very strong. Their kind slept close and on top of each other deep in the woods. It didn't matter if you were the leader or the lowest in the rank they all slept together, but the stronger ones slept in the circle the others around, sleeping next to their families or mates. "Is she good?"

"Yes, she is very good. She wants to be a… brain doctor, head doctor she wants to open them and fix what's wrong."

"Open the head?"

"Yes" Sam said his own hand stroking the five kittens. Dean seemed to prefer a grey one with darker grey stripes that had blue eyes and female, he kept it in his lap. "You should take the kitten with you."

"But its Jess cat."

"No, not the mother but that one." He pointed at the small kitten, "it won't be that big it's a house cat. But you have to feed it everyday, it eats cat food or fish and rats. But the rats it hunts and birds, but don't let her, to many deceases. Give it tuna on a can or something like I do."

"Can I really take her? Won't Jess be angry?"

"No we plan to give them away anyway."

"You think Nathanael will allow me to keep her?" that was the big question, Dean looked at Sam with hopeful eyes. Sam sighed petting the kitten gently and smiled at Dean.

"Yes I do. I think he will allow it when he sees that you love her. He wants you happy right?" Dean tilted his head to the side thinking then nodded, once you were claimed you were claimed forever there was no turning back. If you were lucky a nice one would claim you, the stronger ones got to chose who they wanted. Like their mother she had been in Daniela's clan before joining Lucian's as she liked John and claimed him as hers. Once you were claimed there were an instant connection to your mate, if you loved each other were a bonus. Their father had loved their mother very much, so he was lucky. Nathanael had claimed Dean very early on in their puberty as human said they called it the youth time.

It hadn't been a secret that Nathanael had wanted Dean as his since the day he laid eyes on him when they were kids, Nathanael had been five at the time when he first bit Dean trying to claim him but it hadn't worked. It had frustrated Nathanael beyond words. He had tried often so if you looked closely at Dean's bite mark you could see smaller teeth marks. "What are you gonna name her?"

"Mom once said she wanted a daughter, she would name her Violet. So Violet." Dean kissed Violet that purred or tried to purr as she was so young. Sam smiled. Dean didn't waste time in putting her inside his jacket and zipping up. Sam chuckled and nudged Dean.

"Will you take me back?"

"No. I want to. But you still have four months left, I will give them to you. But when Lucian demands you back you have to return, so if I were you I would kiss Jessica goodbye soon." Sam felt a burn in his eyes.

"I do not want to return." He saw his brothers hurt look, "I miss you, but… I love Jessica."

"I do not think that she wants to remain with you without being with you." Dean said petting the other kittens that seemed to want to get into the jacket too as they understood that he would take their sister with him and they wanted to come with him. "You know its true, she already complains right?" Sam nodded, "our kind doesn't belong with humans. You know that. When you return find a girl that you can claim… before someone claim you that is." Their family were strong enough to claim someone Dean could have claimed someone but as said Nathanael had been quicker and he was the son of Lucian.

"You are right, I know. But the desire in this world is so strong. The illusion of becoming a lawyer…" he sighed deeply and filled with regret, "I should never have come because it will hurt so much to leave."

"If you do decide to leave, you will be banned from the clan and will never see us again. Because I know in my heart once you go, you will not return to us." Dean shook his head sadly. "If I wasn't claimed I would stay with you, to protect you but I can't." Sam felt his eyes burn with tears.

"I'm selfish aren't I?"

"Yes and no. I should go I've been gone too long already." Dean said with a heavy sigh, feeling remorse of leaving his younger brother in this world that was so filled with another kind of darkness and danger.

"You have to?" it was a stupid question.

"I will se you in four months…"

"Can't you return?"

"He doesn't approve." Dean replied, "You take care." Dean left his brother standing alone in the apartment, he sat down on Nathanael's bike he borrowed and took off, leaving the human city and entered the woods to the spot were they had settled for the night. The clan nearby, Dean got off the bike walking straight to his mate nervous while speaking softly to the kitten that was crying softly.

"What is that?" he looked up at Nathanael that looked at him suspicious walking closer to him and peeked down his jacket, "is that a cat?" Nathanael questioned and Dean nodded and petted the cat softly kissing it. Nathanael took the cat from Dean as soon as Dean's lips had pressed to the kitten's head. "What a small thing. So fragile."

"Yes, so please don't hurt it." Dean reached for it he took the kitten back stoking it reassuring as its small claws clung on the fabric of his hoody. He looked at Nathanael, "I'm gonna keep it. It was gift."

"If it runs away I will not search for it."

"I don't expect you to." Dean replied feeling happy as Nathanael hadn't said he couldn't keep it. His face stroked against Nathanael's that licked the scar of the teeth marks leaving his scent there his teeth sinking in and sucked the skin until there was a dark bruise. Dean stroked the kitten that licked his nose and he smiled softly he settled down on the ground putting the kitten on his lap feeling Nathanael sniff him inspecting him.

"Who is the female."

"Sam's… girlfriend. He loved her very much." Dean said softly his attention to the kitten that purred he rubbed the chubby belly, "she was very good." Nathanael nodded and they didn't speak anymore. They didn't speak so much in words it was quite common. "Violet is her name." Dean said as there was only darkness around them, the kitten asleep against his chest as Nathanael was spooning him. He didn't answer him Dean stroked the kitten carefully before letting his eyes close shut. He felt Nathanael hug him closer his breathing on his neck. Dean never thought himself being unlucky he had a strong mate and his position as his family was secure. Sure he would have preferred that it had been a female but things were as it were. He thought about his mother his beautiful mother that had shielded him as a small boy from Nathanael.

Dean had been running around hiding behind the tree, they younger ones were playing and he didn't want to be apart of it. He wanted to be alone, he settled down on the soft moss playing with a nut from a tree when the sound of a twig break brought his attention to Nathanael that walked towards him settling down. He had offered a nut but Nathanael had knocked it from his hand and Dean had gotten up to leave when Nathanael that knocked him over, he fell right forward on his stomach. He had whined in pain, then his hair had been yanked up and felt sharp teeth into his neck. He had gritted and tried to squirm out but it had been impossible already as a five year old Nathanael was strong like a human grown man.

Then Nathanael had gotten angry as nothing had changed, and Dean had ran away and to his mother that inspected the wound telling him to keep away from Nathanael and his sister. She had kept him from leaving her eyesight and as soon as Nathanael was near she picked him up and left the place. But then she had passed when he turned eight, without her Nathanael's teeth had dug into his neck more then twice.

There had been this one girl Cassie that Dean had adored he had been running after her like a lost little puppy she only giggled and kept running hiding from him. At eleven almost twelve he kissed her softly and she had kissed him back, that very day Nathanael's teeth had dug into his neck and things had changed that time. Sometimes he wished that he bitten Cassie, but it was now too late. She had bitten someone else and was now pregnant now and again he find himself wanting to kill her mate.

Nathanael didn't sleep, he listened to his mate's breathing he peeked over his head looking at the kitten that had woken up and was moving away, he reached for the kitten putting it back to Dean's embrace. The kitten moved away again he let it, it peed on the ground before settling down again in Dean's embrace again. His finger stroked the scar on Dean's neck, he had always felt a pull towards Dean ever since he was a little boy at the time he hadn't understand it. He just knew he wanted Dean, his father had explained after the first time he bit Dean that it wouldn't work that he was to young but it didn't stop him from trying. When he had seen Cassie and Dean sitting and kissing he had felt such rage, he had marched over there yanking Dean's head to the side before sinking his teeth into his neck. He had pushed Cassie away that had snarled at him, she had tried to stop it pushing his head away as his teeth had dug into Dean's skin that had cried out the blood dripping from his neck.

When it was over he had licked his lips gotten up and Dean had no other choice then but to follow him. Leaving a sobbing Cassie behind. He hadn't been the first to do what he did, he certainly wasn't the last it was quite common. Parents that had planes for their children often kept them away when they reached their youth years. However, that always did not work, more then once had a male or female snuck pass the guarding parents and bitten their kids claming them.

Like his sister Raven, Brandon's parents had planes for their only son to mate with another clan girl. She had however pounced Brandon while he been asleep yanking his head to the side before her teeth had dug into his neck. His cry had awoken his parents that had been in despair, they couldn't do anything but watch. That was how it was done, Raven had been twelve while Brandon had been fifteen. But Brandon actually adored Raven doing anything to please her, Dean however didn't. He was loyal to him but didn't love him. His father told him to give him time but it had been twelve years.

He untangled himself from Dean and went into the woods knowing his sister would be there. "Brother why do you lurk here?" Nathanael's lip twitched into a smirk, she sat down resting her legs over his their foreheads touching, as they sat on the moss. "What bother you?" he looked into her eyes, "ah, Dean. The blond freckled boy."

"He still doesn't love me. How did you make Brandon love you?" she tilted her head to the side.

"He does not love me, he adores me. You can make Dean adore you, by be nice. Bit him not like you do, mark him in mating then be nice." Her voice husky by nature, they all spoke very badly. They looked into each others eyes and her lip quirked up, she looked into the woods with a mischievous smirk. They stood up and ran deep into the woods.

Dean awoke feeling eyes on him, Raven were sitting cross-legged staring at him. She was known for her flirting with others, it was a game for her Dean closed his eyes but she pushed him hard. He opened his eyes and she took his cat from him, he reached for it and she growled at him. The kitten hissed at her scratching her wrist and she dropped the cat hissing back at it. He pulled the kitten to him zipping his jacket up the kitten curling into him. She sniffed him and grinned mockingly he narrowed down his eyes a little. She looked into the woods with a dark smile. He looked into the woods suspiciously, she grinned at him darkly. She attacked him by a hard push growling at him. He got up and walked to the woods looking around him.

Deep in the woods sat Nathanael on a stock looking up at the sky, Dean came slowly closer making his presence known and sat down. His mate didn't acknowledge him at all. It was odd, this was about the time Nathanael would bit him, he came up closer to his mate sniffing him careful ready to pull back. He pushed gently his mate tilting his head to the side. No response his hands rested on his mate's thighs standing on his knees in front of him, he sat back confused then pulled the kitten out showing it to Nathanael's eye level. Violet made a small mjau as a complain, his mate looked at the cat sniffing it before studying it.

He offered the kitten settling down looking at his mate that pressed his nose against the kittens that gave him a little lick, he licked back tilting his head to the side waiting for a response. He put the kitten down on the ground and got down on his four coping the cat's move trying to communicate with it. Dean's lip tugged up. He stroked the kitten's back that purred happily but made a whine. Dean remembered Sam's words of feeding and took the can from his pocket opening it and showed the kitten that quickly ate from the can. Dean sniffed and snorted at the strong smell, he looked up at his mate that studied the cat still not paying attention to him.

His head bumped into his mate's belly tilting his head to the side trying to make eye connection still nothing he moved resting his hands on Nathanael's shoulders pressing his forehead against Nathanael's looking into blue eyes. He moved slowly his nose pressing to his mate's, his nose was cold. Was he sick? Worried he sniffed him straddling him perfectly as he tried to find a reason. His attention brought him back to his kitten as it made another mjau. "Mjau?" he said to the cat that looked at him curious, repeating the sound. He put the kitten between their tight bodies that nested between their bellies, Dean looked up at Nathanael, "mjau?" his mate's lip quirked up. Dean grinned wide.

Then Dean's eyes grew dark and demanded mating from his passive mate.

¤

Sam gritted his teeth furious, "Jessica what are you talking about?" Sam demanded to know hitting his fist hard on the table that cracked.

"You Sam! Your not like me are you! Stop lying to me Sam, you're a stray walker aren't you?"

"A what?!" he blurred out human had many names for them. That however he hadn't heard before, his jaw were clenched hard.

"Don't play me for a fool, your not human are you?! I mean the signals were there in the beginning how you didn't know what things were, I mean who in the 2000 don't know how to open a fridge, and eat food in general you thought it was gross. You always disappear at nights, your animalistic! The icing on the cake were your brother Dean. The teeth marks! Your people live in the woods."

"You're crazy Jess" Sam growled getting up his blood boiling his head tilting to the side aggressively.

"Your brain isn't human Sam! The human mind doesn't use the animal part in the brain, your kind has that part of your brain covering 90 percent! You have speech and feelings but you're not human."

"And how the fuck do you know that huh? Read some books? Huh? You don't know a shit about me Jess!" Sam felt anger and threaten.

"My grate grandmother, she fell in love with a stay walker like you! Tell me again if I'm crazy." Jess screamed in Sam's face that growled at her, she felt fear but she would not back down.

"Your lying!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are, did your grate grandmother forget about telling you about that she would have been ripped by pieces by that guy when they mated!" he growled animalistic and she looked straight at him. She blinked a couple of times.

"He could control himself..."

"No we can't. Tell that to the dead human bodies! The fact that he isn't your grate grandfather speaks to it self! You have no idea silly girl! You probably have this fairy tail story in your head." He backed her up against the wall trapping her, "truth is we rip each other until there's nothing to rip, we're brutal, out blood boil we get turned on by making each other bleed. We tear each other apart and then some more. We roar we growl, we don't stop, once we start we don't stop. Do you know after when a human were found in motels the cops said it was the most brutal slaughter and rape that ever existed. The thing is Jess we love it. We ache for it. But your just _human._ You wouldn't understand our ways." Sam spoke dark and intense his eyes dark and she looked frighten at him.

"Lucian were right, my kind don't mix with humans."

"Sam please!"

"Shut up!" he hit the wall hard making a big whole into the wall and she dropped on the floor. She sobbed loud and he ignored her, he grabbed the pictures on the shelf leaving cloths and belongings left behind as he stormed out the apartment ignoring the way too curious and frighten neighbours sharp eyes.

¤

Dean walked crooked as he stepped from the bushes, his body aching as it was healing from the mating, he could remember that night Nathanael had bitten him, then he had mated with him. Ripping his young flesh but it hadn't lasted long but had been over rather quickly, he remembered the pain and limping back to his little brother that was all alone as their father were with the others hunting, he had been left behind with the other youths to take care of the younger ones. He had curled into his little brother keeping him as a safety net for many nights, having Sam as an excuse for not entering the woods with Nathanael and mate.

But his mate had been impatient and yanked him by the hair pulling him to the woods. His father had come back a month later at night when he had been asleep and sniffed him and yanked his head to each side then seen the make snarling at him angry. Dean had put his hands over his head as his father had hit him hard. With their blood strong enough to claim it would be a disgrace to be claimed for them. Beaten up he had stumbled into the woods were Nathanael had mated with him. That night he had slept bloody and with a broken body.

His head tilted to the side, brows drawing together. He stroked the kitten and walked towards Sam that was on his knees in front of Lucian. He heard, you were right your kind does not belong with humans. Dean walked there waiting for Sam to get excused, Lucian seemed pleased and roared at the others. Sam turned to him hugging him tight. The kitten protesting. He wondered what changed but wouldn't question, he was just relived that his brother wouldn't leave him. Their foreheads bumped staring into each others eyes.

Sam missed this so, he was a fool thinking that he could pass as human, I ached in him every handshake every pat on the back. Humans that didn't know each other kept their distance. No touching what so ever, their kind were different it didn't matter what clan you came from you were the same kind it was all that mattered. They didn't have gender roles at all, it was the one that was claimed that got to be the one to stay with the children.

He missed not have to speak and the silence, he missed sleeping in the woods and hunting, at nights he had to drive far out to run and hunt. Now he was free to hunt with the clan. To kill beasts and creatures, ripping demons into pieces but above all he had missed his brother. That always had a watching eye over him, protecting him from harm.

The kitten made a small cry and Sam picked it up petting it gently, he kissed it before handing the kitten back. He was quite surprised that it was still alive, it had been a over three weeks since he given the kitten to Dean. It was fat and happy just like cat's should be. That night he slept good better then he had done for a very long time. Sleeping on the damp moss hearing night animals and breathing of others but his brother near, family.

¤

Sam's lip tugged up playfully, her lips were red, her eyes blue and dark brown hair. Best of all was that she was not claimed, she flirted with him showing her neck at him, then the other side. He copied her action with a grin showing her his neck to each side. Her smile grew bigger and she got nearer, they walked towards each other as soon as they meet he felt a spark. A powerful one, their foreheads bumped his head tilting down as she was shorter, shorter then Jess. Sure he had loved her, loved her because she was normal. "Sarah." Her voice clear not so unsure like other's.

"Sam." He replied their eyes looking deep at each other, she licked his lips tasting him, then licked her lips like she was testing if she liked his taste. He grinned then she winked at him and he did the same as she did, she passed the test with flying colours, he smelled her deeply. Liking very much the way she smelled. She looked only slighter older then him not by many years. Perhaps the difference there was between him and his brother.

She wanted him that much was clear and he wanted her, that could easily be arranged, he was about to bite her when he was grabbed by an older man her father. He growled at him furious, seemed like her father had other planes for her but he didn't care he pushed roughly the other man away growling. Being his true self without restrains. He was strong and he was not gonna play being weak human any longer. The father yanked his daughter angry that snarled at him. Sam yanked her towards him, her head yanked to the side by her dark straight hair and his teeth dug into her neck, he felt the taste of blood and licked. The father had attacked him and he was easily holding him by the throat by one hand as his teeth tore her skin. She cried out in pain but that was normal.

It felt good not to constant worry about harming her like he had to do with Jess, every touch, every kiss. This were their ways. She was claimed by him now and he yanked her away from her furious father and yanked her into the woods but she was very willing. Her blood was hot for him, he ripped her cloths as she ripped his, her teeth digging hard into his chest that was strong with a powerful abs. it had droven Jess mad with need and taken him to the shower. She straddled him eagerly, he was sitting on his heels. Their flesh hot, his teeth dug into the bleeding wound and she thrusted herself against him. He felt her rip and he growled biting deeper into the wound making her slam harder.

He felt the skin of his back almost peel off of her sharp nails. Her nails would have dry blood the next morning, she bit his shoulder aggressively when he shifted her. He thrusted up and she gave a primal shout out and she dropped limped in his embrace, he thrusted a couple of more times and bit her wound again, he felt a release and their tangled body laid on the ground sleeping deeply. There was a reason why they mated so quickly after claiming one, the bond to each other became stronger, and the more mating the more you got closer to each other.

Sam stirred in the morning his fingers stroked much more gently over the wound and her neck stretched and his teeth dug into her neck sucking the skin until there were a black bruise. Sarah made a noise and he sucked harder before releasing his hand roaring over her body, she smiled sated at him and he grinned kissing her. He inspected her body, biting and licking on parts he felt extra possessive over, her body became a map of bruises. The clan she was in had only passed by them. Now she would be forever in his clan, they gathered their cloths pulling them on, he dragged her to his brother.

He found his brother quickly climbing a tree as he threw down dead birds, he jumped down the tree walking towards him. Sam nudged Sarah forward, his brothers head tilted to the side, he sniffed her and circled her inspecting her then like he saw she was healthy and not a burden he pressed his forehead against hers. She after all would be the one to continue the Winchester blood. So Sam just looked as Dean touched her hips making sure they were firm. "Dean." He said his forehead pressed against hers.

"Sarah." Nathanael came inspecting them, yanking Dean towards him that pointed at Sarah.

"Blood line." Sam tugged Sarah to Nathanael that inspect her.

"She's good." He said dropping her, then turned to Dean. " Winchester bloodline will live on." Dean nodded, walking to Sarah and pointed at her belly and looked at Sam. Telling him that he had to put babies there soon. Sarah were their last hope. Like every year at the end of the year babies were popping out everywhere. Sarah screamed loud attacking the ones that tried to touch her, Sam sat beside her waiting. Claimed ones could not remate with someone but the one that claimed could if their mate had died. The thing was Sam didn't want to mate with someone else, he loved Sarah and she loved him. Soon the cries of children echoed. Sam quickly brought the baby to his body as it was handed to him. It was a girl. Sarah reached for the child exhausted and Sam showed their daughter to her that sniffed it with a smile.

¤

Dean bounced Tinkerbelle that was giggling clapping her hands, his father had yet not returned it had been three years he was worried about him but knew his father's need to kill the thing that murdered their mother. He looked up seeing a growling Sam attack Sarah that was talking to another male and yanked her into the woods, he rubbed his nose against Tinkerbelle that yawned sleepy. He cradled her close and closed his eyes, Nathanael came up close sitting in front of him. Then crawled closer biting his neck and he growled slightly and felt Nathanael move in closer. Tinkerbelle stirred a little her small fist grabbing Nathanael's nose before falling asleep again.

¤  
¤ 2july 07


	9. THE FAMILY

So this is what I'm gonna do, I will post every story i've started and not completed, and post them that has a beginning at least here. Now if ya want to read the ending and want me to complete the story ya have to review on that story. At least 5 on each story, just so I can se intrest or know if its a waste of time.

* * *

Title: The Family.

¤  
¤

¤

He trembled in fear as he was shaken violently, "don't you know how dangerous it is boy!" his cheeks damp with tears, his lower pouty lip quivering as his eyes were blinking like a butterfly's wing, he was stiff standing straight as his father shook him his whole body following to the violent moves creating black spots in his view.

"John please! He's just a little boy." Mary pleaded bouncing Sammy that was crying loud and upset seeing his older brother getting punished.

"Mary! Get out right now." John roared angry, his eyes never leaving his oldest son. His face flushed with anger, his fingers bruising the soft golden skin.

"No! It's enough! He get's it." Mary without fear stepped between pushing John angry and lifted up a sobbing Dean that tried to be brave and not cry openly it broke Mary's heart, he would not end up like his father she refused. "C'mon honey."

"Don't baby him, he needs to learn!" John scowled furious. Standing up looking at his beautiful wife that looked at him in disbelief and anger, her blond hair knotted in a knot.

"He's only six years old! How was he supposed to know not to enter the room? Huh? He was just playing!" Mary screamed angry upsetting Sam even more that started to cry hysterical. Dean burring his face in his mother's neck, his fingers curling around her collar of her blouse. Looking away from his father, not wanting to se him disappointed at him.

"Mary you don't understand…"

"I don't want to hear it John! You were hurting him that's it! If I ever se you harming my boys again I am gonna pack my bags and leave in a heartbeat. And you John Winchester will never se us again." Mary said fearless looking her husband straight in the eye, she married John young at eighteen only a year later she gave birth to Dean then another four years se gave birth to Sam. She was a young woman at twenty-six and fearless, it would be hard but go out in the world with two children but she had no doubt in her mind that she could do it.

"That's just crazy talk!" John bellowed. Mary stared into his eyes then turned her back at him leaving him alone in the room, he heard the boy's room being closed and so did his eyes they squeezed shut.

"Honey I'm sorry." She pleaded to her oldest that was looking down on the floor in shame, "Its okay, honey, your safe now." Her heart bleed as she saw the bruises taking shape on his arms. Sam was sitting on the floor looking with his small cat eyes at his older brother worried and looked at her searching for answers. "Honey, are you hurting?" her son was silent. He wouldn't answer when she tried to hug him he didn't respond it broke her heart.

¤

He was showing Sam the blue closs "this one?" Sam shook his head giggling, "This one?" he asked showing the red one. Sam nodded his head, Dean gave the Lego piece to Sam that put it up on the small tower they had created, they were sitting in one big room on a brown carpet. Both looked up to se Nathanael enter the room. There were two men at each exit door guarding them as keeping them from running around. "Hi" Dean acknowledge before showing Sam another closs.

"Hi." Nathanael sitting down next to Sam looking at their tower, "that's a pretty impressive tower Sam. Did you do it?" he asked Sam that nodded his head shyly. He offered a charming smile that was directed towards Dean, "well it's great that you have a big brother that play's with you." Sam nodded his head again.

"Yeah." Sam said putting a yellow closs on the tower. Dean looked at Nathanael curious, even if they were friends he never understood why his father always said that he should be careful with Nathanael. "Dean play with me." Dean nodded his head showing another closs to his brother, they played in silence Nathanael praised Sam at his work. But then there were sound of screaming and bangs. He was quick to swipe his younger brother into his arms looking up at the two that guarded the doors.

"Mom!" he cried out as he saw his mother rushing in with a gun in her hand pointing at the two men.

"Step back both of you! Dean C'mere with your brother."

"Mary, don't be a fool…"

"Shut up Caleb." Dean hurried to his mother side with Sam in his embrace that looked around him scared. "I'm taking my family out of this place once and for all!" Mary lifted up Sam never taking her eyes from the goons, Caleb held a hand up telling the other goons not to interfere. She still pointed the gun at them backing away, Dean held tight on her skirt. "Now I'm leaving don't try to follow us." They backed away from the room and to the great hall. They finally reached the front door which felt like a lifetime, Dean jumped into the car holding on to Sam tight as his mother started the car and drove off.

¤

Dean laid on the green grass peacefully, his brace pants dark green with his white shirt and a hat on top of his face to keep the sun off his face and burn his face. There was a small kick on his shoes and he lifted the hat squinting his eyes looking at Sam that smiled big and proud. "Look I got A+ on the paper I worked on remember?"

"Of course I remember, its all you've been obsessing about the past few weeks." Dean said every so teasing but he was proud as hell and Sam knew that as he sat down showing the paper and the red ink of the grade. "Damn Sam keep this up and you can choose any collage you want." Sam suddenly looked sad. "What?"

"Your sure about that? I mean… they won't let me go… heaven knows how many times mom tried to take us away they always dragged us back. Even locked mom in for two years remember? She wasn't allowed to leave the house." Dean looked away with a hunted look at his face, "even how much I dream about going to collage we both know it's not possible."

"Hey you listen to me. I'm not gonna let you end up like me okay! I'm not allowing it." Dean said determent, his eyes flaring "I'm gonna make damn sure about that." He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sam piped up worried his puppy face in full force, Dean looked down at him

"Making sure that you will go to collage."

"Gonna talk to… father?" Sam stuttered out the last part heaven know how much they were afraid of their father. Their father had hit them so many times that they lost count even the smallest mistake would earn them a hit on the face. Even now. Sam clutched hard on his paper looking at him.

"No, to Nathanael."

"Dean don't! He's gonna be the boss one day soon and…" 

"Exactly, If I talk to him he might…"

"Face it, he's changed. Ever since his mom was…"

"Shot in front of us yeah I remember. But we were friends… and I still talk to him…"

"Please Dean I don't want you dead…"

"Sam, I don't want you dead, this job… ends up with a bullet hole in between your eyebrows, it's a fate I will spare you from. Me… I'm screwed."

"Don't say that!" Sam said tearing up.

"Hey, just… hang on tight." Dean felt a little shaky as he entered the mansion, he knocked on the door well aware there were at least six eyes on him. Gun's loaded to shoot him. The door opened to reveal Nathanael in only black brace pants. He felt that kick in his stomach, Nathanael grinned at him crooked.

"Hello, c'mon inside." The door closed behind him and he braced himself on requesting but before he even had a chance he was backed up against the door pinned. "What takes you into my bedroom? Finally craved in?" the tone husky and very clear of seducing no joking but serious flirting and need. Dean glanced down at the lips then blinked raptly.

"No. I… need to ask you of something." He stuttered out. Stuttering was something that died when he was a kid his father had smacked it out of him. A weakness that wasn't afford, but it sneaked up when he was around Nathanael. That tilted his head to the other side looking at him hungry and thick with desire.

"Shoot." He breathed out hot air on his mouth making his lip dry and he had to keep himself from licking his lips.

"Sam… you know he's got at school… he wants to go to collage and…"

"What does you father think of that?" Nathanael interrupted his stuttering still leaning against him looking up at down at him checking out him all the time.

"He won't allow it." He got out his eyes darting from Nathanael's eyes and body. He was caught because Nathanael grinned wolfish utterly pleased that he wanted him too. It would encourage Nathanael to keep on flirting with him.

"That's you answer." 

"Please." Nathanael groaned. His knees buckling dramatically and pressed his body closer to Dean's.

"Trying to kill me?" he almost moaned out, his lips almost touching Dean's. "I swear you are such a temptation." Dean gathered his courage and breathed in deeply trying not to get dizzy of Nathanael scent.

"I know but I was thinking that….cuz your dad is… boss over mine you could talk to him and ask my father to consider it. I'm here and…"

"Ah you want me to warm up my daddy to talk to your." Nathanael said bored backing off like he got a cold shower thrown over him. "Why would I even do that?" Nathanael questioned a little heatedly, "why would I want to bother my father with such things huh?" he demeaned to know from Dean that was still pressed against the door, he took his courage stepping forward.

"Because we use to be friends. You use to be like a big brother to Sam, please. I'm begging you just let my brother go to collage, please." Dean got that out with out stuttering… not that much anyway. "Sam… he's not… please just talk to your father. I'm begging you." Dean dropped on his knees, "please."

"Somehow you on your knees like this isn't what I imagined." Dean blinked surprised then flushed red. Defeated he leaned back on his heels his head dropping forward. Was this their destiny, Sam's destiny? "fine quit your grovelling, ain't that cute. I will talk to your father."

"Promise? You will make sure Sam won't end up like me or my father?" Dean got out in one sentence, standing up his eyes filled with hope again, he heard Nathanael sigh deeply.

"Yes. I promise. Is that all?"

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you. Thank you." Dean was about to hug him but stopped himself. "Thank you." He said more serious backing to the door, I owe you was not uttered because in this kind of business I owe you actually meant it. As he was about to leave.

"Hey, what ya mean use to be friends? When did we stop being friends?" Dean turned to look at Nathanael. That was sitting on the bed pulling on a shirt on.

"I don't know. It wasn't by choice." Both knew that was the truth, "someday we can be friends again."

"Just friends?"

"What else is there?" he stuttered nervously as Nathanael advanced him, Dean looked a little up as Nathanael was two inches taller them him. A hand was rested on the back of his neck and Nathanael pulled him closer their lips almost touching, Dean's eyes slowly closed his breath changing.

"This." Nathanael murmured the voice vibrating against Dean's lips that shivered, "we could have this."

"I don't have ovaries…" Dean joked his eyes opening looking into blue eyes.

"No you have something else I desire." He couldn't help but to make a sound, still not kissing. Just pressing closer to each other.

"You're the only boy, you have a sister that's at boarding school. It's you that will lead… and your father would want grandchildren." Dean said reasonable he wasn't a fool he knew there was something there, he felt it since puberty. There was nocoincidence that his first girlfriend that he lost his virginity too Juliet suddenly just was shipped off to Europe, he had remembered Nathanael's jealous eyes. At the time he thought he wanted Juliet so had she, she was a very romantic girl thinking they could run away marry and live happily ever after.

"Awww, Dean thinking of our future? That's adorable." Nathanael cooed with a smirk.

"I'm serious… there a lot of things. We can't just…" he stuttered.

"Tell you what, I am gonna give my father grandchildren. Many girls are willing, but you could be at my side." Nathanael said husky his finger stroking Dean's arm. "What ya say?"

"He would want you to marry her, and I can't be with someone that's married." Dean shook his head sadly feeling his heart sink, Nathanael gripped his chin making him look at him.

"Hey, hey I marry her then let her have my kids then pop her."

"What! You would kill the mother of your children!" Dean demanded to know backing away.

"What of course not." Nathanael laughed off but both knew he meant it. "Then you come up with a better idea."

"We marry have kids… and whatever between us… we burry."

"Is that what you want? Huh? Is it so easy for you?" Nathanael demanded furious, he carried so much anger within him. So much rage and madness the only thing that kept him sane was Dean. And now Dean was pulling away it drove him mad because he wanted him so badly so bad.

"No! Its not…" Dean sighed. "I just… I just… don't want my father to look at me in disappointment okay. You're the child of the boss the boss you will take over and… how can this be? Huh? Tell me. Please tell me because it's driving me mad." Dean finally admitted, every time he saw him he felt a pleasant kick in his stomach and his heart hammered hard. "Or are you screwing with me… you are." Dean accused backing pushing Nathanael forgetting all about who he was and stormed out leaving a surprised Nathanael.

¤

The Winchester family were sitting in utter silence eating dinner, Mary was eating her food slow like she lost her appetite. When their father wasn't there they talked and joked when he was there was a silence. She reached for the potatoes, purred some more silently on Sam's plate, and stroked his cheek affectingly. She smiled gently at Dean that smiled back and stared back to his supper.

The phone started to ring and everybody looked at it, "take it." Mary said to John. John got up answering the phone they all heard a yes and an of course. John looked straight at Dean furious, steaming.

"What have you been up to boy?!"

"Nothing." Dean stuttered out, his eyes widen as his father advanced him angry yanking him up by the collar.

"John stop it!" Mary cried out always trying to protect her boys.

"You went to Nathanael? Huh? Trying to score some points?" John demanded to know.

"What no!" Dean cried out and he was hit in the face hard.

"Tell me the truth!"

"I didn't!" another slam on the face, Mary was tear eyed and tried to pull John away. "I swear we're just talking!"

"About what huh! About what!"

"Dad stop it!" Sam pleaded feeling the urge to throw up. He looked at his mother that was on a verge of a nervous breakdown.

¤

Nathanael paced around the mansion, sure he been playing Dean but not in that way he was trying to seduce him not some game. He looked up as the men entered including Dean, he felt a kick in the stomach and not a pleasant one, Dean's lip was cut in two and he had a black eye, last time he checked Dean hadn't taken care of any business. The jobs Dean did was to keep watch and no more.

"Boss we come to let you know that the Cadence family is ready to do business."

"Good good, tell my father he will be pleased. You stay." He pointed at Dean that stood put as the others left, as he made sure that everybody was gone he went towards him. "What the hell happened to you?" 

"Nothing. Had a chance to talk to you father?"

"Yeah, he's pleased actually. Proud. Sam can go to collage in two years." Nathanael replied in all business. "Now tell me what happened."

"Nothing."

"Nothing didn't give you a split lip and bruises… is it your dad again? If it is you have to tell me...what did you do now?" Nathanael asked the last angry.

"Talked to you alone." Dean replied with a shrug and looked straight in front of him.

"You're kidding."

"No I'm not."

"Want me to talk to him?"

"NO! I'm twenty I'm not a little kid that needs protecting." He scowled, then Nathanael advanced him again touching his face. "What are you doing?" he stuttered.

"Just making sure that your fine. I'm not playing a game Dean, I'm practically throwing myself at you." He murmured his heart confession looking unsure at Dean that smiled at him suddenly.

"Yeah?" there was hope in Dean's voice which made his heart ache with love.

"Yeah," and he kissed him. The whole world faded away that second it was only them. He pressed his body tighter he felt himself go hard and broke the kiss seeing Nathanael look at him with a primal need. "Let's go to my room." 

"Ok" Dean murmured dazed.

¤

Dean flushed

He smiled softly, "because I know you don't want me or you will look back and have regret or look back in resentment. I want to look back at this time and smile." Nathanael kissed him and nodded he felt ache in his heart, "this is not the end. Its just a new beginning."

¤

"Why did you let him go son?"

"Because I want him to look back and think of me with a smile. That he left still loving me rather then hating me." His father nodded at him then touched his shoulder.

"I'm proud over you son."

¤

Dean smiled widly as he walked into his mothers arms and greeted by his brother.

The end.

11 june 07


	10. THREE WAYS

So this is what I'm gonna do, I will post every story i've started and not completed, and post them that has a beginning at least here. Now if ya want to read the ending and want me to complete the story ya have to review on that story. At least 5 on each story, just so I can se intrest or know if its a waste of time.

* * *

Title: three ways

On a rattled bed laid Dean nude only a thin sheet covering his right foot as his lips were pressed against the smoke, "You know it was this kind of shit that got me kicked out of the football team." He murmured as he exhaled the thick smoke and sighing as the kick rushed through his body, Nathanael was a freaking genius.

"It was this kind of shit that got you to realise that you weren't a jock." Nathanael said as he was checking the plant, Nathanael had own little… company of selling drugs. He had his plants down in his basement where his little lab was. He earned a lot of cash as the days kids were addicted to weed and heavier things. Heavier things Dean wasn't allowed to use, Nathanael said if he ever caught him using that shit he would snap his neck like a twig. That was his way to say that he loved him. He inhaled and propped himself on his elbows and flipped Nathanael his eyes landing on the nude butt in front of him then on his scar on his palm.

Nathanael had a matching one, Dean's breath hitched as Nathanael turned the lighter on "dude careful."

"I am." Nathanael reassured gently glancing at a worried Dean that still had a problem with fire, he didn't trust matches at all. He didn't blame him as his house was burned to the ground in Lawrence Kansas thirteen years ago when Dean was four, his mother and little brother had died in the fire leaving him and his father that got friendly with the bottle. The speaker blasted Jimmy Hendrix and the doors Dean relaxed as the fire was put out. He walked to Dean straddled him, "think your up for a ride cowboy?" Dean chuckled he put the smoke down on the ashtray down making sure that it was put out before grinning wide at Nathanael.

"You know it."

¤

Dean was sprawled on the grass with his sunglasses covering his face, he made a sound as his air went out as a weight was dropped on him, "Ouch."

"Pussy."

"Hello Cassie." He grinned his sunglasses dropping down his nose bridge as she straddled him.

"A little birdie whispered in my ear that you fucked Macy behind the benches last night." She pouted and rolled her hips,

"That's a lie." His breath hitched.

"Don't want to get deceases." Dean chuckled sitting up kissing her lips. His hands roaring down her back and rested on her curvy firm butt.

"Of course not hun, you know you're the only girl for me." He said husky.

"Awww now I'm gonna rub that in to that bitch face," she rolled her hips with a mischievous grin before standing up she give him a clear view up her ass as she was wearing a tong and a skirt. She winked at him and Dean grinned his hands roaring down and up her legs. He loved Cassie, he meet her when she was thirteen.

"Hello baby." Nathanael said as he came towards them with his backpack he dropped it beside Dean before claiming Cassie for a bruising kiss that moaned into the kiss he slapped her butt as she winked at him, "thinking of leaving?"

"I have to kick Macy's ass."

"Oh good luck, if she hurt you come to me." He said serious and Cassie kissed his lips gently.

"I will, you two boys play nice." She walked of with an extra sway of her hips knowing they were checking her out, she turned faked dropped something bending over making a oh face grinning wicked before she walked off hearing their groans and seeing their shifts.

The three relationship were a little different form other relationships. Dean and Nathanael meet each other when they were eight and became attached to each other, at twelve they got horny as hormones kicked in, they had rubbed and humped each other for a year until Cassie entered their year, they meet her in school it was love in first sight. Being thirteen you were controlled by your hormones so they started both to hump Cassie that allowed them neither of the three knowing really what they did as their town was quite goody to shoes… at least for the younger kids. They just knew it felt good.

After months they were very interested in Cassie's body, she of course had been self-conscious. Thinking that she was ugly as she was called names in school, but they reassured that she was beautiful. She had forced them to take their cloths off before she even would consider taking her shirt off.

¤

Dean entered Nathanael house as his mother never was there always in Europe searching for a new husband. He entered the bedroom seeing Cassie riding Nathanael, he never felt a twitch of jealousy. They had a pact that they took very seriously on, the three being only children they became even more together. They had cut their hands binding each other in blood promising each other forever. If one would die the other would too. You would think that at seventeen almost eighteen that they grew from that but even Cassie the most brainy of them three the future Journalist in some famous paper the A+ student the girl in Mensa took the pact very seriously.

There were no jealousy as they all loved each other to death, jealousy did occur but not in the group but outside, if a girl started to flirt with Nathanael both he and Cassie would have a say, and any guy that even tried to flirt or show interest in Cassie were most likely to an early grave. So were they jealous inside their group? Absolutely not, outside? Yes. Very much.

Dean dropped his bag on the floor and shrugged off his jacket, he remembered seeing Cassie naked, she had been nervous as hell at thirteen almost fourteen, they had praised her body, then se had dropped her bra and the two boys had been lost in her beauty praising her touching her gently. They treated her like a goodness she was, she was so beautiful her dark skin that tasted so good, their hands had been everywhere on her.

The first time his hands hand been everywhere she had got scared as she felt something sticky between her legs, when she asked her mother she had given her a good spanking. It had been the tv that educated them that it was normal and protection and stuff. But at thirteen they didn't care about that as they didn't take that step yet only the touching and rubbing. "Nathanael!" Cassie screamed as she came her body quivering, it truly was a beautiful sight, Dean snapped a picture of her face. She smiled and kissed Nathanael and he snapped another picture. "Hi Dean." She said husky humming as she stretched her body sated. They were so comfortable with their bodies around each other, they usually laid in their underwear watching tv, Nathanael and Dean would usually sit and Cassie would be sprawled over them as their hand rested on her. Or she would stretch out and one of them on top of her and she leaned against one of the other.

"Macy was screaming like a loon when I passed her, something about a crazy bitch punching her…" he looked at Cassie, "I asked her who the crazy bitch was she said it was you so I set her straight." Cassie chuckled. Nathanael patted on the bed and Dean stated to undress so were the rules one couldn't be fully cloths of two were naked. He went up the bed kissing them both in was Cassie use to referee as a three way kiss, then the stretched out, "had a long day, my dad totally went psycho on me."

"What did he do?" Nathanael asked making room for Dean, Cassie climbed off Nathanael and climbed on top of Dean as he needed comfort.

"He started to do the old usual blaming… that I should have died in the fire just like mom and Sammy."

"Dean." Both said in a course and pulled him closer to them. Dean thought the whole it was one soul mate was bull shit because he loved them both so freaking much that it ached in his heart he couldn't se a life without any of them he couldn't chose between them and he was glad that he never had to. Nathanael kissed his temple gently and took his hand with the scar, "see this, the three of us are bound ok? It the three of us against the world no one else matter then us three." Cassie nodded.

"Maybe we should get tattoos or… rings!" she said after four hours of cuddling in bed both men on each side of her, Dean was busy playing with her nipple as Nathanael was stroking their faces with his hand lazy. The two men looked at her, "or tattoos around our fingers. I'm a genius." 

"Your high." Dean chuckled, no one in the world would ever think that Cassie would ever use drugs but she had used it since they were fourteen, when Nathanael first started with his growing of weed. He was a genius with herbals he could look at you if you were sick then give you a disgusting tea but you would get healthy in matter of hours. Cassie was a genius writer, she could write for hours if she could it was hard as they interrupted and humped her claiming she was hot when she was writing. Dean felt out of place because he wasn't smart at all, he d was that people was his looks. But Cassie and Nathanael would kick him if he said that out loud.

"So? Its like the ultimate marriage." Cassie said seriously. They would all leave after graduation, it had been on Cassie, they waited for her answer for collage. There were never a thought of them going separate ways, she had rushed in one afternoon with Nathanael on his four and Dean fucking him shouting she got into collage, money wasn't a problem as Nathanael was a smart business man and saved always fifty of his sold things. He had about 50.000 dollars already saved in a bank and 20.000 stanched in different places in the house that only him and Cassie knew about as there were no secret between them.

"Sure" Nathanael said as he was so stranger with tattoos neither were Cassie only Dean was, Cassie had a beautiful tattoo on her shoulder and lower back and Nathanael had on his arms and chest. "We can do that if Dean here don't whimp on us."

"Shut up." Dean said tired.

"C'mon baby." Cassie said, "Marry us."

"Okay… but it better not hurt… that much."

¤

"Would you still love me if I was fat like a waleross?" Cassie asked randomly as she put her make up on.

"Of course, I would get fat too with you." Dean replied watching Cassie putting on her make up in awe.

"You two planning on getting fat?" Nathanael asked as he shaved from the bathroom.

"Yep, we're gonna have fat sex." Dean yelled laughing as Cassie burst into laughter, "its gonna be so hot! I would get man boobs and could play with them all day long."

"Why? You can play with Cassies." Nathanael said looking at them both, "if you two get fat your gonna crush me!" both laughed louder because a usual position for sleep was Nathanael on his back and the two of them on each side drooling on his chest.

"Awww wouldn't you love us?" Dean asked with a pout, Nathanael chuckled. He loved them both very much, he loved Cassie so freaking much it was a love that most people would get jealous at, a love they desired in their life. But he was in love with Dean but that was okay because he wouldn't want Cassie out of his life. Not ever, she would be the mother of their children, she would be with them until they died. He loved her so freaking much. But Dean would always be special for him.

"Please tell me your gonna love us still." Cassie pouted, her eyes twinkling. No girl could brag that she had two great guys that respected her and treated her like a queen, she grinned wide at Nathanael that kissed her lips.

"Of course I'm gonna love you two."

The party was going strong

17june


	11. UNTITLED

So this is what I'm gonna do, I will post every story i've started and not completed, and post them that has a beginning at least here. Now if ya want to read the ending and want me to complete the story ya have to review on that story. At least 5 on each story, just so I can se intrest or know if its a waste of time.

* * *

Your other half

¤

On a parking bench outside sat a fifteen-year-old boy with sandy blond hair and hazel eyes, his cheek resting on his palm bored as he poked his lunch, the sun warming the freckled skin. He ignored the giggles of the girls, that pointed at him and giggled. Yes so what that he slept with two of them that was apparently comparing and giggling.

"Hi Sammy." Dean greeted sitting up straight, his chubby younger brother sat down with his trey with food. the high school and elementary school were right next to each other only a lawn between were not that many elementary were, they kept on the other side with the swings. Dean didn't have to eat with his little brother he chose to, he liked it.

"Hi Dean." Sam replied pulling out the sheet from his green back pack showing it to Dean that always checked if Sam had done his work in school and what homework he had, not that he ever did his own homework.

"That's good Sammy." Dean said proud seeing the gold stars and he saw his little bright up, Sam always did enjoy school. "Eat up." Dean said giving his napkin to Sam that took it digging into his food hungry while talking about school. Dean listen carefully, al of his life he felt like something was missing in his life. A missing inside of him that he couldn't place, a sadness and it just kept growing the few days.

¤

It was about a week later when something within Dean changed. He cursed the stupid teacher that kept him to give him another warning about failing the class, who cared about stupid algebra when there was true evil out there?

He was twenty minutes late to meet Sam, if something happened to him he would hunt that teacher down and snap his ugly neck. There were always jocks that were after him as their girls always dumped them and came sniffing for him, he didn't even have to try to do anything.

His heart slammed in his chest when he heard a familiar cry out, he ran towards the park bench his fist slammed into a blond guy's face that cried out in pain. "Ever touch my brother and I'll kill you!" Dean growled angry shaking the guy angry. Sam seemed to talk and his attention turned to his little brother. "Shit." He muttered as he saw his little brothers bloody nose. He kneeled down taking the napkin that was offered by someone.

"Thanks." Sam muttered to the older boy that had helped him. "Dean he helped me." He said before his big brother would kick the guy's face in. His nose ached and he looked into his brothers eyes that looked at him worried and guilt.

"I'm sorry I was late."

"It's okay."

"No its not." Dean almost growled angry, he tried to cool down for his little brother that looked at him with his puppy eyes.

"Hey kid your gonna be alright now?" the voice smooth, Dean turned for the first time looking up. Time froze for him that missing in him disappeared, he stared into a pair of piercing blue eyes. He had to blink a couple of times.

"Yes." Sam replied looking at the two boys that seemed to have a staring contest. His older brother blinked and tore his eyes away from his new hero. "This is my big brother Dean." Sam said to his new hero that smiled bright at him.

"I sort of noticed that. You think your gonna be okay?" Sam nodded, "good, hold your head up and press." Dean was already on it, his own hands bloody now. Dean felt a flush as he glanced at the black haired boy. "I guess she was right."

"Who?" Dean asked and got a wink as a reply. He felt that flush deepen and he saw him disappear, Dean turned to his little brother offering a smile. "C'mon lets clean you up." Dean took Sam's backpack on his shoulder and followed Sam to his school. Immediately teachers ran out.

"Oh lord what happened to you?"

"Bullies jumped me."

"Oh god! Let's get you cleaned up."

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm on it."

"And you are?"

"He's my big brother." Sam said proud smiling wide at his older brother that smiled gently as a reply.

¤

"I trusted you to keep Sam safe."

"Yes sir."

"Then why did he have a bloody nose?"

"He was jumped, I was late sir."

"Why were you late?"

"Teacher wanted to talk to me… sir."

"I hope it's not another warning."

"Dad, I'm just gonna drop out anyway when I turn sixteen…"

"Dean…"

"We need the money." John sighed, if Mary still were alive she would skin him alive. "Dad it's not like I'm smart or anything…"

"Don't say that aren't smart." John said sternly, "don't let anyone tell you differently."

"Yes sir."

"Good, go to your room and help Sam with his homework."

"Yes sir."

¤

Dean made sure to walk quicker to get to the park bench, to his surprise Sam was sitting there already and he wasn't alone, that boy from yesterday was sitting in front of Sam talking. "Hi Dean." Sam said smiling brightly Dean smiled back. Sam was like a sunlight mixed with a puppy, and you loved the sun and didn't kick on puppies. It was his job to keep the sun shining and the puppy happy.

"Hey Sammy. I'm Dean." He got out the last part a little unsure, the black haired boy chuckled showing his white teeth.

"Yeah kind of got that, I'm Nathanael." He offered his hand to Dean that gripped it and sat down beside Sam that was poking his lunch that didn't seem that good. A pile of gue. Dean showed the red apple he snatched from the cafeteria giving it to Sam that smiled.

"Nathanael?" Dean liked how it rolled out his mouth, he stared into those eyes and ripped himself out from the spell.

"Yes." Nathanael replied rather amused, "just saw Sam here thought I'd say hi."

"Yeah… Sam why are you here early?"

"My teacher is sick so we can go home." Sam replied showing the note, "I just left about five minutes." Sam continued knowing his brothers questions. He looked at Nathanael, "he wants me to succeed in school."

"School is important."

"Yeah," Dean agreed, "so Sam ready to get home?" he saw Nathanael's brow twitch and chuckled amused speaking in disbelief almost.

"Your gonna ditch?" Dean suddenly felt guilty over doing so.

"Yes, Sam needs to get home and well school… I'm just not cut out for it." Dean offered charmingly standing up gesturing Sam to do the same. Sam took his backpack staring at Nathanael that had an inch on his older brother, and Dean was already tall by his age. Nathanael's shoulders were a little wider and his hair was a mohawk dressed in black jeans with a belt and a black t-shirt with white strains on it. Nathanael smiled at him ruffling his hair, "whatever you say Dean. Me on the other had has to go to school or my ass will become an astray." Sam laughed as Dean chuckled, "my mom is very nice." He said jokingly. He made a salute of a goodbye and Dean kept staring at him. "Bye."

"Bye!" Sam cried out as Dean dragged him away. Dean just nodded at him before disappearing.

¤

Dean was running his blood pumping as he ran quicker, his breath changing, he stopped in his mid run seeing Nathanael step out of a car helping a woman that had to be his mother, her hair black and matching blue eyes. Nathanael looked up with a smile nodding at him, Dean offered a quick smile, he cached his air panting loud. "Careful or I'll think your stalking me." Dean looked up wiping his forehead with his arm.

"Yeah right." He scoffed, holding his side.

"Now your just hurting my feelings, what's wrong with staking me?" Dean chuckled smiling lazy at Nathanael that winked at him he felt his cheek flush but it wouldn't show as his face was red. "C'mon Dean I thought ya like me." He winked again at Dean knowing pretty well that he was aggressive with his flirting, but he did want Dean to know he was sending those signals so he wouldn't get confused.

Dean chuckled again, he winked at him trying to catch his breath as he said "sorry to disappoint."

"Ow now your just being mean." He touched his heart and grinned wickedly and he swore he saw Dean's eyes grow dark. Dean crooked his lips and was about to speak when his mother called out.

"Hey pretty boy, c'mon and help with the groceries, ain't young like I use to. Bring the other one to." Dean was unsure if he really should go there but Nathanael nudged him to come along, Dean followed Nathanael to the woman that had to be Nathanael's mother, "hello I'm Raven, Nathanael's mom."

"Dean." She smiled at him looking straight into his eyes and Dean looked away, she had these piercing eyes old eyes, like she held this old wisdom inside of her. "So what can I do?"

"Well carry these for an example." She gave him a heavy bag, he followed into the house and couldn't help but to feel a presence there. His eyes travelled to the living room were he saw a shape, "oh don't worry it's just a spirit." Dean blinked a little surprised. "Oh didn't Nathanael tell you that I was a psychic?"

"Uhmm…"

"Mom, I just meet him the other day remember?"

"Right. Sorry." She said shrugging. Dean studied her, "don't act so surprised, you know about spirits. You're a hunter." That made his blood turn into ice. He let the bag on the table, "oh didn't mean to…"

"I better be going then." Dean said backing away.

"Dean…" he didn't listen as he quickly left the house, he walked quickly turning as he heard steps behind him, "wait." He didn't stop, "please she just… it's just her nature."

"Well I don't like people poking around my head." Dean snapped angry.

"Sorry I'll talk to her."

"What you're a mind reader or whatever?" he said rather cold, he saw a flash of hurt in Nathanael's eyes.

"No I have other… gifts. Listen I know I don't know you that well or…"

"It's not like I'm gonna spill."

"I know, it's not that I just… I just… I feel connected to you and it would be a shame if I just let you freak on me."

"Dude, I meet you yesterday."

"But you felt it to." Dean stared into Nathanael's eyes, yes he felt it he was still feeling it, a connection a bond. An attraction.

"I'm not gay." Nathanael chuckled. "I'm not."

"I know, me neither perhaps just for you I might be a little… gay." Dean couldn't help but to chuckle at that. "Listen, why don't I…"

"You seem cool and everything the truth is we won't be staying here that long, we'll probably only stay another month or two."

"So you do admit you would have something for me if ya would stay?"

"Sneaky." He chuckled, "this is messed up I don't even know you."

"Ya sure about that? Perhaps we we're together in another life."

"Who was the girl?"

"Perhaps both were guys."

"Perhaps." Dean admitted his eyes landing on Nathanael's lips that curved up to a crooked smile and he tore his eyes off. "I better be going." He gestured down the street and Nathanael tilted his head. "Uhm… yeah I'll se you around."

"Count on it."

¤

John was loading the car up as Dean was lifting up a Sam that was crying and screaming, "I don't wanna move! I wanna stay!"

"Sam don't make a scene!" John finally snapped. Sam broke into louder tears Dean made hushing sounds putting him in the car.

"Dean?" Dean looked up seeing Nathanael standing there.

"Hey…" he stuttered out glancing at his father that looked at him in a make a movement. Kind of way. "This is not a very good time…"

"Your leaving?"

"Yeah." Dean breathed out looking into Nathanael's eyes.

"Oh…"

"Dean we have to go." His father was in the car already starting the engine. Dean nodded then patted Nathanael's arm.

"Uhm, nice seeing you?"

"Sure… bye." Nathanael nodded at him turned around and walked away and Dean felt a slam in his heart.

"Ehm, wait, this is my address on the internet I don't know if…" Nathanael turned around looking at him, Dean took his hand scrambling down his address. "Bye." Dean quickly entered the car and they left. He glanced at the review mirror seeing Nathanael leave he couldn't shut up the voice in his head that screamed, _what are you doing! Go back! Go back! He's the one! Go back! _

_4may 07 _


	12. see the

Title: See the Guardian.

¤

The very first time Dean laid eyes on him he was nine years old. A ghost had started to choke him with a cord he had stepped from his body and seen him that smiled gently and said, "It's not your time yet Dean." Then gently pushed him down to his body, since then he could se him through the mirror in the corner always there. But did not always se him because sometimes he wasn't there giving him privacy and space.

He saw him again when he was fourteen, he looked down at his bleeding body and then at Nathanael that smiled at him and was about to push him back, "why do you not speak to me anymore?" he murmured. Nathanael stroked his cheek, Dean was already in love.

"It's not your time yet Dean." And pushed him back. The years passed he still had a touch and go for a couple times the most dangerous one was on his eighteen birthday. Dean brought Nathanael to a kiss then moved back himself to his body. when he opened his eyes there where only fog and saw Nathanael.

"your in a coma… you kissed me."

"Yes."

"You will wake up soon."

When Sam left he was so mad he ignored Nathanael's calls for him though the mirror, he had Cassie for a short time but she left too. Mad and hurt he ignored Nathanael but couldn't ignore it one day when he asked heart broken, "do you no longer hear me?"

"I hear you… see you… I just…" Nathanael disappeared. He asked into the mirror one day choking, "how long have you been at my side?"

"How long have you existed." 

"You age with me…"

"I am not old or young, I am all I'm no time line."

"Are you an angel?"

"Your mother said, angels are watching over you. I think she started to believe that when you were just a little baby talking to me laughing. I am no angel. Not even close."

"your not a demon?"

"No" he laughed, "I am not evil, I am... me." Then he got Sam back the road again, he got electrocuted was dying Nathanael was by his side silent looking troubled. Then months passed, he was pressed to the wall his father mocking him. Possessed. Nathanael wouldn't talk to him in the car, he was looking at the review mirror seeing him sitting next to him. Sam said something to his father Nathanael looked straight into the review mirror meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry." BANG!

"Ouch." Dean looked at his body in the car, his father passed out so was his brother. "Am I dead?"

"You have to come with me, its your time." Nathanael offered his hand.

"No."

"Dean…"

"No I can't leave them!"

"DEAN!" Dean jumped back into his body, he got up and bumped into Nathanael, "I am sorry. The reaper will come for you now."

"No I can fight her."

"Dean, she will come for you… or she wont. Your father. He's making a deal with the demon as we speak. His life for yours, that is not what it suppose to be Dean. It is your time."

"No. Take me with you now." 

"Its to late Dean, goodbye." Nathanael kissed his lips and Dean was left alone. He woke up. His father was dead. His soul had been barging with to save Sam's life. He found still looking in the review mirror hoping Nathanael was there.

"He's not there." Dean looked startled at his brother.

"What?"

"The one that been at your side… when I left I didn't feel as guilty when I did because I knew you weren't alone…"

"He's gone. He warned me."

"I love you Dean, I will find a way to save you."

"Perhaps, I should have gone with him."

"But where would you have gone?"

"I don't know."

"Everything happens for a reason… maybe… you are suppose to be alive…"

"Perhaps." He turned the radio on.

"What was his name?" Dean smiled gently.

"Nathanael."

THE END 

Wrote it just its 1:24am and I'm off to bed 6august


	13. My bestfriends boyfriend

¤this was a request. Here ya go hun, hope ya like it :D ¤crosses my fingers¤

Dean Winchester sighed deeply, he sat on his bed with crossed legs, sorting his tapes once again, he glanced out it was a beautiful evening, the sun was still on the sky, making the evening warm and cool as the breeze winds blew. Everybody was out, being with their friends, taking a stroll in town or just doing something productive. Dean on the other side sat there sad, he sniffed feeling still a little upset after hearing his mother and fathers argument over him once again. His fathers voice echoing, _its not normal Mary._ All Dean could hear from his father's voice that he was a freak that didn't deserve this life. Upset he dried his tear that dropped down.

He was fifteen, he was suppose to go out and hang out with his friends, or being a book worm but he couldn't even be that as school always was a struggle. He felt like a retard and he missed his older brother Sam. Sam, he couldn't even be bitter or resentful against his older brother that had it all. He was book smart but still in high school had time to have friends with his A+ he still had time to be in the chess club and being best friends with jocks. Well Sam was everybody's friend with a huge smile on his face. With all of that he still always, always had time to be an awesome brother that always looked after him and actually enjoyed his company.

There was a knock on his door, "yes?" he questioned shaky feeling insecure his mother opened the door, his beautiful mother. Mary Winchester, she owned a part of a successful print company. They lived in the suburbia, even if it was an hour drive to her job she loved their house that she on her spare time fixed. John Winchester his father was an Marine, he had about and hour to base, Mary would never want to live on base again as she had an lousy experience before Sam and Dean were born.

"Hey honey." She had light freckles on her face just like he had, he inherited her blond hair but his a tone darker, but he had her full lips and grin and smile. She use to tease him from being the male version of herself, she smiled brightly at him. "Want to come downstairs and bake cookies and with me then watch a movie?" yes he loved and adored his mother god bless her soul. He smiled as a reply getting up and followed her downstairs. "What kind of cookies do you wanna make?" she always asked questions to him to force him to answer, to talk as he avoid to talk.

Some people thought he was mute even asked his parents that what got them into a fight. He opened the old recipe book that was covered with old sticky finger prints, he opened the page of chocolate chip cookies and she stroked his hair gently. Dean pretended not to se the worried look mixed with sadness on her face.

¤

"Your sure that your parent's will be okay with me coming over?"

"Of course, they don't even know I'm there they perhaps wont even be there, but my brother will be." 

"Dude, its Friday he's probably out." Sam flashed a smile.

"Hardly."

"Whatever, just that it wont be awkward."

"It won't be. Promise."

"Good."

"There's one thing … my brother kind of stutters." Sam said as he fixed the review mirror that kept dropping from its position, Nathanael crooked his eyebrow at his friend, no best friend they had connected instantly since day one. Finding a roommate you actually liked was hard. So both were pleased that the other wasn't a freak. It had been eight months since school started and Nathanael hadn't still been at his friends house. It was not like it was that far away it was only two hours drive.

Nathanael chuckled. "Really?"

"I swear to god I will kill you if you make fun of him I don't care that you're my friend or that your like master in martial arts and I've like only taken a few courses! I will kill you."

"Dude relax" Nathanael laughed a little skittish never seen the darker side of his very calm and friendly friend.

"No I'm serious. He doesn't need that sort of shit okay? Its not his fault."

"How so?" he asked softly looking at his friend that glanced at him, he saw Sam's knuckles grow white around the wheel.

"You can never tell him I told you this but when he was four he was sick, so he couldn't come to my game so mom hired a nanny Lisa Muller, Dean was very close to her. There were a fire that broke out in the floor bellow the fire spread faster then she could react, they couldn't get out she protected her body over him. The smoke was everywhere, she died. A neighbour somehow came into the apartment, she saved Dean but his fabric had like stuck on his back of Lisa's body the so when she tore Dean off her so did most of his skin on his back. There was a big touch and go for awhile but Dean saw Lisa die. It was like a shock ya know then in kindergarten… they weren't very nice to him they called him pyro. Dad took him to the best doctors to make him stop stuttering… its become this huge problem. The thing is with my dad… he gets frustrated and makes Dean nervous which ergo makes him stutter."

Sam spoke responsible and serious, "dude… that's… messed up." Nathanael said shaking his head, he saw in his head a skinny boy awkward and shy. "I wish I could have a brother like you." Nathanael faked said with emotion.

"Shut up" Sam laughed.

"No I'm serious its good that you stand up for your brother… what I've heard you tell me about him and the way you speak about him I know you love your little brother. How old was he again?"

"He turned fifteen like five months ago. You know I try to come home as much as I can, not for being like responsible but I want to hang out with him. I mean I remember my mom being pregnant with him and him being nothing but a lump ya know… he's my little brothers it's my job to protect him ya know."

They reached a white house with a beautiful garden with sun roses and lilies, Sam smiled wide at him clapping behind his back, they were the same about the same height at 6'2 but Nathanael felt another inch was coming but then again Sam said he also felt another inch come to him. He chuckled he waited as Sam unlocked the door and he stepped in. The smell of cookies filled his senses, "mmm"

"I know" Sam said with a huge grin, "my brother like makes the best cookies, and he does delicious dishes." Nathanael lip twitched to a smile he was a vegan freak as Sam called him, not eating any progressed food. "Might even cook for you one day. He never says no to a cook challenge." Sam said then called out loud, "The prodigal son returns!" Nathanael heard steps then froze, that was not some skinny geek but a very, very well the most beautiful boy Nathanael ever laid eyes on. He choked. "Dean, give me a hug." He looked at Sam's big frame hugged his younger brother that smiled wide.

"Hi." Nathanael felt his groin tighten and heard all freaking cheesy pick up lines that he ever heard. Then kicked himself one it was Sam's little brother two Dean was a minor. Three he might even swing that way, then when he saw in the light that he had freckles he almost groaned out loud. Could he corrupt him? He was a good guy, Sam thought he was a good guy… but good enough to have Dean? Then thought that he was silly Dean might be a jerk. "Hi" Dean said offering a hand, he hitched on H like he choked on the letter.

"Hey, I'm Nathanael. A friends of Sam."

"I… I… heard about you." Nathanael noticed how Dean's thick lashes fluttered like the wing of a butterfly when he stuttered. He thought it was adorable. He felt his lips smile like a dork. Dean was freaking adorable, Sam threw his arms around Dean's shoulders that stumbled a little.

"Is that so?" was that to obvious of a flirt? Sam didn't seem to notice as Sam was friendly to everybody. "I hope it's all good, or what have you been telling him?" Sam laughed and was about to reply when a blond female entered the room, Nathanael admitted she was one hot momma he saw where Dean inherited his looks from. He took the opportunity to close into Dean that shifted his weight to the other side. "Its smells good." He kicked himself as he almost purred to Dean that looked flushed. He looked down embarrassed. At least he didn't point a finger and scream molester at him.

"So your Nathanael, come in, make yourselves comfortable, I just took out the second bash of the cookies."

"Sounds lovely mom." Sam said lovingly and hugged his mother.

"Dean and me thought watching a movie. We haven't picked one yet." Mary said, "you two are more then welcome to watch it with us, unless you…"

"Sounds good." Nathanael interrupted with a charming smile, she smiled at him and showed them to the living room. Nathanael waited until Dean sat down on the couch before sitting next to him. "Is it okay if I sit here?" he already made himself comfortable. Dean just nodded, he grinned. Sam sat down beside him on the other side, Mary came with the cookies, Dean immediately got up taking the trey from her and put it on the table.

"Thank you honey." 

"I would have helped but I just sat down." Sam said sheepishly and offered a smile to his mother that just crooked her eyebrows.

"Yeah sure." Mary said with a roll of her eyes. "What movie, got some new ones. Horror." She said with a huge smile because she loved horror movies especially cheesy ones. She showed one with clowns and grinned wickedly as Sam pressed himself to the couch, "by the look of your face Sammy we're gonna watch this." Sam's face dropped.

"What? No!" he cried out not caring if he sounded like a pussy, he heard Dean laugh silently even with just the family Dean was silent but when a guest came he was even more silent if he even was there he usually went to his room to hide. He turned to Dean "c'mon back me up." all looked at him and he saw Dean cling at the attention so like a good brother he was he objected, "mom… we should watch a comedy!" Mary shook her head and grinned wickedly to Nathanael.

"You wanna watch it right?"

"Of course."

"Traitor!" the movie was so damn cheesy so it became scary, they all were tense as the clowns face widen it's teeth growing and as it laughed. Nathanael was very pleased when Dean started to press himself against his side. They all jumped as the clown turned its head exorcist stile to the hero that had an axe. "That's just wrong! What the hell the hero is suppose to kill the clown not die! That means the clown is still out there!"

"Awww" Mary said laughing but she was a little freaked they all were.

"Scared?" Dean asked teasingly to Sam only stuttering a little in the middle almost not noticeable. Sam looked at him with a wide smile.

"Hell yeah."

"Well I'm off to bed. But you all keep eating cookies, watch movies. Sam gonna stay tonight right?"

"Yes." Sam said, "Nathanael will have the honours to sleep on my couch in my bedroom." Mary chuckled and ruffled his hair and kissed Dean's cheek before leaving, Sam quickly turned on a comedy his favourite and Deans, dumb and dumber. He settled down on the couch laughing his ass off with Dean that laughed loud and carefree. It was very unusual Sam couldn't be happier they watched comedies to forget the scary clown. It wasn't until 2am when John Winchester came home still wearing his military uniform. Nathanael could sense the shift of energy, Dean seemed to tense.

"Hey boys. Well hello don't think I have meet you before." John said straight to Nathanael that stood up offering a hand.

"No we haven't. I'm Nathanael Raven I'm Sam's dorm buddy." He nodded towards Sam that sat up straight he stood up and said to him.

"I thought it was time for him to meet Dean ya know…" Sam only took home friends that he cared about and those stuck with him and still did. Some had become a part of the family until they moved but Sam still kept in touch because he thought friendship bounds were very important. John nodded at looked at Dean that sat there trying to disappear in the corner. "We're watching movies. Mom were here but she went up stairs."

"Its late, don't stay up for to long boys." It was his way to say that they better clean up and go to bed about now. Dean was on his feet already taking out the trey with remaining cookies. Nathanael followed Sam upstairs, he changed to his old track pants and t-shirt and nodded his head at Sam that made a gesture for him to be silent, he followed Sam into another room and was surprised to se it was Dean's bedroom. Dean was changing and froze the t-shirt quickly went on, but Nathanael had seen a glimpse of a scar.

"Sorry but the night couldn't have stopped there I mean c'mon." Sam said making himself comfortable on Dean's bed, Dean sat down on the bed, Nathanael didn't know where to sit he pulled out a chair but Dean moved on the bed making space for him and who was he to turn down to sit next to him again? On his bed... Sam was the one talking about nothing and everything they kept their laughter hushed, Dean smiled wide and stuttered out.

"Sam tell about that time in the carnival when we took that ride." It was rare that Dean spoke as much as he did. After telling the story Nathanael was disgusted.

"That's why I don't eat meat!" he said almost gagging.

"You… a vegan?" Dean stuttered.

"Yes, been since I was eleven saw this show how they like butchered the animals… I mean it's horrible." 

"Ignorance is a bliss." Sam said with a grin and yawn big. "Think we should head back. We'll se you tomorrow… or today in a few hours." Sam said with a grin and ruffled Dean's hair that chuckled. Nathanael got up feeling his bones complain he glanced at Dean before leaving the room.

"Goodnight." 

"Night."

"Thanks."

"For what?" Nathanael asked Sam as he settled down on the couch ready to sleep uncomfortable.

"Having patience when he was speaking, even if my friends knew him they got a little annoyed after awhile."

"Ah I see, this was a test. You don't take friends to se Dean until you know them enough then you'll se if they pass… what's up with that?" he demanded to know not really angry because he got to spend time with the most beautiful boy he ever laid eyes on and he had been in LA a couple of times.

"Thing is, I get to attached to my friends, I care to much and before I do I just wanna know if the person I care about is a jerk." Sam explain like it was logical.

"Uhm… okay. What ever I'm tired let sleep." Yes he wanted to sleep so he could se Dean again. He woke up before Sam and brushed his teeth before daring heading downstairs it was empty he was about to fill his glass with water when he heard a familiar voice.

"Coffee?" he felt a jump in his stomach as he felt his present.

"No, it's not good for ya." He replied turning to face Dean that smiled softly as a reply, "you already up?" Dean nodded and went to the fridge. Nathanael took the opportunity to check out his body, he was wearing grey cotton pants and white t-shirt, his hair was tussled and he was so freaking beautiful with swollen eyes and swollen mouth.

"This is Soya milk. I'm allergic to milk." Dean said then flushed embarrassed for showing once again that he was a freak of nature. He looked up at Nathanael that smiled wide at him, way to cheery for anyone so early in the morning but there he was smiling wide, Dean didn't think anyone could have such blue eyes and dark brown hair that was shaved to a short mohawk. But he promised himself he wouldn't go down that path again, Lucas Scott was a boy he had liked very much. So freaking much that he dropped on his knees for him but after one of Lucas basketball friends teased one day Lucas to be a freak just like Dean. So Lucas had pushed him, even punched him telling him to stay away that he was nothing more that a slut and a cock whore.

"Perfect, not that you're allergic but that you have Soya milk," Nathanael explained, then cleared his throat asking shifting. "So do you have a girlfriend?" Dean looked at him oddly, "no?" Dean nodded. "good… I mean… to many kids get to involved to fast…" he kicked himself, "I mean… you should try out things, experiment… with different people… then again you can get lucky finding a person that you want to get involved with…" he was trying to give Dean hints that looked at him clueless.

"Do I look like a guy that gets… people all the time?" he questioned a little bitterly, he shook his head.

"Why not… you're hot. I mean you look good." Nathanael had to use his self-control to not hump Dean right there on the spot he swore if he was a dog he would have been humping Dean's leg by now, Dean flushed looking down, "what? You must know that… look yourself in the mirror dude." Nathanael said as he sipped his water. He looked at Dean that pulled out stuff from the fridge and set the table, Nathanael watched him move around the kitchen with a sigh, damn he was hot.

"Will you and Sam stay for dinner?"

"I think so… I really don't know." Nathanael replied well aware that he was eye fucking Dean that reached down to get the plastic container where started to whip up what smelled like pancakes. "Pancakes?" Dean nodded.

"Sam love my pancakes." Dean replied like that was the most obvious thing, Nathanael sat down watching him, "you like pancakes right?" he asked and Nathanael nodded his head, "good. Can you cook?" Nathanael nodded his head really wanting to listen to Dean's voice but he had to talk or there would be a silence.

"Yes, I can cook, like it… not that much… but I sort have to because I am a vegan I don't like proceeded food so to know exactly what I eat I have to cook, but now I can't as their not a kitchen. That why me and Sam are searching for an apartment."

"You and Sam?" Nathanael felt a flip in his stomach, was that jealousy? "I mean…"

"Yeah, he's a cool guy he's a great roommate." Nathanael said with a wide smile, Dean smiled back but the smile didn't reach his eyes, "it will be bigger then you can come over more often. Stay over and stuff."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Your kidding right? I like you if I didn't I'd let you know." Dean flushed, he put pancakes on a trey, they started to stack up and by the time the batch was done he could hear foot steps as his family woke up by the smell of pancakes he heard his older brothers footsteps running down ruffle his hair before digging down the pancakes. Dean chuckled and served Nathanael that ate slower, he thought for a moment that he didn't like it when he saw him lick his lips. So perhaps he was a slow eater. He was use to his father eating fast and mothers general pace, there were a lot of talking and of course he didn't speak. John talked to Nathanael being impressed at Nathanael's ambitions, like he was sort of proud over him and Dean felt his stomach sink. Never once had his father spoke to him like the was proud over him. It wasn't like his father was mean, he was a great father he just was frustrated with the situation.

He avoided to open his mouth other then eating when his father was around, because every time his father got a look in his face. "No," he got out, "I…I…I" he stuttered, feeling frustrated with himself as he couldn't answer a easy question. He saw his father sigh deeply and ducked down his head and shrugged as a reply.

"Well, you have tome to figure out what collage you want to go to. You have another two years to figure it out." Nathanael said rescuing him as he noticed Dean's fathers sigh and Dean's duck of the head, Sam wasn't kidding that Dean's stuttering got worse with John around he licked his lips his body humming of the pancakes. Sam had told him about the pancakes he never did believe him until now but then again Dean could serve him poison and he would eat it like it was the most delicious thing in the entire world.

They changed and dragged Dean with them to show their town, when they got into the park where every kid hang out Dean was freaking out but they dragged him anyway to the park they settled down talking, Nathanael noticed how Dean looked skittish around him the his eyes widen. Sam got up to buy candy, shooting Nathanael a look before he left that he better look after Dean. Nathanael saw a blond boy stand in front of them angry looking straight at Dean, Nathanael was good at reading people and he knew just knew that this blond boy was jealous. "What the hell are you doing here?" the blond boy demanded to know from Dean.

"I… I…" he nodded just to Nathanael, gesturing he was with him, Lucas eyes narrowed down at him crossing his arms pissed off some of his friends were behind him.

"I told you not to come around here."

"Excuse me? Do you own the park?" Nathanael demanded to know narrowing down his eyes at this boy that narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't meddle." The blond said sharply thinking himself big and strong, Nathanael chuckled and shook his head getting up tall and proud hovering over the blond boy which eyes widen in surprise. His brow crooked up in question, "what are you? His protector?" Nathanael admitted that the boy had balls so the gripped them with a hand squeezing them hard making the boy buckle over in pain the others backed off at the sudden move.

"No, a friend. And I really don't like your tone. Now you run away with your little buddies and leave Dean alone, I want you to forget about him. I don't want you even look at him, you see him you turn around and walk away. Do you get it?" he was growling into the boys ear that nodded, "if you want to keep your cock you better be sure that no one hurts him or I will personal keep you responsible." He growled hushed into the boys ear that gurpled as no one heard them. They ran off quick as hell when he released him then he turned to look at Dean that looked at him skittish, so he gently sat down beside him. "I have a problem with bullies, can't stand them." He explained honestly he never paid attention to bullies never had a problem with them but when they came against Dean… then he had a mayor problem. Dean just nodded and looked a little worried. "Hey relax, trust me they will leave you alone."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I do, your Sam's brother and like I said I like you." He pointed out, "so what's the story between you two?" Sam came back just as Dean was about to answer and showed the candy.

¤

Nathanael was rubbing his neck, he couldn't focus on nothing that wasn't Dean he sighed in frustration it had been more then three weeks since he meet Dean but still those hazel green eyes hunted him. He frowned as his friend rushed into the apartment all sweaty, "fuck I need you to help me, my brother took off! He and my mom had this huge fight and Dean took off, his box is gone!"

"box?"

"His music box where his tapes is he always takes it with him, and its gone! Okay! Gone! You have a car please, you need to help me find him okay?!" Nathanael nodded, seeing his friend desperate and pale and worried as hell. His own stomach dropped had Lucas and them went on Dean? All he knew he had to find him, after two hours of drive he found Dean at the bus stop, he sighed with relief, he pondered over calling Sam but wanted to talk to Dean before he did.

"Dean." He said softly he saw Dean jump and look at him wide eyed. He noticed that Dean's eyes were red like he had cried. It crushed him a little, "hye… your brother stormed in really worried about you" that perhaps wasn't the smartest thing to say because Dean winced. "What…"

"I'm sorry, didn't mean for you do look for me…" Nathanael sat beside him, the bus top was abandon any bus wouldn't come until another three hours. He had three hours to convince Dean not to run away.

"Hey, don't sweat it, I got worried… what happened?"

"I… I… my dad get's frustrated… I'm a freak…"

"No your not!" Nathanael interrupted Dean's stuttering that stuttered more as he was upset.

"Yes I am, I over heard my father tell my mom I wasn't normal. I don't have any friends…" 

"You have me." Dean shook his head, "what I'm not good enough?" he joked.

"Your Sam's friend, you only talk to me because of Sam. I love my brother and I know he means well but I know he doesn't bring friends over that much because of me, cuz they would tease me. It's not like I haven't tried. I… try hard, mom and dad use to take me to the doctors that also got frustrated, they wanted to put me into a special class but mom wouldn't have it. She said I just stuttered that I wasn't slow. My dad, I think… he thinks I am."

"Dean." Nathanael listen to Dean he had the urge to stroke his cheek.

"But I'm use to my dad thinking that, it's just… I can't stand hearing them fighting over me… again." Dean's eye lashes fluttered his arms gesturing frustrated as he stuttered and choked on words. "I just… can't stand my father being disappointed at me and mom being worried all the time." Dean looked at Nathanael that listened to him then stood up.

"Let's go." 

"What?"

"We're leaving, your brother is worried about you so are your parents, your gonna stay with me and Sam for like… the week or as long you can miss school." Dean was about to protest, "c'mon don't make me lift you up and take you to the car." Dean chuckled not believing him. "What ya don't think I can do it?" Dean shook his head, "well now I have to prove it or my pride will be total smashed." With that he picked Dean up took his bag laughing at Dean's stuttering protests that got even more inchoherent when he patted his butt.

With a wide grin he let Dean down in the car that was red as a tomato trying to talk, "what was that?" he let his palm stick behind his ear, "what I didn't hear that, was it possible that you were apologizing to me?" Dean snorted at him and closed his mouth.

The drive was comfortable as Dean was actually talking to him and laughing but it died out as they came to Sam's and his apartment. There where his older brother waiting for him worried sick. As soon as he got out of the car Sam yanked him into a hug then started to scowl him, "don't you ever do that again! You scared the living shit out of me!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry?! No Dean not sorry! God Dean! I thought… god!" Sam hugged Dean again. "Thanks man." After two hours of Sam on the phone with their parents they agreed on that Dean would stay rest of the week but would return on Sunday morning. Mary had made sure that it had been morning not evening not night but morning. Sam had class the next day but Nathanael didn't, Dean was eating a bowl of cereal when he came into the kitchen.

"Why aren't I smelling pancakes?"

"Cuz you and Sam have nothing to make pancakes, funny Sam question the same thing this morning before he left." Dean said with a chuckle. Nathanael grinned and sat down in front of him stretching his legs that brushed against Dean's that seemed to flush.

"Your inhuman ya know are you always this morning perky?"

"No. I just couldn't sleep."

"What? Sam's feet to cold?"

"I slept on the couch." Dean said swallowing down juice feeling Nathanael's eyes on him, he had to imagine it because there was no way Nathanael would be interested in a freak like him.

"Is that so? You can always sleep in my bed." Nathanael grinned as Dean's eyes widen, "to sleep I don't have cold feet's." Dean laughed nervously.

"Don't think Sam would approve."

"Why not?" he questioned, feeling himself beam as Dean was talking to him so freaking relaxed.

"Because, two guys in a bed can easily be misunderstood."

"Take your mind of the gutter, I meant sleep… but if you somehow took advantage of me and I just happened to respond I could not be held responsible." Nathanael told himself to stop hitting on Dean but it was impossible not to. Dean looked at him wide eyed, "what?" he asked all so innocent. Dean blinked and got up.

"Your making fun of me."

"What?" Nathanael almost shirked almost sounding like a thirteen year old girl.

"Did Sam tell you something?"

"Tell me what?"

"About me… and… guys?"

"No… does Sam know?"

"No… but he suspected something… wait stop… if Sam didn't tell you… why… why are you…"

"Hitting on you? Isn't it obvious? Your hot, I know I know I shouldn't hit on you and shit but c'mon how can I not, I know I shouldn't because of Sam him being my best friend and all but still I can not be held responsible for my hormones and gut." Nathanael said all very mature Dean's brow crinkled.

"Your kidding?"

"No."

"You need help, freaks don't…"

"Your not a freak, so you stutter big deal its not like you have a bad breath or spit when you talk which is much worse…" Dean felt his lip tug up a little, nobody else then his brother had said that stuttering wasn't a big deal but he thought he had to say that because he is his brother and all. But here another one was saying it like nothing.

"Ya think?"

"Honestly its kind of cute, when your eyelashes flutter when you stutter, the way your lower lip moves…" Nathanael stepped closer almost enchanted looking at Dean, being drawn into a web of attraction and need. "Your beautiful, the way your freckles almost glow against your skin against the sun, the way you duck your head embarrassed…"

Dean licked his lips swallowing hard, feeling his heart hammer hard. He walked in closer the personal space and kissed him, he tasted toothpaste at first but it was okay because he probably tasted like oatmeal cereal. He got up on his toes as the kiss grew deeper, he never felt like this before it wouldn't compare to that assholes kisses. It was better then described in those cheesy novels his grandmother read, it was better then it looked in movies. His body tingled and his hands rested on strong arms and he felt so fragile as he felt strong.

Nathanael broke the kiss inhaling air deep into his lungs before attacking the swollen lips again, he moved them to his bedroom dropping Dean on his bed.

Sam entered the apartment greeting Dean that was sitting on the couch looking a little flushed and beaming, "how ya feeling?"

"Good, I went for a run before… felt good." Dean lied, he couldn't freaking believe he lost his virginity less then a few hours ago to someone he hardly knew… well that was a lie he knew him… just that good… but his heart was telling him he knew Nathanael.

"That's good, is that Nathanael in the shower?"

"Yes"

"Kay, I'm just gonna put these books away and we'll go for dinner?"

"Kay." Dean said listing as Sam banged on the bathroom door yelling that he was taking him out to eat if he wanted to join them he had to hurry. The dinner was in a pizza place, Dean was eating the pineapple greedy, he loved spicy pizza. The best par t he didn't have to share as Sam was a big eater eating his own salami pizza as Nathanael ate his vegan pizza. He listen to Sam talk and joke he felt giddy, when his eyes meet with Nathanael he had to tore his eyes away from him.

Nathanael faked to stretch his body letting his leg brush against Dean's letting it go up and down grinning wide as Dean's eyes widen and took a big bite of his pizza to cover up. Nathanael listen to Sam talk about school and a teacher he did not approve of because Sam didn't dislike anyone he just didn't approve. "Good?" he asked Dean that wiped his mouth sated rubbing his belly and was leaning back sated, it was so not that different from that look he had earlier it made Nathanael's stomach flip in a good way he had to shift a little.

"Yes, was heavenly." Nathanael knew that Dean was trying to kill him as he licked his lips rubbing his belly and taking a sip of his coke… perhaps he wasn't trying to seduce him as he burped but still.

¤

Dean looked up at Nathanael which eyes were dropping sleepy he started to laugh. Nathanael crooked an eyebrow up and peeked down at him, "what?"

"I just thought the whole headboard banging against the wall like that only happened in cheap movies." Dean said chuckling a little flushed as the memory was very very fresh his body was still tingling. His fingers were still trembling a little, Nathanael grinned like a cat after cream at him.

"Well, I proved ya wrong."

"Thank god Sam wasn't here… that would… be awkward." Dean said Nathanael laughed thanking god that Sam was still on a date with some girl and wouldn't come home for another few hours. "I should take a shower and go to the couch." He said a little empty wanting nothing more then stay in Nathanael's bed but knew that wouldn't be possible. His brother would freak and he didn't want another problem in his family he didn't want to be a trouble.

"Stay for a little while." Nathanael pleaded, holding Dean close in his embrace Dean nodded and his eyes dropped heavy, he woke up around 2am Dean wasn't in the bed, he stumbled into the living room seeing Dean snore there, he was about to kiss him when Sam came out. "Hey." He said a little surprised.

"Hey, what…?"

"He was talking in his sleep…"

"Oh he does that sometimes don't mind him. He can say some freaky shit when he's asleep." Sam said with a affection chuckle stroking Dean's hair back, "can't stop but to se him still as that six year old ya know… time fly." 

"Dude your not that older then him."

"Sometimes if feels like more."

¤

Nathanael didn't want Dean to think that it was just about the sex that he was cheap or anything he kissed the top of Dean's head, "hey what ya say about going to a movie? Or like a dinner… wanna take you out." He said looking for Dean's reaction that looked at him, "what ya say?"

"Are you crazy? Nathanael… people… they talk!"

"I'm not saying I will jump at you in public, I'm not stupid. I mean you _are_ a minor and I'm not." Nathanael said a little defensive he was just trying to make Dean see he meant more then sex and it blew in his face. He moved away but Dean grabbed his wrist, "what?!" he snapped and saw Dean flinch and move away from him, "what?" he asked more softly feeling like a jerk as Dean reached for his cloths.

When Dean didn't reply him only started to pull up jeans he yanked Dean back on the bed angry, "what!" he roared at him frustrated. He ignored the flinch, "what?!"

"Nothing!" Dean yelled back angry. Nathanael kissed him hungry. They laid spent on the bed ignoring the knock of that they had to check out in less of ten minutes.

¤

Dean was panicing like hell, he walked back and forth in his bedroom, he was literal thinking of jumping out of the window. Sam had caught them! Well caught his hand down Nathanael's pants. Sam had screamed what the hell then Dean remember running and running. Sam hadn't called their parents and it had been three days. It was a freaking ticking bomb. He heard a knock and hurried down stairs ready to get down on his knees and beg Sam for the sake of their brotherhood not to tell their parents.

He opened the door and saw Nathanael stand there, he had a black angry bruise on his jaw line he winced and reached out to touch it. "I'm sorry." He got out and looked at Nathanael that smiled tightly. He was ready for Nathanael saying he wasn't worth it that it was over that he never wanted to see him again. Instead Nathanael said.

"Your brother has a mean right hook. Don't worry, I didn't punch him back he was screaming at me… it was pretty nasty… but I explained that… what we have… is… well… its real. Then he hugged me and threaten to kill me if I ever hurt you…" Dean's jaw dropped. Nathanael chuckled, "you have a really protective brother that loves you very much."

"I… I… I…"

"I got his permission to take you out… so… wanna go out for a movie?" Dean started to laugh and Nathanael face dropped.

"No… I'm laughing… cuz I was having panic attack just now in my room… then you came I thought you would say you never wanted to see me again… I just… am freaking out I guess."

"I get that. But so wanna go out or?"

"Yes… so this is like a date right?"

"Yes"

"I don't put out on the first date." He grabbed his jacket and walked out with Nathanael that smiled broadly

"Darn" Nathanael snickered.

¤

Dean still stuttered sometimes but it was better Nathanael learned him to take his time talking so he didn't care if people thought he spoke very slowly but it was better then stuttering. When he finally started collage Nathanael had already graduated in business and started his practice and a very respectful company. They meet in the weekends and anytime they had to spare, Dean swore that they were perfect, sure they fought and had their ups and down but what relationship didn't?

He never saw the point of coming out of the closet because what girl or boy that loved the opposite sex went to their parents saying; mom dad I'm in love with a boy/girl? Nobody that who. So why should he? Of course his parents put two and two together when they spent a little too much time together in nights and the way they constant touched each other.

Sure there had been a couple of fights but Dean wasn't gonna let go of the love of his life that easy. Being in collage wasn't that different then go to high school because it was the same people, just work harder but the relation the drama were just the same if not worse. Sam transferred to Standford after a year finally ready to let Dean go. There he meet Jess that he wanted to marry. She was a cool chick that thought he was adorable. He rolled his eyes at that. He wasn't a puppy but she was like awww, but she was so nice.

Dean didn't know what he wanted to do so he settled of folk lore thinking it was the most interesting thing in the world. Sure his life was great and everything but he still were self-conscious about his scars with Nathanael there were a reason why he laid flat on the bed or that they didn't shower together. Nathanael didn't care or didn't push it and he loved him for it. But he knew that Nathanael wanted to shower with him, wanted him to be comfortable to just walk around in his underwear and skip the t-shirt that he would go to the beach with him or even be in the sun.

He knew that in some point he had to show him, the thing was he was scared that he would look at him then think he was repulsive, so why one night out of the blue Dean peeled his shirt off as it was so freaking hot in their apartment, Nathanael had looked at the scars not with disgust or pity or fascination he looked and accepted just like that. Letting him touch was another thing that took time until one night he was stiff and Nathanael showed the massage oil, Dean had never had a massage with oil before in his life. So when Nathanael did that it was heavenly.

When he was twenty four they broke up for four months to be exact, why they broke up he didn't really know or Nathanael didn't really know either one stupid fight about toothpaste had ended it. When they got reunion by Sam they got even closer. Dean did want to have kids just like Sam had but it was hard, even if they got clear on adoption he was worried about the kids future. About bullies and such things. Of course Nathanael had hit him at the back of his head and said, get real everybody get bullied and we'll teach him or her to fight back.

At thirty five they adopted a nine year old boy that was sweet and kind and was named Dom, when Dom grew up and got married Dean had never been prouder. When he became a grand dad for the first time was a dream come true. Then to pass away in bed with Nathanael was a beautiful ending of his life.

THE END

25/7-07


	14. Bound

Titel; Bound

¤

"In the consideration that you did lose a family member, we all knew Jacob as a great man, especially in his community. I hear by now sentence you to 13 months of house arrest."

"Now see, I will start school after summer…" Dean started but interrupted himself as he felt his mother poke him hard.

"Teacher will be notified and you will go to your classes and straight home. Case dismissed." He banged the club down and Dean sighed heavily.

¤

"Mom you must be joking, Sam is going to Colorado to visit them?" Mary sighed and nodded exhausted as she picked up his dirty laundry.

"Yes." 

"He hates Colorado! He hated the bugs and shit!"

"Well… honey my parents thought it was best for Sam to spend the summer with them…" Mary explained as the picked up a pair of dirty socks her nose wrinkled, "would it hurt for you to help to clean up? I work fourteen hours straight, I barely get any sleep and when I come home I have to pick up after you… know what! I'm not gonna do that anymore. You will start doing the dishes, clean the house, to the laundry is that clear? That bracelet is not meant for you to be a couch potato! Get up right now and start clean your room." Dean rolled his eyes as a reply.

"Mom listen to yourself, because your parents? Sam wanted to spend the summer with me…"

"Yes to go out to the lake, now last time I checked you can't leave 30meters from that little nice black box in the freaking kitchen! Now Sam is going to visit my parents in Colorado the entire summer. And hopefully he will get his act together and not end up like you."

"Hey! I resent that. I'm an awesome big brother!"

"Yes you are when your not drunk and stealing freaking cars, your lucky your only sixteen or they would have thrown your ass to a prison! Now clean up I'm not gonna tell you again!" Mary left him alone in his bedroom, annoyed he picked his headphones on turning his ipod to he highest level he could muster without breaking his ear drums and started to pick up his cloths.

¤

Only after a few days he started to grow restless he couldn't walk the line of roses or the freaking bracelet would pip and grow red and that was not a good thing, he had less of ten seconds to return or the cops would be at his tail. It didn't help that his mother was working all the time and Sam had left without even saying goodbye. Pissed off at him that his whole summer was ruined. Dean made a sound from his mouth but then his interest peeked up as he saw a shirtless boy run. Now that he could live with, he watched with desire as the boy ran down the block panting. He thanked the heavens as the boy stopped just by his mailbox. "Hey!" he shouted, the boy looked up that was stretching his legs. "Want some water?" he offered. The boy looked at him suspicious. "C'mon its hot outside don't want you dying." He offered a charming grin.

The boy just snorted and was about to run again, "your lost. Run and feel that dry burn down your throat…" the boy shot him a look and entered the lawn looking at him suspicious still. "C'mon I don't bite… unless your into that… c'mon I'm just fucking around." The boy used his arm to dry his forehead and panted. "C'mon inside… dude you seriously have trust issues. I'm not a freaking serial murder."

"But that ankle bracelet does."

"Ah he speaks. So what you were checking me out?"

"What? NO! I was just…" 

"Its okay, I'm hard to resist." He grinned wickedly and opened the door and entered the kitchen, taking a glass and offered some fresh lemonade that his mother made before rushing out. "I'm Dean."

"Nathanael." Dean looked up and down at him approving what he saw, some light tanned smooth skin and tribal tattoo sun on his bicep and some new age symbol on his other. "Who is checking whom out now?"

"Am I that obvious?" he asked almost purring. Nathanael chuckled and nodded, "well can you blame me?" he gestured with a hand up and down.

"I should go."

"Why?"

"Because I need to finish my run." 

"Your new right? I haven't seen you around before."

"I just moved here about a week ago, I run to keep myself orientated."

"Ah, I would give you a tour if I wasn't… well…"

"So you're a bad boy?"

"Want to punish me?" he winked.

"Your already punished as I can se, and I have to go. I will see you around… I guess."

"Sure, keep running by and I'll keep the lemonade flowing." Nathanael laughed and gave him the glass before leaving, Dean licked his lips watching him run. "Wasn't a bad day after all."

But that was the high light on his summer, Nathanael didn't run pass the house again. His friends wasn't allowed to his house and his mom had made sure their neighbour Miss Flink would make sure of that as she had five cats and no life. He found himself cleaning the house, the house had never been cleaner except the library room. Where the pictures where of his father and uncle.

His father died in the army when he was eight, it had been a hard time for everybody and Mary's older brother Jacob moved in. he was a free spirit he became like a father to him and Sam. But once again their father figure died, he and Jacob had been in the car driving talking on the phone with Sam that was ragging his ass for forgetting to pick him up to go fishing. Dean had laughed when there had been a bright light, a truck had lost control and smashed right into them. Dean remember that it felt like flying the car volted at least nine times before smashing down.

He still had nightmares off screaming, Jacob screaming at him asking if he was okay. Dean had stirred feeling pain then said yes then his eyes had widen for the second time as the truck was still volting and smashed into them once again. Jacob hadn't survived and it broke Dean that been close to him. After four months of recovery he was in deep grief and meeting Max at the time had seemed like a bright idea but he had dragged him into all kind of shit. The ice on the cake had been when they both were drunk and tried to steal a car, fortunly it had been Miss Pele a nice lady that didn't press charges as she knew Jacob very well. But it still had ended in court which gave him the ankle bracelet.

The start of school was rough as everyday he got a ride from a social worker, he had less of a few minutes to get to the next class, and lunch well was eaten in the principal office or with the principal. But then like a lucky break in history Nathanael entered. He sat down which just happened to be cross over where he was sitting so when the teacher left for a bathroom break when they were suppose to be reading the chapter he leaned over to speak to Nathanael. "Hey, long time no see."

Nathanael looked at him like he didn't know him, which offended him. "Oh right the ankle boy." 

"Right… you stopped running… got lazy?"

"No, I kept running but in another rout as these housewife's… gives very interesting suggestions."

"Ah… so it wasn't just me?"

"That too." Nathanael grinned at him showing him he was just playing and Dean grinned back moving up closer. "Ya know I shouldn't talk to you, the rumour says that you're a very bad influence."

"That's funny."

"How so?"

"That what they said about my last boy, that he wasn't much of a good influence." Dean said with a crooked smirk his eyes trailing up and down at Nathanael that crooked his eyebrow up in amusement.

"Like in boyfriend?"

"No, I don't do commitments. He was my boy." Dean said looking at the full lips.

"Ahhh." Nathanael said, "but he's not anymore?" Dean shook his head, "so your like totally free?" there was a wide smile on the other man's face showing white straight teeth, but he was more focus staring at those lips his eyes trailed up to his blue eyes then down again to the lips.

"Mmmm," Nathanael leaned forward their noses almost bumped together as he spoke husky.

"But you see I'm more of an old fashion guy." Then moved away from him giving him a fake smile that was empty and annoyed before turning to the board again, Dean blinked a couple of times in disbelief.

"BURNED!" he heard a wanna be Kelso scream, Dean shook his head that did not just happen! He could make the most straight boy bend over, this was not happening especially when he found out that the guy was not straight. As he was about to open his mouth the teacher returned.

"Listen up!" as the class ended 90 minutes later he hurried to catch Nathanael that just walked away from him, "HEY!" the teacher shouted at him, "go to your next class right now! You have 1 minute." Dean snorted but did it he watched with remorse as Nathanael disappeared in the crowed halls.

¤

Sam was vissling as he jumped out of the car in a happy mood when he was suddenly violently yanked on the arm by Dean, "what the fuck?"

"How the hell?... do you know Nathanael?" Dean had waited on the porch patently for his younger brother by three years to play some x box when he saw Nathanael drive a classic car and Sam jump out of it.

"What?"

"You just jumped out of the car moron."

"Oh, relax your hurting me." Sam complained and Dean released him quickly, "don't get your panties in a twist, he's in my chem. Class."

"But he's older then you." Dean started to protest heatedly. 

"Well as you know I jumped forward a class, and the chem. Class is an advanced class." Sam said in his usual bitchy tone.

"Yeah yeah because you're a genius…" he said with a snort.

"Right… so anyway. Nathanael is in that class… he's actually my lab buddy."

"Wait but that also mean he's you study buddy which means he will come over…"

"Dean please no… after you've fucked him I still have to face him everyday!" Sam whined.

"Hey language! C'mon lets play xbox… and don't even think about only going to his house to study. I promise I will behave… a little." He chuckled as he heard Sam groan. "C'mon if you take him here for a study I will give you full access to my computer for a whole week so you can use your geeky… things."

"Really? A whole week?"

"Yes. You're on." Sam always held what he promised, but started to regret it as his brother was hitting on Nathanael in full force that was sighing bored and trying to study with him.

"You're sure you two are related?" Nathanael asked him as Dean sat there looking at the book confused as he promised he could figure the shit out.

"I ask my mom everyday."

"I can hear you both, and no one can figure this shit out, it's a trick question."

"No its not! Science always has a answer!" Sam said to Dean that rolled his eyes stretching out winking at Nathanael that shook his head, "and Dean I love you, you're my brother. I would die for you. But I will kill you if you don't leave us alone to study!" Dean snorted.

"What am I a distraction?" as Sam was about to answer, "sch I'm asking Nathanael." 

"Yes you are."

"Then you admit that you like me."

"I admit that you're a distraction." 

"A sexual one?" he asked wickedly. Sam covered his hears and sang lalalalaala. Dean moved in for the kill but Nathanael shot him down.

"No. an annoying one."

"Okay, tell the truth your gay right?"

"Yes." 

"And your shooting me down?"

"Yes."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Question is what's wrong with you? I don't know you, before you open your mouth everything you say is just bullshit its some freaking act. A bad one that, I heard what happened with the car, I get that your depressed and added a happy go mask when your seriously aching. But until you face up to who you really are. And start talking to me with you, the real you I will give you respond until then I'm not interested." Dean's jaw clenched.

"You don't know a fucking shit. Keep you fucking psychology in you fucking ass!" Dean roared angry, he saw Sam's hands drop from his ears looking at him wide eyed, "and you brat I don't want you taking him here anymore. Go to his house and study but he is not coming in here again!" Dean rushed off pissed off leaving Sam and Nathanael alone. Sam looked at Nathanael that looked at him.

"He's just… a little… sensitive when it comes to uncle Jacob. C'mon let's study, if I go up there now he will just bite my head off."

¤

"Honey I want you to play nice, and Dean Nathanael and Julia will come over after school with Sam to work on their project, I want you to be civil they will be in his room so I would appreciate if you cooked, their's chicken and rise. Bye honey." She kissed his cheek before leaving. Dean sighed heavy and started with the dinner, he called a familiar number not giving a crap about the effects his action would have.

Sam entered the house seeing that food was ready, he served Nathanael and Julia before sitting down, but in the middle of their dinner a familiar face entered the kitchen with nothing but underwear. "Max? What the hell?! What are you doing here you're not allowed here."

"Well chicken, Dean invited me over. Where do you keep the whip cream?" Sam shuddered.

"No out! Take your shit and leave! It was your shit that got Dean in the ankle bracelet."

"Well Sammy little, your brother is a big boy… a big boy in deed. When you get older you'll learn that you have needs."

"Shut up and leave."

"Screw you."

"Hey what the fuck is taking so long?!" Dean slurred, stumbling into the kitchen with nothing but a sheet around his hips. "oh hey… Sam I need you to keep this as a secret…"

"Dean! Max…"

"C'mon Sammy don't be a bitch." Max said.

"hey don't call my brother a bitch, go upstairs." He demanded and Max snorted and did what he was told. Dean offered a charming grin at them all, "enjoy the food keep the… study shit going. See ya." And he stumbled away. Sam sighed heavy looking at Julia that was flushed red, at Nathanael that looked disappointment and perhaps a little heart broken.

When Dean woke up the next day Max was gone. He felt like shit Nathanael's face hunted him. He got downstairs seeing Sam pour cereal into a bowl having his bitch face on. "Don't even try Dean."

"Sammy…"

"No Dean, that stunt you pulled. It was disrespectful not just to me but to mom. What the hell do you think dad would say huh? Or Jacob?"

"SHUT UP!" 

"NO you SHUT UP! I lost them too! You throw in my face that I didn't know that like you did! That hurts! You had years memories with dad I don't! I hardly remember anything and I question those thinking that might be fantasies! But I do remember Jacob and he was like the only father I ever had! I lost him too! Mom lost him too! Do not use his death dad's death as an excuse to pull your shit! Your hurting? Boohoo! I hurt to! Mom to! Mom lost a husband and a brother you want her to lose you too?!"

"Sammy…" He choked out.

"I HATE YOU! Now what go and drink and get high and die see if I care because I DON'T!" Sam ran out, Dean ran after his brother, ignoring the beeping of his ankle.

¤

"For god sakes Dean!" Mary yelled at Dean in his room as he just been released by the cops.

"Mom I'm sorry." 

"Know what that doesn't cut it anymore, I wanna se action. Not hear words. I really don't have time for this. Please be good now. I'm begging you."

"Mom…"

"Sam's sleeping over at a friend's house he won't come until after school tomorrow."

"Mom I'm…"

"Bye." Dean sighed heavy he went to his closet reaching for the box in the corner, he went to the toilet flushing down the contains. He went under his bed taking the bottles and walked down to the kitchen emptying them.

¤

Sam refused to talk to him for a month but he finally cracked when Dean got down on his knees begging dramatically in the garden making all the neighbours look. Sam didn't like being the centre of attention at all. Dean felt a victory and smiled "c'mon we can play…"

"Dean… I have to go and study."

"Its Saturday."

"I know, we're working on a project…" 

"You can call him and…" 

"Dean we really…"

"Work on it here, I won't bug either of you I promise." He held his promise he offered food to them, and even onion bread which he made from scratch being from withdrawn from drugs and alcohol made you easily bored and wanting it. But he knew if he made 21 days his body would get compose and he had to be clean for five months before relaxing.

"This was good!" Dean beamed at Sam glancing at the project frowning as the thing sparked a blue, "Its cool huh?"

"Basically…" Dean listen to Nathanael speak in awe.

"Are you even listing to him?"

"Yeah particles that join which create a plectrum visible for our eyes which mean we can se the blue sparkle…" Dean said looking at Nathanael the entire time that smiled at him.

"WHAT! You always zone out when I try to explain." 

"Well Sammy, Nathanael makes everything sounds interesting even geek language."

"HEY!"

At the end of the night Nathanael was on his way out and Dean grinned, "So wanna come over Friday?"

"Thought Sam was gonna go out with your mom and watch a movie?"

"Yes, I'm asking you on a date, sometime has to be the first. So show me dating one guy isn't boring." Nathanael chuckled.

"I… I'm sorry Dean but I'm sort of seeing someone…"

"WHO?"

"Dennis Rawclift." 

"Den? Phew he's easy! Got him bend over in matter of five minutes."

"Wait you're the guy he lost it to? In his…"

"Bedroom with sheets of batman."

"Oh my god…"

"What did he say it was the best time of his life?"

"He wished he never would have done it, he wanted his first to be with someone who actually cared about him and did not leave straight after and didn't pick the phone up."

"Well… so wanna come over Friday?"

"I said…"

"Yes you said seeing not dating or him being your boyfriend."

"True…"

"So…"

"I made planes with him to go to the…" 

"Right… so you would have come if you haven't made the planes?" 

"No! I mean…" Dean chuckled wickedly, "Dean this thing between it wont end up pretty."

"Your pretty." 

"Dean… I mean you Sam's big brother. After this… date we wont probably wont speak again and it will be awkward."

"I might wanna make you my…"

"I'm never becoming you boy Dean."

"You wound me." Dean touched his heart, "I purr myself out there and you keep shooting me down."

"Phew your ego will bounce back."

"Give me a chance…"

"Okay… next week."

"Okay next week."

¤ 

"I'm gonna kill you." Dean laughed loud. Nathanael tried to be angry but broke into a smile. The rest of the date went good even if Sam interrupted a couple of times keeping an eye on him making sure that both had their pants on. "I'm not gonna have sex with you." Nathanael said as he stretched on Dean's bed that grinned wickedly at him.

"I sort of figured that you didn't put out on the first date. So the second?" 

"Dean!"

"Right… the third?"

"NO!"

"After a week?"

"NO!"

"Two?" 

"NO!"

"A month?"

"Might." Dean grinned.

"Since I'm such a gentleman I wont push you at all, in the matter of fact I won't do it with you until this ankle bracelet come off."

"That won't come off for at least 4 months."

"Exactly."

"Oh…"

"And no one else, I will devote myself to you." He said then bit his fist.

"Jerk."

¤

Graduation.

It was sort of weird graduating with his three year younger brother. But then again Sam always were the genius he looked down at the crowed waving at his mother and Nathanael that was sitting next to her, him graduating two years back. Instead of going the party he was at a restaurant with his mom and Nathanael and Sammy of course.

He lifted his glass to the toast feeling happy and content. He would soon go to the community Collage, sure there would be six hours of drive to se Nathanael in Harvard. Even longer to se Sam. But that was okay he knew it would work out he leaned back on his seat smiling at his family which included Nathanael. "What are you smiling about?"

"Everything." He replied to Nathanael filled with joy.

"Its just the beginning." And Dean believed him.

THE END.

310707


	15. Purr

Title: Purr

¤a/n; thanks for all favorite but please review.¤

John entered the motel rugged, he nudged the door open with his foot while balancing a brown bag with groceries. His eyes directed directly towards the bed where Dean was sleeping curled against Nathanael while nuzzling him instinctively in his sleep, Dean's hazel eyes cracked open peeking at him before settling down in the heat again as the room was cold. John slowly put the bag down on the table before shrugging off his jacket looking straight at his son. "Move." He said with authority, his son just yawned and stretched and snuggled in deeper clearly saying as if. "I'm not gonna say it again." His son peeked up and nudged Nathanael awake that blinked sleepy and looked with accusing eyes at him. "Don't give me that look." He said pointing at him. "Move." He reached for the cover and Nathanael hissed loud at him scratching him hard on his arm. He yanked his arm back with his own hiss. His arm was bleeding lightly. "OFF!" he roared throwing Nathanael off.

His son jumped down quickly checking Nathanael and John felt a little bitter. His son had stopped taking his side now days, he snorted and laid down on the warm bed. His son looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You can come up here if you want, but he can't." He said as he settled down, the freaking room was really cold. He expected his son to jump at the chance for heat but instead he snorted and nudged Nathanael to come with him. Dean settled down on the floor far away from the bed curling to a small ball Nathanael mimicked the position close to him.

John felt like a bastard. But then again that brat had scratched him so why the hell would he want to share his bed with that strange… cat? John didn't know what that thing was he suspected a human too or once were human. It all had started two months ago.

He pushed lightly Dean into the house, he gave his son the EMF and entered the house, looking around at the big house the decoration Egyptian, statues of cat's everywhere, "Dean" he snapped hushed as his son was touched one of the cat statues. His oldest son jumped startled and offered one of his sheepish smile and a shrug of the shoulders. John rolled his eyes and signalled him to be alert, Bobby had promised that that old lady had a book that could be a clue to the demon. The house gave John the creeps.

The house was silent as the woman had left the house only twenty minutes ago to her bingo, they had been checking her the entire time. He reacted to a noise and turned to see his son make khiss khiss sounds as a beautiful black and white cat stood in front of Dean curious sniffing the extended hand. As he was about to snap Dean's name he rolled his eyes instead walking towards his son that kneeled down stroking the cat's head that nuzzled his head into his son's hand purring.

"What's your name… boy?" Dean was petting the cat then looked at the collar that had a weird stone around its neck and a nametag, he murmured "Nathanael. Cute." He picked the cat up that sniffed his nose and gave a lick purring. John saw that the two took a liking of each other. Dean stroked his face against the cat that purred its eyes getting sleepy.

"You're not keeping the cat Dean," John almost said amused then shook his head, "focus!" he gritted then out. Dean nodded and put the cat down that rubbed against his legs. Then stood up on Dean's legs telling him to pick him up again, Dean was about the kneel down when John snapped, "hey!" Dean nodded and used the EMF around the room. The cat followed Dean and the all froze as they heard the sound of the car engine.

John gritted his teeth at Dean that flinched and crunched down, the sound of the door open made them hide quickly, "Nathanael c'mon boy, I miss you." The sound was almost desperate. Dean looked skittish at Nathanael that purred nuzzled face lovingly.

"Could you like make her disappear?" Nathanael then looked at him, sitting down tilting his head to the side as if telling him to relax. John watched as the cat gave Dean one last lick on the nose before walsing away from him and into the kitchen, they heard the old lady say something about you want tuna. Then she left the house and Nathanael came back sitting in front of Dean tilting his head looking very sated like telling Dean, see I took care of it, relax now. Then purred loudly stoking against Dean's cheek, his hand stroked the cat that purred then moved away clearly telling Dean to come with him.

He thought that he was crazy there was no way in hell that a freaking cat was communicating with Dean. "Dean!" he hissed as Dean followed the cat further into the house, he hurried after his son that was quicker then he thought he was. He entered the room hissing Dean's name that was reaching for a statue, Nathanael hissed at Dean in a warning but Dean didn't listen but touched it and John called, "don't" but it was to late, there were a bright light and he blinked on the floor was a pile of cloths. Then more shocking was the blond cat mjauing in a surprise.

John blinked looking at the two cat's one that once was his son, turned into a cat two months ago. The cats curled into each other for heat, he wondered sometimes if Nathanael did it on purpose sometimes, turning Dean. Perhaps he had been trapped as a cat for such a long time that he was desperate for company. But he knew that wasn't the truth, deep in his heart he knew that Nathanael had warned his son from touching it, he had wanted to show it to him perhaps show him that it perhaps once had. Tired he sighed and let his eyes drop exhausted.

Dean peeked one eye open seeing his father sleep he nudged Nathanael to come with him, they jumped on the bed laying carefully on the bed by John's feet, he purred and licked Nathanael's head that rolled and Dean started to lick his belly and sniffed his manhood before stretching beside him purring.

¤

Bobby laughed like it was the funniest thing ever "your telling me that… that cat is Dean?" John sighed pissed at Bobby that laughed, he looked at the cat that hissed at him the other black and white cat hissed too deciding that Bobby was the enemy as Dean had hissed at him. "your kidding right? I mean it's a joke."

"It's not a fucking joke Robert." Using his real name to show that he was serious, Bobby nodded and looked at Dean, he reached a hand Dean snorted at it and licked Nathanael's head, John cleared his throat. "I think that cat… Nathanael is a human too… turned just like Dean."

"Well… they look… close…" Bobby said slowly choosing his words careful as a reply Dean stroked against Nathanael that purred licking him as a reply being affection against him. "Well Dean even as a cat you're a pretty boy." Dean snarled at him as a reply. "It is truly Dean!" John sighed. Fifteen hours later they still hadn't come anywhere, Bobby's eyes shifted to the two cats that laid up close stoking against each other as sharing a can of tuna. "Dean doesn't seam to mind being a cat why can't he stay as one?" he asked defeated his eyes stinging John smacked him over the head. "Okay okay." He grunted. Then Dean left Nathanael side that seemed lost and followed him quickly, Dean jumped on his fathers lap standing up sniffing his fathers nose that wrinkled his nose and the tuna smell.

"Can't read your thoughts." Frustrated Dean scratched his face and went to Bobby that looked at him. Dean jumped down frustrated getting on top of books showing his attentions "hell no your not peeing on that!" he opened the door out front "out!" Dean ran out with Nathanael. "How the hell do they go to the bathroom?"

"I really don't want to talk about it… just lets say I'm glad that I'm not a maid in the motels we visit…Bobby their one thing… that old lady she was obsessed with Nathanael, when I returned to search for clues I found a room it was like a shrine with pictures of Nathanael on every inch on the walls… it was freaky. I've seen a load of sick shit but that…" he shuddered. Bobby pondered for a moment.

"How have others reacted to him?"

"Well everybody like pets him and wants him… someone even tried to steal him Dean of course scratched almost their eyes out…" Bobby nodded stroking his chin.

"Wonder why you haven't been reacting… or me…" Bobby got up "I got it!" one hour later Dean and Nathanael sat there as Bobby started to chant, there was a bright light and a very nude Dean standing that looked down at himself but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. "Oh your gonna be mute for a little while." Bobby said then looked down, "for heaven sake cover up." Dean looked down and grinned but turned to Nathanael yanking the chain of and threw it on the floor gesturing for Bobby to stamp on it that did. There was another bright light and a very handsome boy stood there, blue sharp eyes and dark brown hair that was tussled, his body strong.

But then Nathanael pressed against Dean's side stroking his face against Dean's cheek purring, "Hey!" John yelled out pulling Nathanael away that hissed at him, Dean shook his head stroking Nathanael's head lovingly and scowled at John. "What!" then Dean looked down at himself. "Right." Dean offered a tight small smile then pulled Nathanael with him to Bobby's bathroom and slammed the door. John heard the shower go on, he and Bobby exchanged looks. He went to the car grabbing Dean's bag when he opened the bathroom door he threw in the bag closing it quickly.

Dean laths and began rubbing Nathanael's body showing him, Nathanael copied and did it on Dean that chuckled and took Nathanael's hands to his own body. Nathanael frowned and put his hands on Dean again and licked his cheek, Dean chuckled stretching his neck his body reacting. Then caught himself he wasn't a cat he really wasn't but it felt so good, he purred then moved quickly away. He jumped out of the shower Nathanael looked confused at him, his head tilting to each side. Dean showed his cloths and started to dress and gave Nathanael one of his t-shirt and shirts and jeans and socks. He didn't have an extra pair of shoes so he had to ask Bobby… well gesture to Bobby to give Nathanael a pair of shoes.

Nathanael rubbed against him as they walked out, it wasn't his fault it was his cat behaviour a behaviour he had since a small child. Dean petted his head gently and sat down on the couch. His father offered a cup of soothing tea as Bobby loved his tea and coffee as he loved his whisky, Nathanael reached over to Dean sniffing the tea then poked his tong into it to hiss and he burned his tong. Dean blew and sipped, Nathanael once again reached over, his tong flickered down and gagged thinking it tasted disgusting. Dean chuckled. "Perhaps he wants… milk?" Dean nodded his head.

¤

"Dean listen to me! That lady went into a mental hospital! People get obsessed with Nathanael! They get affected somehow your getting affected to! We need to leave him." Dean shook his head his arms crossed in a defensive mood.

"No" he said determent. "I'm not leaving him! He was fucking trapped as a cat by that mad woman! I'm all he got I am not about to let him down!" John made a frustrated sound.

"You aren't listing to me! Nathanael makes people obsessed with him!"

"He doesn't do anything! He doesn't understand! I don't care what you say!" Dean screamed. John went to bed pissed off but woke up by a car roaring away from the driveway of Bobby's house.

Dean felt his nerves be all over the place, Nathanael looked at him then moved closer licking his cheek, then popped his chin on his shoulder nuzzling him offering comfort and love. Dean felt himself relax, he leaned against Nathanael that purred and closed his eyes settling for sleep.

¤

They were at a dinner eating, when people started to try to get Nathanael's attention. Dean felt a jealousy inside his body and clenched his jaw Nathanael must felt his tension and moved to his side purring. They left the dinner quickly.

Dean felt a pang of guilt, was he the same as the old lady? Trying to keep Nathanael forever and ever and the desire of having him close driving him utterly mad? Was he using Nathanael's innocent of the world, corrupting him to this? He didn't know better, he didn't know what was out there, all the people… all the girls he could be with. The thought of Nathanael with someone else made his heart ache, like his soul started to choke, he shook his head firmly. No. he was nothing like that lady. Nathanael could leave if he wanted to… he shook his head again hugging a purring Nathanael closer to his body. He was his, it was the sane thing. It was them no one else, and he would fight to the end to keep him as his. With those thoughts he kissed a sleeping Nathanael's forehead gently and hugged him a little harder.

Nathanael woke him up the next morning licking his face Dean wrinkled his nose, "hey" he said hoarsely. He felt the purring again nuzzling him demanding. He rolled to his back sleepy Nathanael pressing against him his hands stroking his skin and Dean fell asleep.

¤

He felt a dark jealousy flare inside his blood, he strode over there like a man possessed while emptying the bottle of cat mynth in his hand and stroked it on his neck and cheek and on his chest above his cloths. He yanked Nathanael's arm that turned to him sniffing loudly, purring as he felt the cat mynth. He lead Nathanael out the bar, that was practically humping him. He pushed in Nathanael in the car and started the car trying really hard not to crash the car as Nathanael was nuzzling wildly against his cheek and purring and sniffing him loudly. He was trying to hump him but couldn't find a position Dean just focused on driving to a remote place. He quickly found it and yanked Nathanael over him that purred his eyes dark with desire. He kissed those lips hungry that responded eagerly. He started to rip the feline boy's cloths off and bit his collar bone hard leaving a mark as a possession. Nathanael just purred and licked his cheek.

The single sane part in his brain questioned him, was he not raping Nathanael? Using his weakness against him? But as he was about to push Nathanael away he licked his lips eagerly looking at him needy. Maybe he wanted him no matter what… yeah he did. The only left sane part said giving it self to desire. Dean unbuckled his pants quickly breathing out in relief as his hard manhood was set free from its demin prison. Nathanael mimicked his actions and gasped as Dean stroked his manhood greedy, with a few awkward shifts and moves Nathanael's pants were hanging down his left ankle as he was humping his abs while making needy sounds. Dean's finger stroked the full lips, Nathanael sucked on his finger and he moaned, gently as he possible could in that state he pressed a finger into Nathanael that made a sound of a purr mixed with a gasp.

It urged Dean on that swore that his dick was falling off any second, but Nathanael stroked it and Dean threw his head back and felt Nathanael buckle down against his finger, he pushed another finger in and got a hiss. He froze looking at Nathanael that winced but then stroked his cheek against his telling him he was okay, but it was not okay, he fumbled with shaky fingers to his pocket finding one of the condoms in his jeans pocket, the condom was ripped and Nathanael looked at the rubber thing curious sniffing at it and snorted. Dean winked at him trying to think, the condom was lubricated for quick fucks with girls, he rolled the condom over his two fingers this time getting into the dark heat easier and Nathanael buckled down again eagerly and winced. He couldn't talk and tell him to be careful any sound just came out as moans and Nathanael was moving and moaning while licking and nuzzling his face against his cheek.

He felt a splat on his stomach as his shirt and been ripped open, he released gasping yanking Nathanael to his mouth as he assaulted it but the feline boy didn't have a problem with that but responded. The world came back and Dean panted, he looked down at the mess with regret and need, he wanted to come inside of Nathanael to feel that heat around him. Then a small guilt formed in his stomach, what the hell had he done? As a reply Nathanael kissed him moving up his hips and Dean pulled away slowly his fingers. He looked into the blue eyes that were sated with a glow. Nathanael gave him a dreamy smile and smelled him and gave a lick. Then hugged him tight in a finally your mine hug. And Dean felt that guilt fade away, he kissed gently Nathanael. "I hope to god you wont hate me later." Nathanael just tilted his head to the side confused and licked his nose. "I'm sorry… I just… god… what have I done." The guilt was back Nathanael didn't know better.

Nathanael hugged him buried his nose in his neck and Dean felt his eyes sting, Nathanael must have felt it because he pressed his forehead against his and showed his wrist, Dean sniffed and could scent his cologne on Nathanael's wrist. As if showing him that he to tried to lure him with scents and Dean looked at him, "what? What… are you telling me that you to tried to lure me or something? Are you trying to tell me that you wanted me to?" Nathanael smiled as a reply and licked him and kissed him. "You wanted me… you want me even without the cat mynt?" Nathanael licked his cheek. Dean shook his head, "I hope your right because I want to you so bad as my own." He whispered.

¤

Dean moaned loud "Nathanael!" he hummed sleepy then his eyes snapped open as he could feel his fingers really stroke and encourage Nathanael's hair. That it was really happening his swollen sleepy eyes snapped open through the spider web his lips cracked open in a surprised and a moan as he saw Nathanael straddle his legs on his knees his back arched down like a cat his head bend down sucking and licking him as his hands were gripping his hips holding him down. His body was moving on its own he had no control, his body had reacted before his brain had, he gasped and tried to keep his eyes open seeing at the pornographic sight that was real. His eyes rolled back his back arching as he came. He panted smelling the morning breath mixed with his sex fluid, Nathanael crawled up and smiled brightly at him.

His hand tugged him down for a very light kiss as he didn't want to torture Nathanael with bad breath in the morning. But Nathanael didn't seem to mind as his tong forced entry and licked the to of his roof on his mouth. Dean broke the kiss and with his strength pulled Nathanael to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth quickly as Nathanael turned the shower on. The turning around proud, Dean offered a smile and entered the shower his hand going down to return the favour but Nathanael had other ideas and pressed their bodies together and looked at him. Dean pressed Nathanael up the wall spreading Nathanael's legs and pressed up closer. He rocked up against Nathanael that moaned, but just after a little while Nathanael pushed him away and turned around his attention clear. Dean wouldn't do that in the shower he pulled them to the bed dropping their dripping bodies on the bed.

He felt his heart pound hard, he reached for the cream on the nightstand hoping that it would do, his finger once again repeated the action from last night and Nathanael frowned at him telling him that there were more fingers before, Dean just kissed him reassuring and stroked his cheek, then came the second one, this time he would not come anywhere then inside of Nathanael. Then he stretched Nathanael that bit him hard and clawed his back which made Dean harder then he ever been in his life. Everything about Nathanael made him burn with desire and need, he pressed in the third and Nathanael bit him hard telling him clearly he didn't like that, Dean removed his finger quickly, Nathanael gripped his dick and looked at him determinately. Dean felt his lip quirk up, he removed his fingers and groaned as he thrusted into the tight warm heat. Nothing had felt so sweet.

Nathanael ripped the skin on his back, he could feel blood on his back it would probably leave vague scars but he didn't care, it urged him on turning him on even more trusting into Nathanael like a rabbit in heat. He dropped his weight on top of the purring man that licked his earlobe and he shivered, he didn't want remove his body from Nathanael but it seemed okay because Nathanael held him close and purred. They woke up and removed themselves from each other wincing as they body cracked and popped. They washed off quickly and the hunt for food was on.

Nathanael was devouring his pancakes and licking the whip cream with half closed eyes. Dean watched Nathanael eat and felt his dick twitched, he thought it was ridiculous he felt like a teenager that good a woody at the slightest thing. Dean drank his coffee as Nathanael drank his milk, the flushed waitress filled Nathanael glass with more milk and whip cream on his pancakes. "There you go sweetie." She said almost purring and Nathanael looked up sniffed at her then kept eating.

¤

"You stay right here, I'm gonna talk to that girl over there trying to get some information apparently she is the maid in the house." Nathanael nodded sitting down. But less then five minute later he was yanked away.

Nathanael pushed away the girl away angry, then nuzzled his face against Dean's that scowled him, "what the hell?! You can't just…" he looked at the bartender that was about to fight Nathanael for pushing the screaming girl.

"Let's go." Nathanael snarled at the girl as they left.

¤

Dean looked up the high fence it was at least 16 feet's high, there were no way in hell that he would be able to climb the fence as it was filled with thorns and slippery from the rain. He looked at Nathanael that was curling against his side and licked time to time his cheek. "How the hell am I gonna get up that fence?!" he snapped frustrated and kicked the fence angry. Nathanael looked at him then moved away, then backing away, "what are you…" before he could continue Nathanael ran towards the fence jumping up high and clung on the fence and jumped down on the other side like the was the easiest thing in the world. Then smiled at Dean, "fuck… that… that was… cool!" Dean said in awe but then snapped back to reality. "But how the hell am I gonna get over there?" Nathanael made a gesture of his head that he would the same and Dean laughed, "I don't have any cat powers dude." Nathanael repeated the action of his head this time more serious. Dean sighed heavily, "sure but I wont… just gonna fall on my ass." He backed away further then Nathanael and ran and jumped he gasped as he jumped up at least 10 feet. He let his weight drop down before leaping up again and flew over the fence he made a small scream that was not that manly and crashed down on the grass. "Ouch" Nathanael chuckled and helped his up on his feet and grinned.

"How the hell did I do that? Right. Mute." Dean said and Nathanael snorted at him angry the pointed at the house, "yeah yeah just let me…" Nathanael yanked him with him towards the house they squatted down looking at the big house, "what is it with people and big houses? Ya just gonna hang out in one room anyway." Nathanael nudged him around the house and pointed at the cracked window, "hate to tell you but… well even if we do this… cat jumping thing there's no way in hell that neither of us gonna fit through that small window!" Nathanael looked at him gave him a lick on his nose and pointed at the ground telling him to stay put. "Ok…" Dean said uneasy and blinked at Nathanael changed to a cat his cloths on the wet grass that he quickly scooped up and Nathanael mjaued and looked up the window. "Right." Dean breathed out and kissed Nathanael's head before throwing him up the air and towards the window. It didn't take long until he heard the back door open and a very naked Nathanael stood there.

Dean licked his lips his eyes roaring down that body and Nathanael smiled at him wide before taking his cloths and pulled them on quickly. They entered the house and looked around them, Dean followed Nathanael that sniffed, they got upstairs and to a room were a beautiful statue of a cat was it wasn't bigger then four inches. "Ooo we can totally steal this." before he could reach for it Nathanael took it and threw it on the floor, "hey! That could given us a lot of cash!"

"No" Dean blinked a couple of times hearing at hoarse voice, he looked straight at Nathanael that looked at him happy. "No" he repeated.

"You… you can talk!" Dean pointed out and Nathanael nodded.

"Now."

"Wait, is this the reason why you wanted to come here? You knew about this statue? Wait… like that stone that kept you as a cat! This took your voice! Damn I'm good!" Dean said proud. Nathanael smiled at him and took one of the other statues giving it to Dean.

"Steal."

"I knew there were a reason why I love you." He looked at the statue greedy but then froze he actually told Nathanael that he loved him he dared to peek at Nathanael that was packing his pockets with things and then dragged Dean out the house.

"I love you." Nathanael said with a secure voice, his voice dark but sweet as honey it made him shiver.

¤

"Dad, I know I was… stupid to just take off like that but… I had a good reason." Dean said into the phone, well if a good reason was that he wanted Nathanael for himself and didn't want his father around so he could make Nathanael as his own? "Anyway, Nathanael can speak now. We broke this statue thingy so he speaks… well his vocabulary isn't the greatest but he makes due. Anyway I just called to say I'm okay. We're heading to Bobby's." he hung up and turned to Nathanael that was laying on the bed sprawled out as he yawned and then looked at him hungry. "Sex kitten." Dean chuckled and crooked his finger to get Nathanael closer that sat up and kissed him.

"Dean."

¤

John didn't notice the paramedic, or the sheriff that was questioning him his eyes were just staring at the lifeless body laying on the moss, his boy… his oldest precious boy laying there dirty his skin cut, they had thrown a blanket over him and Nathanael, that was laying there curled into Dean's side. John dropped on his knee's Dean's chest was open like someone that punched Dean through the chest, the blood died all over his chest and clothing. "We can't get him off, we tired to restrain him but he bit the officer… we can't do anything… perhaps you can… talk to him." John's trembling hand went to Dean's cheek.

"Oh god, Dean… my boy…" he choked on his sobs, his forehead dropped down resting on Dean's cold one.

"He's not here anymore. He won't wake up." Nathanael's murmurs empty, John's eyes snapped at him, Dean had made him promise to take care of him if anything happened to him. John felt Nathanael's hand on his cheek, "you came." He smiled softly then his eyes closed, John morn his son never feeling the sheriff's hand on his shoulder. He sobbed into his son's cheek, he cradled Dean's body up to his lap, like Dean was a little baby cradling safely in his father's arms.

"Sir… please we need to remove the bodies…" bodies? "sir?" John looked up with blurry eyes, "please sir… we need to move the bodies."

John stood beside his youngest son watching the flames of Dean and Nathanael reach the sky. He had a strong grip on Sam's shoulder offering comfort, they where all that was left. John knew in his heart that his son had found peace and wasn't alone as Nathanael was by his side, he had only waited for him to come to claim Dean's body before dying of heart sorrow. In some way he was relieved that Dean wouldn't be apart of the war that would come. They lost too many soldier over the years and the war was getting closer, now they lost another two good soldiers. But not any soldiers, Dean Winchester brother of Sam Winchester son to John and Mary Winchester, he was dead. The child from the bloodline of Bast died, and so did the bloodline it was a great lost to the world.

"I can't believe he's dead… he's always been there… and now… he's… gone." John sniffed it was true, Dean had always been there for both of them no he wasn't now there were only ash that swept into the wind, up the sky, both Winchester gasped as they sky as it shifted in bright colours giving them a spectacle of colours. They never seen anything more beautiful the ashes of the two men swirled up the colours and the two men choked on tears giving them the confirmation that they were in a better place that they one day would join them.

THE END

5th July 07


	16. Dim

The room was damn from the summer heat the fan wasn't on and the sheet glued on his skin, he rolled and froze. His brow's knitted together he hadn't taken anybody with him, sure he woken up the past few weeks in diffirent rooms with diffirent females but hey he only had one year left to live before that demon would take his soul.

So making the most of his year had been a priority so what he define fun was having a girl on his arm and spend a few hours of pleasure. But he never took the girls with him to the motel even if he was druken blind.

He looked up and froze, first off he was entirely naked two there was another person sleeping in the bed not any person but a male. Dean quickly rolled off the bed with a loud crash he hit the floor taking the sheet with him. He quickly covered himself up in chock and horror. "Bad dream freckles?" the male said looking up from the pillow he had dark hair almost black that was messy his skin slightly tanned but not much. Thick lashes and looked at him with the lightest blue eyes he ever seen in his entire life.

"Who are you?!" he demanded to know, "why am I naked?!" he roared. "Where the hell am I!" he looked around in the room, there was a big bookshelf that covered the entire wall a big window on the headboard side the other wall covered with paintings.

"Dean? What's wrong?" The tone worried and anxious he sat up and Dean froze.

"Dude cover up!" he demanded covering his eyes, "this is a nightmare... horrible horrible nightmare..." he trailed off as he felt a strong grip on his arm.

"Hey! Wake up!" the guy said, "wake up... or... are you awake... are you high?"

"WHat?! where the fuck's my cloths?!" he looked around yanking a pair of underwear.

"Those are mine..." Dean dropped them as if he been burned he yanked the other pair hanging on the door handle, he quickly pulled them out limping out to the livingroom. "Dean?"

"Hell no" he murmured as he looked at another bookshelf where there was pictures of him and that guy from the bed in parties and vaccations. but that wasn't the only thing there was pictures of his father and mother and Sam and Jess.

"Dean?"

"Back off or I will make you back off!" he growled yanking a picture of all of them, "what is this? answer me!" he roared when the guy's mouth opened and closed. His body was lean and strong with tattoes on his arms and chest of what looked like a lyric.

"Its the photo of last thanks giving... what the hell Dean what the hell are you on!" the male demanded to know.

"If this is some fucking genie you really messed up! At least Carmen was believable!"

"Who's Carmen?" the tone jealous and suspicious just like a lover would be Dean shook his head.

"That girl from last time the freaking genie pulled this shit off! I know this is bull! I'll find and kill you! you son of a bitch!" the guy started to back off from him with a frown.

"Thats it I'm calling your father." The tone like a threat like it would scare him, Dean snorted looking straight at him in defiance.

"I wanna know who the hell you are."

"I'm Nathanael, your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Boyfriend?! new's flash I'm not gay! this is some freaking sick joke! this is some demon messing with my head!" he roared looking around taking one of the pictures of his parents smiling into the camera, "my parents are dead! Jessica is dead."

"Your crazy." Nathanael almost whispered backing off as Dean advancing him.

"And you... your not real."

"I'm not real... right. So... I'm just gonna... go and get dressed and..."

"And what huh?" Dean demanded to know pissed off. This was messed up but it felt diffirent then the last time, but he knew this wasn't real. It couldn't be. Nathanael fleed into the bedroom, Dean let him he looked around the apartment for clues only clues where that he was a slob. He opened a door and it was a closet he entered seeing two sides, he immediately knew which was his side he gripped a pair of jeans and t-shirt and a shirt.

He searched around the closet finding a small box, inside where pot his brow crooked and he put it back there was nothing, no guns no weapons at all. He gritted his teeth pissed last time he knew where the genie was now he didn't he had nothing to go on... unless he went to the motell ut that was at least over 500 miles from Lawrence because he was pretty sure this was Lawrence.

There was a knocking on the door and Nathanael left the bedroom opening the door Dean ignored it as he continued to tore in every door searching for anything that could be a weapon. "Hey you sounded..." Dean froze he knew that voice he looked up. That freaking demon was cruel and good. "Dean what the hell are you doing?!"

"He's having a nervous breakdown, he doesn't know who I am..."

"You a freaking guy I woke up in bed with which in fact is disturbing!" he roared. "I AM NOT GAY!" He screamed the top of his lungs.

"Dean. Listen to me... do you know who I am?" His father walked to him kneeling down in front of him, "Dean?"

"You an imposter, your just an illusion. Some freaking demon is messing with my head. Sam must be going crazy."

"Sam's on vaccation in Greace."

"No he's not, he's at a motel probably stir crazy searching for me, all i have to do is kill the demon and this whole nightmare will be over."

"Your right he's having a nervous break down." John said to Nathanael that nodded in a duh way. "Okay, Dean... son I need you to come with me."

That wasn't a good idea because it was two weeks later and he was in a freaking instatute. He tapped his foot he was going crazy for real this time, he was locked in with people that was crazy. He looked at his so called mother that smiled softly at him.

"Son please talk to me, I'm begging you..."

"Why do you still come here? I do not want you comming here." He growled angry she sniffed sadly.

"Please." She begged.

"Leave."

"Dean please."

"LEAVE!"

¤

Dean frowned, "Missouri... what the hell is going on?"

"Don't curse at me boy!" she slapped behind his head, "you really messed up Dean."

"How come?"

"This is not some demon work, their dimantions ten of them that exist all at the same time, this is just another one. Sometimes dimentions crash you accidently crashed into this one we just have to wait for the next wave so you can get back home... but... you really messed up for this Dean."

"Wait so this Dean is at my dimention?"

"Perhaps... or he's wandering around in the fogs. He needs to get back here Dean. You need to get back."

"So how the hell do I get out of here?"

"I don't know Dean, your just... have to wait it out or have a mayor break through."

"Hey... these dimentions are really messed up."

"Why?"

"I'm gay in this... place."

"Dean the thing that's diffirent in each dimention is choices. You chose not to walk over the street in another you did, in another you perhaps were run over. Point is choice. This dimentions have demons, Sam was just not chosen in this life."

"So this was... is what could have been if no supernatural things ever happened?"

"Bingo."

"Why him?"

"I'm sorry Dean... if this comes like a bad news for ya, he's your soulmate." Dean snorted.

¤

He smiled tightly at his mother that showed him his room in the house he had a mayor break through in the mental hospital convincing that it been stress related. They released him believing every single word he uttered. Sam had come to visit him but Dean convinced him to go back to school.

"He's your sandwhich.

"Thanks mom." He said softly accepting it staring at her, she was his mom his real mom... if she... he shook his head. "Has... Nathanael called?"

"Oh... honey... he's gone."

"Gone?"

"He left for a gig in New York, since you refused to se him... your father convinced him to go."

"When will he be back?"

"Perhaps two weeks."

¤

There was awkward silence, "so... awkward." Dean said with a chuckle Nathanael nodded sipping his coffee. "So... how was new york?"

"Good."

"So sorry." If his version was happy here he was damn to not screw that up.

"For what?"

"My break down."

"You see I think your full of crap. Your not Dean."

"What?" He felt stiff suddenly.

"Recovery, bull shit. You not my Dean at least you might fool everybody but you ain't fooling me."

"So... gonna tell?" he teased.

"No. I'm leaving."

"Wait! wait... please wait. Hey listen... do you believe... in the supernatural?"

"The unknown?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Well, your right I'm not your... Dean. I'm from... another... dimention i know..."

"You crashed?" Dean looked surprised at him.

"Yeah... how do you know..."

"My grandfather... he... clamied that he was... well. I looked up and there was a lot of cases..."

"Do you know when there's another crash? Your Dean might be wandering in fogs and I need to get back to my dimention and kill demons."

"Demons?"

"I'm a hunter... Make a long story short, when I was four a demon murdered my mom dad became a hunter trained me and my brother to become hunters, jessica died just like mom. A demon we wasted it but the cost of my brothers life I sold my soul to bring him back i have a year."

"Thats..."

"Fucked up?"

"Yes. I need to... melt this." Dean studied him. "What?"

"Whats our deal? I'm not..."

"Gay. I get it. We meet at my twenty third birthday. We've been together for the past three years. I'm not gay either... we just... got that... together. You came to a bar when i was celebrating we just... clicked. We became friends, it wasn't until over a year later when I made the first move. I had a gig and was nervous I kissed you to relax and then... ran." Nathanael scratched his head, "we... just kinda happen."

"So... we have... sex."

"Yes Dean." Nathanael said almost bored and awkward scratchign his head again.

"Whats your name."

"Nathanael Wolf. I'm twenty seven I like long walks on the beach..."

"And frisky women." Dean finished. Nathanael looked at him. "What was it you called me before... freck..."

"Freckles. You call me wolfie... Dean... how will I get him back?"

"I... don't know."

"No offence... but I don't love you."

"Back at ya."

"So what now?"

"We find a way to get me back."

"To die?"

"I made a deal... i gotta live with it."

"Right. What if you got back? I mean to the apartment lay down on the bed... perhaps..."

"That might work." Five hours later. "Its not working."

"Wait a little longer."

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Booohoo."

"Hey!"

"Shut up and lay down."

"I don't think i like you."

"Back at ya."

"What do we have in common?"

"Music. We go out and get drunk. We... i don't know man we just click. Not you. Don't like you."

"Gee I feel the love."

"No offence but my Dean he's happier carefree."

"Don't like bagage?"

"Don't like someone that threatens to kill me."

"Right."

¤

It had been nine months and nothing Dean had settled in working at the carshop with his father, he got use to sleeping every other day on the couch and other day on the bed. He got use to family dinners once every two weeks. He got use to celebratings things and having fun, he got use to Nathanael beeing there. First they ignored each other but then living in tight courters made you talk.

"We're out of milk!" Dean called out from the fridge.

"Go and buy some then!"

"The last one to drink is the one to buy!" Dean called back annoyed. He secretly enjoyed the batter between the two.

"Right. I'll get some when I get back."

"Your working again?" Nathanael worked as a bartender and was in a band that played around.

"Actually... no." Dean closed the fridge looking up seeing Nathanael wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "i'm going out."

"i'll go with you." He offered.

"No!" Dean looked suspicious at him.

"i'm a guy... i have needs. I love my Dean i really do... buts its been almost a year... i don't think... he's coming back." There was sadness in his tone. Dean admitted that he was sort of jealous of this Dean's life.

"So your going on a date?"

"Its just... i'm not..."

"Just... its your funeral."

"What ya mean?"

"I mean when Dean does come back won't he get upset that you went to be with some girl?"

"I'm not... why do you care?"

"Well I'm just looking out after... well me."

"well... you... whatever." He was about to leave.

"Okay!" he called out ignoring the twitch of jealousy he sort of liked watching movies and drinking beers with Nathanael on the couch. Nathanael touched the door handle then twirled around.

"You have no idea! You have no idea how hard this is for me! The person I love is gone! The person I thought I would get old with is gone! What I have now is some cosmis joke! I only have... you thats nothing like my Dean but I still can't help looking at you. When you walk into a room I can't help feeling my stomach flip. When we sit on that couch I can't help but to remember me and my deal wrestle and make out like teenages." Dean looked at him. "I miss walking up by his side and smell his disgusting morning breath. I even miss when he farks under the sheets and says that we shouldn't move or we'll get poisened. I miss kissing him hugging him. You have no idea whats like seeing the face of someone you love..."

"I see my parents everyday now, I grew up with out a mom. With a broken father that gave his soul for me to bring me back. I grew up broken taking, raising my brother. Here... I have a mother who I don't really know who I can't really ask to many question or they will get suspicious. I see my father everyday at work, all I want to do is punch him and scream why he did it. Why he left me with the responsibility to might even shoot my little brother. Who here is happy and engaged to Jessica."

Nathanael sighed, "Dean..."

"Don't you think I want to be... your Dean. I want to have this life as my own. But its not. I have to return and take care of my brother. I have to make sure he's safe. This life... its too good for me."

"It is you Dean... just a life..."

"Without death, dispare, guilt, lonlyness." He trailed off looking up in anguish. Nathanael walked to him then brought him to a hug.

¤

Dean stretch out in the bed looking at Nathanael that was sleeping next to him, no no no no his mind screamed as he felt a wave, no he wanted to stay! Noooo "Nathanael!" he yelled that woke up startled looking at him.

"Wha?"

"A wave." Dean yanked Nathanael to a kiss their first kiss. "Thank you." he whispered and everything went dark. He woke up in a motel and Sam sitting there looking strange at him "hey..."

"You've been sleeping for nine days straight."

"Yep feel that in my bladder."

"So your back."

"How..."

"Missouri."

"Right." After a couple of hours in the bathroom he sat in front of the computer.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nathanael Wolf." Dean searched online finding a match, he looked it up.

"Nathanael Wolf born 1979 died 1997 in a car crash." Sam read, he looked at his brothers face. "Did you... know him?"

"Yeah... i knew him." Dean felt his eyes burn. Then sobered up ignoring the ache in his heart. "Whats the next case?"

"Dean..."

"Don't Sam. I don't want to talk about it." He went to the bathroom looking at his reflection and froze a tear drop fell from his eyes, he saw himself beeing shaved by Nathanael that kept touching him reasuring himself that he was there. In another dimention Nathanael was alive beeing happy with him. In this. His soul was sold his time was limited and Nathanael was dead.

He smashed the mirror.

THE END  
no spell check written in a txt program that has no spell check or correction so... Ha wrote it less then two hours while watching sn gag lol. 26august.


	17. THE IMMORTALS

So this is what I'm gonna do, I will post every story i've started and not completed, and post them that has a beginning at least here. Now if ya want to read the ending and want me to complete the story ya have to review on that story. At least 5 on each story, just so I can se intrest or know if its a waste of time.

Title; the immortals.

¤  
¤

John you knew I would one day come for him, your wife must have told you this." John looked at the man with clenched jaws furious.

You deceived her! You promised her children! You come for one anther comes for Sam!"

I promised Mary a child that would be her own, I did... I am truly sorry for your lost, my dynasty of bloodline lives in him he is the last hope as Mary's brother Jacob could not have children. The demon had a very sick joke to play to us all that he chose someone of MY blood to be a chosen one for their side...

You still lied to my wife, you promised her...

I profiled my promise, she was carrying child when she died." John eyes started to sting, "it would have been a girl so she in return could continue the bloodline, this mean John not only is my bloodline lost... but I means Dean is the last soldier."

You cannot have him...

John..." the tone concidensive "do you think that you? can stop me? don't be a fool John, I am over thousends of years, I am Rafael."

"Does it look like I care?! your not taking my son."

"Your son is special, he is the last of my bloodline. So I've comed for him now. i cannot risk him for your vendetta against the demon.

that demon! killed my wife and apperently has some big plan for my! son! i will not have my son..."

there is a war going on, i do appreciate you humans beeing what is it you call youself? hunters? take care of ghost and some weak demons. but there are other thing in this world that you have no idea about. i will have your son, either you can chose to live... and try to save your youngest. or die and leave your youngest alone.

fuck you." John gritted out.

"You know that your son will be a great soldier. someday your paths may cross. i may not. So tell me what's your chose? die or live?"

"You will protect him?"

"As well as i can. you can say your goodbyes." John nodded he looked at his sleeping son that was curled in bed and Sammy sleeping next to him sucking his thumb.

"He's just a little boy." John said sadly looking at his eight year old boy that was drooling into a shirt he used as a pillow. He shook Dean awake that looked at him tired.

"Daddy what's wrong?"

"Dean listen to me, I need you to be strong now."

"Daddy?"

"You need to go with this man." John gestured towards Rafel.

"Will sammy come?"

"No."

"NOOOO" Dean screamed, Sammy woke up and looked at his brother confused. "Sammy comes with me!"

"No he wont, he will stay with me." John said sternly looking at his son which eyes started to darken, the local piest had said that the devil was inside that boy. which was why they ran away, now they were staying out in the woods.

"Dean!" Sammy started to sob reaching out for his brother as Dean was lifted up by Rafael, "Dean!" he cried out.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed trying to reach out to his younger brother, but he was carried away, "Saaaaaaaaaaaam!"

¤

Dean held the sword in his hands, the sword was sharp that could carve through stone like a finger drawing on sand. He looked up at his master that shook his head at him, "again!" he demanded, Dean felt a tremble in his arm again.

"Please i'm tired."

"You think the enemies will care if your tired? you think you will get a break boy? again!" Dean arm trembled of fatigue, he hadn't eaten the entire day, much less rest. "Better boy but not near good enough."

"I miss Sammy." Dean said almost sobbing, he felt a sharp pain in his cheek so he dubbled over on the ground.

"You have no family. If you have something to lose its your biggest weakness." Dean looked up with hatred at Rafael that looked down on him with clenched jaws.

"I hate you!"

"Does it look like I care boy? again!"

¤

it was still raining it had been the fifth day since the rain started, five days since Dean been standing on the rock without sleep, without eating. It was his punishment, Rafel was very disapointed at him now at the age of elven he still brought up Sam. Never his father that seperated them, never his mother as she was long dead.

sometimes he dreamt about Sam but he looked older, but still calling for him. then he heard a loud calling in the air. "Dean! hurry!" Dean turned quickly around seeing Rafel packing their things. "Hurry boy!" Dean ran to Rafel and jumped at the back of the hoarse, if he had been a little slower Rafel would have left him alone here in the dark woods.

they meet up with hundred of men as they reached a hidden city, all bowing down before the steps of a beautiful home. they were hitting the ground making a thunder of sounds. Dean felt his heart slam in his heart. he was yanked and pulled up the stairs, there were blood on the steps. he felt fear in his heart as he was beeing dragged up then thrown down the stair.

"Master." Rafel said bowing down in front of a man Dean could not see. His head was pressed down on the stone. "You summen me."

"Yes."

"Master I think..." there was a gasp and Dean trembled as he saw from the corner from his eyes a head rolling down the stairs. he felt another press on his head, he didn't argue and squeezed shut his eyes. Praying a silent prey.

"I hate getting interupted. Welcome old friend, enter." Dean felt himslef getting yanked up again he had his eyes closed. he was throwin into a corner. "Is it the boy?"

"Yes my master."

Dean pulled Sam's body closer protecting him. As Rafel kicked him again hard, "stupid boy!" he roared kicking him, "if you weren't the last in the bloodline I would kill you!" Dean didn't cry out even if he was in pain.

then there was a surprised gasp, Dean dared to look up and his eyes widen and for the first time he was glad that his brother was blind. The knife was straight through Rafel's chest, blood dripped down from his mouth and he looked straight in Dean's eyes in surpise.

Rafel dropped on the floor Dean pulled Sam closer that was trembling, "never could stand him." the tone filled with hatred, Dean looked at her in disbelief. it couldn't be her lips quirked up. "Hello Dean."

"Mom?" he questioned in disbelief. as a reply she stroked his and Sam's cheek. her face shifted looking at Sam. violently she yanked her hand away.

"Foolish John! I should never have married him. NO thats a lie, then I wouldn't have you two." Her hair was tied in silk black ribons a black dress that sat on perfect curves her face young. She was one of them... the immortal's "he took your eyes so they wouldn't know you'd were one of the sacreate... foolish man." she stroked Sam's cheek gently. "do not fear my boy, you will get your training."

Dean held Sam close to him carrying him even if he had trained to be strong it still was a struggle to hold carry Sam throught the long halls down the stairs and up towards the temple. He didn't argue against his mother as she opened the doors to the temple and kneeled in front of him taking Sam from him. "He will be trained, and strong here. Protected my boy."

"I dont want Dean to go!" Sammy sobbed.

"Use your gift Sam, you know you'll se your brother again won't you?" Sam was quiet then nodded his head. "good boy." a munk started to scream at Mary telling her she was on sacreate ground and could not walk there with her bloody feet's. One second she was beside them the other behind the munk with a knife through his throat, her cheek brusing against the munks. "Se my boy there? you will let the high priest train him to be the best, i want him protected. do you understand?" Dean saw the munk's rob get wet he just urinted himself his nose wrinkled. "I'll take that as a yes." Mary dropped him like trash.

"You be good Sammy." Dean sobbed awhile later as munks were waiting for Sam to join them. Sam nodded his head. "You be strong now..."

"Yes Dean."

"I love you Sammy." he murmured into Sam's ear hugging his little brother.

"I know I love you too."

¤

they were in the battle ground as it called it, a test showing if they were worthy to get the mark, once you completed your training at 23 you would wear the marking, the black marks from your elbow that would reach up your neck and down to your shoulders the thicker the lines the stronger you were.

Dean felt his heart hammer as he heard the drums play, he was positioned as if he was about to propose, his head down his hands cluched with two sticks that was like a cross on his chest. This was it, if he failed there could be death or dishonour. He breathed in shaky then stood up straight.

The beating of drums changed to faster as he ran jumping up the air flexing his arm's in the air the sticks swiching in the air. He landed gracefully to turn quickly movings his arms quick. His legs kicking in the air as his arms moved gracefully. His heart hammering harder in his chest as he was about to do the last move that he many times failed to complete. He breathed in deep running the stick entering the stand his body moving with the stick to be straight in the air as he kicked. It was a beautiful move he did it, satisfied he continued showing the skills he possessed, it felt like a live time. Then he went down on his knees his head pressed down on the floor panting.

He heard that voice again and squeezed shut his eyes. "Mary you trained your student well. He will get the mark, give him thick lines."

"Yes my master." He heard his mother say. He moved up not looking at the master as he wore a black mask on his face, all the worriers wore black armors their face's painted white, in wore they had black chocal on a straight line over their eyes reaching down the cheek looking like they were almost crying, and black lips but not completly the lips were often white and like someone dutted their finger in the black then pressed it against the middle of the lip.

¤

Dean panted as the heat was getting to him, he was sitting in the circle as the high priest chanted, the black stones in the circle almost glowed black. He knew his brother was one of them that wore grey cloths covering their faces as they chanted.

He could feel it in the air, Dean licked his lips trying to moisten them, feeling that pain as the high priest hammered with the wooden holy stick into his arm giving the beginning of the mark, he felt blood tickling down his arm but did no sound of pain.

They were train to feel pain, to love it. Some warriors got sexual satisfaction hearing in someone in pain of inflickting it. Dean had seen when they exicuted females and males from villages, he had heard the moans the despiration from some of the warriors.

He got no satisfaction inflickting pain, nor felt he sorry for it. It was for his own survivel. As the cermony was over he stood up looking at the clothing grey, he wondered who his brother was. They got up humming leaving, Dean wanted to shout out but didn't he clenched his jaws.

¤

The sound of his mothering entering his chamber stirred him from his thoughts, he was touching his arm tracing his finger on the black mark he gotten at fifteen younger then most. "Your gonna be tested again." Dean looked at his mother he was only 16 soon seventeen most pushed the other test to at least eighteen or nineteen. It could only be preformed when the mood was bleeding.

"Is that wise?"

"You do want to se your brother again?"

"You know I want to." Dean argued.

"Well once you get your second mark, your worthy to enter the temple grounds. To se Sam... and if you make it you will avable to se the cermony of Sam's testing."

"Sam? they don't get tested until their twenty! He just eleven!"

"He's very gifted." She almost purred with pride, satisfied that she got two strong are's. "Be ready my boy." she said almost with a sated grin and left him alone in his fear. He wasn't ready for this, but he did want to se his brother and see his brother's test.

¤

Dean was blind folded, standing on a stumb, there were in a square, if you fell down then... the black poison snakes would get a bite of you. his heart hammered. He felt fear but his face didn't show any fear. He moved over the stumbs.

He let his senses take over as he moved over the snakes hitting down the pollars. It didn't helpt that it started to rain and get slippery. He was cold as he was dressed in nothing then underwear. He heard a gasp then a head roll when he almost slipped. He prayed to the dark god that it wasn't his mother. Even if she was hard and cold she did not hit him.

He heard a clap, "this boy i like." Dean did not reply. "Give him his second mark, thick." there was a silence he still had to walk over the stumbs again jumping down praying that there were no snakes as he bowed down in front of his master. He felt a hard bruising grip on his chin, a finger flickered over his lips. "From your womb have you given birth to such talented boy's. Shame that you no longer give birth or I would want a air." Then he laughed cold, Dean pulled of his blindfold he didn't not care about death at the moment no one was touching his mother without her concent.

His mother was standing there her face releaving nothing. "Master I do not cary children no more, Dean is the last of my bloodline." Because he was Sam was special.

In the cermony there was chanting again, he knew what to expect this time. Must later at the next bleeding moon he sat with his legs crossed on the floor his mother standing behind him. It started. The munks chanted hitting with thick wooden sacred sticks that was about 6 feet tall it was not hard to se who was Sam this time as he was the shortest of them all at eleven.

The grey clothed munks showed their skills as the drumbs began, one of them did a big gesture of his hands and a smoke came. Dean wasn't impressed at all. Neither did the master as he saw the munk be dragged away. Dean felt his heart hammer again, he would fight to the death protecting Sam. Another munk came gesturing his arms wildly humming and Dean felt a chill. All the burning lights disapeared, he passed.

Then came what Dean had been waiting for his little brother, he looked funny in a robe that was to big, a stick bigger then himself as he hammered it on the ground positioning himself. The stick moved as Sam held it up with both arms straight then let it go it floated from the ground then moved in one big circle. Dean waited then saw Sam pass and breathed out in relief and felt his mothers hand on his shoulder.

They all watched as the robs fell from the passing munks leaving them bare. Dean saw Sam's body bruised, his heart started to slam again but this time in anger. who had harmed his brother?

Dean watched the tatoo beeing done on his brother their ran diffrently from their shoulders down to their very fingertips. Their ink dark red. Dean watched with proud as Sam had thick lines. Dean got up walking towards his brother that stood there like waiting for him.

He reached out to touch his brother that reached out for him. He gently hugged his brother. "I've missed you."

"Mee too."

"Who is hurting you?"

"The priest's their jealous of me, and my gifts. But do not worry, their fate will be... an awful one so I will get my revange there." Sam said almost darkly. Dean just hugged his brother tighter, "I saw it ya know. I saw you pass, I knew you would as I know you will be the most powerful soldier." Dean's brow frowned. "Don't worry brother, we will never again be seperated." Dean felt his lip twitch into a smile.

¤

Dean stumbled drunk in the hall's he had left the party sooner then the others, he was in no mood watching females beeing used. He froze in his trackes as he felt himself beeing watched he threw his dagger from his pants holding it up in a threat.

From the shadows came a man out with black hair, pale skin and the radiating blue eyes Dean ever seen. He looked at him in fascination as his body almost danced swaying back and forth. The man walked up closer to him with a primal smirk on his face. With a confident firm grip behind his neck he was yanked to a brutal kiss. His body started to hum in a way he never felt before, he felt a knot deep down and it felt good. He swaved in the kiss his hands securing himself on strong arms.

Dean pressed his body against the other males in a gasp, stretching his neck as he felt a bite he found himself biting on the other male's neck too. He heard a growl and his body was on fire. He was slammed against the wall and he bit hard down as a reply, the press hard. They bite and yanked each other, Dean let himself be lead but not without a fight of tugging. He was pushed down on a bed he felt dizzy, and it wasn't just the booze.

He was rolled to his stomach and felt a bite between his shoulder blades, then a hard bite on his left shoulder. He was probably bleeding, and he found himself moaning hard. His clothing was ripped of his body, he panted out through his mouth, a hand went behind him clutching down hard the man's thigh. There was a smell off virgin oil, he gasped at the intrusion of a tong inside of him his body tensed as he wasn't use to it. He found himself rocking his hips the knot in his stomach felt so good. He moaned louder. Then it was over, he made a loud sound of protest, then came another invasion a bigger one that hurt badly he screamed out. Trying to arch away as he arched closer, his body in conflict.

Just as he was about to enjoy it the other pulled away and he screamed a threat of death, there was only a chuckle as a reply. He was thrown on his back his legs pulled up and once again his back arched. "Damn!" he screamed loud and felt a release after a few thrust. His head kept heating the thick wood he swore that he would have bumps on his head and passed out.

The next seven months were the same, now and then every night he had those meetings the other man never spoke to him then sounds of sex. He found himself addicted to that feeling. His mother was pushing for another test but he wasn't ready, not yet. He sat down in the circle meditating he heard gentle footsteps and smiled. His eyes opened and saw his brother sit down in front of him, Dean was sitting cross legged his hands open palm open in a pray. Sam placed his hand above not touching chanting and Dean's eyes fluttered closed.

His brother was very powerful, they immediately get connected to the dark god. Dean's head threw back his eyes grew black, he saw a flash of Sam wearing the dark red robe the one that was the high priest, and he was kneeling down in front of Sam in a praise his entire back was exposed he had those marking of being a trained soldier but not only that. He had another mark too on his neck, showing he was immortal. But there was also red line next to his black one on his neck. Which was impossible for someone like him.

Dean gasped and looked at Sam that looked at him with a secret smile, "that is not possible."

"The dark god himself showed us, my vision like these are never wrong."

"Sam… I had the mark as the immortal… and a red one."

"Yes." Priests interrupted their moment as they were praying.

"No monks' are allowed to speak to one that is about to do the test." Sam's eyes were black

4th august


	18. YOUR THE ONE FOR ME

So this is what I'm gonna do, I will post every story i've started and not completed, and post them that has a beginning at least here. Now if ya want to read the ending and want me to complete the story ya have to review on that story. At least 5 on each story, just so I can se intrest or know if its a waste of time.

¤

**You are the one for me. **

¤

**First ****meeting **

Dean put his both index fingers in his mouth making his mouth spread open wide his eyes crossing and his head tilting to the side. It was earned a boyish giggle from the black haired boy. Dean pulled the fingers out from his mouth and giggled too, his momma always said he was such a goofball with always pulling different funny faces, but this time he hadn't started. He for once was a good boy and colored in his new color book as the teacher said he should do, when the principle dragged in a back haired boy with light blue eyes in.

The boy had crooked his head to the side his eyes fixated on him then he just poked out his tong at him, that's when the battle of funny faces came around. "Boy's, boy's please calm down. Why don't you two just finish coloring the elephant?" the teachers voice strained and annoyed. Dean looked up at the teacher offering a wide smile that his momma said could make any woman blush even what age, but this time she seemed immune. The boy walked up to him sitting down next to him, both sharing the small yellow bench.

His lips tugged up wide, the boy smiled wide. "Name?" Dean asked as he offered his crayons, the boy smiled wide at him as he opened his new color book that the teacher provided to him as the teacher passed their table shooting a warning glance at both of them. His daddy said that the teacher was a bitch. But that was a word that would get his mouth washed with soap if his momma or daddy heard him say it.

"Nathanael." Dean heard the murmur looking at the boy with those light blue eyes and thick tussled black hair, dressed in a dark blue shirt and dark pants, it contrast against Dean's light blue jeans and colorful green long-sleeved.

"Natanael," Dean repeated ever so slowly trying to make the sounds right and looked at the boy that burst into giggles again. It made his belly feel funny perhaps he accidentally ate a butterfly when he was running around.

"NAtHAnAel." He repeated after Nathanael a couple of times until he could say it right it was funny how Nathanael used his hands to form Dean's lips to get the sounds right then he said his name with a wide smile, "DEeeean." Dean smiled wide back wiggling closer to his new friend that turned him to face him, "draw you." Dean tilted his head to the side with a smile.

§

Nathanael's face crunched as the play truck he had in his hand broke, the wheel flew off when he made a quick turn of his wrist. "I think I broke it." The voice wobbly and the boy in verge of tears, his light shinny eyes fixated on the blond one that dropped his car crawling closer to him, picking the wheel up as he crawled to him, his hand resting on Nathanael's lap.

"Don't worry I'll fix it." A beaming smile came out from Nathanael boyish features. Dean beamed back, his small fingers rolling the wheel and bending the thin steel. "Done." Dean says proud his eyes glittering happy showing the fixed toy truck to his friend that smiled back wide as a reply. The teacher came towards them kneeling down to them.

"Dean, your mom is here to pick you up." Dean nodded happy but then looked at his new friend. "C'mon." she took Dean's hand but Dean pulled it out and put his arms around himself in defiance saying determinately as a three and a half year old voice could get.

"No, Nathanael too." The teacher sighed, her patience growing slower by the second.

"Nathanael's mom will pick him up too…" both boys stared at each other and started to throw a fit of cries.

"Honey?" Mary Winchester heard her son's cries from the hall and her heart had clenched, she quickly opened the door to se her first-born child cry loud as the teacher tried to hush him. "Honey." She repeated kneeling down her round belly showing, "come to momma." Dean did what he was told, his arms hugging her tight. He was such an angel what would make him cry? She stared at the teacher for answers that tried to such another boy with black hair, his skin pale but a shimmer of fudge color, like light caramel, like creamy milk.

But she felt it, he was special to, just like Dean and her unborn child. "Momma" Dean sobbed, he pointed at the black haired boy, "I want him." Mary stared at her oldest child right in the eye, knowing he didn't really understand his words but at the still time knew exactly what he wanted in life.

"I'm sorry Miss Winchester, the boys have been playing all day." The teacher started to explain lamely, Mary never liked that teacher but this was in fact the best primary school in the state.

"Honey…" she said with sympathy, her boy was so precious, so fragile but so strong and brave. Her son pointed at the black haired boy that stopped crying and dried his tears, he walked up closer a little shyly his little hand clasping Dean's that pulled him closer.

"I want him."

"Honey, he's not a possession… he's not a toy." She corrected herself glancing at the little boy that was tugging Dean. "What's your name hun?" the boy just looked shyly at him. She could feel his power so strong it was almost blinding, what worried her was that he was so young would be become even more stronger when he grew up? He stared into her eyes, she felt like a wave rush into her body, she had to keep her from gasping, he smiled at her sweetly and pointed at her belly. "Yeah, I'm carrying Dean's little brother." She answered.

"Momma lets take Nathanael home now." Dean said it sobered up he stopped crying, he was very serious.

"Honey that's not possible, you'll see him tomorrow…"

"But momma!" Mary froze feeling a power suddenly, her head turn towards the door, she quickly stood up taking Dean. "Momma!" Dean whined making himself heavy.

"We need to go, Dean don't fuzz!" she demeaned it and Dean stopped arguing because his momma never raised her voice at him. She practically fled the scene with a quiet sobbing Dean which lower lip trembled. "I'm sorry hunny but… wanna se daddy?" John was a hero in Dean's eyes, to go to se him at work was an honor for Dean but this time it didn't seem to work. "C'mon hunny." She pleaded not wanting to se her son sad.

§

Raven picked up her son Nathanael that looked up at her, her eyes searching the room, "another was here…"

¤13 years later¤

Dean held the wretch in his hand, laying flat on his back on the roller, his hand oily as he fixed the car, the wrench put aside as he used his both hands to tighten the screws. He felt a familiar energy and his lips tugged up, "hey." A light kick on his leg was sensed.

"Ouch."

"Pussy." He snorted and rolled out from under the car, he sat up wiping his sweaty forehead accepting the bottle with coke. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." He smiled wide jugging down the cool drink, the sun to hot the cement to hot to even work, but he had to make a living, just like he wanted. He couldn't stand school so he wanted to drop out, but not before proving to his father that he could make a living for himself, so the car shop was the answer. And he wouldn't admit it but he loved every second of it. Nathanael kneeled down.

"You should just go back to school."

"I hate school. There's nothing there for me."

"There's me." Dean looked up with a crooked cocky smile, he grinned wider as Nathanael cleared his throat, "I mean…"

"I get it, you miss me. I don't blame you, I'm one fine package." He gestured down at his new body, muscular showing in his lean frame. "Se this," he flexed his arm, "I'm irresistible."

"Yeah… right…"

"What? Ya don't think I'm attractive? Am I ugly?"

"What no!" Dean burst out laughing.

"Aha you do think I'm attractive." Nathanael sighed irritated. "C'mon don't be a sourpuss."

"Hmph, anyway saw your brother, he was chatting up Lucy."

"Lucy?"

"As in Lucy Ramon?"

"Yep."

"Oh god, he's just gonna get herpes or a sexual disease from her."

"He's eleven."

"I was eleven."

"Yeah I know." Nathanael said winking. Dean crooked his lip up both staring into each others eyes, "but technically it wasn't until we were twelve and a half."

"Aw have you written it down in your journal? So you can remember your sweetest memory?" Dean grinned crooked.

"No I remember because someone spurted on me in a matter of a few seconds… but hey it did lead me to some really hot girls." Nathanael grinned wickedly and Dean snorted at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Hot? I mean if your referring to Annabell or Jolie they were…"

"We're what?" Nathanael growled a little annoyed.

"Average?"

"Average? You must be kidding, at the age of thirteen she looked sixteen and Jolie well she was sixteen." He chuckled, "your just jealous that I got them and you didn't."

"I had other conquest and I did do them… twice." He said it proud. "What?!" he asked when Nathanael snorted pissed off.

"Why must you always take the girls I'm with, or sleep with them after?"

"To show them what their missing." Dean said it cocky and saw that Nathanael really got pissed off, "c'mon it's not like you were in love with them or something." Dean argued angry, he wiped his hands on his jeans standing up as Nathanael stood up crossing his arms pulling a barrier between them and Dean wanted to reach out to him.

"What if I was?" that felt like a slap, no a kick in the heart.

"That was low." His voice suddenly husky but not in a seducing way, Nathanael looked away. "Let's drop it."

"Sure but I came for a reason, I'm not gonna come over tonight."

"What why? Dad is leaving for a hunt and Sam is sleeping over at his friend I'm all alone. The house is all to ourselves." Dean stepped closer to Nathanael's personal space, smiling seducing. "You and me al alone, I think of things we can do… all night long." He saw Nathanael's lip tug up and thought jackpot. "I'll make it all good for you." He continued licking his lips. Drawing him even closer to his magnet.

"Really?" the voice strained.

"Yes." He breathed out, "so coming over?" he seemed to think about it. "C'mon it's been days. Weeks since we got to have a whole night to ourselves."

"Your right. I can cancel the date…" 

"Date?" his tone changing.

"Yeah to Lily."

"Lily as in Lily that been pining over you for years?"

"Yeah… no she didn't pine. She's nice, I started to talk to her in school and we got a lot in common." 

"I se so while I'm working your chatting up girls?"

"Don't say it like that, you go out with girls all the time!"

"It's not the same!" he started to rise his voice.

"How come!" he demanded to know.

"Cuz I won't fall for them!" He burst out gesturing wildly.

"And I will!" Nathanael screamed out angry gesturing to himself.

"You always start some kind of relationships with these girls and they always disappoint you." Dean almost screamed aloud.

"SHUT UP!" Dean pushed Nathanael angry feeling betrayed because Nathanael always saw something in those girls and those girls could offer more then he could, he wouldn't have his heart smashed. Those girls wouldn't be the reason why he would get a bleeding heart, he would push and scare off every girl before that ever happened.

"No you know it's true!" Dean gripped Nathanael's arms, "I just don't want to…"

"I will cancel tonight and come to you ok?" Dean nodded and Dean's father came in angry.

"What is the shouting about? This is not a playground Dean! This is work and it will not be tolerated!" John looked at the to scowling pissed off, he hadn't really heard what the yelling was about but probably some girl. His son was a very beautiful boy that easily got girls and so was his best friend. He had to make his point across. "I don't care what you two are fighting about, make peace. You two have been best friends since pre school. Since you both just got out of diapers."

"Dad!" Dean gritted out embarrassed blushing hard. Nathanael's lips started to tug up.

"You wore diapers at five?" he got out laughing.

"NO! Dad tell him." knowing he sounded like a five year old.

"No, he wore them until he was three." Nathanael laughed out loud, "well he at least didn't pee on the carpet." Nathanael shut up. Dean burst out laughing.

"Ah that's right, you peed yourself at our carpet."

"I was too scared to ask about the bathroom!" Nathanael objected angry at Dean that laughed.

"So you peed on the carpet!" John shook his head amused everything was okay again.

"Ok boy's settle down, Dean finish up that car then I will need you to pick up Sammy from school the school bus is out of order."

"But he's sleeping over at his friend's house…"

"Yeah I know but he will need to pack don't he?"

"I can pick him up I mean its just a block from school, I am coming over anyway." John nodded at Nathanael.

"Ok, make sure Sam wears a helmet."

"Don't worry I'm using mom's car today, my mom took my bike."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She had to do something and getting there with a car was impossible."

"Right. But I'll se you later then."

"Yeah se ya, bye John."

§

Sam ran out of the school with his backpack he saw Nathanael at the parking lot leaning against a car, "hey, your gonna pick me up?" Nathanael nodded.

"Yep buddy, hop right in."

"Would be funnier with the bike." Sam said wisely putting on the belt and smiled up at Nathanael that chuckled. He grew up with Nathanael, he was like a second brother, like family. He lost track how many times Nathanael picked him up after school or drove him home now when Dean was working. Sure he missed his big brother picking him up but Nathanael was cool to. "Did Dean tell you I'm gonna sleep over at my friends house?"

"Yes he did. Are you exited?"

"Yeah we're gonna watch TV all night and not brush our teeth!" Nathanael chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Sam."

"Yeah." 

"What were you talking about with Lucy?"

"Oh she asked me to ask Dean to ask her what he thought about her."

**¤ **

Dean sat on the sofa with Nathanael straddling him making out like two crazy people. Rocking against each other greedy and desperate. "Fuck yes that feels nice." Dean murmured into Nathanael's lips that gasped as a reply, "bedroom now."

"Best idea you had tonight." Both exhausted they dropped on Dean's bed panting. "We should clean up we're all sticky."

"Tomorrow."

"Mmmm."

Dean picked the phone up annoyed in the middle of the night. "What!"

"Dean?" it was Sam's unsure tone.

"Sammy?" 

"Dean pick me up." 

"What's wrong?"

"Dean…"

"Tell me or I'm not picking you up." That was a lie he was already reaching for his jeans pulling them on.

"I'm scared." He sounded so scared, he wanted to tell him there was nothing to be scared off but his father said it was time for Sam to grow up, at least loosen from Dean's mamma hen mode. It killed him to say this.

"You have to learn Sammy that…"

"I had a nightmare." He felt a kick on his stomach.

"What kind of nightmare?"

"You know… _that_ kind of nightmare."

"Stay put I'm on my way." Dean hung up and shook Nathanael that was snoring on the bed. "Nathanael wake up! get cleaned I have to get my brother."

"Huh?" Dean didn't wait for a reply and took off like a wind, in the car he grabbed a towel wetting it with a old water from a bottle and cleaned his belly as he was driving before yanking his t-shirt down again. He came to Tommy's lawn and saw Sam there waiting for him, after a quick talk to Tommy's parents about a quick lie of Sam's stomachache.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked in the car as Sam was shaking scared.

"No."

"Its okay we're soon home. Nathanael is there too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." It was comforting because even if he wouldn't admit it Sam was much stronger then him in that way much more powerful but Nathanael he was out of their liege he was so freaking powerful that it was scary. And Nathanael could always explain and help Sam with his nightmares. It hurt, hurt bad that he couldn't help his brother, protect him from that.

Nathanael was dressed in sweatpants, a t-shirt his hair messed up, and Dean had the urge to hump him. "You okay buddy?" Sam shook his head as a no and Nathanael looked at him with sympathy picking up him easily taking him to the couches. "Wanna tell me about it." 

"It was about those shadows again." Dean saw the twitch in Nathanael's jaw.

"Really… know what why don't I put those walls up again want me to do that buddy?" Sam nodded his head, "you know what you have to do." Sam nodded his head. "Good close your eyes." Dean watched them to concentrate. Those walls were a blessing but it took its toll on Sam that had to concentrate to put them up which meant that he would be sleepy.

"Thanks." Dean said to Nathanael looking at him that smiled gently both looking at Sam's peaceful sleeping form on his bed.

"You know I would do anything for your brother."

"Yeah I know." Dean said with love, looking at Nathanael that was looking worried at Sam, "what?"

"It worries me Dean, the shadows… their keep kicking the walls down… I think the end is coming much closer…" Nathanael said a little shaky, "and when it does… it will take us all."

"Hey, hey listen to me. I won't allow anything hurt Sammy or you ya hear? I die before I let anything happen to any of you." Nathanael smiled gently.

"I know Dean, but you can't die for me. You have to live for Sam. Its my job to die for you two." Nathanael said then tugged Dean to sit on the chair beside Sam's bed.

¤Four months later.¤

Sam was licking his ice cream happy, it was work day meaning he got to follow his dad to work. It was hot and he was on his second ice cream. His father sat beside him drinking a beer, both sitting in the shadow. Then both jumped startled as a slam was heard of the door opening, Nathanael was walking pissed off out of the garage. "Nathanael?" Sam questioned but Nathanael just passed them both shaking with anger. He saw his older brother running out with his shirt off and a girl running out. Both calling for Nathanael that kept walking.

"Sam get inside." John said, having a feeling that it was about to get nasty. Before Sam had the chance to stand up Dean reached out for Nathanael that punched him right in the nose, a snap was heard. Dean just got his nose broken. He heard cursed from both of the boys and the girl pleading Nathanael for forgiveness that shook her off pissed off.

"Dad what…" his youngest started but John hurried two the two boys standing between the two as a barrier. He never seen Nathanael in verge of tears since he was just a kid.

"That was the last time Dean! Last fucking time! ya hear!" Nathanael screamed pissed off, he stalked off but John stopped him.

"Hey your not in any condition to drive!" John said sharply.

"THEN I´LL FUCKING WALK!" Nathanael roared angry, he yanked his arm free.

"Please baby I'm so sorry." The girl sobbed.

"Shut up!" Nathanael snapped angry.

"Nathanael, I know your pissed but…" Dean was interrupted by a glance of John, Nathanael pointed at the two.

"I never EVER want anything to do with any of you. I swear to god Dean come near me and I'll beat the shit out of you!" he pointed at the girl, "and you! Fucking my best friend fuck you!" he spat at Dean that flinched. "FUCK YOU DEAN!"

Sam sat in front of his brother that was shaking, he couldn't tell if it was anger of tears or pain. "Dean?" he asked.

"Sam don't say anything ok." Dean snapped choking.

"What did you do now huh?" John asked getting another ice pack to his son. "Don't tell me that you slept with one of his girlfriends again." John sighed, he wondered how many times Dean had done that, just that Nathanael didn't seem to know that fact until now. He had seen Lily with Nathanael often making out, looking very much together and crushing over each other. "Why the hell did you sleep with her huh? You knew how much he liked her!" John scowled.

"Dad I really don't need this now ok."

"Its not okay I didn't raise my son to betray your friends and especially Nathanael. I mean you two have known each other your whole life, always been glued to the hip. Why the hell did you risk it?!"

"Cuz Lily was a slut! I knew she was sleeping around I told him but he didn't believe me. So I thought perhaps I could get him to se what she was doing behind his back but it back fired."

"You slept with her. And instead of Nathanael seeing her trying to seduce you she he saw you two fucking."

"What fucking?" Sam asked both looked at Sam that looked at the two, then burst out laughing, "I'm just kidding I am watching TV."

"No more TV for you." Sam pouted but then looked at Dean.

"He's not gonna be mad forever right? Right Dean?" Dean didn't reply, "Dean! Now he wont have anything to do with me neither!" Sam yelled angry. "You know that…"

"He wouldn't abandon you." Dean yelled back and stood up. "I have to go."

¤Two weeks later.¤

"Hey wait up."

"Didn't I tell you that…"

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay. Not only did I learn that you suck as a best friend you suck at being anything to me." Dean felt his eyes burn.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to prove to you that she was cheating!"

"So you fucked her?"

"mature. Your such an asshole Dean, you broke my heart asshole."

"You were in love with that bitch!" Dean cursed out pissed.

"No with you. She's not a bitch, she's just like you. A liar. We have an agreement, we are together but we still are with others. Never to touch anyone that the other wants. That was the rules, rules you been breaking since day one."

"Well I didn't have a choice! I didn't want to lose you to her!"

"So you fucked her?! Are you that stupid huh? Your only ruined for yourself, because believe me Dean everything we had is broken now. You crossed the line.

12 may


	19. Skin

¤

He sits Indian style drinking on his beer from last night it almost noon, he looks a little bitterly as the sun touch the golden freckled rain skin. He knows the colour under those thick lashes that females envied, his eyes going to the lips snorting bitterly as he knew how they tasted you they looked around his manhood. He knew the talents of the tong, he knew every flaw and freckle, he knew every tremble as he lost control he knew every move. He took another large gulp of the bottle feeling the whisky burn down his throat.

He moved up and his lover seemed to wake up by his movements from the bed, "mmm hey." A raspy hoarse voice said smiling as his eyes meet his. "Hey… what's wrong?"

"You tell me. Had fun last night?"

"Yeah." Dean said grinning rubbing his face into the pillow his hand ungluing from his chest and propped himself on his elbows. "You should have been there." Dean said rubbing his eyes smiling half drunkenly.

"I was. I came after twelve after work."

"Really didn't see you."

"Perhaps because you were busy shoving your tong someone's throat."

"Excuse me?" Dean growled somewhat, sitting up, "what the fuck are you talking about?" reaching to grab his lover that stood up swinging a little, "it's to early to drink Isaac."

"Screw you." Isaac said with poison in his voice, "can fucking believe how stupid I was."

"Excuse me? What the fuck are you talking about? Issiah! Hey! Don't fucking walk away when I'm speaking to you!" Dean roared pushing the covers off standing up and regrets it as his head swirled. "Issiah where the fuck do you think your going!"

"FUCK YOU!" Isaac took off angry Dean ran after him.

¤

"Dean… stop it!" Mary screamed as Dean threw a vase at the wall.

"He is mine! Your not gonna keep me away from him!"

"Dean honey please your scaring me!" Dean looked at her darkly, "Isaac said that he didn't want to talk to you, then he doesn't want to talk to you. Give him time to cool off…" 

"NO! HE IS MINE! NOT YOU NOT ANYONE CAN TAKE HIM FROM ME!"

¤

"You wanted to talk?" Isaac said breathed out.

¤

Dean bite hard at his collar bone and he grunts in real hard aching pain, angry he move away then manhandles a fighting Dean, he wins easily with his upper strength and Dean is on his stomach cursing at him as he moves in and out of him, its dirty and not even sex but hard core fucking. As they both reach release Isaac pulls away earning a hiss. Then he reach for his pants pulling them on never feeling so fucking dirty. He wants to shower but doesn't want to linger any longer, he yanks for his hood pulling it on. Dean tug fights for it growling, both really weak even a kid would have been able to yank the clothing from them both. They panted loud finally Dean fell out of the bed as Isaac used the last strength he had yanking the hood away that ripped.

"Look what you did mother fucker! You destroy everything you touch don't you?!" he wanted to be mean he wanted it to hurt. He played on Dean's wounds cuz he knew that would hurt more then any punch.

"Yes because I'm poison! You fucking coward! Be a fucking man!" Dean roared standing up his body aching, "you got your revenge! Feels good? Huh? Does it feel good? Huh?" Dean stepped in closer into Isaac's personal space. "Did it feel to hurt me? Huh? Want to fuck me again?"

"Shut up."

"Hit a sore spot?"

"Fuck you." 

"Yes let's fuck me." Dean said darkly with anger, his eyes narrowed down. "Lets fuck on that bed again!" he gestured to the bed.

"Screw you fucker. I'm leaving." 

"No your not."

"Yes I AM!"

"NO YOUR NOT!" Dean roared gripping hard Isaac's arm then physical hurt him as he twisted his arm pushing him hard making him crash against the wall then yanked him again pushing him hard on the bed falling on his stomach. Dean straddled him holding a firm grip on Isaac's arms behind his back in a grip he learned from his father, if Isaac tried to break away he had two choices one was broken arms or shoulders popping there was no escape. He darkly almost possessed growled into Isaac's ear "your not gonna leave me asshole, I'm not letting you."

"You can't keep me!"

"Watch me! Your MINE!" Dean said sounding like a crazy tyrant, he scared himself of what he was capable to do to force Isaac to stay.

"You're a fucking crazy asshole! Get off me I swear to god I'll…" 

"You'll what?! Your trapped."

"You can't keep me forever." 

"Oh yes I can." Isaac screamed frustrated into the pillow he tried to flip his body and heard a small pop his shoulder warning him, "Your gonna break your arm."

"I rather break it and get away."

"You see break it and you'll stay in this bed with a broken arm." Dean reached to his jeans knotting them around Isaac's arms trapping him. Then flipped him over Isaac grunted in pain, Dean looked darkly into brown eyes.

"Your fucked you! Your fucking crazy! A freaking psychopath!" Dean pressed his thumb into Isaac's collar bone knowing the exact pressure to make it hurt, "FUCK!"

"Be fucking nice to the psychopath." Dean sat up with clenched yaws, "you need to calm down."

"And you need fucking psychical care."

John knocked on the door, Dean put a sock into Isaac's mouth and got up pulling pants on, "hey Dean… we need to talk." John walked into the apartment, "you scared your mother and frankly you scared me. This… mood swings."

"Dad I'm busy." John got a bad feeling, he heard a muted sound a sinking feeling in his stomach he stormed into the bedroom seeing Isaac captured and passed out as there was a slam on his head. He woke up in a sewer then gasped seeing his oldest son sitting there captured. "Dad hey! You okay? You have no fucking idea how long I've been down here!"

"What! You just…"

"Dad last thing I remember was getting hit over the head when I ran after Isaac as he took off."

"That was over a week ago."

"What?!"

"Dean I just saw you in the apartment… Isaac he was gagged…"

"I'm gonna kill the fucking thing." Dean growled.

"Thing?!"

"Dad… I… I saw… its skin peeled off!"

"It's crazy…" 

"Dad… look around you…"

¤

Isaac's eyes widen as he saw skin start to peel down from Dean's face, "your… you're not Dean…" he stuttered.

"Yes I am." 

"No… I've known Dean since fresh man year in collage. We've been together for four years I think I fucking know that Dean doesn't peel his skin off!" he was hit hard in the face he spat out blood.

"Shut up. Your mine! I am gonna have to teach you some manners but I have time. I must admit, it was odd that you weren't a female. Me being male and all… this body… is so… beautiful. He was a perfect candidate… females circled around me even males… so thrilling. Then… I started to get flashes… of you… and how beautiful you are." Isaac shivered disgusted.

"I fucked… you…"

"Yes…" the thing sounded pleased. "And we will again soon too but this time you're bottoming because I have these beautiful memories of you moaning so perfectly."

"I'd rather die. What the fuck did you do to Dean! And John!" he was hit again.

"You're my possession you're not allowed to talk against me."

¤

"Say IT! SAY IT!" ThingDean roared banging Isaac's head at the mud, "SAY IT!"

"FUCK YOU!" Isaac shouted with his last strength thinking he would die any second, John was passed out after a hard strike against the head, only Dean was still aware shouting threats.

"SAY IT!" ThingDean ripped Isaac up like a rag doll, "say it. LOOK him in the eye and SAY IT! SAY IT OR YOU'LL PAY!"

"FINE!" Isaac shouted, then looked straight into Dean's eyes, "I love you."

"NO NO NO!" ThingDean roared hitting Isaac's head al over again that rolled his eyes back. He woke up in a white room.

"Mom?" he questioned feeling a hand on his forehead.

"No. But I am insulted that you thought I have girl hands." Dean tried to joke but looked miserable and pale, he looked thin and weak.

"Dean?"

"Welcome back stranger." 

"How…"

"I… don't know adrenaline I think when I saw you… lay there in that blood… I just broke free snapped the head off…that… thing… you've been out of it for two months."

"Two?"

"Yeah, no worries I was out for five weeks." Dean's hand rested on his. "Isaac, I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do anything…"

"But… still."

"No. I… I'm sorry… for ever thinking… that you would cheat on me… and… god Dean I'm so sorry." Isaac started to sob.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down, its okay you need to build your strength up. Please babe you…"

"We fucked." Isaac got out looking at Dean, "that thing and I… we fucked…"

"Was it… in?"

"No…"

"Its not your fault listen to me. Its not! How the fuck… could you have known huh? I mean… that… thing… I mean… I… shit like that only exist in… movies not… reality. Its okay I promise we'll get through this…"

"Dean… I hated you… god… I…"

"Hey, hey its okay."

"No its not…"

¤

Neither of the two could return to the apartment, Isaac moved back in with his aunt as Dean moved back home. Both needed space from each other, needed time to think. Dean sat down on a couch when he came down stairs he looked at his aunt, " Missouri…what?"

"The pair of you need to sit down… I have something to tell the pair of you." He sat down looking at this aunt, "there are things in this world… you saw some of it… what you experienced was called a skin walker..."

Dean sat on the porch smoking desperate, "thought you quit." Isaac said sitting down next to him taking his own smoke lighting it up.

"I did."

"Right." There was a silence.

"I… that… was fucked up." 

"Even more so that she wants us to… hunt… these things."

"That its our destiny we repressed…"

"That we are soul mates?"

"That I can believe." Isaac chuckled. "What the fuck am I suppose to say to my family?"

"The truth…"

"Right… dad… might believe… but… mom? Sam?"

"Its… our destiny."

"Yeah…" Dean lighted another smoke up as the other was stamped on his fingers trembling. "we should leave the end of the week."

"Your mother Impala think she will give it to us?"

"If not… we'll steal it."

"I guess so…"

"Yeah…" both looking at each other their lips coming closer together when Missouri opened the door.

"No kissing or I'll whack you both with a spoon! Now get going!"

THE END

10/9-07 written in a rush as you all can see.


	20. Dance

¤

Mary was deeply flushed she started to regret her decision, sure she had nagged Dean for weeks too meet his boyfriend. She was married, she had been married for twenty years she loved and still desired her husband thank you very much. She could honestly say that she never once took even a second peek at another man… that was until now. She shifted in her seat uncomfortable, her blood was rushing through her body she was so relived that the room had a dimmed light or she thought everybody would se her flushed state.

Her tong flickered over her lips, she glanced at her son that sat beside her and froze. She never seen anyone look at anyone with such predatory passion that her oldest son was doing at the male on the stage. There was not a movement in the male's body that moved that wasn't masculine. But her son's lips was damp and the lower one bitten his head tilted down making his look even more intense she tore her eyes away looking at the scene. Then the music stopped there was an utter silence before every one stood up screaming hysterically even the old ones in wheel chair stood up on shaky legs.

Dean then dragged her behind the scene she was mute, she had never felt so flushed and embarrassed in her life she totally got the hot's for her son's boyfriend so humiliating. She tore her eyes away as Dean's fist took a hand full of a white shirt yanking the taller man so their bodies smashed together and lips meet. She ignored the moan, she really did then felt a hand on her arm, "mom this is Isaac." Dean was out of breath, she felt her lips widen wide on their own offering her hand hoping it wasn't damp.

"Hi" She almost stuttered out.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I've nagged Dean to meet you." Mary shivered by the voice, her husband also had that husky soft tone, Isaac a little softer but still edge of husky and manliness that kind of voice that was pleasant that you wanted to listen for hours.

"Ditto." Mary said with a wide smile feeling drawn into this stunning man, then her mouth went dry as he peeled his shirt off showing off a perfect body, sculptured of years of dancing. So her eyes went up and down but she hoped she was discrete but Isaac didn't seem to notice as he lifted his arms as two females started to wipe his body with towels and accepted the water. "Are we interrupting?" she got out feeling like a little teenager and not like a full grown woman.

"Of course not, are you liking the show?" Liking wasn't the right word.

"I'm loving it." Mary said, "I always wanted to learn tango."

"It was Argentine and you should. Dancing makes you feel connected to your body and soul, you learn to control your body. Full control." Mary bit her tong of flirting and saying, baby you can have all the control. Somehow Dean must have been a mind reader because he said the exact words not even a second later after she thought it. "Dean." Isaac scowled and Dean grinned predatory back. Yep Dean was so much like her, a male copy of herself. When she was in his age she had meet John at eighteen married him at twenty two one year later giving birth to Dean. Her friends said that she was a wild cat, had a predatory passion in her. She had been all over John flirting shamelessly to her man that had been flushing the entire time and flirting back coolly. She still flirted with her man she still desired him she still slapped his ass and made her boys groan and curse as they left the room.

"What?" Dean questioned innocently, "mom we have to head back to our seats." Mary nodded waving at Isaac that winked back and she almost giggled. The next dance was nothing like the Argentine Tango. There was Isaac and another male sitting on two chairs, the dance a fight between them and Mary could say she would die of excitement any second as the two males challenged each other jumping she swore they hovered over the stage. The winter air that hit her as they left the show felt way good. "Mom are you okay?"

"What?"

"You look a little flushed."

"You try being a female and…" 

"I get it!" Dean shouted almost, they waited for a little while and Mary then saw Isaac get out through another door he had a thick light grey knitted scarf around his neck a knitted cap and cloves and thick boots wearing dark pants. "HEY!" Dean shouted and Isaac grinned walking towards them then looked scowling at Dean that had no knitted scarf no gloves no cap just his skin jacket and boots and it was freezing, even Mary that wore thick gloves and knitted cap and knitted scarf and a huge jacket froze her ass off.

Isaac pulled something from his back pack pulling out a dark grey with white stripes knitted cap over Dean's head and gave him gloves, "told you to wear more on you, you'll get sick." 

"See mom, isn't he great?" Mary chuckled seeing how her son was looking at Isaac like he was a gift from up above. Then she glanced at Isaac that smiled wide and her heart skipped a beat his smile was freaking beautiful his whole face seemed to glow. He sure had positive energy all around him he was practically vibrating of it. "Hot too." Mary rolled her eyes pushing her oldest son.

"Don't embarrass the boy." She scowled in all in good matter and nodded to her car, "lets get heading I'm freezing my ass off out here." She forgot her words and glanced at Isaac that seemed more amused then offended by her languish. She had heard many times that they were alike practically twins in their manners and ways. But he was her son.

"Yeah, let's head back. Mom dad is not home right?"

"Of course he is." Dean groaned, "hey give him a chance."

"Mom, when he talked to me about sex he…"

"That was funny!" Mary laughed turning the engine on setting the heater on max waiting for her baby to warm up. Dean had begged since sixteen to her to give him her car the Impala but she refused that was her baby she wasn't gonna give that car up that she had since she was sixteen a gift from her uncle that bought it once brand new.

"It was humiliating!" Dean burst out, then looked at his boyfriend that crooked his eyebrows up. "He came in my room then started to talk about sex, about especially when it was two guys. That we guys don't have any self control that we always should have condoms near by because you never know, and being boys were very horny we would probably charge each other, he even gestured with his hands like claw hands crashing with each other. It was utterly humiliating."

"Where you like fourteen?" Isaac questioned laughing his ass off sitting in the back with Dean that had his arm stretched out his cold fingers curling into his neck making him hiss of the coldness against his warm skin.

"That was the worst part I was seventeen." Isaac burst out laughing his stomach aching his eyes burned of tears, he really tried to stop laughing but couldn't Dean punched his arm to make him stop laughing after ten minutes but he couldn't stop he could just image the conversation. "Stop laughing!"

"Sorry. I'm sorry. What happened then?" he bit his lower lip from laughing but his body was still shaking with laughter, trying to hold his composure.

"I told him it was a little too late for that conversation, that he should have it with the brat."

"Hey!" Mary scowled, "no calling Sam a brat."

"So you admit that your hell spawn is a brat? You immediately knew I was talking about him!" Dean said every so cocky. Mary scowled into the review mirror. They arrived to the house hurrying inside to the heat, the smell of cooking make all of their bellies rumble.

"Honey I'm home!" Mary sang out grinning, John coming out from the kitchen with a grin opening his arms, she embraced her husband tapping his butt "woman what did you cook?"

"Just one day mom, just one day." Dean groaned embarrassed of his parents that started to kiss like two teenagers, he tugged Isaac with him to peel off the winter cloths. Dean looked at Isaac with hunger, he was hungrier for his boyfriend then any food that possible could be offered to him. He started to invade his boyfriends personal space that backed of shooting him a look he chose to ignore it. He wasn't embarrassed, if Sam could kiss his girlfriend in the living room then so could he.

Thing was that Isaac grew up staying ´in the closet´ and didn't do the whole public affection not that Dean was into that too but he wanted to touch him anyway. His body physically ached when he couldn't touch Isaac when he was in the same room. Lucky for him Sam wasn't there, he loved his brother but he didn't really like him. "So what do you do?" John asked Isaac.

"He's a dancer." Dean replied for Isaac that was swallowing down food, he wiggled his eyebrows as he said dancer.

"Not that kind of dancer Dean." Isaac said bored sounding like he had reminded Dean one to many times.

"A boy can wish can't he?" Dean grinned leaning towards Isaac that shook his head his cheek flushed of embarrassment.

"I swear this body has no self control." John scowled then glanced at his wife that winked at him, "but to his defence it is in his genes." He said the last part amused grinning at his flirting wife. "What kind of dancer?"

"I'm trained contemporary dancer."

"But at the show you danced also Argentine tango John we should take classes." John burst out laughing in the same time Dean did. "What?!"

"One thing Dean got from me was sense of rhythm I don't belong on the dance floor, your toes must have a memory of our wedding." Mary pouted.

"John everybody can dance, its only practice Dean is learning."

"Really?" both Mary and John questioned, "Let me guess something physical." John questioned seeing the way Dean looked at Isaac, that boy was probably looking for any excuse to hump the other man, to touch him. He admitted that he first thought Dean was just going though a phase but then seeing how Dean looked at other males he knew that it wasn't the case. Dean had many boy toys as he liked to think them as, he did never listen to them just treating them like objects like shut up and sit and be pretty while I shove my tong down your throat. This was different for one Dean took him over the house to actually introduce and not kick the boy out the window.

"He's learning well tried to teach him tango but he gets easily distracted." Isaac didn't seem to be aware that the Winchester family had their minds in the gutter as he spoke.

"I bet."

"Can you blame me?" Dean replied with a grin.

"Where do you live?" Mary saved the situation before they would scare the boy off.

"On campus. My aunt live on the other side of the state. Like five hours away, she raised me."

"Dad Isaac's mom was in the army and his father in the air force. My dad was in the army." Dean explained to Isaac that nodded his head sipping on the water. After the dinner they seated down in the living room watching a movie, not any movie but dude where's my car. His and his mothers favourite movie, they knew every line.

"And theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen" both said in nasal voices laughing their asses off. He pulled Isaac up to his room shutting the room, "finally alone."

"What? Dean no. I'm serious." He scowled Dean that was pulling off his shirts.

"What?"

"Your parents home, your parent's next doors."

"Not technically theirs like Sam's room next then the bathroom then mom and dad's room." Dean said with a grin advancing Isaac that put a hand up. "Fine." He sighed then advanced him. "What? I'm just gonna kiss you."

"Right. Why don't I believe that?" Isaac questioned crossing his arms, his body was tried he had done four shows and practicing the entire morning he wanted to sink into a hot tub and stay there forever and ever.

"I must be losing my touch." Isaac chuckled at smelled himself, "need a shower?"

"Yes, but this is…"

"You are staying over." 

"Since when did we decide that?"

"It's a blister out there." Dean said logically, "Its fine I'll just wait here. You can borrow cloths of mine." 

"Don't be mad but your… short."

"Hell no!" Dean cried out jumping at Isaac, "take that back."

"ARGH!"

"Take it back!"

"GET OFF!"

"TAKE IT BACK! I'M NOT SHORT!"

"SHORTY!"

"YOU LEFT ME NO CHOICE!"

"STOP! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Mary opened the door with closed eyes.

"Boys even the next door house can freaking hear you, stop the kinky things." 

"Mary please!" Okay that got her a little bothered, "get your short son off me!" Isaac cried out laughing, Mary peeked her eyes open seeing Dean pin Isaac down tickling him. But even then Dean was looking at Isaac hungry.

"I am not SHORT take it BACK!"

"Dean your not short, your practically six feet." Mary tried to reassure her son not wanting the neighbours to hear as they had big mouths.

"What! Mom I'm six one!"

"Really? I thought you where shorter."

"MOM!" Isaac laughed loud.

"Well I'm sorry but then you look short, because your father is taller then you and Isaac is taller then your father… and Sam… well he's practically out growing you."

¤

"Well god morning… you don't have to run off ya know." Mary said to Isaac that was at the door at 5.30 am. Isaac smiled wide at her and she felt like goo inside she tried to focus that she had a husband that had been more then a little surprised as he humped him the entire night not giving him any rest it had been so bad that Sam had screamed, emotional scars! I want a physiatrist!

"No I start my practice at 6.15 I have a few shows today too." Isaac explained.

"Your walking?" 

"Yeah just to the bus stop."

"No, no I'll drive you. Its okay I have to go to work in ten minutes anyway."

"Your sure?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

"Dean should have driven you." 

"Dean doesn't function until after noon."

"True."

¤

Isaac crooked his eyebrow amused up standing up straight, "I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered." He said looking at his boyfriend that was sprawled on top of his bed propped on his elbows looking him as if he was a sex object. "Either I'm that hot or I'm not doing my part in bed to keep your sated."

"Your that hot." With a doubt Dean said that and Isaac chuckled. "And I'm a very normal horny male, I am in my sexual peek." He lectured looking at his boyfriend intensive as he stretched his body again that was a little stiff from last night practice.

"I think that your sexual peek started at the same time as you hit puberty." Isaac chuckled amused bending down again, "you should stretch too or your muscular will get stiff."

"I thought you like me when I was stiff." Dean grinned predatory and Isaac came at him offering his hand, "It better not hurt." Isaac went behind him whispering into his ear.

"Breathe." Dean breathed, "breath in," Isaac lifted Deans arm up, "out" pressing arms even more up stretching before guiding down Dean his head down arms hanging. "Remember to breathe, bend your knees so your finger tips can touch the floor." Dean grinned wickedly bending his knees making sure that his ass flushed against Isaac's manhood he heard an intake of air, he pressed his ass closer. Isaac's hand gripping his hips.

The sound of a key and door opening made the pair look up, in entered Isaac's roommate, "oh god! Did I just walked in on sex?! I'm blind!"

"Yes Joe we're having kinky sex with our cloths on." Dean replied sarcastically and edgy.

"Well have your kinky sex with cloths on in your dorm room because I'm studding here about… now!" Dean snorted turning to see Isaac a little flush his eyes a little dark.

"Kay, we'll go to my dorm having hot animal fucking with bondage…."

"LALALALALALA!" Dean yanked Isaac with him to his room that followed willingly, he made a sound as the air of his lungs where forced out his horny body as he was pressed against the wall his face pressing the wall, Isaac bit his neck leaving a purple bruise. Dean hissed gasping. He turned still being pressed against the wall and having to problem with that at all Isaac kicked his legs apart and stepped into his personal space. Their lips attacking each other, the kisses sloppy and to much teeth clicking but neither cared.

"Bed." Isaac grunted lifting Dean up that made a surprised gasp as he lifted him by the ass forcing Dean's legs to go around him, Dean bit his neck, Isaac swore that Dean had a vampire fetish but he didn't care as anything felt good to him at the moment. He tugged and ripped at the clothing's that was in the way, "fucking cloths." He muttered frustrated kissing skin that became exposed, his hand fluming to the desk next to the bed, opening the draw taking the lube and condoms.

Even if they dated a couple of months now they hadn't really checked at the doctors if they carried anything from pass lovers as eighty or so percent of collage kids had some kind of sexual disease. Zippers broke which meant another trip to the shop a few blocks away that always crooked an eyebrow at him, saying a new zipper again? Isaac groaned as naked flesh pressed together, his fingers working up Dean that gasped and panted loud his hands bruising his arms.

Dean cursed at him to hurry, Isaac snorted at him annoyed and horny. "You're too fucking tight." He snorted annoyed to horny he gave up pulling his fingers away slicking up Dean and pressed down as he still was ready since the night before. They both had been too lazy to shower, he hissed somewhat moving into place and started to move both sighing in finally kind of sigh. "Dammit Dean!" he snapped frustrated as Dean came too soon, he never wanted it to stop, it had been eleven minutes and twelve seconds as he glanced at the clock. He got rolled and Dean's hand found his manhood stroking him just the way he liked. He came two minutes later and wiped his forehead with his arm his body burning with exhaustion.

"I'll try to hold back a little longer." He muttered a little embarrassed at least he lasted that long, he was young and was proud if he lasted more then thirty seconds with a such hot guy. His reply was a snore, "what? No snuggle?" he asked it jokingly but looked at Isaac that was deep asleep on the pillow, Dean sighed and made himself comfortable at his side, "at least I don't always fall asleep." He muttered.

¤

"You're driving me crazy." Isaac growled pissed throwing his arms up in the air, "your constantly pushing and pushing my buttons! I'm sick of it!" Isaac roared almost yanking his jacket from the seat and slammed the door shut as he took off. Dean looked in anguish at the door, it was his fault he didn't know what his problem was.

He had a few guys before none of them lasted more then a month if even that. Two weeks was good. Thing was he dated all kind of guys, the first ones wasn't the best. He had been a little insecure of all the new feelings as they came to him at puberty as before he never thought about sex to busy playing and goofing around. So when he meet a guy that taught him everything he stayed longer then he should have.

The guy always said insulting shit, always pushing him down wanting to break him down that he wouldn't allow finally Dean smashed his face in as the guy threaten to hit him. He was not a victim. So the other guys he pushed and pushed them just to see if they would lash out like the first. One of them did out of nowhere pushed him into the wall hard, he had been the jealous kind he too got his face smashed in. So Dean kept pushing, started to see stupid guys that really didn't have anything to say or perhaps they did but he never listen to them. Treating them like objects.

That was actually how he meet Isaac in collage he had been in at a party with one of those play mates when the guy hand lashed out jealousy lifting his fist at Dean that was about to hit back being drunk as hell, Isaac had pushed the guy, manhandling him out the party. So that Isaac was perfect made Dean suspicious wanting to find a flaw, wanting to find anything, so he pushed and pushed.

His jaws clenched his eyes burning, because unlike all the other boys Dean actually loved Isaac, wanted him. "I'm sorry." Isaac said entering the dorm again after twenty minutes, "I was out at line, I didn't mean to scream at you. It's just that… like you're trying to pick a fight. Dean if you want to… break up just say it… and…"

"No. Sorry. Just… your perfect." 

"No I'm not." Isaac snorted.

"Yes you are, I just… need to find a flaw to humanise you… I'm putting you on a pedestal and it isn't fair to… you." Isaac shook his head looking at him in a are you fucking kidding.

"I'm not perfect, I'm far from it. You've seen my disgusting habits. You've smelled my gas. If that doesn't make me human…" Dean chuckled yes in deed he had smelled those gas that was to dangerous to light a match but that was okay because they both had an unhealthy relationship to food. "You've seen me in bad and good days how the hell can you see me as perfect Dean?"

"Well you are, not only your appearance. Your just you. Can we drop this?"

"No you brought it up…" Isaac shifted uncomfortable neither he wanted to share too much emotions. "I know… your past with guys… I get that they haven't always been good… but hey I've had my share of assholes to."

"Someone hurt you?" Dean growled wanting to kill the bastard.

"Yes, thing is there a lot of assholes. For me personally you're not perfect… but you're a perfect boyfriend for me. You just… get me. You don't treat me like a bimbo girl, or act like one." Isaac explain keeping his distance, "you don't tease me for dancing thinking it's a sure deal…" 

"Dude you dance like dude."

"See perfect boyfriend." Dean grinned walking into Isaac's personal space that did the same looking into his eyes, "you've got… at the risk of sounding poetic, the most intense hazel eye's I ever seen you can just… fucking stare."

"Do stare, preferably naked." Dean said grinning wickedly.

"Ah… want me to strip to?" Isaac said sarcastically but saw Dean's dark look, "okay… I will but you can never ever tell anyone." 

"Dude our sex life is our sex life, now strip." Dean turned the music on sitting on the floor eagerly. Isaac laughed, "c'mon! Do it!"

"You better return the favour soon."

"I will just do it. And do it properly." Dean scowled. Isaac laughed and slowly started to button up his shirt as it was open he didn't pull it up instead he moved cross the floor playfully. His fist on each side of the shirt opening and closing while swirling his hips, repeating a strippers dance he seen once at a party with his ex boyfriend. Isaac's shirt dropped down with the jeans, his boxers pulling slowly down showing hips that Dean like to mark. Every now and then when Dean was drunk he would slur that he would tattoo his name in those hips. Not that would ever happen but he could think tattoo something in as Dean had another fetish for tattoos. He admitted the one Dean's arm was pretty hot.

He bend down pulling Dean on his feet then pulled him to the bed. "Your so gonna do this with a tie." Isaac chuckled feeling a little embarrassed to be honest.

"You owe me."

"You'll get to collect soon."

¤

"Hate you!" Isaac slurred as the buzz of the needle pressed on his hip covering another tattoo from the night before. The one that stood Property of Dean W, he had woken up with it after a heavy night of partying and pot that Dean forced on him not that it was really forced but still. It wasn't big perhaps one times two inches, "you used me." He snorted at Dean that was pouting like he just murdered his puppy and took his favourite toy right in front of his eyes and breaking it.

"You didn't object." Dean muttered pouty as the tattoo artist laughed as he branded Isaac again tattooing a tribal mark around the hip that looked like a fire flame that suited him being born the fire sign. Dean pressed the photo too his heart, the photo of the writing on Isaac's hip he would forever keep it close.

"I was probably passed out!"

"True."

"Never forgiving you." Isaac grunted hissing as the needle pushed deeper.

"If I may speak, you weren't directly against the idea. You even said that Dean should get one, but you passed out and Dean didn't have anymore money." The tattoo artist said cleaning it up and put a patch on it.

"No I did no such thing!"

"Sure you did." The tattoo artist said amused standing up, "now shoo! I got other costumers." Isaac snorted and got up paying the tattoo artist ripping the photo from Dean's chest that called out hey! At him that he ignored he looked at the tattoo then looked at the tattoo artist.

"There are no more right? Like… don't feel anything but you didn't tattoo anything else on me?"

"Nope."

Dean ripped the photo back putting it to his pocket still pouting, "you're a spoil sport."

"ME! You had tattooed on my hip property of Dean W on my hip! I got a show tomorrow! Everybody would have seen it."

"Exactly!"

"Freak of nature, your so gonna have to pay for this."

"How?"

"Loads of laying of me laying on my back doing nothing for two months you doing all the job and you getting a very sore jaw."

"Deal, you suck at punishment. I'll actually enjoy that." Isaac slapped Dean's ass that jumped. Isaac shook his head. "Can we go home so I can start working that punishment off?"

"Can you say that and look me in the eye and not at my hip?"

"Huh?"

"Your hopeless."

¤

Everybody in the dinner table froze, Dean panted like a wild animal his teeth gritting then growled "you're dead." Sam's eyes widen in horror and took off his chair crashing down on the floor.

"DEAN Sam!" John roared taking after the two boys. Mary stood up quickly looking at Isaac that calmly stood up looking at her offering a stiff smile.

"Thank you for the dinner." His napkin wrinkled in his clenched hand, "I'm just gonna go."

"Wait, listen Sam…" Isaac held up his hand.

"It's fine." Then started to walk to the door, "Tell Dean I'll probably see him around in campus." Then he left quickly the house only taking his jacket leaving all of his other things behind probably not even thinking of it as he raced down to his car.

"Wait! Please!" Mary cried out, it was too dangerous to drive now and even more dangerous is you were upset.

Dean on the other had was being held in a firm grip by his father, "enough!" John roared trying to hold Dean which legs were kicking madly around trying to get another hit at Sam that scrambled away holding his nose that was bleeding from the hard punch Dean had inflicted him with. "Stop it right now." They all heard a car getting started.

"Let go of me dammit!" John released the grip on Dean that ran out the house, Dean slipped on the ice crashing hard at the ground scraping his chin and hands. He scrambled up pounding on the window, "Isaac stop the car, Stop! Please wait! I'll go with you!" Dean pleaded desperate seeing Isaac shake, Isaac looked straight into his eyes their were filled with anguish. He took off leaving Dean with a kick in his heart then filled with anger. He slammed the door shut as he entered advancing his younger brother that was being yelled at and taken care off. "Your dead!"

"DEAN!" Mary cried out. "Stop it!" John quickly leaped at the same time Dean did both crashing on the floor using a polis grip on Dean to stop him.

"DEAN! I get that what Sam said was a terrible thing but there will be no threats in this family!"

"I hate you!" Dean said full with venom to Sam that flinched his eyes burning with tears from the blow and words, "I swear if you fucked this up for me I will hold you responsible YOU will PAY!"

"DEAN I MEAN IT!" John roared.

"Let go of ME!" John stood up as Dean pointed at his family, "this was the last time. I knew I should never have introduced him to this fucking family! Shut up!" He roared to his mother that was about to scowl at him.

"HEY!" John said yanking his arm hard bruising it, "don't you ever disrespect your mother!"

"What are you gonna do? Ground me? I don't even live here. I'm an adult." He looked at them all with full with hatred and anger, "fuck you all." Then he took upstairs. John roared after his son but Mary held her hand up.

"Leave him he needs to cool off." But not even two minutes later Dean had two bags one his the other Isaacs he yanked his own jacket taking the caps and cloves and knitted scarf's. "Dean you're not leaving this house!" Mary screamed like a bad omen the storm picked up. Dean ignored his mother and father and left the house, this time John stopped his wife from running out.

"No. Let him go. You!" he pointed at Sam "go to your room until I know what to do with you!" Sam ran up the stairs, John panted looking at his wife that was in tears. "Mary…"

"This was suppose to be a nice dinner… god… Dean will never ever want to bring anyone here especially Isaac."

"Mary I don't think that Dean would have others after Isaac… they seem the real deal."

"I hope that… what Sam said and did wont be the end of them." John looked out the window sighing deeply.

¤

Dean gritted his teeth walking towards Isaac that was standing leaning against the wall looking a little drunk as another guy was leaning against the wall obviously trying to pick Isaac up. "Hey, we need to talk."

"No we don't." Isaac snapped angry.

"I'm serious, we need to talk. You don't pick up the phone, I get your pissed but…"

"You heard him punk, he doesn't want to talk." The guy said that was named Derek, his skin darker then Isaac and beautiful but ugly to Dean as he always was rude to him, he would be a perfect judge.

"Stay out of it asshole." Dean growled pissed stepping closer to Isaac that sipped at his beer bottle nervously. "Isaac please."

"HEY!" Derek said pushing Dean hard, "back off he doesn't want to talk to you just walk away."

"Fuck you! Back the fuck down or I'll make you back down."

"Who are you to threaten me? Your nothing more then white trash!"

"Hey…" Isaac slurred pushing himself from the wall, "that was…"

"Excuse me?!" Dean growled. "Who the fuck are you to call me white trash mother fucker!" Dean pushed the other man hard as he said it.

"Fuck you white boy." Dean threw a fist at the male that punched back both releasing their anger at each other.

"Dean! Stop it! for fuck sake stop it!" Isaac roared trying to break the two up with no success as others that started to watch the fight got scared and took off not wanting to witness anything serious. "The cops are on their way for fuck sakes! DEAN!"

¤

John gritted his teeth looking at the review mirror at his son that had a clenched jaw that was badly bruised, he had a black angry eye. Broken hand and wrist on his right hand, a few cracked ribs but that wasn't the most injured part of Dean. It was probably his heart and pride. "You have no idea! Your not a kid anymore Dean! You could end up in jail!" He had cursed Dean out for more then an hour but gotten no response from his oldest at all. "Your gonna pay for the medical bill." Hoping it would piss his son off and talk but no use Dean said nothing.

When they arrived Mary was ready to curse her boy out until she saw the state he was in, "Dean baby are you okay?" Dean just walked pass her going up to his room locking the door. Mary was seriously stressing out the entire night and day until the evening when she picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Mrs Winchester."

"Isaac…" she was gonna tell him to not call her that but Mary but he interrupted her, his voice was hoarse and shaky.

"I know I'm the last person you want to hear off but I talked to Derek there won't be any polis report from his side, so if Dean doesn't report this will just blow over. Derek won't be a problem as he promised to stay away from Dean, just talk to Dean and say that he'll do the same and it will be okay. Okay? Good goodbye." Mary never had time to protest as there was a flat line. Mary went upstairs knocking on the door as always getting no response.

"Isaac called." She said shaky to the door that opened, "he talked to Derek he won't press any charges, if you don't it will blow over. You just have to stay away from Derek and there won't be a problem. You should do that Dean…" Dean interrupted her speaking callously.

"Did he say something else?"

"No he hung up…" Dean shut the door at her face. Dean went back to the school the next week, as was trying to write his report there was a knock on his door he chose to ignore it. Then his door opened. He was just about to curse the person out when he choke on his words.

"Hi" Isaac said, "oh fuck. I'm gonna fucking kill him." Dean was on his feet on an instant closing the distance between them looking into his eyes pleadingly, "I'm sorry. I've been a jerk to you… you didn't deserve that… I'm sorry please can you…" Dean interrupted him by kissing him hungry ignoring the pain in his jaw and body as he pressed against him. "Wait wait, your hurt."

"Fuck that." He muttered out his voice muffled.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You've hurted me all month." He didn't mean it like that Isaac took a step back looking down hurt, "I…"

"Your right. I was an asshole… I'm sorry. I really am… I never meant to hurt you… you're the last person I wanted to hurt I lo… and…"

"Repeat that."

"Your right I'm a asshole…" 

"No the other part."

"Never meant to hurt you?" 

"No the other."

"I… I… I love you." Dean felt his lips tug up even if it hurt like hell. "I do… should I get down on my knees?"

"Wouldn't hurt." Dean said almost a little shyly.

"I love you" Isaac said dropping down on his knees pulling Dean's hips closer to him pressing a kiss at Dean's stomach, "I love you. Love your smile, the colour of your eyes, love the way you breath, love the way you stuff your mouth full with food just like me, I love your obsession of food, I love the way you laugh, I love the way your eyes twinkle." He said each word with a kiss Dean dropped on the bed, "Love your voice, love how your lip crook up, love your grin, love your hair in the morning, love your cockiness, love that you're a flirt." Isaac smiled wide, "want me to continue?"

"Mmm" Dean hummed feeling like he was in heaven, he moaned loud as Isaac's lips went around his manhood. His finger scratched against Isaac's scalp moaning his name shamelessly as he reached the point of pleasure. Isaac milked him out of everything he had, Isaac hovered over him as he enjoyed his after glow.

"I… have something for you… probably silly and… stupid… thought of giving you this before…"

"Mmm you can give me anything and everything." Dean grinned ignoring the pain Isaac smiled wide, then straddled him pulling a ring from his hand, a silver thick ring that he had since Dean meet him. He took Dean's palm pressing the ring in his hand. "Is this your way to propose?"

"It's the only thing we can have."

"I'll take it." Dean said quickly pulling off his ring from his left hand giving his silver ring to Isaac that pulled it on him, "at least we have the same thickness on fingers."

"But my hands are bigger." Isaac said all in good measure.

"Isn't everything about you bigger?" Dean grinned zipping down Isaac's pants that crooked his eyebrow up. "Wait as your now all mine, I have to know. Did… you and… Derek… do anything?"

"No. But… I did punch him… for hurting you and calling you… that."

"You mean white trash?"

"Right…"

"Well you don't think so, so that's all that matters to me."

"And that you don't think me as a stupid in literate boy toy that's nothing but a good time or pass time with and no good that's all that matters to me."

"Touché, my brother… he…"

"Don't' want to talk about that, wasn't you in the mood for something else?" he sad husky licking Dean's lips that moaned.

"Don't try to distract me." Dean got out raspy.

"I must be losing my touch." Isaac said with a wide cheesy smile getting a scowl from Dean.

"I'm sorry… he's… a selfish bastard." Dean gritted out wincing when Isaac rested a hand on his chest.

"Sorry," Isaac said with a wince, "I'll take care of you."

"You better, it's your job now."

"Really? What's your job?"

"Making you feel all content." Dean wiggled his eyebrow and Isaac laughed, "And that." He pointed out.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

¤

There was a knock on the door, "come in!" Dean shouted sitting on the couch a comb in one hand the other holding an oil, Isaac was sitting on a pillow on the floor his arms resting over his thighs and on the couch totally comfortable between Dean's legs that was inch by inch rubbing the oil into Isaac's scull. He enjoyed doing this taking care of Isaac that was humming his head resting to the side his eyes closed.

"Hello." Both looked up, to see Dean's mother stand there shifting her footing.

"Mom." Dean said a little stiffly he hadn't spoken to her for at least five weeks. "What…? Did something happen?"

"No… I just… wanted to see you, you don't answer my massagers… I got worried it's been five weeks." Mary stood there looking at the pair, Isaac stood up murmuring about leaving them alone, he took his jacket leaving the apartment. "You moved." 

"Yes, its calmer here closer to the dance studio and my work."

"Your working?"

"Must pay the bill."

"Dean…"

"The deposit of the money came back right?"

"Yes another reason why I came to see you… there are your money so you wouldn't have to worry about working while being in collage."

"Well, I am working and going to collage." Dean said standing up putting the oil and comb down crossing his arms.

"Where do you work?"

"The factory, I lift boxes." 

"Dean… that's not good for your back… how's your ribs and arm…" 

"I manage." He showed his arm that was broken the cast was off only bandage to hold the hand in place and gave him more mobility.

"Dean, we'll pay…"

"I'm soon nineteen I can take care of myself." 

"It's not about that. It's…"

"What?"

"Please Dean how long can you be angry with us huh?"

"You don't get it. Sam said all of those things you and dad did nothing you just sat there! It was I that had stop it!"

"We where shocked we couldn't understand that it was happening that Sam would even say or think such things!"

"Right because the perfect kid never mess up but I do? Right? The oldest a constant reminder of failure." Dean spoke with such bitterness and resentment.

"What!"

"Sam must have gotten those ideas from somebody it ain't me. That he thought things like that about me?! About Isaac! That tells me that he grew up with those thinking, perhaps hearing shit." 

"Don't you accuse me or your father! We never ever…"

"I mean you tried to play brave when you saw me with that boy when I was fifteen. But I saw the look in your eyes."

"I was shocked! I thought you were into girls! I never judged you now did I?!"

"Never in words but don't you fucking think I've noticed how sometimes you looked at me then at other couples and sighing?" 

"I just… its human for wish for your child to have a normal life!"

"NORMAL! See that exactly what got Sam's mind spinning! Normal! So the only normal thing in the world is a boy and a girl?! Look around you do you see any kinky shit? Masks? People with AIDS? HIV? Do you see them running around having sex? Or dropping on their knees all the time to a person they don't know?! NO. I love him! That's normal for me! I am not gonna change!"

"I never asked you to! Dean listen to me I am your mother I love you! I love you unconditionally, if you love him then great! I'm happy for you! Because that's all I want! For you to be happy! But do I get scared? Yes? Scared that others won't accept? That you'll end up in the eight a clock news? Yes! There so much violence out there Dean and people that take their rage on others! Especially on people that are different."

"It's not different! Me loving another human being is not different! This is just skin and bones! Nothing more! I love Isaac! This is normal! Falling in love! Wanting a life for myself! Growing old with the person I love! Perhaps I will never have children! Perhaps I'll get jumped but know what?! I could get jumped by a robbery! I could not have children with problems with sperm or eggs or whatever! I am ME I'm not gonna CHANGE!" he roared the top of his lungs.

"I'm sorry if you think I'm not normal mom! I really am. I love you, you're my mother… but I'm not gonna let that stop me from living MY life, to be HAPPY I am not gonna repress myself. I am not gonna pretend being someone else. Se this? This is Isaac's ring, this is probably the closest thing we have to a marriage and this mean to me more then a church. If you or dad or even Sam can't accept that then we have nothing more to say to each other."

"Dean…"

"I love you mom but I repeat I am not gonna stop being happy just so you can be. You want me to be happy? Then let me be happy. Want me safe? This is safe. I love him, I'm not gonna live a life that he won't be in. I don't care if I sound like a big drama king this is how I feel. This is who I am. I'm Dean Winchester I'm nineteen soon and found the love of my life that I will live with until the day I die and then some more."

There was a heavy silence between them, their heavy breaths was the only sounds. "When are you gonna invite us for dinner?" Mary finally asked. Dean smiled and embraced his mother.

"You can come next week."

¤

"Cheers" Dean clicked his glass at Missouri and Isaac that grinned next to him happy. "I want the breast!" Dean called out as his father cut the big turkey on the table. Isaac shook his head drinking the champagne Sam was sitting cross over him to the left, even if it had been fifteen years since that dinner there was still a tension between them. They greeted each other politely but nothing more, they learned to accept each others presence. "That's it old man let me cut the turkey!"

"Who are you calling old!" John scowled warningly at Dean that grinned fine lines of wrinkles on his face as he smiled charmingly. "Is that crow feets?" John questioned Dean narrowed down his eyes, "see that will get you more wrinkles."

"Mom!"

"John be nice it's not his fault he's getting OLD."

"MOM!" Isaac patted Dean's leg in mock comfort that pouted at him.

"Think positive you still got the maturity level like a teenager."

"That is true!" Dean said beaming taking the first bite of the turkey. "I knew it was a reason why I kept you around." Isaac punched his arm lightly.

"Isaac don't punch Dean." Missouri scowled her nephew amused as Dean poked his tong out.

"See your aunty loves me."

"His bones might crack." Dean snorted.

"Sorry Dean did I hurt your feeling?" Isaac mocked grinning, enjoying the batter that started between them he laughed as loud as Dean poked his side.

"Boys settle down now." Mary scowled.

"Sorry Mrs Winchester." "Sorry mom."

THE END

4th September

**Remember Peace love and understanding **¤says it in 60's spirit¤


	21. Verse

Part of my new verse. **Please review even if its one word.**

This is a sequel to a story I had in my head gonna give you the history.

Mary didn't die, the demon possessed John and grabbed Sam leaving Dean and Mary alone. She starts to hunt meat up with Cora a aunt to Isaac/Issiah that teach her more about the truth about the planes of the demon with children like Sam.

Mary is hunting down her husband and child. She leaves Dean at Ellen's where he meets Isaac as she get a track on John she has to kill him after intense fight. John the real John dies in Mary's embrace telling that Sam is dead that their baby is dead and the thing in Sam's body is not Sam at all. She leaves for Europe to track down ancestors to Samuel Colt. Dean gets to start hunt with Isaac as Cora gets murdered by the demon as she faces it.

In a warehouse Dean meets his brother that almost kill Isaac and he finds out Isaac's secret that he can heal quickly, he has to kill Sam.

¤

Dean Winchester started to stir by the sound of traffic outside his hand was clasped to another hand on his stomach. He felt a smile on his lips, so what if he was cheesy in love or thought of every single cheesy love poem when he was with him. It wasn't like he was gonna admit it anytime soon or try ever. He curled even more into the heat. His face nuzzling into the pillow, when he felt his lover stir he refused to wake up properly any time soon he snuggled the hand close to his chest like a child clutching its teddy bear. When his lover murmured something he had to stop the waking up progress so he rolled to his stomach taking his lover with him that muttered then pulled the cover up over their heads shielding them from the morning sun.

Dean loved the weight even if his body cracked and suffered later on. His lips lazy pouted out and kissed the palm bringing their entwined hands closer to his face. The other hand still under pillow and soon also entwined under the thin pillow that had seen better days like 40 years ago.

He was certain like he was certain that the fire burned that they were meant to be and all that cheesy things. There was no doubt he would go all Romeo on him and swallow poison or in his case shoot himself in the head if his lover died on him not that that was happening in his watch.

Love was like a beautiful curse, everybody got it in some point if ya didn't well... just you wait. Even rock stars that he worshiped sang of broken hearts and love. The second time he woke up it was his nose that could smell coffee.

He poked his head up from the flat pillow and then stumbled out the bed, coffee was his addiction. His face buried between two strong shoulder blades his hands resting on a flat strong stomach that would make Michelangelo seem like a kid's artist. "Coffee?"

"Mhmm" he replied to the soft manly voice that always stuck a nerve in him making his blood rush. He mention once to his lover that he totally could be a sex phone operator when they got too old to hunt. He was earned a firm annoyed look and a flush and a slap on his ass while he had faked moaned baby harder, Issiah had shook his head and walked away as Dean offered up his ass on a silver plate.

The sound of coffee purring down a cup made him hum, his dry sleepy lips pressed against the coco colored skin. His lover turned to face him offering the coffee and a kiss on the forehead. His lover was tall, six five almost. His hip narrow and bones poking which he adored, his body shaped like a V but not a big V he wasn't huge or lean he was in between and fucking perfect.

His brown coco eyes with a shimmer of yellow in them eyes almost feline, a small sharp with round edged nose and lips that would make Angelina Jolies lips seem narrow. High cheek bones and a beautiful beaming smile which made his knees go weak.

He was not embarrassed he was not shy about it, he had no problem staring and checking and sizing his lover up. He swallowed down and his lover cringed. "Never could understand how you can drink it so hot."

"Like things hot." He grinned and winked at the cheesy remark which made Isaac's eyes roll and turn to take his own cup and sit down on the chair. He looked exhausted, "couldn't sleep?"

"No. Can't get the image of that girl out of my mind."

"Hey, wasn't your fault okay? She chose to stay. Don't know why, if someone revengeful ghost was after me I'd blow it." Dean sat down stretching out like a cat and yawned big and swallowed down another big gulp his hand going under his t-shirt and scratched his stomach.

"Your right, but... ya think I would have learned by now not to take shit like that with me... but sometimes..."

"Some cases will always mean a little more then other." He spoke calmly and gestured with his hand, "Have you found another case?" hoping that it would get his lovers head out of the other case.

"Yeah Cleveland, another poltergeist."

"Yey" he replied sarcastically.

"Have your mother called yet?"

"You would have known if she did." Isaac frowned a little and stood up. "Shower?" He nodded "company?"

"Then we would never get out. Need to clear my head anyway."

Even if it had been going on for almost on and off for six years they never took that final step. Because lets face it, it was an exit not a come free to enter hole. A lot of sick thoughts had entered his mind like after would he be able hold in when he needed to take a dump or would it just like purr down.

He heard about the whole rimming thing and shuddered for one it smelled because it was a dumping hole second it couldn't taste nice, probably like shit or ass. So that was another thing they never did, blow job yes but even that wasn't very common it was more hands everywhere.

Once after a month of their sexual experiences at nineteen he thought he would be man enough to take it up his ass, he could take it... but when he like really looked at the very impressive manhood he thought, hell no.

¤

"I fucking hate small towns."

"I know what you mean, everybody knows everybody every body knows everybody's business but still there are allot of secret and a lot of sick things in these towns." His hand tapping to Don't fear the reaper while humming to the song, Isaac was looking out the window a book in his lap but not for research probably some famous author that every body claimed to be the best.

"Yeah... I didn't mean that. I meant... the narrow minds." Isaac said throwing the boring book back in the car, sitting in a car for hours and hours was never fun especially when you grew up in a car he felt sorry for his ass.

"Like?"

"Your gonna make me say it aren't you?" He questioned while stuffing his mouth with another fried snack, if he ate the way he did and didn't hunt he probably weigh more the contesters on biggest loser.

"Say what?"

"Towns like these aren't into... color. Black." He offered when Dean frowned not understanding.

"You're paranoid." Dean scoffed and his hand went between Isaac legs grinned wickedly as Isaac slapped his hand away and gave him the paper bag with the fried goodies.

"No I'm not, growing up with my aunt I got plenty of looks and even words. Towns like these are stuck on old thinking, there is no coincident that that the town history are full with dead black people."

"So revenge?" He questioned.

"Wouldn't be surprised their record isn't exactly spiky clean." He rolled the window down as he knew that Dean was gonna have gas any minute now. On cue he heard the sound effect of air hitting the skin and he shook his head poking his nose out the window.

When they arrived Dean felt a shiver down his spine. "This place creeps me out." Dean muttered as they got out of the cars he felt eyes on them as they walked into the dinner to fill their stomachs before continuing working.

"I concur." Isaac replied feeling eyes on him, he entered the dinner and glanced at Dean, "you owe me 50 bucks." He referred to the bet he made with Dean that he would get those exact looks.

"I'll work them off." Dean said with a grin gesturing with his body.

"Cheap." He laughed opening the door pushing in Dean playfully that shot him a dark intense look that made his stomach flip.

"For you... yep." Isaac chuckled and sat down feeling a nasty look on him as he sat down and the waitress came to him ignoring him and looking straight at Dean.

"May I take your orders?"

"Sure. Burger and French fries for me no pickles! and a big coke." She scribbled it down and was about to leave.

"Excuse me?" Isaac said a little stiff, she continued Dean gripped her wrist.

"I think you forgot his order." Dean said with a dangerous tone the female paled and looked at Isaac that felt costumer's looks and whispers.

"Its okay I lost my appetite." He gritted out leaving the dinner. Dean was quick behind him, he knew that Dean would want to say something, "Forget it, just do the job and leave. Before they put me on a freaking stake."

"Hey! Don't say shit like that." Dean gritted out, "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"I can take care of myself." He gritted out sometimes he questioned if Dean even realized that he wasn't a helpless little brat that couldn't do anything by himself.

"With the help of me." Dean offered with a grin and Isaac smiled softly.

As they researched in the library they bumped into an older female. "Oh sorry." Dean said reaching out to steady her.

"No problem. Oh you two are new, have you just moved here?"

"No... We're actually here on business." Isaac said to the female that nodded her head in return.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Becky James." She offered a lean hand, she had red freckles skin and red hair that become a little grey with the years and matching grey eyes and she had green glasses and a flower dress that was on her chubby body.

"Dean Winchester."

"Isaiah Poem."

"That's a lovely last name." Isaac lips curved up. "I'm not gonna be in your way. I hope to see the pair of you again." She smiled at them in a secretive way like she knew their biggest secret or something. Dean shrugged and sat down looking at the pile of books.

Four hours later of reading the towns history he wasn't surprised that there were so many killings. The town's history was anything but innocent. "This… god… in 87 the last afro American family left this town. Their six year old son Billy ´drowned´ in the lake."

"He drowned?"

"Yeah but that's not right, he was probably murdered. The father's business just happened to burn down, and a week later Billy the boy that had simmers diplomat just happened to drown." Dean saw how upset Isaac was and was about to speak when Isaac continued. "Seems like Eric had a girlfriend... not any girlfriend but the chapel's caretaker's daughter." Isaac said scratching his cheek as it started to itch he needed to shave soon.

"So... what does that mean?" Dean questioned.

"It means that Becky can give us a clue, she dated him."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Let's go."

¤

Becky opened the door looking pleased to see them again, "Miss James." Isaac said greeting.

"I told you boys to call me Becky. Please come in."

"Thank you." They sat down by the chairs and she smiled gently at them.

"What can I help you boys with?"

"You can start about telling us about Eric."

"You remind me of him." She said with a smile to Dean that grinned.

"Really?"

"Yes, Eric had the same crooked grin. Always the charmer." There was a sadness in her eyes. "I miss him so much."

"Do you... can you tell us what happened?"

"Of course. My father wasn't the most open minded man, he had already planning giving me away to Clyde as his husband. I of course refused as I wanted to marry Eric. He of course became mad with rage, he threaten me that if I didn't marry Clyde he would send me to a nun convict. So I planed to run away from this town and marry Eric. We made planes to meet at a motel. He promised to meet me... but he never came... I waited for two weeks..." she sniffed broken hearted, "I... I was carrying his child."

"What happen to the child if I may ask?" Isaac questioned offering a napkin as she started to weep.

"I... my father forced me to do an abortion. You have to understand I was seventeen it was 1990 I had no place to go... I just..." she sobbed broken hearted.

"Four weeks later you found out that he was dead?"

"Yes... they found his body by the river." She sobbed. Isaac and Dean exchanges glance. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"I just... don't understand why... why are people dying now? After so many years?"

"The death started ten years ago correct?"

"Yes?"

"Did you not go out with Clyde?"

"Are you saying it's my fault?"

"No." Isaac quickly said reassuring her but looked at Dean that had the same thought, Isaac wouldn't be happy if his lover started to date his murder. He would be furious and wipe out everybody that had any part of his murder.

"I just... been alone for 20 years, I never married. Never had children... I know I'm old but... I'm just tired of being alone." She sobbed her cat jumping of the couch and sat down by the window.

"I understand." Dean offered softly tapping her shoulder as emotional things wasn't his thing.

"But to what use? Clyde's dead now too and so are his friends..."

"Miss James... do you believe in ghosts?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, we... believe that it's Eric that's responsible for the killings. Sometimes ghosts gets angry, especially when their death was abrupt or... when they were murdered."

"Murdered?"

"Yes... we... found evidence that your father Clyde, Mr. Hawk and Roberts and Adams are responsible for Eric not meeting you at that motel."

"What... no..."

"I'm sorry, but... before that since years back many... Afro-American in this town has been... murdered or chased away from town."

"No many moved..."

"I'm sorry a few actually got away, you must have witness hate crimes..."

"Yes but..." she sighed, "I'm not proud over it... but I chose to close my eyes to it... I couldn't stand it... so much suffering. Eric... he use to warn me and tell me... but I chose not to listen. He had bunch of theories about the missing persons but... I said it... wasn't possible... I mean it was the 90's... we... that sort of thinking should have died a very long time ago..."

"Unfortunelly their not, their very much alive to this day." Isaac said with gritted teeth, Becky looked at him in pain.

"I just... Can't... refuse to believe..."

"That what? Refuse to believe that hate crimes still occur? Open your eyes Becky their still accruing. Its no accident that more killing is starting after Billy died."

"No! Billy drowned!"

"Yes but who held him under the water?" Isaac snapped out. Becky sobbed heavily.

"I... I... I just wanted to be with Eric... just to be happy. I... I don't want to know because it hurts so much."

"That you close your eyes won't mean that it will go away Becky." Dean offered seeing his lover upset, he hated that he hated to see him upset.

"I know... what... what can I do?"

"Well... do you know where he's buried?"

"No, they... just..." she choked on her voice."They just... buried him in the woods."

"The one by the church?"

"No the one by the swamp."

"Thank you Becky." Dean stood up tugging Isaac with him.

"Wait! What are you gonna do?!"

"You don't wanna know."

"I need to know dammit!"

"Really? You had 20 years to find his body and burry him properly! But you didn't. You can't blame your father for that!" Isaac growled almost out.

"Don't you think I've searched? I searched for years. Never could find him."

"Goodbye."

"You have to understand..."

"We don't need to understand nothing." Dean snapped pulling Isaac with him leaving Becky alone in the house in her self pity.

Dean looked around at the grounds, so many bones... so many people murdered and dumped his eyes burned almost he looked at Isaac that was looking at the bones in anguish he had the salt and the lighter in his hand. "Don't"

"What?" Isaac questioned.

"We'll take the bones and bury them at the Cemetery, it will give some of the souls peace... let them die. Let all the fucking fuckers die." He referred to the town people Isaac looked at Dean that shook his head.

"We can."

"You mean you can't. Go to the car I'll fix this." Isaac stood put for while but then looked at the children bones and left for the car.

It wasn't until they were hundreds of miles from the town Isaac spoke. "I... that town isn't the only town... how many more towns have blood on their hands?"

"I don't know..." Dean said silently his hands gripped around the wheel.

"I think Becky knew."

"Knew what?"

"Knew about her father killing Eric... about everything... she pretty much admitted to closer her eyes..."

"Yeah..."

"I also think she knew about us..."

"You think?"

"Yes... it makes me wonder."

"About what?"

"Gay people in general have problems fitting in, constant looks and nasty words. Many people say they accept but as soon they actually see they get disgusted. Their still people that can't accept different ethnicity... I... get so fucking frustrated. What makes one ethnicities think their better then another?" He demanded a reply from Dean that looked at him.

"Hey I'm with you. For the record I'm not gay... just for you. Secondly... I don't know. Some just get... scared."

"For what? That I'm not white?! What makes white so pure and right?!"

"Isaiah! Hey! I get that you're upset. But there are not just white people that are racists."

"I know." Isaac said defeated feeling suddenly very tired.

"Does it bother you?" Dean suddenly choked out after awhile.

"Bother me what?"

"That we're not the same ethnicity?" There was a silence, a stiff silence. Not even a knife could cut then tension in the car.

"Let me ask you this, does it bother you I'm not white?"

"Hell no, does it bother you that I'm white?"

"No."

"Then I guess there's not a problem."

¤

It wasn't as romantic in the morning, nope not at all. It was very uncomfortable. He was about to move away when he felt kisses on his shoulder blade. Then a steady hand on his hips, as Isaiah trusted in it burned like hell. He bit down on the pillow as he moved in and out as there was a pleasure mixed with the burn the burn taking over. His hand went down to his manhood stroking himself and felt a slap on his hand.

Their hands entwined on his stomach and he bit harder on the pillow as the speed went higher. Finally there was release for Isaiah and he pulled away, Dean felt his eyes drum almost his eyes felt a burn.

He was rolled to his back and his eyes squeezed shut as he was kissed on his chest, then the kisses went down. He gasped, choking on air.

He made a sound that warned and felt release, his body trembling slightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah"

"You're sure?"

"Yes, not gonna take a dump for while dough." Isaac nose wrinkled his whole face grimaced before turning amused.

"You're sick."

"Who's sicker? The one that took it or the one that did it?" Isaac shook his head kissing him and sat up on his heels.

"Shower and brush teeth."

"Come and morning breath doesn't mix?"

"Nope... fell nauseas." He admitted.

"Hey, you could have spit."

"Yeah cuz that classy."

"Pucking is less classy." Dean offered and Isaac stood up. "This time I am joining you!" he shouted as Isaac left him on the bed panting. His heavy limps moved with its will power to the shower, Isaac held the soap up. "What? A joke about prison?" Isaac rolled his eyes.

"More like thought I'd be nice and wash your back but if you..." Dean showed his back and Isaac chuckled. His fingers buried into stiff muscular his brow furred worried. "You're very tense... what's wrong?"

"Slept funny." The lie spilling from his lips quickly, nothing in his body gave away or his voice that he lied, he had shaped that skill perfectly he could pass a lie detector without a sweat. His head dropped down to his chest as the strong hands rubbed into his neck stretching tension.

Of course he was tense, his mother hadn't connected him yet. He didn't know where she was or what condition she was in. Also getting news from Bobby that three hunters from the road house had passed away wasn't really reassuring when there was a war going on, a war that had been going on for millions of years. But now they were losing the war too many soldiers were falling and soldiers/hunters weren't' exactly on the employ list in the job section in news papers.

"If you're uncomfortable you can always move or wake me up." Isaac offered his thumbs burring into the stress muscular. Fingers stroking over ripples of scars, his lips pressed against his lovers golden skin he reached for the shampoo hoping to smooth his lover to relaxation in the hot shower.

"Could but wont. Damn that feels good." He hummed his eyes closing. There was a pain in his side that kept bugging him but he chose to ignore it.

¤

"You're pale."

"I'm always pale."

"Paler then usual. Paler that your ass."

"That can't be good." Dean joked making a memo of tanning his pale ass that was still sore after a night of aggressive fun. Isaac's hand rested on his forehead then removed it glancing around him and stretched his back intimidating those who looked at their direction.

"Dean I'm serious... you're really pale."

"I'm white dude of course I'm pale." Dean said with a roll of his eyes trying to smooth Isaac from worry, "hey Isaiah I'm fine."

"You have a fever. Maybe you should go back to the motel."

"Perhaps I should finish the job."

"I can do it on my own, it's just a spirit."

"No."

"Why not."

"I'll go itchy and worried in the room."

"Dean... you know that I can do it by myself."

"Humor me." Isaac rolled his eyes.

"Dean I'm serious, I'm not defenseless I'm the opposite."

"Se that's why I need to keep my eye on you. You'll take unnecessary risks. Just... c'mon I'm fine." Isaac shook his head.

"You're so frustrating sometimes."

"Well boohoo."

¤

Isaac supported Dean's limp body at his side sweet purring down his back his fist smashed against Bobby's front door. "What the hell." Bobby said as he open the door dressed in shorts and a t-shirt.

"I need your help."

"Get in." He let them pass he quickly went to Dean's other side helping Isaac carrying him to the bed and let Dean's limp body drop that groaned. "Here." He gave a glass to Isaac that swallowed it down proving that he wasn't possessed.

"Your turn."

"Excuse me?"

"I need to know that I can trust you." Bobby looked suspicious at Isaac that was sweating badly he looked beat and in a state of hysteria.

"Alright." He heard a click that Isaac put the safety on the shot gun under his arm and put it down. "Why the hell did you take him here? He needs a hospital."

"We were at the hospital!"

"What?!" Bobby burst out as he put pressure on the open wound on Dean that started to murmur incoherent words.

"He was getting operated his imdipendex, the whole freaking place just went nuts. Doctors got possessed and started to carve Dean instead of helping him."

"What did you do?"

"I killed them."

"Right, c'mon I need you to hold pressure while I get my bag." Isaac big hand rested on the open wound looking at Dean worried as hell.

"C'mon baby you can make it your strong c'mon don't dare to leave me now ya hear!" Then his forehead pressed against Dean's "Please baby don't leave me not now not like this." He pleaded with all of his being looking up as Bobby entered.

"Okay clean your hands with this." Isaac poured the liquor on his hands and they ripped Dean's shirt open that groaned. "Dean this will hurt."

"Hey." Dean said to Isaac that looked at him, Dean offered a very weak crooked smile, "IvuvU" Before passing out. Isaac looked at Bobby that looked at the open wound.

Dean stirred his body felt heavy and limp, he couldn't move anything as when he tried everything burned right down to his core. His eyes fluttered open a blurry he saw a familiar face sitting on the floor his head resting on his hand on the bed. "Issiah" He choked out with a dry throat. "Isaac?" He looked around right this wasn't the hospital. Right evil doctors. Forrest. Isaac cursing at him, begging him not to leave. "Issiah?"

"Mmmm"

"Water." Isaac's eyes snapped open at the request, his hands immediately searched to Dean's pale face.

"You're alive."

"Mm"

"Water right." Dean couldn't even chuckle as Isaac jumped up almost like a cartoon and ran around finding water for him, when he finally got it, the water was like fire burning down. "You gave me quite the scare, it was touch and go for a very long time."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault, that was some fucked up shit Dean. Their coming for us." Dean let his head drop to the pillows, he glanced down at his chest his stomach was messed up the skin was all read around the bandages. "You'll get ugly scars."

"My Greek sculpture body ruined." His voice hoarse and weak Isaac smiled softly.

"It's not safe here. Or anywhere."

"What else is new?"

"Dean, over fifteen doctors got possessed and three nurses that I could count! They wanted you dead, not that they don't always do but this is different, they really wanted you dead so the almost exposed themselves. We need to find out why. Why you're a big target."

"I thought you were the target."

"I am. And now... so are you."

"Reassuring"

"Yeah... Dean... what if your... brother was right?" Dean looked away.

"It wasn't my brother Issiah. My brother died in the nursery along with my father that night." Isaac nodded his head in agreement.

"Your family... I mean... you were the first born... it should have been you... that the demon wanted."

"Well it wasn't."

"You're sure?"

"What ya mean? That I got... gifts like you and Sam?" Isaac nodded. "No. It's not possible for one I should have felt one of them, two my blood is clean from any Sapher. Three I'm just not, I'm gonna go to sleep if you don't mind."

"Dean I didn't mean..." Dean shut his eyes and Isaac sighed defeated. "Your right Dean..." he murmured and stood up looking out the window. Bobby was feeding the dogs a stake and looking around. "I'm just worried. For you… Dean… If I didn't come in… don't want to think… Dean I can't lose you I just can't your all I have."

"Love you to dork." Isaac's lip tugged up. "Its gonna be okay. Two against them all remember?" Isaac nodded chuckling remembering when he said it at eight. Dean took Isaac hand kissing his thumb where there was a thin scar, "promise as soon as I can get on my feet will find my mom and kill this son of a bitch."

"Good. There's a lot of work a head of us Dean."

"With you and me babe the odds are in our favor. Do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Kiss me."

THE END

7 september 07


	22. Us fotball

So this is what I'm gonna do, I will post every story i've started and not completed, and post them that has a beginning at least here. Now if ya want to read the ending and want me to complete the story ya have to review on that story. At least 5 on each story, just so I can se intrest or know if its a waste of time.

¤

¤So this is the last fic I'm writing. Loyal readers thanks for reading.

¤

In a dump that was an apartment that was reeking at the moment spunk of sex from several days as the bedroom window was bolted by winter cold. The walls where bouncing of the walls where the echoes of loud moaning and panting. One of the males was on his all four fingers curled into crumbled sheets that should have been thrown into the washer like… last week. But that didn't matter, another choking sound as one of them reached the edge, then release, seed spurting on already stained sheets and a body dropping heavy on the bed.

The other one falling with him moving with the last energy two times before joining and rolled to the other mans side that with a heavy arm dropped on his chest pulling him closer. "See I lasted longer then you Isaac." Dean panted loud he was out of breath his muscular burning.

"We where comparing?" Isaac panted into the pillow heavy, "I thought it was me able to last on my four."

"Oh. Damn." Dean panted loud laughing slightly reaching for the water bottle that was empty using the last drop to wet his lips and then brought Isaac for a lazy kiss that then pushed him boneless tired. "EY!" he protested offended moving his crying body closer to his lover that pushed him again, "ey stop that!" feeling more offended.

"Move."

"No." Dean muttered moody suddenly, Isaac snorted pushing him again before rolling to his side and then tugged Dean closer, "oh." Isaac rolled his eyes making Dean the little spoon before burring his face into the neck.

"Tomorrow you're cleaning the sheets." Isaac's says with a raspy beat out voice after to much of moaning.

"Why me?"

"Cuz I say so."

"Mmmphew."

They meet in summer camp not any summer camp it was football summer camp at fourteen his father drops him off and make him promise to behave that it's a huge opportunity to improve even more. He quickly befriends his roommate Chris the Christian. He meet Isaac at practise and they instantly clicked, they all use to sneak off to the other side of town where there is a cheerleader camp. They even get to second base with the girls.

Dean had felt weird and walked into Isaac's room for moral support when he froze in his tracks seeing Isaac laid sprawled on the bed as a girl rubs herself on him moaning as their kissing, he feels a stab in his chest and then a pain in his gut. He quickly stumbles out of the room and into his own. He curls into a ball and wants to die.

Christian teases him for being a pussy, and having menstrual cramps as he is in a small ball clenching his stomach sweating all night. But he quickly stops and gets worried, he picks his up all bridal style and Dean swears at him but is in no position to fight as he cries out in pain. As they get out everybody whistles and teases but stop as they see his pale face and some run to get the nurse. Isaac comes and takes his hand as he cries in pain when Christian accidentally jabs into his side. The ambulance comes quickly and the last time he saw Isaac that summer was Isaac letting go of his hand looking worried.

Dean woke up stiff and a mayor cramp in his dick he looked down at his dick that was flushed, his hand went to it and Isaac just entered to room, "dude leave your dick some air will ya?" Dean snorted then pointed at his manhood.

"You broke it! Look at it." 

"I'm looking… I'm not sure… but is it… suppose to have that kind of… redness?" Isaac's nose wrinkled "dude… its expanding…" 

"It's burning!" Dean cried out seeing the redness spread like a horror movie, "fuck! It hurts!"

"Hospital!"

The next year he's nervous of returning because he only lasted fifteen days and the others where there eleven weeks that was eleven weeks of bounding and forgetting about him as he was stupid enough never to collect phone numbers or addresses. So he never could contact any of his friends that he got under those fifteen days.

When he grabbed his bag and got out of the car his father stopped him and said, "hey, aren't you gonna hug me goodbye?" humiliated he opened his arms to his father when his father laughed ruffled his hair, "ya think I would do that to you?" laughing he waved goodbye calling that he'd see him in ten weeks if not sooner since he was such a sick boy.

Alone he had walked towards the other that talked and had fun when he heard a familiar voice, "Dean!" it was Chris, it was like he never left the others nagged him to see his scar from the operation in his stomach he had lifted his shirt showing the pirate scar they all holed bragging how it was so cool and how chicks digged scars. Then he had felt a steady hand on his shoulder and turned around to see a familiar face. They had embraced all manly and shit hands tapping on each others backs.

As their rooms were done he found himself sharing with Isaac that grinned at his questioned face telling him he had requested it since he owed him time.

The doctor says he's having an allergic reaction the lube and isn't allowed to wack off or have sex for at least three weeks and Dean knows he will be climbing on walls as the doctor gives him a salvia and Dean pouts at Isaac that grins at him his hand gesturing to his own dick and Dean chuckles, yeah he might not have to climbs on walls after all. The doctor warns him to not use the lube again, Dean sighs heavy because it was a cheap good lube that they used for the first time. Other times they used another one that was a little more prizy. As if the doctor read his mind he showed that he should never buy lube with a specific content to it, and that it was the last time they should ever buy anything with blueberries to it. Dean wrote the name down and gave it to Isaac giving him the responsibility so if this happened again he could blame him.

Dean thought about the way the fucked, sometimes they fucked so fast like time was running out their hands sometimes they fucked so long that it was like they had all the time in the fucking world. Sometimes they fucked like the world depended on it, sometimes they fucked like they were pissed off at each other, sometimes they fucked primal and hard, sometimes they fucked like they wanted to torture each other feeling each stretch slowly.

His fingers went to Isaac's neck where there was a large angry bruise from a bite mark that hadn't gone away yet, its unfair he thinks that his bites mark of possession wasn't that visible on that coco skin but as soon as he had a mark it showed like neon light in the night. "Hey doc I know it's his time and all but can you take a look at this?" Isaac shrug Dean off he unbuttons his pants and ignores Dean's growl. Dean never did like to share.

_"Dude your like the cheapest bastard ever!" Chris had scowled pissed and went to score another beer from some one more generous, Isaac had looked at Dean in what the fuck way, he had just sipped that beer why was the harm of Chris taking a sag of it now? Dean just snorted and licked the head of the bottle beer before taking a sip. _

_"You don't like to share?" Isaac had questioned Dean that crawled to him a dark look in his eyes had made his gut twist in a pleasant way. _

_"Not you." _

Isaac lifted his shirt up showing the patches on his two hips, "hey!" Dean complained starting to tug Isaac's shirt back down looking like a petulant brat. He slaps his hand away and shows the doctor the reddish marks around his two tattoos on his hips he had done them especially for Dean's twenty one birth day which was two years ago.

"I dunno they just started to show up." he explained coming as the doctor patted on the seat Dean previously had been sitting on. He stretched out pulling down his underwear to show the whole tattoo that curved along his hips and down. Dean hadn't allowed him out of been for almost a whole week when he first saw them. Same when he did his tattoo on his shoulder.

"Well… those tattoos aren't new let me take a closer look." Doctor said pulling on his glasses his hand resting on Isaac's side and he leaned forward.

"Hell you are!" Dean snapped.

"Sorry for my very insecure jealous boyfriend that should right about now pout like a little brat." The doctor just wiggled his finger to Dean showing his wedding band and Dean crossed his arms and sulked, "can you take a peek on my other tattoo too? It's on my shoulder…" forty minutes later they where sitting in silence in the car. "Those… things live in the… bed… their eating our skin!" Isaac said paranoid looking around him like he would se the buggers.

"Why didn't you just take off all of your cloths huh?"

"You gotta be kidding me! He was forty! He was married!"

"So?! Marriage doesn't mean anything for straight people!"

"Right…" he was silent then looked at Dean, "your quite the jealous type aren't you? I mean… I've watched Oprah with my aunt and jealousy…."

"Phew! Looks who's talking who the hell beat up Maurice? Or pushed Clara? Or right who was it that totally went on an irrational jealous rant last week?!" Dean scoffed looking at Isaac, "so what did Oprah say?"

"Nothing…" 

"Thought so."

_"Hey! Asshole back off that ass is mine!" Isaac roared drunkenly stumbling out from the couch he been passed out for the last few hours, he push the boys away that's holding Dean up that's puking into a Chinese vase. _

_"Dammit Isaac you didn't have to push me so hard!" Chris complains and pass out on the floor. _

Dean bends and stretch his leg wincing somewhat, he lost his scholarship in Notre Dam when he busted his knee in a game. As he wasn't the brightest of them all so he couldn't make it the other way so he had to drop out. They stuck around as Isaac still had his scholarship he was offered all the time to get jobs but always thanked now knowing how important a degree was.

10 sep 07


	23. Chosen one

a/n I know I said im not writing but this came to me a week after i said that, thought posting the fic before new years.

¤

Title; Chosen one

¤

To the human eye was the room pitch black, the only light source came from the creek of the door. The loudest sound came from the radiator, other then that there wasn't even breathing. Even if there was a man laying on top of a thick queen sized mattress that was in the centre of the pitch black room.

The man was on his back arms fallen to the side and legs fallen open, his eyes closed and lips half spread, blood still tickling down from the mans mouth and down his golden cheeks leaving a red pool on the mattress. The left side of the man's neck was bleeding just under the pulse.

The skin of the male was printed with blood trails everywhere, the smell was thick of old blood that started to dry. Outside people were minding their own business, a maid that passed the room without a second glance as the sign of, do not disturb, on the door.

A few cars passed the motel and even a cop car that passed the motel to keep pimps and hookers away from their town. Even a bird was outside the door eating crumbs of old bread, the maid cursing at the birds in her mother language as the bird flew away leaving drooping behind.

A stunning male dressed in dark jeans and black sneakers, with a dark grey long sleeved with a black t-shirt on top with the text of Ozzy Osbourn on his chest was walking towards the motel. In his hand were a brown paper bag and a motel key. His hair was dark rich brown, it was thick and wild, it was cut short leaving a inch left, his skin lightly tanned, a shadow of stubble was evident on his cheeks and chin. His nose was shaped like someone had formed with clay with three fingers giving it a perfect shape, his lips plumy.

His eyes strikingly ice blue there was something primal with that man, something feral. The male walked up the stairs and walked towards room 17 he glanced around him before putting the key into the lock. With a twitch of his wrist the lock was open and he entered and locked the door behind him.

The blue eyes radiated in the dark then the bed creaked as he sat down his big hand rested on the other male's chest and said simply, "wake up." And there was a gasp and coughing that echoed through the room.

¤Sixteen years back¤

A nine year old boy was shivering in his hand was a bloody axe, it dropped on the white carpet, with shaky legs he walked towards the dead blond female on the floor, he dropped on his knees with a loud thump, he started to shake the lifeless body. "Mom? Mom?"

There was no reply because the dead couldn't talk, her silk blond hair now sticky with blood, the boys hand touched a thick red mass, it was purring down from his mothers head, it felt almost like jelly. His lower lip started to tremble as his mother didn't respond his pleas. Thick drops fell from a trembling jaw.

The only sound of breathing came from the boy, his head rested on his mothers shoulder, he curled close to the bloody body squeezing his eyes shut. Sometimes there was darkness sometimes light that burned his skin. His lips cracked and his eyes felt dry as they where closed. Then the sound of a door opening startled the boy that instead of reaching for the axe curled closer to his mother stiff body that stopped smell like lilies and started to smell like rotten meat.

He felt a steady hand on his shoulder and the tone of a soft manly voice say, "Dean, c'mon." he didn't respond even if it was his name that was called, his weak fingers curled into his mothers stiff hair.

"No." He got muffled out as he felt another hand on him pulling him away from his mother, "No" he protested weakly, his body trembled and he looked up to see blue eyes.

"Sch" and suddenly his eyes felt heavy and his body limp. He stirred he was curled in the front seat of a car his head in a man's lap, he pushed himself up. His skin still had smudges of blood, it just looked like someone had tried to clean him with a rag, over his body was a black coat that smelled nice and safe. "Hungry?"

"Mom?" he got out looking at the man, he knew the man had to be a hunter just like his mother had been. Just like his father… now they both where gone, and he didn't even have his younger brother that passed away when he turned four.

"She got a kings funeral." Was the reply he got, and a bottle of water was pushed to him, he took the bottle but didn't drink the water even if his body craved it. He felt numb. "Drink." The bottle was taken from him and the tap was removed and the bottle pressed to his lips. He forced down a few sips before pulling away his mouth from the bottle. He curled back his head on the man's lap squeezing his eyes shut.

The sound of the engine lullaby him to sleep, his fingers curled into the material of jeans, the second time he woke up he saw a familiar road house. He had been there before, the man stepped out of the car and was greeted by Ellen and uncle Bobby. His body reacted before he could, he ran out of the car and into his uncle Bobby's arms that picked him up and left with him into the roadhouse.

¤Two months later¤

He sighed heavily as he listened to Ellen fuss over her six year old daughter that demanded perfect braids. He wanted to stay with uncle Bobby but Ellen had argued and saying it wasn't smart for a boy to be raised in a junk yard with no company because she knew that Bobby would let Dean out of school.

His finger scrapped against the wood of the bar trying to perhaps dig out his mothers name, MW. He was blinking slowly there was no joy in his face, no innocents of a boy. No there was only sadness and a dark pit that just kept growing inside of him. Like he was screaming the tops of his lungs but no one was listening to him. His other hand was curled hard over his necklace, his mothers and fathers wedding band with his fathers army tags.

He looked up as his name was called he took the brown paper bag in his hand, walking after Jo that kept giggling all the time. He got into the car and looked out the window, seeing the landscape of trees and freeways, it took awhile to come to town and even a little longer to go to school.

His old sneakers scraped against the ground as he walked towards the school building his head was hung low and he ignored the kids calling for him. Orphan they called him, poor they called him. Weirdo they called him and he didn't even care a little bit, as the pitch black hole inside of him just kept growing inside of him and he sighed heavy as he held the door open for Jo that giggled.

¤Four years later¤

His lip quirked up as he saw a familiar face enter the bar, he walked towards the door letting himself to be embraced by Bobby. It was the only light at the end of the tunnel, the only excitement of his existence. Bobby liked to train him in the hunting, telling stories about hunts and show him the car. Dean touched the blade he gripped a hold of his flexing his hand showing the speed in his wrist to Bobby that chuckled and clapped on his shoulder saying that his father and mother would have been proud over him.

It should please him instead the pit just grows a little more. The air is sticky and its about to rain as a thick fog is closing in. His skin gets goose bumps as he stands there without a jacket, he ignores Ellen call for him to help her with the dishes. He never was a burden, he always cleaned after him not leaving a trace that he even was in the room. He didn't like to be apart of the Ellen family, he didn't care about Ellen's husband that was a hunter and tried to be nice and teach him things.

He didn't care about Ellen's tries to become a surrogate mother to him, "think I can come with you on a hunt?" he asked looking at Bobby that shook his head and Dean felt a defeat inside of him.

"I don't think Ellen would approve of…" 

"She's not the boss of me."

"Spoken like a true teenager." He snorted and kicked the ground, "I don't think I want teenage hormones flying around when I need to concentrate on the hunt. I'm sorry." He rested a hand on Dean's shoulder that shrugged it off and left the man behind.

His room wasn't that impressive, it was just a old bed and a desk, all that was missing to make the look complete was bars over the windows. His green hazel eyes focused on the bag in the corner of the room, it was filled with his cloths not that he had many, he only had two pair of jeans that well worn out and a couple of t-shirts and shirts that one was Bill's. But there was one prized possession in the bag, it was the journal of his parents, of the hunts and facts they gathered through the years.

He fished the journal easy out from the bag and opened the book and started to read it wasn't until late night he stopped reading as his eyes started to sting. As he passed the hall he heard his name being mention. As silent as he could be in his new awkward body he went downstairs and listened to Bobby discuss with Ellen.

"He can't stay here Ellen forever."

"I know that…"

"He's a hunter it's in his blood."

"Robert listen to me, he's just a boy. I wont allow you to take him to that junk yard!"

"It will be good for him, he's clearly miserable here." 

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, at least with me he will be distracted fixing cars."

"He lost his mother, of course he's miserable… seeing his father die at such young age… then his mother? No. He will stay here it's for his best."

Dean's brow was deep in his young face, his jaw clenched as his fists. As he looked out the spring of the door he choked on his gasp as the dark haired man sat there with his black boots on the table leaned back and obviously bored with the conversation, he saw him swallow a couple times. He almost felt like someone soccer punched him he almost buckled over.

Those eyes had hunted the young man's dreams, his whole body tingled. The man's lip quirked up looking straight into his eyes, and the younger man flinched back and hurried back into his room as he got caught spying on the elders. The thought of what the blue eyed would say to the others freaked him out. Would he rat him out?

A clad covered foot with a sock tapped the floor nervously, a thumb getting almost chewed off, eyes that kept darting to the door just waiting for it to burst open, nose widening as lungs filled with air, filling his scent's with the smell of dirty socks and teenage sweat.

But no footsteps gave a sound on the wood floors on the hall, just a scary silence and the echo of the younger man's hears thumping in his ear drums. Then as the night progressed the hazel green eyes got covered with eyelids, his body dropping to its side and the breathing evening out.

So exhausted he never heard the footsteps, nor did he hear the creaking of his door opening nor did he feel ice blue eyes on him as he laid on the bed snoring. His ears didn't pick the sound out of two male's speaking, "he's still to young."

"I know. Believe me I know." The voice a little harsh while getting interrupting by the sound of swallowing as each word spilled from pink lips.

"Should we tell him?"

"No"

¤Two years later¤

A blond girl bounced giggling as she was talking about a boy obviously trying to make the dark haired boy jealous that was anything but jealous, as his hands just had a free pass at Holly only an hour ago, his hands had went places he couldn't even imaged. His body still tingled, his lower brain remembered the feeling of Holly's hand. A dark pink tong flickered over full lips at the memory flashed through hazel eyes. "Are you even listing?"

"Luc kissed you." He got out bored with a roll of his eyes, as he never could understand Jo constant craving for his attention in every possible way when he couldn't even se her as a little sister. His hand pushed open the door and as soon as he entered he felt a yank he was quick to react but then relaxed as he saw it was Gordon, Gordon was only seven years older then him. A young hunter, many talked about Gordon's recklessness but Dean didn't care.

"My friend, drink with me."

"Sure." He sat down on the chair taking Gordon's beer that ordered another one, Ellen scowled at Dean that chose to ignore her by showing his back at her and put his focus on Gordon that grinned ear to ear.

"I know that expression." Dean snorted and inhaled the scent of the bar, old piss and liquor and cigars. "You just got laid." The voice wasn't toned but loud so many in the bar heard and a few cheered for Dean holding their beers up and muttering it was about time even if he just turned sixteen only two months ago.

"Yeah Gordon, do scream about it to the world."

"Don't be modest it was about time." Hazel eyes rolled and a quirk of the lip was the younger man's reply, "I wanted to talk to you, I've got a hunt. I need a pair of extra eyes are you in?"

"Of course." "No he's not!" the voices speaking at the same time and different reactions crossed two different faces, the younger man growled slightly as the older female narrowed down her eyes at the young hunter.

"You have no right to…" 

"He's old enough."

"Thank you." Dean got out, his fist clenched over his right knee as he felt rage purr inside of him, filling that black pit hole.

"Your staying here, go to your room."

"This is not my home." He growled, "you are not my mother."

"I'm all you got." She snapped as a reply, "I'm sick of your attitude! I should give you and old good fashion spanking!" everybody listened to their fight, many elder hunter laughed, others shifted in their seats uncomfortable. The chair of the boy dropped loudly on the floor as he stood up narrowing down his eyes.

"I'd like to se you try."

"Don't tempt me boy! Go to your room."

"This is not my home. YOU are NOT my MOTHER!"

"No I'm not, you think your mother would approve of this attitude?"

"She's dead so I wouldn't know." A loud smack was heard, the blond boys threw to the side his mouth fell open and snapped the jaw in place, eyes narrowing hatred flashing through hazel eyes, body in position for an attack.

"Don't you disrespect your mother like that boy, now I won't tell you again."

"Back off." He growled to the older female, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, go to your room."

"Says who? You?" Bill's jaw clenched and he on the other hand didn't have the patience, the sound of a beer bottle slamming on the floor and a body thrown over the table echoed. A freckled cheek rasped against the hard wood, as he was bend over the table arm locked and a loud grunt came from the younger boy.

"Bill." The elder female's voice, voiced out and there was a silence of panting then release.

"Go to your room." A rough push and the younger man fell on the ground and scrambled up refusing to back down but threw a punch at the man, knocking him right in the face.

"Dean!" a growl sounded out and the younger man froze. "Outside now!" no movement only panting loud and the other man walked right up in the younger man's face, "outside now boy!" and the younger man gritted his teeth and slammed the bar door open and closed behind him.

A young man laid on his back on the old mattress, legs crossed and moving annoyed, jaw clenched firmly shut, a black bruise evident on a left eye and jaw. The sound of a door opening made him growl as a warning. The reply was a ever so amused chuckle, "quite the show to day." The younger man face moved quickly to its side to look at the intruder.

"Gonna lecture me?" he half growled, to pissed off to acknowledge the tingle in his body he had felt with Holly earlier that day.

"Do I look like a parent?" a quirk went up. Dean sat up looking into ice blue eyes his anger melting away like an ice cube in Cuba. A shake of the head was a replied and the man grinned, "good that would be freaky." The younger man's lip quirked up on its own free will and the younger man tried to look cool but failed. 

"What's your name."

"What do I look like?"

"Huh?"

"What name do you think suit me?"

"I dunno. Eric?" a loud laughter echoed through the other male's lips and the younger man felt a thrill run through his hormonal body. He saw red, a red tong, blood he was about to ask when the man said.

"Nathanael."

"So can I call you Nate?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, Nathanael is the name Dean." A silence was between the two.

"Why are you here."

"To se if your alright."

"Ah worried?"

"Perhaps." A silence entered the room once again, the sound of wind crashing against the window made them both break the silence, "will you behave when I leave you?"

"Who are you?"

"In time you'll know."

"Tell me." He demanded standing up feeling a thrill go right down stairs, he licked his lips and saw that the action wasn't unnoticed by the other male that looked at his tong darkly. He felt his breathing change. "Who are you?" he asked stepping in closer to the other man's territory.

"Don't tempt me." The man growled feral and swallowed hard, a twitch came to the younger mans features and backed off at the growl. Something he did instantly before the man would rip his throat off or something. A silence was heard and the dark haired man gritted his teeth as he was fighting with himself.

"Sorry." Came through the younger man's lips and he was suddenly pushed roughly pushed back and everything went black.

¤Three years later.¤

Nineteen almost twenty then soon he would be fifty, panic went through the young man's body. The lower lip almost bleeding as teeth dug into its flesh. Fingers tapping on a shaky leg, "cut it out." A firm voice said its tone echoing through the empty bar.

"Twenty…"

"Your birthday wasn't even five months ago! Its seven more months before you can start worrying about turning twenty."

"Then fifty!" the younger man continued as he hadn't heard the man talking. The older man snorted scornful.

"Its nothing wrong to be fifty!"

"That's what you are imaging, fifty's old… really old." The old hunter scowled the younger hunter.

"Well you're a brat compared to me, and I'm not afraid to put you over my knee and spank you."

"Your one kinky man, Kio" another snort.

"When is Ellen coming down?"

"I dunno, she's not in the bar that much since Bill died." There was a silence and the man left the bar leaving the younger man alone that sighed heavy. The door opened and he froze, he wondered if he should seek shelter in his room. Run away. The steps coming closer the man's lip quirked up.

The younger man looking at the slightly older man that hadn't aged a day since he seen him last that night when he was sixteen. "Dean."

"Nate?"

"Nathanael."

"Right." Tone blunt. Feeling the tingle but also anger for something, anger for being knocked out.

"Want to help me with the car?"

"Sure." A reply came though full lips before his mind could deny. His sneakers touching the grovel, the hood popped open, "its just over heating, needs just some water." Seeing the man swallow and he turned looking into ice blue eyes feeling drawn. Magnet towards magnet a collide between the two.

Lips almost touching, then the sound of Ellen barking, "Dean!!" jumping apart the younger man narrowed his eyes at the bar before turning back to the other man.

"Stay." He requested before entering the bar. When he once immured out the ratty bar the blue eyed where no way in sight. The night shadow laid over the air, the green eyed looked up the sky.

"Nice night."

"You didn't stay." 

"Nope."

"Who are you?"

"Really want to know?" eyes crashing and lips crashing. A needy sound, a younger man demanding full access to the blue eyed's mouth but getting denied. A growl went through the younger man, as need shot through. The tingle burning its way inside out the flesh and soul of a young man's body.

"Stop fighting." The younger man demanded in a growl as the dark need shot through its veins, as no was no longer acceptable. Hands demanding more but getting denied once again.

"Your too young."

"Fuck you." A growl shout through the younger man.

"Believe me when I say I'm fighting to control myself."

"Don't"

"You have no idea." The younger man ignored the warning and crashed his mouth once more, the man's fingers digging into the other man's arms before pushing him away, "no" the voice weaker.

"Yes."

"Dean! No! Go inside!" the harsh female voice screamed, the younger man froze looking at the blue eyed that was swallowing hard with closed eyes. "Come here right now!" the younger man ignored and looked at the blue eyed.

"This is your last chance. Now or never." Silence, then blue eyes meet his and said harshly.

"You have no idea little boy." The pit that been filled with need was replaced with hatred and anger for being denied twice.

"No YOU have no idea." He growled and stormed off, leaving the two.

¤Four years later¤

A young man leaned against the door post his arms fallen to the side, a soft smile played on a young mans features, eyes soft with love as watching as a chest rose up and down sleeping deeply, the younger man walked into the bedroom turning the alarm clock off. A steady hand on dark rich chocolate skin, "wake up."

"Mmmm"

"Wake up."

"Mmmmm" soft lips pressed against darker ones, "hmmm."

"Time to get up."

"Mmm."

A young mans changed many times in only four years, the night of being denied filled him with wrath. Making his blood pump high making foolish decisions, meeting up with an old friend for hunts that was more brutal then helping. Gordon left behind after seven months, the young man on his own on black roads for over two years before finding love in a beautiful girl named Cassie.

"Make sure you beat those jerks." The green eyed told the brown eyed that smiled and pressed coffee tasting lips against soft lips.

"I will."

Later that night.

"You have no right."

"Listen to me boy, the demon took your brother, mother and father. What makes you think he wont take Cassie?"

"Shut up!"

"You love her right?"

"Yes I do. I'm gonna marry that girl Bobby. I love her."

"I'm sorry, but our kind don't settle down."

"I am not my parents!"

"The demon wont care!"

"I heard everything. I didn't mean to follow you… I just…"

"I'm so sorry Cassie." 

"Your gonna leave me?" tears dropping down golden cheeks, knees touching the floor as his head hung low between her legs. The beautiful woman sitting on the edge of the bed holding up his face drying his tears with her thumbs as her own dropped.

"I have to… I… this is not what I wanted."

"We would have been great, more then great… our children would have been proud over you, you would have been a great husband and father." A choking sob cracked through the freckled face. "I love you Dean Winchester. I will always love you."

"I don't want to say goodbye to you, not you." A breath heavy with heart sorrow. "You came into my life, and everything… I just knew that everything would be okay. More then okay. I held you close and everything would be okay."

"Dean…"

"Before I leave, I want you to know. There will never been anyone for me, no woman will ever replace you, no woman will I have a family with. Or marry, only you. But. I need you to promise me. To… marry."

"Dean…"

"You have to, I need to know… this hunt will kill me that is a fact we all know when we go into it. I need no know that your okay, that you have everything you deserve and more. Promise me."

"Can't you come back? Ever? I will wait for you."

"No. This is goodbye."

"No." A heart wrenching sob echoed through her, "no."

¤Three years later¤

Hazel eyes widen as the head dropped on him, rolling off the floor and standing on tired legs, heart drumming in the freckled ears. Panting breathes came out the man, looking wide eyed at the dark haired man he hadn't crossed path with since been nineteen. "You"

"Yes, me." The man swallowing loudly while speaking, blue eyes looking down at the vampire head that been way to close to a golden neck. "Haven't you learned if your hurt you rest not search for vampires."

"Thought I would fix it so Gordon can focus finding the vampire pack he has been looking for."

The green eyed snorted annoyed, pacing back and forth, "I'm not a small kid anymore." 

"I know."

"I deserve to know." 

"I know."

"Just wanted to give you time."

"Time for what?"

"Enjoy freedom."

"I wont?" a shrug. "Tell me who you are."

"I'm the weapon, the key."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, I've been searching for my lock, my warrior… I've been searching for you for over eight hundred years."

"Your kidding…"

"No, I felt the crack in my goom when I meet your mother twenty eight years ago. I thought it was you mom but was sceptic since I wasn't bleeding that much, but then she told me she was pregnant. I knew it was you Dean. You where the one. You're the one I will protect."

"You never could protect my parents or brother how the hell can you protect me?!" the green eyed roared furious. Eyes flashing angry.

"I couldn't. I wasn't allowed."

"What?! Who didn't allow you huh!"

"Higher power." 

"FUCK YOU!" the green eyed roared pushing the blue eyed furious with all of his strength.

"Believe me, I tried. I threw myself many times, I tried to protect your father each time I shelter my body over your father, the punch just went through me. The blow that killed your father, went just right through me."

"You're the man… the angel…" a memory flash when through the green eyed of being four and seeing his father die, his younger brother laying dead on the floor. A memory of a man picking him up and running him out the burning house.

"I tried my hardest." Tears dropped from the green eyed.

"I was left all alone."

"I know, not all alone Dean, you have me…"

"I had to leave the woman I love because of all of this…"

"You have me, I will stand by your side forever. I will protect you from everything. You are my warrior. You decide which path, which side you want to follow, I will follow you Dean."

"Is this why my family died? Because of me? That I was destined for you? The evil wanted me on their side so you would be on theirs."

"I'm afraid so, you will be the one that will be the wave in the war, which side will you tip at who will you give advantage to? The evil the good? It's your choice and yours alone."

"You think I even would consider the demon side? The side that robbed me my family?"

"There's power there, a crown to get there. The good is all about fighting, cuz if you chose the good side, then you will be the warrior not the bystander the prayer but the fighter. You will fight your entire existence and more. Believe me when I say there's no beginning or end to this war, as long as something is alive here or anywhere there is a war."

"What, you want to be on the demon side?"

"What I want is not…" 

"What do you want?"

"I've seen life shattered way to many times of darkness, I wouldn't be on the dark side."

"Ditto."

"Then you've decided?"

"Yes." Blood dripped through plumy lips. "Will it hurt?"

"Perhaps." The green eyes walked towards the blue eyed, looking deep into his iris. "I will be on your side, never leave your side. You will never be alone." The green eyed brought the blue eyed closer that looked at him. "I've loved before you even existed." The blue eyed murmured and the green eyed swallowed the blood.

A pact was created.

**THE END: **

071113


End file.
